Guardian Angel
by jemlou
Summary: Pride was the first obstacle Maria Merryweather had to overcome once she moved to Moonacre. Can she now adjust to a new feeling that has overwhelmed her? Love. (BOOK ONE - Story continues in 'Past, Present and Future')
1. Greetings

_Guardian Angel _

_Chapter One ~ Greetings _

A delicate butterfly fluttered past me, blissfully going about it's life, as I lay comfortably on a bed of grass in the grounds of my uncle's home. Though I wasn't the outdoors kind of girl, the day would have gone by wasted if I had spent it indoors than outside in the glorious sunshine. As I watched the butterfly go I admired it's magical wings and envied it's beauty. It's colourful dots and swirls made it unique and I had to concentrate hard to grab all the detail. But it was gone as swiftly as it came, flying towards the forest and out of sight.

Watching the creature reminded me of my father. I remember asking him once; 'if you could be any animal, daddy, what would he be?' He replied; 'a lion because it is the most powerful and majestic of all creatures.' When he asked me the same question I replied with; 'a butterfly.' 'Why a butterfly? You do know that you'd have to live in a cocoon for ages? You won't be able to see anyone like me or Miss Heliotrope for a very long time.' he said. 'But then I'd get to fly and be very pretty.' He only smiled at me and kissed me lightly on my head.

I always wondered whether my father would be proud of me. Since his death and my move to Moonacre I had become a moon princess and saved the valley. Surely he would be proud, though I still wasn't certain. I'd like to think he was.

I heard a distant call of my name. I didn't bother looking up, I was too busy watching the white fluffy clouds drift by above me, making them into shapes and people, who were watching over me like guardian angels, keeping me safe. I had always wanted a guardian angel. Someone to take care of me. To love me. To keep me safe. I had numerous imaginary friends when I was little. All of them were what I imagined my guardian angel to be. Now I was older though, I realised it was very childish to have imaginary friends and my angels have gone, imbedded deep inside my mind for safe keeping. I could only wish now, for someone to come along and take the place of my imaginary friends. Someone real. Someone to become the guardian angel I've always wanted.

"Maria!" It was closer now. I lifted my head up and saw my uncle, Sir Benjamin Merryweather, walking towards me. I sat up and propped myself up on my arms. My uncle's face seemed to relax as he spotted me. Since the curse was broken, my uncle had become a lot more cheerful. Whether it was the fact the feud between our family and the De Noirs was over or his marriage to Loveday, who was infact a De Noir, that had brightened my uncle's mood would be a mystery. But I was more than happy as long as he remained that way.

"Maria, I've been calling you." He said once he had reached me.

"I know, uncle." I replied, smiling at him. "I was just admiring the sky." He raised an eyebrow at me before saying;

"Well, it's a good job Mrs Heliotrope hasn't seen you. She would not be happy with the state of your dress."

"She will be too busy with Digweed at the moment I should think." Months after the curse was lifted, Mrs Heliotrope had gotten married to Digweed, around the same time as Uncle and Loveday's. She had promised my uncle that their relationship would not get in the way of their work and would not annoy him, though uncle was more cheerful he still got annoyed by the likes of Mrs Heliotrope. I was happy for her, though I must admit it took my by surprise. She had also insisted on keeping her name 'Heliotrope' as I had grown up with it and she preferred it. So she only changed from 'miss' to 'mrs'. I also thought it may have something to do with Digweed's last name, which I hadn't a clue what was. It must have been to horrific and embarrassing for someone the likes of Mrs Heliotrope to label herself with.

"That is probably correct." He nodded. "But I think it's time to come inside. You need to be respectable for this evening." He turned on his heels and headed back to the house.

"What's happening tonight, Uncle?" I called after him. He turned back around and smiled knowingly.

"The De Noirs are coming round for dinner." With that he left. I paused for a few short moments before scrambling to my feet and running towards the house.

Once they were married, Loveday moved in with Uncle, though she still spent a lot of time in the De Noir castle with her father, Coeur de Noir, and her brother, Robin. At the present moment she was spending time with her family, tonight meant she was returning and the two De Noir men were visiting. It wasn't often that Loveday was gone for longer than a week with her family, though her visits were usually at least once every two months. It wasn't so bad though as we often saw the De Noirs, now the vengeance between the families was gone.

Mrs Heliotrope came up to help me get ready for dinner. She wasn't best pleased when she saw my dress, covered in mud and grass stains. She muttered to herself for ages, whilst she helped me into my new dress, about how she was 'getting sick of the countryside' and how 'this wouldn't happen in the city'. I had to constantly remind her it was just a dress.

"You know, Maria, I do wish I had hair like yours." She sighed as she ran a brush through it gently. She had insisted on doing my hair for me aswell as helping me into my dress. Which was a glistening teal colour that I hadn't worn before. It was silk and was occupied with a ribbon to go around my waist. It was simple but beautiful non the less. I could tell it was new and suspected Loveday was behind it, I was grateful anyway. When I tried to protest, Mrs Heliotrope only rambled on about inaudible things so I gave in, letting her help me get ready, shutting her up and saving my eardrums from bursting.

"Are you having dinner with us this evening, Mrs Heliotrope?" I asked, watching her in the mirror in front of me. She smiled.

"Yes, my dear." She beamed. "I wouldn't miss Marmaduke's cooking for the world." So that would make six in total, Mrs Heliotrope, Uncle, Loveday, Coeur de Noir, Robin and myself. It was rare that Coeur de Noir would come to these dinners, he would claim he was busy or was ill. Though we knew it was probably down to his hesitance of coming into a Merryweather home, still not used to this new situation. Robin however was the complete opposite. Never missing any planned occasion. Which I had to admit, I was secretly glad of.

"Is it supposed to be a special occasion?" I pondered.

"What do you mean, my dear?"

"Well, Coeur de Noir never usually comes to these dinners and you seem very forward into helping me prepare for it." A small smile fell on Mrs Heliotrope's lips.

"I just want you to look your best."

"Which I could have done myself." Her smiled widened and she met my gaze in the mirror. She placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed me on my head.

"It was times like this that I miss. The times when you weren't old enough to get ready by yourself and I would have to assist you. I had so much fun dressing you up and combing you hair." She smiled sadly and stroked my hair. "I just want to grab every moment that I can, my dear. Is that too much to ask?" I was stunned for a few moments, watching her face, so calm, so content. Finally, I shook my head.

"No it isn't. I apologise." I said quietly. "I like it when you brush my hair." I smiled back at her and she proceeded to comb my hair. Right then, I vowed I would never complain about any time I spent with Mrs Heliotrope. I had spent my whole life with her. I grew up with her. She was the closest thing I had to a mother and though she irritated me with her constant bickering and moaning about her indigestion, I loved her non the less.

Once Mrs Heliotrope had finished playing about with my hair she excused herself so she could go get herself ready. I sat in my room, staring into the mirror at Mrs Heliotrope's work. My hair was lose and hung down my shoulders in purposely placed curls which I could tell Mrs Heliotrope must have been proud of. I glanced down at my dressing table at a box which Mrs Heliotrope had left. It was a simple wooden box with worn out engravings on. I remembered what she had said before she had left to get ready; 'This will go lovely with your dress, keep it safe for me'. I picked it up cautiously and opened the lid. Inside was a silver bracelet with numerous tiny crystals on. I carefully lifted it out to examine it. Each crystal was a different colour and as I turned it, they reflected the light coming in from my small window sending rays of sparkles in all directions. I smiled. It was beautiful. Making sure I wouldn't break any of the delicate crystal work, I slipped the bracelet onto my wrist. 'Keep it safe for me'. It stuck in my mind. Why was this important to Mrs Heliotrope? Whatever it was, I was defiantly going to guard it with my life.

I left my room and headed down stairs. As I came down the main stairs, I heard the chatter of voices. I couldn't quite make out who they belonged to. One was defiantly female though. Finally I found the sources to the voices. My uncle and Loveday. They stood near the entrance of the house, beaming at each other, in mid embrace. Loveday looked radiant in a green dress which was arrayed with a lot of tassels and ribbons, her hair arranged in a high bun. As I reached the last step, they both turned in my direction and smiled at me. Loveday detached herself from Uncle and came towards me, arms out to hug me. Uncle quickly trudged out the entrance to the carriage waiting.

"How are you, Maria dear?" She asked, holding me tight and swaying slightly. I giggled lightly as her hold was practically squeezing the life out of me.

"I am very well, Loveday." I replied. She let go of me and held me at arms length.

"You look positively stunning."

"How was your stay with your family?" She shrugged indifferently.

"I've had to put up with the likes of men on my own for a long period of time, Maria." She told me, glancing over her shoulder at Uncle, who was coming back through the entrance, his hands full of Loveday's bags. "I am very glad to be back, I must say." I grinned at her. She turned to my uncle, who was next to her. "Take them up to our room, dear." Uncle stared at her, astounded. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Please." He rolled his eyes at me and headed up the stairs. Over Loveday's shoulder I saw the figure of a man. Her father, Coeur de Noir. He was dressed in his usual black ropes and glanced around the entrance hall, admiring it.

"This place is so different to home." He muttered. Loveday turned to him.

"Father, you promised to be on your best behaviour this evening." She warned. He glanced at her and nodded.

"I know." He sighed. "You've been through this a number of times, my dear daughter." I giggled quietly.

"Yes and I shall carry on until it's drummed into that thick skull of yours." Before Mr De Noir could retaliate, another figure came bounding up the stairs, dressed in black leather and his trade mark black bowler hat with feathers, his brown curly locks peaked out from under it. A large grin was plastered on his face, somewhat smug and arrogant. His eyes were on me, making me feel slightly weird. I couldn't quite place these feelings I would have whenever Robin was around.

"Well hello there, princess." Robin said, his grin still full. "Fancy seeing you here."

"It's my house, Bird-boy." I shot back. His eyes narrowed and his smile dropped for a few seconds. But it perked back up just as instantly as it left. Then I noticed another person coming up the stairs. I frowned slightly. Who was it? They came into the light and was a man I had not seen before. He was much older than Robin, but maybe younger than his father. His hair was very short and black, which covered most of his head, only leaving a small bald patch on the top. He had a thin moustache on his upper lip, which made him look slightly foreign. He was wearing a tight red sleeveless shirt which were tucked into a pair of plain black pants. His eyes wandered around the room, much like Coeur de Noir's did, taking in the beauty of the house.

"Maria, this is a close family friend," Loveday said, breaking the silence. "Mr Gomez." The man named Mr Gomez broke away from his trail of wonder and smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Merryweather." His voice has a tinge of an accent to it. He wasn't from around here.

"You to, Mr Gomez." I smiled back.

* * *

**(A/N) Hello fellow _Little White Horse_ readers :) First off, I'd like to thank you very much for checking out my story. It is much appreciated. **

**This is just something I thought of when watching _Secret of Moonacre _the other day. When I realised it was based off a book, I remembered that I actually had said book and just had to go read it! After doing this I fell in love with the whole _Robin/Maria_ scenrio and story ideas just came to me. This is my itempt of one, though I truely doubt it will compare to many of the other amazing _Robin/Maria _stories on here. **

**My story is based around the film more than the book, and I hope all you _Little White Horse _fans will forgive me for this! **

**Anyway, please tell me what you think, good or bad, all reviews are welcomed with open arms! :) **

**-jemlou-**


	2. Dinner

_Chapter Two ~ Dinner_

Greetings were brief. Uncle Benjamin came down soon after and ushered everyone into the dinning room. It felt weird today. Everything felt rushed. It didn't help with everyone's lack of explanation about what was so special about this evening. I decided to leave it and carry on as normal.

At the table, Uncle sat at the head with Loveday to his left and Mr De Noir to his right. It was an odd sight to see. Going on the fact not so long back they hated each other and now they were chatting as if they were the best of friends.

I sat beside Loveday with Mrs Heliotrope on the other side of me. Though both of them were too preoccupied with their other halves. Loveday joined in on her father's and Uncle Benjamin's conversations, her eyes never really leaving the latter's face. Whilst Mrs Heliotrope would be constantly trying to get Digweed's attention whilst he was in and out of the room, serving food, and then flirting with him in a somewhat childish manner. I wasn't too bothered. As long as she was happy.

Robin sat next to his father, opposite me, and Mr Gomez sat on the other side of him. I didn't know what to make of Mr Gomez. He seemed quite cheerful but I was still unsure why he was here. And I didn't want to come out and ask him as that would just be rude of me. I observed him as I ate and I soon found that he and Robin had an odd relationship. It was almost a brotherly bond. Watching them reminded me of Robin's band of bandits and I wondered what ever had happened to them. I never seemed to see them much whenever I was in the forest and with Robin.

Since I saved Moonacre, I spent a lot of time with Robin. He was very keen on showing me more of the forest and some of his little hide aways. I had to admit though, despite the fact I didn't enjoy the country as much as some, I had fun trailing the woods with the De Noir boy. It also seemed that everyone else did aswell, Loveday and Mrs Heliotrope especially. Those two never stopped the encouragement for me to spend time with Robin, insisting that I was young and I should have fun whilst I could. I was very suspicious of them both.

"Are you enjoying your food, Maria?" Mrs Heliotrope's voice broke me trail of thought. I looked up and immediately found Robin's eyes. For the short moment our eyes were held there I felt my heart speed up slightly and I turned to Mrs Heliotrope with a blush creeping onto my normally pale cheeks. "It seems as though Marmaduke cannot fail." She said before shoving a fork full of food into her mouth. She then turned to me and smiled, her face bulging with it's contents.

"Mr Gomez, are you enjoying the food?" Loveday's gracious voice asked. The man next to Robin looked up and smiled in Loveday's direction.

"This is some of the best food I've ever had, I must say." He admitted. "I must thank you for your hospitality, Sir Benjamin."

"There's no need, Mr Gomez." Uncle said pleasantly. "You are a welcomed guest in this home."

"Thank you again, Mr Merryweather."

"How long have you been in Moonacre for anyway?" Uncle asked suddenly. "I don't mean to seem rude, it's just I guessed that you are not originally from here?" Mr Gomez smiled and to my relief he didn't seem offended.

"I have been living with the De Noir clan for about" He paused and turned to Robin, who was drinking out his goblet. "18 years now." Uncle began to cough as he choked slightly on his drink he was in mid-gulp with. Mr Gomez's words had stunned him.

"18 years?" He asked again, once he had recovered.

"Yes, I believe so." Mr Gomez confirmed. "I have been Master De Noir's tutor since he came into this world."

"His tutor?" Mrs Heliotrope asked. Mr Gomez nodded.

"How come we've not heard of you before?" I asked suddenly, but immediately regretted opening my mouth. It seemed that every eye around that table turned to me.

"That would be my doings." Coeur de Noir spoke. "Mr Gomez is from a country far from here and I wanted to keep his identity a secret as he is not supposed to be here." He took a mouth full of his drink and then put it down, wiping the escaped liquid from around his mouth. "I was too busy with other things to bring up two children. Loveday had already matured enough and was out doing her own thing when Robin was born so I arranged for Mr Gomez to become his tutor." He turned to my uncle. "I hope this is not a problem, Sir Benjamin."

"Of course not." Uncle dismissed. "What brought you to Moonacre, Mr Gomez?"

"My homeland was destroyed, I retreated with my family to find a new home."

"Where are your family now?" I asked, warily. He must of sensed me reluctance and smiled sadly at me, creating wrinkles next to his mouth.

"They did not make it to Moonacre with me." A feeling of overwhelming sympathy warmed over me. His home was taken away from him and his family were gone. He was forced to move to a strange country and adapt the best he could. I felt empathy towards him. This was much like I had felt when I first moved to Moonacre. Though of course I had the advantage of Mrs Heliotrope, Mr Gomez did not. I felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry." I apologised quickly, afraid that I had downed the mood with my question. He shook his head.

"Do not worry, my child." He smiled. "What's done is done. That was all a long time ago." The room was silent for a few moments before normal conversation resumed. Mrs Heliotrope seemed very eager now to ask Mr Gomez questions. She asked a lot about his tutoring methods for Robin and soon the pair were sharing ideas. I smiled slightly and sighed.

"Something up, princess?" A voice asked. I looked up into the deep brown eyes of Robin. I shrugged.

"I'm just thinking about home." I admitted. His face dropped slightly.

"But you are home." He said quietly.

"I mean my old home. Back in London." He nodded.

"You're not thinking of moving back, are you?" I paused for a few seconds watching him. Then I grinned.

"Of course not." I replied. Robin returned my grin with one of his mocking ones. Strangely enough, his smile made me perk up, which I doubt was what Robin intended to do. This was the same boy who had tried to kidnap me several times some time not so long back.

"Ahh, Robin. I forgot to tell you." Coeur de Noir's voice spoke suddenly. Robin turned his gaze to his father next to him. "Your uncle and cousin Henry are coming to Moonacre, I got the letter this morning."

"Why?" Robin asked bluntly.

"For a visit." Coeur de Noir shrugged. He then turned to the rest of us. "Robin and Loveday's uncle is my late wife's brother. We haven't really spoken since my wife's death. If I'm honest, I'm not too fond of that side of the family." He shoved a forkful of food into his mouth and grumbled something inaudible.

"I haven't seen cousin Henry in ages." Loveday muttered. "He still the arrogant air head brat we all know?" From the tone of the De Noir's they were not fond of their visiting relatives.

"I couldn't say." Coeur de Noir replied. "Like I said, all I got was a letter out of no where informing me of their upcoming visit to see us."

"They're probably after something." Robin nodded. The other two De Noir's agreed with him.

"People change, maybe your relatives have altered their ways." Uncle tried. Loveday shot him a look that dismissed his comment instantly.

"Darling, when you meet them, you'll understand." Loveday warned.

After dinner, Marmaduke came out the kitchen to greet everyone with a tray of biscuits and cakes. I grabbed a couple of cakes from it and excused myself for a moment. I then headed upstairs and up to my room. Ducking in through the tiny door I entered my room and plonked myself on my bed next to where Syrena lay sleeping. I petted her gently until her ears perked up and she yawned. Syrena couldn't get enough of Marmaduke's cakes. I knew it probably wasn't right to feed her them, but Marmaduke had promised that she would be fine. She nibbled on the tiny cake I held out to her, getting her whiskers covered in icing.

"Some of Loveday's relatives will be coming soon, Syrena." I said gently. "So we must be on our best behaviour for when they arrive." I stroked her lightly and sighed. "I bet they're nice people, you know. No matter what they all say." Syrena nibbled away silently. "I mean, at first I thought Robin and Mr De Noir were bad people. I don't think that anymore. And they're from the same family." There was a light knock on my bedroom door which startled me. I quickly got to my feet and went to open it. Loveday stood at the door. "Maria, my dear." She smiled.

"Is there something the matter?" I asked, worried.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Loveday replied. "You left suddenly."

"I was just giving Syrena some cake." I nodded to where Syrena still was, eating away at the remaining crumbs. Loveday smiled in relief.

"I thought something was wrong. That's why I came up to check."

"I'm fine."

"Are you coming back down to say goodnight?" I nodded and followed her down the spiral staircase. As we headed back down to the others, I had the urge to ask Loveday about her relatives and the exchange at dinner.

"Loveday," I began. Loveday smiled down at me, waiting for me to continue. "How come you're not fond of your uncle and cousin? What have they done? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all, my child." Loveday reassured. "They haven't done anything in particular, I just do not like their attitude. They are rude, arrogant and sleazy. I would not trust them with anything as they would probably just take it and throw it back in my face."

"I can't wait to meet them." I muttered. Loveday put an arm around me and smiled.

"You may like them. You have a gift for taking the goodness out of people. You have done with my brother." We got to the foot of the steps and I turned to look at her. She had a knowing smile on her face.

"Don't start with your whole love matching nonsense." I sighed.

"You know I will not stop until you admit your feelings for my baby brother."

"I'm afraid you'll be waiting a long time, Loveday." She prodded me in the side with her finger. We entered the dinning room, where Coeur de Noir, Mr Gomez and Robin were preparing to leave.

"Thank you, Sir Benjamin for your hospitality. It is much appreciated." Coeur de Noir beamed, shaking hands with Uncle. "Perhaps we could do this again?"

"Certainly." Uncle nodded. The goodbyes were just as brief as the greetings.

Everyone headed out into the hallway to send the De Noir party on their way. "What are you doing tomorrow, princess?" Robin asked before he headed out to their carriage.

"I've not quite planned that far ahead. Why do you ask?" I replied, smiling up at him, trying my hardest to keep any abnormality out of my voice. I was aware of the small crowd behind us, talking amongst each other, apparently not listening to our exchange.

"Well, I'm not doing anything either." He began, a smile playing on his lips. "So how about we nothing together?" I bit my lip hard, so a childish grin wouldn't appear on my face making me look a complete fool.

"Sure." I nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"Good. I'll meet you at the usual spot at 11." He gave me one last smile before heading out to his carriage after his father.

* * *

**(A/N) Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far. They are very very very much appreciated! :)**

**I would also like to add, if you think how I'm portaying the characters is a little OOC then please tell me! I really want to try get this story right and without just making the characters completely unlike they are in book or the film. I really hate that! :/**

**Please feel free to comment on my story. Like I said in the previous chapter, bad or good reviews are welcome. I'm good at taking criticism. :)**

**-jemlou-**


	3. Robin's Surprise

_Chapter Three ~ Robin's Surprise_

A plate of biscuits and a glass of milk. Marmaduke's usual morning gesture was sat in it's usual spot on my bedside table. The sun shone through my small window and across the room, brightening everything. I sat up and went about getting myself ready for the day ahead of me.

Loveday had got an emerald blue dress out for me and draped it over my small chair, ready for me to wear. I had gotten used to wearing the dresses Loveday picked out for me. I had grown to love them and even prefer them to my outrageous collection of city dresses.

I ate breakfast in a hurry, devouring my porridge in little time. I bid farewell to Uncle, Loveday and Mrs Heliotrope for the day and informed them I would be back for dinner. Loveday gave me a sly smile before I left and Uncle told me to go pick up some food Marmaduke had prepared for me to take with me on my outing so I wouldn't go hungry.

"Here you are, Miss Maria." Marmaduke handed me a woven basket. "I have prepared a selection of food for you and Master Robin. I hope it will suffice."

"Don't worry, Marmaduke." I smiled, peeking into the basket. "Your cooking hasn't failed before and I strongly doubt it will today." He smiled at me.

"Have fun, Miss Maria." I waved goodbye and left the tiny kitchen and down the stairs. As I passed the living room, Wrolfe jumped up from his spot by Uncle's feet and bounded towards me.

"I'm going out, Wrolfe." I told him, stroking his black silky mane. It was easy enough for me to get used to Wrolfe being a lion. Mrs Heliotrope was quite the opposite. She was terrified of him and if he came near her she would go into fits of shrieks. Digweed was usually called to her side to 'protect' her when this happened. Surprisingly this brought Mrs Heliotrope and Digweed closer.

"I don't think he wants you to leave." Loveday said. I sighed.

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Why don't you take him with you?" Uncle suggested. "It'll give us some peace from Mrs Heliotrope's constant fear of him."

"You want to come with me, Wrolfe?" I asked. The lion grumbled deeply and I assumed it meant 'yes'. "Come on then." He leapt towards the door and down the steps. I ran after him.

Together we headed through the forest. Wrolfe kept by my side and I thought he was listening as I rambled on absently as we walked. We were heading to the place where Robin and I usually met when we spent the day together. It was the area where I had trapped Robin, hanging him upside down by his feet. We had decided it would be easier to meet there because it was one of the few places I remembered the route to.

We came out into the small clearing and I saw that Robin wasn't here yet.

"We must be early, Wrolfe." I muttered, setting the basket down on the ground then perching on the fallen log. Wrolfe wandered around the small area, sniffing and gazing around it. Whilst waiting, I looked in the basket again, examining the contents with more detail. Marmaduke was right, there was a selection of food. There was sandwiches, cakes, pies, fruits, biscuits, bread, pastries and a few different choices of drinks. I chuckled lightly.

"Marmaduke doesn't half treat us well, Wrolfe." I smiled. Then there was a sound of a twig snapping. I glanced around and saw Robin making his way towards me.

"Good morning, princess." He smiled. "You weren't waiting long were you?"

"Just got here." He stopped in front of me and crouched down, eyes on the basket.

"You've brought a picnic?" He asked, looking up at me. His face was soft though his eyebrow was raised in a mocking fashion.

"Marmaduke insisted I take it." I shrugged. He grinned and stood up, picking up the basket.

"Come on then, princess."

"Where we going?" I frowned. He turned back to me.

"Just a place I thought you'd like to see." He smiled mischievously. I stood up slowly and glanced around for Wrolfe. "You lost something?"

"Wrolfe was just here."

"You brought the mutt with you too?"

"He's not a 'mutt'." I snapped, hitting him lightly on his arm. He merely laughed and glanced around for Wrolfe.

"I'm sure he won't have gone too far." Robin reassured.

"Wrolfe!" I called out. There was brief silence then the sound of rushing feet. Wrolfe dived into the clearing and straight towards us. Robin jumped back as the lion ran up to him.

"Maria?" Robin asked warily as Wrolfe nudged his side with his nose.

"He wants you to stroke him."

"I'm sorry, this is the same creature that hates my guts? Am I not correct?"

"Don't be smug." I retorted. "Anyway he likes you now." Robin raised his eyebrows at me. "You helped me out and plus you're not as much of a jerk than you used to be." I grinned at him. His eyes narrowed slightly then glanced down at Wrolfe. With a shaky hand Robin reached out to pet Wrolfe's head. I watched as Robin's hands mingled in with Wrolfe's thin fur and as the lion nudged his head against Robin's side again. "He likes you." I said again simply.

"Thank God for that." Robin muttered, now using both his hands to stroke Wrolfe. "I was afraid he would eat me."

"Don't worry, if that happened, I'm sure you wouldn't be missed." I teased. He sent an angry look my way but then laughed lightly.

"We better get going, princess." He held out his arm, that wasn't holding the basket, towards me in a gesture for me to take it. I smiled at him and obliged. Together, with Wrolfe leading the way, we voyaged deeper into the forest.

The journey was longer than I thought. Robin wouldn't give any hints either on where we were going, no matter how much I begged for him to tell me.

As we wandered through the forest, I realised that we were heading quite deep in and I was beginning to get wary.

"Robin," I said, for the Lord knows how many times.

"Hmm?" He was quite abit in front of me and was eager to get to whatever he wanted to show me. Which just made me ponder more on what he was getting so excited about. Wrolfe trotted beside me, though I could also tell he would of much of preferred to of bounded after Robin and lead the way himself.

"Where are we going?" I heard a chuckle.

"You have a serious problem with waiting, princess."

"That's because you're not telling me anything!" I saw Robin stop and turn to face me, waiting for Wrolfe and I to catch up. "Are we here?" I asked, glancing around. There was nothing special nearby. He smiled.

"Not yet." He shook his head. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Trust me. Just close them." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Please." I smiled and did as he ordered.

"There's a flaw in your plan, Master De Noir." I muttered.

"Oh?"

"Now I'm just going to walk into trees." There was a pause and another chuckle from Robin.

"You're not the brightest spark, are you, princess?" I felt him grab hold of my hand with his own and began to lead me. His hand was surprisingly soft, considering all the manual labour he did for his father. I felt exceptionally relaxed with him holding my hand.

"Is it far?" I asked quietly. After I said it, I tripped over my feet and I quickly grabbed onto Robin before I fell on my face. The familiar sound of a laugh came from Robin.

"Steady now, the grounds quite rough around here." He replied, rubbing his thumb softly on that back of my hand.

"You didn't answer my question." I pointed out. My ears began to adjust to the sounds around me and I thought I heard the sound of rushing water, though I could have been mistaken.

"We're here." He confirmed after a brief period of walking in silence. We came to a halt and the sound of water was now quite intense. Was there water in the forest? I hadn't seen any during outings through the trees with Robin. Though we hadn't come this far out before.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"In a second." He took hold of my shoulders and turned me to the right slightly. "What can you hear?" He murmured, his face very close to mine that I could feel his breath on my face.

"Water."

"Well done."

"Can I open my eyes now?" Robin's hands disappeared and I heard his footsteps walk around me.

"Open them." His voice said from behind me. I did as he asked.

What struck me first was the vast amounts of glistening crystal as my eyes adjusted from being blurry after being closed for a long time. I then realised I was correct. It was water. We had come out into a clearing in the forest. A magnificent waterfall stood proud and tall with clear blue gushing over the top and spilling out into a shallow pool below. The sun shone down on it, reflecting on the top of the water, sending light everywhere. The pool was a near perfect circle, almost as if a person had made it, and from what I could see, was quite deep. The rocky surrounding of it carried on all the way around and I saw that it went on under the waterfall itself, maybe even making a secluded area under it. A shallow river lead off from the pool and carried on down the clearing and out of sight.

It was a breath-taking sight to see. I was speechless.

Robin appeared to the right of me, and I saw he was watching me. Probably waiting for my reaction. My face had frozen though so I didn't allow my shock to show.

"Do you like it?" He asked, warily. I let out a breathily laugh.

"Robin, this place is amazing." I cried. A smile appeared on his face.

"Thank the Lord." He muttered. "Shall we go explore?" He offered his hand to me, which I gladly took, and lead me towards this mythical waterfall. Wrolfe ran ahead of us and towards the pool, where he began to lap up the water with his abnormally large tongue.

We spent most of the day there, which was fun. We sat by the side of the pool, eating the food Marmaduke had prepared for us, enjoying each other's company. Wrolfe somehow ended up in the pool and splashed about in an odd fashion, seeming to be enjoying himself.

"Uncle's going to kill me when I take Wrolfe home." I muttered, watching the black lion in the pool. Robin laughed.

"It's only a bit of water."

"Yes but Uncle would not be wanting a soaking wet lion inside his house now, would he?" I raised a challenging eyebrow at him, which he just shrugged in response to. Then a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"What about a soaking wet niece?" He asked innocently. It didn't register immediately but when it did I narrowed my eyes at the De Noir boy.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Would I not?" He jumped to his feet. With a squeal I did too and without a pause I began to run. The chase was very short. I had forgotten about Robin's speed. He soon enough caught up with me and grabbed me around the waist then lifted me into the air. I giggled and screamed.

"Robin, please don't!" I cried as he carried me towards the edge of the pool.

"Don't worry, princess." He laughed. "It's only a bit of water."

"Robin! This is a new dress! Now put me down!" I said firmly. He seemed to sense the tone in my voice and dropped me immediately. I spun around to face him and punched him in the chest, though I could tell I hadn't done much damage. "Don't do that again." I glared at him. His grin faded and he backed away slightly.

"Calm down, Maria. It was only a joke." He muttered quietly, eyebrows creasing together. Then I let a grin break out across my face and I pushed Robin back towards the pool, catching him off guard. He fell back and landed with a splash. Wrolfe paused to watch. When Robin immerged he started coughing and spluttering.

"You're a little bit wet there, Robin." I laughed. He glanced up at me and started laughing.

"You got me there, princess." He muttered, climbing out of the pool, water dripping from him. His normally curly hair was now soaked and stuck to his head. "Now I think I deserve a big hug now." He said, arms open. I shook my head.

"I think not, bird boy." I grinned. "Like I said, this is a new dress." There was a moments pause before he jumped on me and, like before, grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up. I giggled and shrieked again, but I didn't struggle this time. After a while of playing around and chasing each other, we both collapsed back onto the ground, laughing.

"I think it's time I took you home now." Robin said finally. I nodded. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay out with Robin very long otherwise Uncle and Mrs Heliotrope would not be best pleased and the latter would probably have a fit.

We walked home, Wrolfe trailing behind seemingly content with himself. I felt slightly guilty for not paying too much attention to the black lion. Though Wrolfe didn't show that he cared, he seemed pretty happy to be out of house.

The Merryweather house came into view and we entered through the gates. As soon as we were a few steps in, Wrolfe broke out into a run and headed towards the house.

"He's a bit eager." Robin noted. We got to the steps, where Loveday appeared.

"Brother." She smiled. "I hope you have taken best care of our Maria."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Robin grinned. Loveday took the basket Robin was holding, took a sneak peak and smiled at us both.

"You ate it all."

"We were hungry." I shrugged. "Plus Wrolfe did end up running off with half the sandwiches."

"I can imagine." Loveday nodded. "Will you be joining us for dinner, baby brother?" I looked up at Robin, hoping he would say yes. Though he gave me a sad smile and shook his head.

"Father is expecting me back." He replied.

"Okay, well another time then." Loveday nodded. "Maria, you look exhausted. I'll have Digweed prepare you a warm bath and lay out a new dress." I rolled my eyes at Robin, who just grinned.

"You mother me too much, Loveday." I muttered. "I'll see you tomorrow, Robin?"

"It's highly likely." Robin smiled. He took my hand and kissed it lightly before bidding goodbye to us both and heading towards the forest and to the long walk home. I watched him leave, my mood going down as he disappeared between the trees.

"Don't you dare say anything." I warned, feeling Loveday's eyes on me. I turned to face her and sure enough she was watching me, smiling.

"The sooner you admit it, the easier everything will be." She sang. I watched her for a few seconds before shaking my head.

"Where's this warm bath you've been talking about?" I grinned. She sighed, giving in, and we both headed inside.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay the waterfall idea may seem a little far fetched. I mean... a waterfall in a forest. Please please please forgive me if you think it's a foolish idea, though I just thought it was quite a good idea, despite the randomness!**

**I decided to update sooner than I normally would as I probably won't be near the internet any time this weekend. Off to see Harry Potter, like the crazed girl fan I am. So whilst I'm absent, I hope you will enjoy this new chapter to the story. :) **

**Please Review. **

**-jemlou-**


	4. Jude

_Chapter Four ~ Jude _

"When will your relatives be coming, my dear?" Uncle asked Loveday at breakfast one morning. She simply shrugged.

"I do not know." She replied. "Heck, neither does my father!" She sighed to herself then gave Uncle a small smile. "A letter just turns up out of the blue from Uncle George informing us that he and Henry are coming to visit. No 'Is it alright if we visit?' just a 'We're coming.'" She jabbed her fork irritably into her food. "It's just plain rude!" Loveday was very frustrated with her family visiting. As were the other De Noir's for that matter. I was just confused and wondered what all the fuss was about. They were their family after all. Though I didn't dare say that in front of anyone, I knew it would start a rant.

"I know, dear." Uncle nodded. "But it'll be fine." Loveday nodded.

"If they're staying at the castle then I may be lucky. I won't have to see them as much. Though they would be wanting to meet you, Benjamin." Uncle paused in mid-chew. "Knowing them, they'll probably take one look at you and Uncle George will disapprove."

"That's comforting." Uncle muttered. Loveday smiled at him.

"You do not need to care what they think though." She said. "I love you and that is what matters."

After breakfast, Mrs Heliotrope demanded that we make start on the teaching for today and we headed off to the piano room. I had begged Uncle to let us have lessons in there, as I preferred a great deal more than I did the other room. He agreed, with Loveday's persistence, and it was now my new teaching room.

"Are you going to bring in some of Mr Gomez's teaching methods in today's lesson, Mrs Heliotrope?" I asked, sitting down on the bench in front of the piano.

"Mr Gomez and I have very similar teaching methods, Maria dear." She began. "Which is a wonder as you and Master Robin have both turned out very differently."

"I wouldn't say we're very different." I said.

"Really?" She smiled at me. "You are a Merryweather, Maria. Proper, smart and a true young lady. Robin is a De Noir. He roams the forest trapping animals and dilly-daddiling about with that gang of misfits of his." I frowned at her.

"He's not like that any more." I objected. She paused for a few seconds before nodding.

"I suppose you're right. He is a very nice young man now that his father isn't filling his head with lies and ridiculous stories."

"And he doesn't 'dilly-daddle' about with his 'gang of misfits' any more."

"No he does not." Her smiled perked up. "He spends most of his time with you." She brushed a strand of hair from my face before chuckling quietly to herself. I frowned at this.

"What's so funny, Mrs Heliotrope?" I pondered. She shook her head.

"Nothing, my dear." She replied. "Now then, let's start with today's lesson."

After a few long hours of non-stop learning, Mrs Heliotrope told me I was free to leave as she was going to spend time with her husband. I jumped to the opportunity of freedom and left the house and into the forest.

I found Robin's and my spot easily and sat down on the ground. Robin wasn't here, though I didn't expect him to be. We hadn't arranged anything today. I had the urge to go to the De Noir castle and surprise him, but I knew he would probably be busy today helping his father out so I thought it was best not.

I sat there for a while, staring up at the sky through the treetops. There was no clouds today so the sky was an endless blanket of blue. It was these days in summer that I loved. But though I dreaded the bitter cold of winter that was fast approaching, I was looking forward to the rain. Odd that may be, I loved days when it rained. The feeling I got when I'm standing outside as it's pouring heavily is just remarkable and unexplainable. Crystal droplets splashing against my face, running down my cheeks and dripping off the ends of my chin. That may be why I loved Robin's waterfall so much. I had a thing for standing underneath it, letting myself get positively drenched, and though I knew Mrs Heliotrope would give me a right good scolding when I got home, I didn't care.

Just thinking about the waterfall, made me want to go to it. But I knew I wouldn't know how to find it without Robin's help. I would just have to wait for another day.

As I was sitting there, I noticed the sound of footsteps getting closer. Robin? I frowned and stood up, looking around for the source of the sound. Then a figure appeared from between the trees. They stopped when they saw me.

It was a girl, much younger than I was. She was wearing a tattered red dress and her deep brown locks were done up in two high pigtails. Her eyes pierced into me, wary and almost scared. What struck me the most about this little girl was the colour of her skin. It was a luscious brown colour, like chocolate. She took a step back and I quickly raised my hands to show I meant no harm.

"Hello." I spoke. She didn't say anything. "I'm Maria Merryweather. What is your name?"

"Jude." She replied quietly after a long hesitation.

"That's a very unusual name. I haven't heard of it before. It's very pretty." She gave me weak smile. "Where are you from?"

"The De Noir castle." I frowned slightly at this. Robin hadn't told me about a little girl called Jude before.

"You live there?" She nodded. "Are you a De Noir?" She shook her head.

"My mother works for Mr De Noir."

"Oh." I quickly smiled at her to calm her down. She seemed still very tense. "I'm not going to hurt you." I reassured. "I'm a friend of Robin."

"Master Robin?" Her face seemed to perk up at the mention of Robin. "You are the Maria he speaks of." It wasn't a question. A grin broke out across her face. "Nice to meet you, Miss Merryweather." She walked forward and stood a few feet away from me. I smiled at her sudden calmness and held out my hand. She took it and we shook.

"You too, Jude." I replied. "And please call me Maria."

"Miss Maria." She corrected herself. I laughed lightly and I sat down on the floor again. After a few seconds she joined me.

"What are you doing out in the forest alone, Jude?" I asked. She dipped her head down slightly, almost in embarrassment.

"Hiding from my mother." She admitted.

"Why?" I pressed.

"I didn't want to work today, but she was going to make me so I ran into the forest to hide from her."

"But Jude, she must be awfully worried about you." Jude shrugged.

"She has a lot of work to do and even if she noticed me missing, she'll probably just ask Master Robin to come find me." She smiled at me. "How come you're out in the forest, Miss Maria?" I shrugged in reply.

"Something to do, I suppose." I replied. "Everyone's busy in my house."

"Do you not have to work?" Jude asked, tilting her head slightly in thought.

"No not at all, we have Digweed to do the work for us." Jude giggled. "What?"

"Digweed is a silly name." I laughed with her. "Do you live in the big fancy house over there?" Jude asked once we'd finished laughing. She pointed in the direction of where I had come from before.

"I do indeed." I nodded. I glanced over my shoulder and then back to Jude. "I would like to show you, but I don't think that would be a good idea today." Jude frowned.

"Why not?"

"Your mother will be worried about you and Robin is probably wondering the forest helplessly looking for you." Jude grinned at this.

"It won't matter. Robin will stop mother from shouting at me." There was a brief silence as I studied the girl. She was quite forward, especially as we had just met. Though I liked that about her. "I like your dress." Jude said suddenly. I glanced down at what I was wearing. It didn't seem special to me, but considering what Jude was wearing compared to it, it must have looked magnificent in her eyes.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Did you make it?"

"No I didn't. Loveday gave it to me. Do you know Loveday?" Jude nodded again.

"I know Lady Loveday." She smiled. "She visit's some times."

"She's married to my uncle." Jude didn't seem surprised by this bit of information.

"She told us that she had married a Merryweather man." Jude smiled. "She talks about him a lot. And you. And a woman called Mrs Heliotrope." She looked to me, puzzled and waited for me to explain.

"Mrs Heliotrope is my tutor." I replied. She nodded.

"Like Mr Gomez?" I paused before replying.

"Yes like Mr Gomez." Another brief silence.

"I like Mr Gomez." I didn't know what to say so I just raised an eyebrow and listened as she talked. "It's funny when he tells Master Robin off." I laughed at this.

"I can imagine." I grinned. She smiled at me, waiting for me to say something. She seemed to so content sat here with me. She didn't seem nervous that I was someone she has just met. She looked at me like she had known me all her life. "So you know Robin?" I asked finally. She nodded immediately.

"Yes, Miss Maria." She grinned. "He plays with me and my brother when mother's busy." I nodded at this. "Master Robin has told us a lot about you Miss Maria."

"Really?" She nodded again. "I wonder why he hasn't gotten round to introducing us properly then."

"He's tried to." Jude said quickly, noticing my wariness. "But mother doesn't like us coming into the forest so Master Robin never get's the chance to."

"Oh." I replied. I studied Jude. I couldn't quite place her age. She looked so young and yet she spoke as if she was much older. Her tone was ever so polite and pleasant, I couldn't help but like her instantly. Her eyes, which were wary and nervous before, now bore into me and were occupanied by a small smile on her perfect full lips. "Jude, how old are you?"

"Just turned 7." She replied, almost proudly. "How old are you, Miss Maria?"

"Almost 15." I remembered then my last birthday. I was 13, nearly 14, when I saved Moonacre all that time ago. I celebrated my fourteenth birthday shortly after. It was quite a grand occasion. Loveday had gone to a lot of effort to make Merryweather Manor appropriate for the occasion and Marmaduke had prepared a magnificent feast. I had to say, it was an amazing day. Now my fifteenth birthday was coming up and I wasn't sure if I was looking forward to or nervous about what Loveday was going to concoct this time.

Before I could speak again, there was a distant shout. Jude and I both turned to the direction it came from.

"Jude!" A voice called. Jude turned back to me.

"I think that's Master Robin." She said, getting to her feet. I stood up aswell. As I did, Robin appeared into the small clearing, spotting Jude and I. A wash of relief went over his face.

"Jude, where have you been?" He asked, walking over. "Your mother's been worried sick! She sent me to come collect you." Jude looked up at me and grinned.

"Told you." She said. I laughed. Jude turned back to Robin. "I didn't want to do any work today and I knew she'd get angry so I ran away." Robin sighed and knelt down.

"Jude, you can't just run off like that!" He told her. "It could get your mother into a lot of trouble with my father. She promised him you would behave." He spoke softly to her, he wasn't telling her off. "Plus he isn't going to be best pleased if he finds out I've left to come find you." Jude hung her head.

"I'm sorry, Master Robin." She muttered. Robin stood up and took her tiny hand in his. He then looked up at me.

"I'm sorry about this." He said quickly.

"It's fine, Robin." I laughed. "I don't mind."

"I would have introduced you sooner but…"

"Jude's already told me." I cut him off.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked. He frowned slightly. "We haven't planned anything today have we?" He suddenly look worried. I shook me head.

"No, don't worry, we haven't." I reassured. "Lessons have finished today so I just came for a walk." He nodded.

"I would stay, but I need to take Jude back and father has a lot of things for me to do for him that's going to take up the rest of the day." I silently hoped he could stay, but that was not to be. I shrugged.

"Another time."

"Tomorrow?" The one word perked me up immediately and I had to fight the urge to grin like a fool at him.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Same time, same place?" I could only nod this time and he gave me a grin. "Come on then, Jude." He tugged the little girl's hand and began to lead her back the opposite way.

"Goodbye, Miss Maria." Jude waved. I waved back.

"Nice meeting you, Jude." I replied pleasantly. I saw a large grin appear on the small girl's face. Robin noticed it to and smiled one last smile at me before disappearing into the trees. The last smile Robin gave me was stuck in my head. It was unlike his other smile's he gave me. This one was special. Like it was only meant for me. I bit my lip as I felt my cheeks flush and I quickly evacuated the area incase Robin saw me blushing in his expense.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, so I added another character. I hope the whole Jude working for the De Noir's isn't too odd. **

**Also apologises for the lack of Robin and Maria fluff. I'm not the best at writing romance and whenever I add it in it just seems a little too rushed, so I'll try my hardest to build it up or just suck it up and do it. Whatever comes to mind when I'm writing. **

**I hope you're enjoy my story. Please Review! Much appreciated. Thank you!**

**-jemlou-**


	5. The De Noir Castle

_Chapter Five ~ The De Noir Castle _

It had been a few days now since I had met Jude. I hadn't seen her since that day. I pressed Robin to let me see her again, but he only told me it would be difficult considering that her mother wouldn't allow her in the forest. To this, I suggested me going to De Noir castle. Robin banished that idea in a flash without a reason. Which just made me more determined to see Jude again.

"Loveday," I began. Loveday and I were sitting out in the garden on one of the swing benches. Today was another beautiful sunny day. It would have been wasted to spend it inside.

"Yes, Maria?" Loveday smiled. I began to pick at the petals from the flower that I had just and so picked from Loveday's rose garden.

"How come Robin does not want me to go to the De Noir castle?" I watched as her smile turned down to a frown.

"What do you mean?" She enquired.

"I met Jude the other day," I began. Her face nodded with understanding. "I want to see her again, but Robin won't let me go up to the castle." Loveday's eyebrows creased together.

"I don't see why not." She muttered. "My brother is just being an arrogant fool. There is no problem with you going there at all. Father will not mind."

"Yes but Robin refuses to take me." Loveday didn't speak for a few moments then she smiled and took my hand.

"Looks like you and I are going on an outing up to De Noir castle then." She grinned.

"Will Uncle mind?" I asked.

"Of course not." She shook her head. "Now go get your coat and I'll inform Benjamin and Mrs Heliotrope where we're going."

I rushed to get my coat from my room and skipped down the staircase in a hurry. Loveday, Uncle and Mrs Heliotrope stood in the entrance hall. Loveday beamed up at me, whilst Uncle and Mrs Heliotrope looked slightly wary.

"We will be back for dinner." Loveday promised. I stood by her side, watching both my uncle and Mrs Heliotrope's faces.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Mrs Heliotrope stuttered. "She has not been up to De Noir castle since that day she ran away and that was almost a year ago!"

"Everything will be fine, Mrs Heliotrope." I sighed. Her lip began to stutter on the words that she was trying to say, but failing.

"Last time she was in that place, she was put in a dungeon." Uncle spoke, his eyes watching Loveday. She merely shrugged.

"I guarantee that won't happen again." She smiled. "Now stop you're worrying, Maria and I need to be on our way." She took my hand.

"But…" Mrs Heliotrope managed, though she saw Loveday's determination and her persistence disappeared. "I shall see you at dinner, Maria." I could tell she was still trying to work out whether or not the statement would be true. I rolled my eyes and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then Loveday and I left.

I wasn't quite sure how to get to De Noir castle. I was too busy running last time to take in my surroundings. Loveday lead with no hesitation. She was a De Noir after all.

"So, are there any plans for new little Merryweather?" I asked as we were walking. Loveday smiled at this.

"I want a baby, though I'm not sure whether Benjamin is too happy with the idea." She replied. "Having women in his home is nearly enough to drive him mental, nether mind a screaming child." I laughed lightly at this.

"I'm sure he'll warm to the idea if it was reality." I pressed. "He's all words. If it came down to it, I bet he'll be a wonderful father." Loveday nodded in agreement.

"It's been so long since we got married and still I am not pregnant." She sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if we're doing something wrong." There was a short silence as what she said processed in my head. I frowned.

"Eww, Loveday please!" I cried. Loveday laughed and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Wait until you're in love, my child." She said softly. "Then you'll understand."

"Even when that day may come, that doesn't give you an excuse to talk about what you and Uncle get up to in your own private time." Loveday laughed again.

I began to recognise where we were. We were close to where Loveday previously lived before her and Uncle had gotten married. We passed the cave and Loveday came to a halt, staring down at the cavern smiling.

"To think, I used to live down there." She muttered. Soon enough, De Noir castle came into view. We walked up the slope towards the gates together. I was aware of looks we were receiving, well what I was receiving. Loveday was a regular visitor to these grounds, I however have only been here once and when I was here I defiantly was not welcome.

"Lady Merryweather," The guard at the gate exclaimed. It was odd to hear Loveday being addressed as 'Lady Merryweather' though it was her title. "Your father had not informed me of your visit." I glanced up at Loveday, unsure if this was such a good idea after all. I did not like the lingering eyes of the men, they were unsure if I was supposed to be here. Of course they couldn't do anything with Loveday here. I hoped not.

"Maria and I have come to surprise my brother." Loveday explained. "Is he in?"

"I'm not sure, m'lady." The guard said. "I think your father has sent him on patrol today, though I could be wrong." Patrol? What needed patrolling?

"Oh, well we'll wait inside then." Without a moments pause the guard opened the gate and stepped aside to let us past. Loveday nodded her thanks and guided me through the gate. I heard the gate being locked behind us. I glanced back over my shoulder to see the guard scrutinize me in an odd way. I quickly wiped my head back around and rushed to Loveday's side. I was suddenly very nervous.

We headed inside the castle through the main doors, unlike the one I used on my last visit and entered and very large entrance hall. It was much different to home's one. This one was huge and dark, a lot like the rest of the castle. The walls were all stone, with flamed torches hanging on the walls, crackling. Numerous tapestries hung on the stone walls, but otherwise they were bare.

Loveday lead me down a long corridor and into a room, which I recognised immediately. It was the great hall. The one Coeur de Noir and his minions were eating in when I turned up. The long table inhabited most of the room. I saw the various doors leading off, one of which was where Robin lead me down to the dungeons. The memories were all still fresh in my mind.

The room was pretty much empty apart from the small group gathered at the head of the table, who had not noticed our entrance. Sat down at the head was Coeur de Noir with a firm look placed on his face. Stood up in the place to his right was Robin, his arms were folded across his chest and he looked as though he was listening intently to what his father had to say. Filling up the other three occupied seats were Robin's, as Mrs Heliotrope would put it, gang of misfits. This was the first time I had seen them since I escaped from this place. The last figure of the group was Mr Gomez. He looked the most relaxed out of them all. He was leaning against the back of one of the chairs, his face slightly interested in the conversation, though he seemed to wish he was else where.

I glanced up at Loveday.

"We shouldn't be here." I muttered. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous." She sighed. She then turned back to the De Noir party and coughed loudly. The sound echoed around the hall, stopping Coeur de Noir mid-sentence. The six of them all turned in our direction.

"Dear daughter!" Coeur de Noir cried, standing up. His chair scraped loudly on the hard floor. He walked towards us, arms open. He hugged Loveday and then kissed her on both cheeks. He then smiled down at me, took my hand then kissed it lightly. "What do we owe the greatness of both your presence?" He asked.

"Just a visit." Loveday replied sweetly. "We weren't interrupting anything, were we?" She glanced back at the other men.

"Of course not!" Mr De Noir exclaimed. "Come join us." He headed swiftly back to his place at the head of the table. The other men glanced at each other, warily. There was no doubt about it, we must have walking in on a very important conversation. Loveday took my hand and lead me over, so we could stand next to the table.

"Of course, Maria hasn't seen the castle properly," Loveday began. "As last time she was here, she was rudely thrown into those filthy dungeons." Robin's friends sniggered at this. I sent them glares, though they didn't seem them.

"I doubt our humble home will be anything compared to your magnificent manor back at Moonacre though, I'm afraid." Mr De Noir chuckled.

"Maria can be the judge of that." Loveday smiled. "Now, we will carry on with our exploration and leave you gentlemen to carry on with your planning and scheming. Robin, you have no objection of us going into your room do you?" Robin frowned and opened his mouth to speak, though Loveday cut him off. "I didn't think so. Come along, Maria." Again there was sniggers from Robin's friends, though this time it was it was to his expense. The Great Robin De Noir had been silenced by his 'traitor' sister. I would have laughed along with them, though Loveday had already turned and was dragging me from the great hall and back into the corridor.

"Loveday, I'll kill you if you go into my room." Robin called.

"Of course you will, brother." Loveday laughed. I giggled at this and glanced over my shoulder. Robin was glaring into the back of Loveday's head. Though once he saw me watching him, his face softened and he smiled at me. I had no time to return it as Loveday pulled me around the corner and we were out of sight.

The rest of the castle Loveday showed me seemed much the same as the Great hall. Dark. It seemed as though the De Noir name had been incorporated in the home they lived in. I couldn't deny though that it was a magnificent building.

We headed up some stone steps and into a long corridor. We carried on right to the end and stopped at the end room.

"This is my room." Loveday announced before turning the handle and opening the old wooden door. Loveday's room seemed much lighter than the rest of the castle. The stone walls seemed lighter and the tapestries hanging from the walls seemed much more for a girl. I couldn't of imagined Loveday living in a place like this. She seemed so out of place in the De Noir household. Though it was a true fact she was a De Noir and had lived within these walls most of her life, until her father kicker her out for 'going against their family name' and falling for my uncle, a Merryweather.

As I was gazing around Loveday's room there was the sound of footsteps outside and seconds later a woman appeared at the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my lady." She said quickly, her face cringing in embarrassment. "I did not know you were visiting today." Loveday smiled at her fondly.

"There is no need to apologise, Mrs Harper." Loveday began. "I was just showing Maria around the castle." Mrs Harper turned to me and admired me in an odd way.

"Pardon me, Miss." She began nervously. "But are you Master Robin's Maria?"

"Yes she is." Loveday nodded, her eyes lingering on me, waiting for my reaction. Mrs Harper's words had stunned me.

Robin's Maria. The feeling that I felt as the words left Mrs Harper's mouth was unexplainable. A feeling of warmth and a familiar phrase came to mind as the only explanation to it. Butterflies in my stomach. I knew full well what this implied. I quickly dismissed the thoughts from my head. I would not let myself be overwhelmed with such childish dreams. But how could I get rid of this so easily? I spent so much of my time with the young De Noir. He was my best friend. I was dependant on him and I really couldn't remember my life before Moonacre when he was not there to tease me and make me laugh. It seemed impossible and unthinkable. But I was just a silly little girl. Robin was a De Noir, a handsome one at that, and probably had women, much older and much prettier than I, who were falling to their knees all wanting to court him. There was no point me even bothering. It was a childish thought.

"We have heard a lot of things about you, Miss Maria." Mrs Harper said, breaking me out my trail of thoughts. "So many wonderful things." She smiled at me warmly. "You are indeed a Moon Princess, are you not?" I could only nod at this.

"Maria's met your daughter, Mrs Harper." Loveday said suddenly. Both Mrs Harper and I turned to her, confused. "After she ran away and into the forest the other day. Maria found her." I then realised.

"You're Jude's mother?" I asked. Mrs Harper nodded. It was then I saw the resemblance.

Mrs Harper's skin was flawless and a deep brown, much like her daughters. She had the same loving eyes like Jude, that seemed to draw you in. Her hair was much darker than her daughters and was tied in a tight bun on her head, no hair was astray. Mrs Harper was a very slim woman and quite short. It seemed as though she was only a little bit taller than I was, and I was only a young girl of 14. The dress she was wearing was in the same sort of state as Jude's, all tattered and torn slightly. It only came across to me then that Mrs Harper was a servant to the De Noirs. This stuck me as odd as Robin or Loveday had not mentioned having any servants at all. Though neither of them had told me much about life in the De Noir castle anyway.

"I hope she was pleasant to you." Mrs Harper said softly, smiling.

"Oh yes." I nodded quickly. "She is a very nice girl, Mrs Harper. I was actually wondering if I could see her again some time today?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Maria. Jude's very busy today. Her and her brother have a lot of work to do. I don't think she'll be able to see you today."

"Oh okay, well thank you anyway Mrs Harper." I replied, slightly down. It seemed as though today's trip was wasted.

"I'll tell her you called by, shall I?" Mrs Harper suggested. I nodded and smiled my thanks at her."Should I leave you both in peace?" Mrs Harper asked, more to Loveday. Loveday shook her head.

"Not at all, we'll leave so you can work." She said quickly. "I think I'll show Maria a bit more of the castle." Mrs Harper nodded and stepped aside for us to pass. I smiled at her before we left, which she returned with the same warm smile from before. Once we had left the room, Mrs Harper closed it quietly. I looked up at Loveday, confused.

"What's Mrs Harper doing in your room anyway?" I asked.

"Cleaning it I think." Loveday muttered. She didn't say anything else on the matter, she just carried on down the corridor. She was about to head back down the steps when she paused and turned back around. She was smiling a devious smile. "I do believe I promised to show you my brother's room."

"Funny, I don't remember you promising me that." I raised an eyebrow. Loveday walked down the corridor and stopped halfway down at a door much like her own.

"No, but it will probably irritate Robin if we do." She turned the handle and grinned at me. Inside Robin's room was completely different to Loveday's. The general feel of the room was much darker, more masculine. Though the main thing that stood out was the state of it. Whilst Loveday's was perfect and tidy, Robin's was a mess. Things were scattered all over the place, things were broken on the floor. His bed was only just visible on the opposite end of the room from the door.

"Has he never heard of the word tidy?" I exclaimed. Loveday chuckled.

"Apparently not." She replied. "Mrs Harper refuses to clean it."

"I'm not surprised." I muttered. Loveday shut the door quickly.

"Let's not spend too long in there, we don't know quite what's within the mess."

"So is these all the bedrooms then?" I asked, glancing back up and down the corridor.

"No." Loveday replied. "This was supposed to be the children wing. We have mine and Robin's bedrooms, and the rest are rooms that we used for tutoring in."

"That's a lot of rooms just for tutoring." I pointed out. I counted about another five more doors. They couldn't all possibly be for tutoring just two children.

"Father demanded that we had several classrooms for our learning. Each of them were for one or a few subjects. It was all very confusing and pointless." I nodded in agreement.

"What about those steps?" I asked, pointing to the staircase that was next to the ones we had come up. They leaded up another floor. "Where do they go?" Loveday frowned for a few seconds before shuffling past me and heading up them. I followed closely.

The stair came out into a very large room which looked as though it hadn't been set foot in for a long time. Dust and cobwebs layered the walls and floor, giving the room a creepy feel to it. Though the feeling drifted away when I looked around. Around the room was various objects, which looked to be different musical instruments. The one that struck me the most was an old black piano that stood on a platform on it's own. I walked over to it and examined it. On the top was a lot of dust though when I lifted up the lid there seemed to be not dust at all. I sat down. I played a simple tune on it. The notes formed together perfectly and I smiled.

"This is where I learned piano." Loveday said, I couldn't see her as I had my back to her. "This room used to be so beautiful. Now look at it."

"How come it got like this?" I asked.

"After father kicked me out," Loveday began. "He must have just left it to rot."

"The piano doesn't seem that dusty though." I heard Loveday's footsteps as she walked over. She stood by me and stared down at it. After a while she smiled slightly.

"No it doesn't." She agreed. "It's as though someone has been playing it." There was a deadly silence between us which was broken by a distant shout. "Loveday!" It sounded like Mr De Noir. Loveday sighed.

"I better go see what he wants. Stay here, don't go wandering off or you'll just get lost." She grinned at me before leaving, her footsteps clicking on the steps.

I sat in silence for a few moments, gazing around the room. I could imagine this to be a grand room before it fell to ruin. Sighing I turned back to the keys and ran my fingers along them.

I couldn't remember how long I had known how to play piano for. It was something that just seemed to come natural to me. My father always thought it was a silly hobby and that I should get into more useful things, though Mrs Heliotrope would help me learn secretly whenever my father was out.

Memories of London were very hard to remember. It felt like another lifetime ago, like I had lived in Moonacre my entire life. There was an immense difference between London and Moonacre and by far I preferred Moonacre. Even though at the start I despised this place and wanted nothing more to return to my boring life back in London. Things had changed a lot.

I began to play the same tune as before. My fingers gliding absently over the keys like it was a simple exercise. It was to me.

Slow footsteps came up the steps behind me. Loveday was back already.

"That was quick." I pointed out. She didn't answer. I heard the footsteps walking up towards me and stop directly behind me. I didn't stop playing, I seemed too entwined with what melody my fingers were making. I didn't even bother to glance up at Loveday.

The silence between us seemed odd. Why wasn't she speaking?

"Loveday are you okay?" I stopped playing and swivelled around on the bench. No one was there. I frowned. "Loveday?" I glanced around the room to try and spot her green dress she was wearing. She would of stood out in a dark room like this. I stood up and moved away from the piano. She was probably hiding from me. "Ha ha Loveday very funny. You can come out now." Nothing. I sighed. If she was going to play this game then so be it.

I ventured into the room, manoeuvring myself around each instrument to make sure she wasn't crouched down some where. But everywhere I looked, I found nothing. A feeling of nervousness swept over me.

"You've had you're fun now, Loveday." I said, my voice obviously trembling slightly. I swallowed hard. "You can come out now." There was a long silence. Then the piano started playing. I had my back to it and the sound made me jump. Slowly I turned around, expecting either two things. Loveday or nothing.

It was neither.

* * *

**(A/N) Phew this was a long chapter to write. I think a rest is in order!**

**I know I have said this before, but I'll say it again... PLEASE REVIEW! It doesn't take up alot of time or effort. A couple of moments to tell me whether you think this story is good or bad. Just so I know people are enjoying what I write and whether I should continue. **

**To all those who have reviewed, THANK YOU! Much love to you all, I can honestly say I love you all!**

**Anyway, that's all for now. Happy reading! **

**-jemlou-**


	6. Unwelcome Guests

_Chapter Six ~ Unwelcome Guests_

"Robin?" He didn't reply or look at me. Cautiously I walked over and stood by him. He was playing piano. It was no trick. "You play piano?" I asked, watching him play a slow song. My nervousness from before had vanished, now I was left with confusion.

"Don't sound so surprised." He muttered, a small smile on his face. His eyes remained on the keys.

"You never told me you played." He shrugged.

"You never asked." I processed all this before walking around and sitting on the bench next to him. Again there was silence. There was no need for words. I just watched as Robin played blissfully as if he had been playing his whole life. For all I knew he did. At the moment Robin didn't seem to be telling me much about anything, not just his apparent piano skills.

"How long for?" I asked finally. He frowned.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been playing?" I said patiently.

"Since I was about 7." He replied. I nodded.

"You're good." I muttered. He chuckled slightly before letting his fingers fall from the keys, adding more to the silence. "Shouldn't you be planning and scheming with the others?" I asked, repeating the phrases Loveday used before. I watched him. He wasn't looking at me, he was staring down at the keys of the piano, his eyes flickering over them.

"They can last without me." Robin said simply.

"What are you planning?" Silence. "I'm not allowed to know, am I?" Robin let out a slow exhale before taking off his hat.

"It's not that you're not allowed to know," He began, running a hand through his brown curls. "It's just best if you didn't."

"I get it, it's on a De Noir only need-to-know-how." I joked. "It's fine."

"No." He shook his head. "It's more so you don't worry yourself stupid." He finally looked up at me and smiled sadly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Try me." Robin laughed.

"I'm sorry, princess." He sighed. "And we're not scheming. We're trying to resolve issues."

"Issues?"

"You're very persistent." Robin grinned. "But seriously, just forget everything I've said."

"Easier said than done." I sighed. Robin regarded me silently for a few moments before putting his hat back on.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked pleasantly.

"Loveday wanted to show me the castle." I replied.

"No seriously, why you here." He pressed. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not stupid, Maria." I laughed at this and received a glare from Robin.

"I wanted to see Jude again." I replied quietly, averting my eyes from him.

"So you trekked all the way here to see Jude?" He asked not convinced.

"It was Loveday's idea and plus it wasn't just Jude." I replied. "I've never seen your home before."

"I bet you regret coming now you've seen the state of it." Robin muttered.

"I like it." I insisted.

"Yes but you have an act for liking the wrong things."

"Like you." I glanced up at him, already feeling my face flush scarlet. He was still watching me, though a small smile graced his face.

"I don't know whether I should take that as I compliment or an insult." He said softly. I smiled and didn't say anything.

"Where did Loveday go?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Father wanted her. I didn't stick around."

"You came to find me?" I guessed, hiding the pleasure I got from this maybe fact.

"I was going to my room," Robin corrected. "When I heard the piano playing."

"Why were you going to your room?" I asked. His face creased as he tried to think of a substantial excuse before sighing.

"Fine. Loveday told me you were up here." He admitted. I grinned.

"Oh and your room is a state." I blurted out. Now he grinned.

"What did you expect?" He objected. "Roses and tulips in pretty little pots everywhere?"

"You're supposed to be a gentlemen now, you should have more care for your property!"

"You sound like Loveday." He muttered.

"Then maybe you should listen to us!" I cried before flicking him on the ear.

"Oww!" I giggled. The urge to mock Robin was just impossible to avoid.

"Also, why must you insist on wearing that hat and stupid feathered thing that's around you're neck?" I asked. I reached out to tug at one of the feathers.

"Because, princess," He began, taking my hand that was playing with his feather and holding it in both of his. "I can do what I like." He stared down at my hand in both his, turning it absently, tracing shapes with his fingers. His touch sent shivers through me and again I could feel myself blushing.

Being here with Robin reminded me of what Mrs Harper had said before. _Robin's Maria. _I wanted to ask him what he had told Mrs Harper about me, though I didn't want to ruin anything by making him awkward. At the moment, he seemed so comfortable, silently playing with my hand.

"I like your bracelet." He murmured suddenly. He was referring to the crystal bracelet on my wrist.

"It's Mrs Heliotrope's." I replied. He ran his finger along the crystals. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped as there was the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs. He silently removed his hands to straighten out his hat. I stared at him, feeling slightly hut by his hasty gesture. He must have sensed it, as he glanced back at me and gave me a soft apologetic smile.

I saw a figure of green out of the corner of my eye immerge from the staircase and I turned to Loveday. She watched us both, her face looked as though she was trying to work out something.

"Loveday?"

"You know, my father can be a large pain in the neck at times." She said grinning. I heard Robin chuckle quietly. "What did he call you for?" I asked.

"Nothing important, don't you worry." Her face didn't seem so convinced. "I think we better leave now, Maria. If we don't set off early we won't be back for dinner and Benjamin will just worry." I saw Robin stand up slowly out of the corner of my eye.

"And Mrs Heliotrope for that matter." I agreed.

"Will you be coming back with us Robin?" Loveday asked suddenly. "For dinner?"

"I think it's best not." Robin replied slowly. "I spend too much time at your house for my own good. Father will no sooner kick me out if I carry on." Loveday smiled.

"You're right." She nodded. "Come on then Maria, let's go be saying our goodbyes." She held out her hand for me to take and I got up and walked towards her, taking her hand when I reached her.

We headed back down the castle, along with Robin, and back to the Great Hall. Peeking in though, Mr De Noir was no where to be seen.

"He must be outside." Robin suggested. We trudged back out the castle and out into the grounds. Both Loveday and Robin came to a sudden halt when they spotted their father. I frowned at them both, in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Coeur de Noir was stood with a small group of people, some of them on horses, two of them stood by their horses, talking to Mr De Noir.

One of the men on the ground was quite an older gentlemen, maybe Mr De Noir's age, maybe older. His hair was thick and a mix between black and grey. Blue robes hung off his stoat round body, he was much shorter than Mr De Noir. His eyes were hard and black, piercing into Mr De Noir, though he didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't care. The man looked all around rough and resembled something out of a story, a villain maybe, that Mrs Heliotrope would read to me when I was little.

The other was only young, he didn't look that much older than Robin. His hair was short and a mucky blonde colour. His robes were much the same as the other man's, blue. Though the younger man was much taller than the older one, and very thin. His eyes, unlike the other man, wouldn't remain in one place. His eyes gazed up at the castle and would flicker around, never keeping still.

"Who are they?" I asked, slightly annoyed that neither of them had answered me yet. It was Robin that answered me finally;

"That would be our Uncle and cousin Henry, princess."

* * *

**(A/N) Wow Robin De Noir can play piano, who'd of thought it? Sorry if it's a little OOC I just thought it may be quite cool. **

**This one is the shortest chapter so far. Apologises for that. The next few are much much longer, I promise you! **

**Again, I leave you with the same approach, feel free to leave a comment on my story. Reviews are appreciated. **

**-jemlou-**


	7. The Cunninghams

_Chapter Seven ~ The Cunninghams_

"Loveday! Robin!" Coeur de Noir bellowed, gesturing for his children to come over. I saw Robin and Loveday both glance at each other.

"This should be interesting." Loveday muttered. She lead the way first, a little bit a head of Robin and me. As we made our way over, I glanced up at Robin. He looked surprisingly nervous. I quickly reached out to grab his hand in mine and squeezed it reassuringly. He turned to me and gave me a smile in return, not letting go of my hand. I didn't mind.

We reached the group and stopped.

"Well, if it isn't my niece and nephew." The older gentlemen, who must have been Robin's and Loveday's Uncle George, beamed. "How are you both?"

"Fine." Robin replied flatly.

"Very well, Uncle." Loveday said, trying to be polite. Their Uncle merely nodded at this and said;

"I thought you kicked your daughter out, William?" Turning to Mr De Noir, who's face was unreadable. I widen my eyes at the man's arrogance. A glance at Loveday confirmed the comment had annoyed her. Her small smile faded and her face was firm.

"Yes, well… that was just a misunderstanding." I could tell he was reluctant to tell his children's Uncle anything about recent events. This seemed to ease Loveday's hard features.

"Ahh…" Robin's Uncle nodded. "It's good to see you both again." He kissed Loveday on both cheeks and shook Robin's free hand, both of whom were reluctant.

"Did you have a pleasant journey?" Loveday asked, a false smile plastered upon her beautiful face again.

"So so." The younger man replied this time. This must have been Cousin Henry. He glanced up at the castle again. "Though I wasn't aware that I would be staying in such a… umm… different accommodation." I felt Robin's hand tense in mine. I had to squeeze it again to stop him from saying anything.

"I'm surprised you don't remember it, Henry." Mr De Noir began. "Do you not remember the times you came here when you were younger? You used to love visiting the castle." He chucked slightly at the memorises, though I could tell it was forced. He was trying to lighten this tense and slightly awkward mood.

"Oh yes." Henry nodded. "That was when Robin and I used to be the best of friends." I glanced up at Robin. He hadn't told me that. Was I surprised? "Now look at us," A large grin, almost a smirk, appeared on Henry's slim face. His features seemed to stand out to me the most about this man. They were all slight and pointy, especially his nose. It seemed to curve at the tip. He was the sort of man most girls would find unbelievable attractive, I could tell. Though I couldn't really see it myself. I would admit he was handsome, though in a way that didn't appeal to me. "We rarely speak." Henry's voice brought me back from examining his face.

"That may be due to the fact you are off gallivanting around the world." Robin replied in the same flat and emotionless tone he used before.

"Maybe." Henry muttered, his eyes narrowing slightly as they stared into Robin. After a few seconds they focused again and then flickered to me. He was curious as to who I was and why I was here. His eyes bore into me and made no attempt to hide it. Strangely I found myself staring back. I wasn't going to be the first to look away, I vowed to myself. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Robin turned to my direction, watching me. Finally Henry looked away at the sound of his father's voice.

"William, you didn't inform me my nephew was courting." He spoke. He too was watching me, apprehending why I was here. So far the De Noir's relatives weren't living up to my expectation of them. Their curious stares made me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm not." Robin's voice said. I glanced up at him as he looked away. His words pained me slightly and I felt suddenly sick.

"This is Maria Merryweather." Mr De Noir introduced. His brother-in-law looked to him, eyes wide.

"As in, _The_ Merryweathers?" He asked astonished. He was no stranger to our ancestor's story.

"The very same." It was Loveday that replied. "She is the niece of my husband." Her eyes stared defiantly into her uncle, waiting for a reaction to what she had just told him.

"Oh." Was all he could say. Finally he held out a hand towards me. "I'm George Cunningham, pleasure to meet you Miss Merryweather." Though his greeting sounded strained, I took his hand and shook.

"You too, Mr Cunningham."

"And this is my son, Henry." He nodded to where his son stood next to him. I held out my hand for Henry to shake aswell, though to my surprise instead of shaking it he took it in his and placed a kiss on my knuckles. Robin's hand was practically breaking my own, so when Henry let go of mine, I pulled myself out of Robin's firm hold to cradle it. This action alone seemed to have caused a reaction with Robin as I heard a quiet gasp from his direction. I was about to say something to him when Mr Cunningham spoke again.

"Well, come on then William." He boomed. "Let's be getting inside. I dare say, winter's coming; it's getting colder."

"Maria and I must go." Loveday said quickly. "My husband will be expecting us home for dinner." She grabbed my hand and tugged me. "It was nice seeing you again, Uncle and Cousin."

"Perhaps we could meet this new husband of your's, Loveday?" Mr Cunningham suggested. Loveday was already expecting this so she nodded.

"Of course." She replied. "Drop by whenever. Robin and father can show you the way." The strained smile showed that she struggled to form the words as she spoke them. She clearly wanted nothing less than for her relatives to stay away from her during their stay.

"Certainly." Their uncle nodded. He grinned at her.

"I shall see you later, father." Loveday smiled, this time it wasn't forced upon her face. "You too, brother." Both of them bid her goodbye. I said my goodbyes, which were slightly quiet and shy, saving Robin till last. He gave me a small smile and told me he may see me tomorrow, raising up my hopes, and Loveday pulled me away. We headed out the gates and a quick glance over my shoulder saw the other's retreating back inside the castle. Then Loveday and I headed into the forest and began the long journey home.

"What a pair of arrogant so and so's!" Loveday muttered at dinner after she had informed Uncle and Mrs Heliotrope of the Cunningham's arrival. "You should have seen Uncle George's face when Father introduced Maria. The look of disgust all because of a last name!" She hadn't stopped ranting since we departed from the De Noir castle. She complained vigorously about her relatives and apologised over and over again for the fact I 'had to' greet them to. "Oh and don't get me started on when I mentioned I was married to you, Benjamin! He didn't even have the common decency to hide his reaction! The dirty pig!"

"Darling," Uncle began, finally been allowed to speak. "You're got to remember that it will come of a shock to some people when you tell them. I mean, I was horrified when you told me you were a De Noir." Judging by the look Loveday gave him, Uncle had not said the right thing. "Okay, forget what I said." He muttered quickly. "Carry on, dear." Loveday raised an eyebrow at him and took a sip out of her goblet.

"Will they be visiting?" Mrs Heliotrope asked nervously.

"I expect so." Loveday sighed. "The will be wishing to see my new husband, like I've said before."

"You could always set Wrolfe on them?" I suggested. They three adults chuckled at this.

"Don't tempt me, Maria dear." Loveday smiled.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, I will admit this hasn't been my best chapter. It's too short, shorter than the last surprisingly! So I hope you will forgive me for it!**

**Please review. **

**-jemlou- **


	8. Reading Shakespeare

_Chapter Eight ~ Reading Shakespeare_

The signs of winter were beginning to show down in the peaceful land of Moonacre. Warm, sunny summer days were chilling slightly as winter was fast approaching.

Loveday and Uncle were busy elsewhere inside the house and Mrs Heliotrope was spending time with Digweed in the village. I was currently sat in the grounds of Merryweather Manor, on my own, enjoying a quiet day.

Usually when I had an opportunity like this when I had nothing to do, I would go meet Robin. But I hadn't seen the De Noir boy since his relatives arrived.

That was almost two weeks ago now.

It was probably the longest I had gone without seeing him since I arrived in Moonacre and I had to say it was weird. Also it made me realise how much I was dependant on Robin's company to brighten my day. Pathetic it may be. I had to try tell myself that I was being stupid and that I was to go enjoy myself, without Robin's presence.

It was more difficult than I made it out to be.

The same feeling I felt when Mrs Harper said Robin's Maria washed over me again and I found myself blushing unintentionally.

"Pull yourself together, Maria." I muttered, picking a flower from Loveday's garden and twirling in between my fingers. I walked over and sat on the swing bench. I had to admit without Robin it was a lot quieter. I had too much time on my hands in which I could just sit and think. Which was a problem as I had an issue with over-thinking things.

Why hadn't Robin come to see me in two weeks? Two whole weeks. Had I done something wrong? I couldn't be sure. Maybe I had said something wrong when I spoke to his relatives? The only thing I could remember saying was that I was glad to meet them and goodbye. He told me he'd see me the next day. I waited all day long for him to show up and he didn't. There had to be something wrong. I was just going to have to wait until the De Noir graces me with himself.

With a sigh, I stood up and headed back inside to inform Uncle I was going for a walk. Him and Loveday were too busy being loved up that I wasn't sure they knew what I said. Thankfully, Marmaduke was just serving them coffee so he told me he'd inform them if they wondered where I was.

I headed straight into the forest, already planned my destination.

I found the clearing soon enough and wasn't surprised to find it empty. When Robin turned up I was going to be having some serious words with him about his lack of visits.

I perched down on the usual log and opened up the book I had brought with me from the library. Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. Not one of my personal favourites I had to say. But Mrs Heliotrope couldn't get enough of it and would constantly insist I read it. I had decided to take her up on her proposition.

Surprisingly, I found myself engrossed with the tale. I knew what the ending was, but I found myself secretly hoping it wouldn't be so and that the characters would live happily ever after like all my childhood fairy tales.

Though I was intrigued with the story, I had to admit the whole situation seemed rather far-fetched. The couple simply fell in love at first sight. I wasn't a believer of love at first sight. The whole concept seemed too odd to me. How could one fall in love just be merely looking at one and other?

I couldn't argue though. Shakespeare was famous and a complete genius. I was just a simple teenage girl living in an strange land of wonder, waiting to see what happened next.

_Snap_

My head looked away from the book and up in the direction of the noise.

"Jude?" She stood in front of me, a few feet away, watching as I read. She seemed quite fascinated in what I was doing.

"Hello Miss Maria." She smiled. I closed the book slowly and put it down on the ground next to me. "What were you reading?" Her eyes were on the book. I glanced down at it and back at her.

"Romeo and Juliet." I replied. "Have you read it?" She shook her head.

"I can't read." She said. I felt quite guilty with asking the question so I quickly changed the subject as her friendly eyes bored into me.

"Come sit down." I patted the log next to me. She happily obliged, skipping over. "So, tell me." I began. "Have you run away from home again?" Jude grinned at me but shook her head.

"No, I'm on a walk with Master Robin." She beamed up at me. Robin was here somewhere? I glanced around us but I couldn't see anyone.

"Where is he?" I asked, hopefully. She went embarrassed suddenly.

"I may have run away from him." She admitted, smiling. I smiled back. "He's not going to be happy with me."

"Don't worry, Jude." I sighed. "I'm not very happy with him at the moment so I won't let him say anything." Jude's face frowned in confusion.

"Why are you mad with Master Robin?" She asked. Maybe I was saying too much. I mean she was only a little girl and I didn't really know her.

"It doesn't matter, Jude." I reassured her.

"Is it because he's not come to visit you?" Jude began. "Because if it is, he was coming to see you today. That's why I'm here."

"What?" Jude couldn't reply as a figure appeared through the trees.

At first, Robin looked mad. Probably because Jude had ran away from him, but it seemed that when he spotted me his face softened and he looked slightly embarrassed. A weak smile appeared on his face.

"Maria." He said, walking over to us. I raised an eyebrow at him and said only one thing to him;

"Two weeks."

"I know and I'm sorry." Robin sighed and crouched down in front of me. "Father's had me running ragged trying to keep Uncle George and Cousin Henry happy. Seriously, I've only just and so managed to escape by leaving them in the capable hands of Luke." I frowned.

"Luke?"

"One of my friends." Robin explained. The name meant nothing to me.

"What have you been doing?" I asked, curious now.

"Nothing big. Mostly trips around the castle, exploring the forest, sword fighting. I've seriously had no time at all. I tried, princess. I really tried to come see you." His face was longing for me to forgive him, though I was more concerned in something else he had said.

"Wait a minute." I paused. "Sword fighting?" A sudden grin appeared on his face.

"I'm a De Noir, princess. It's a requirement in our family."

"He looks funny when he fights." Jude giggled suddenly. Robin glared at her playfully.

"I promise you that I tried." He said, turning back to me. "You don't know what my family is like. Cousin Henry had been demanding every waking moment I've had to spend with him. He says to it's 'catch up on lost times'." He grumbled something inaudible. "He's running out of things to do though thankfully. So now I can come and see you." He paused and smiled sadly at me. "That's if you still want me to." I frowned at him. I hated it when he used that voice and stared at me with those eyes. I couldn't stay mad at him when he did that. I sighed finally.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked, smiling. Robin's smile turned into a grin. Suddenly he grabbed me, pulled me to my feet and hugged me, lifting me off the ground and spinning around. "Robin!" I squealed, laughing. I could hear Jude giggling somewhere, I couldn't pin point the exact spot as I was still spinning. Finally Robin stopped and dropped me. He had to grab hold of me to steady me until I had re-focused my eyes. "Oh I am so getting you back for that." I muttered, trying to walk back to the log, but failing as I was still dizzy. Robin laughed and caught me before I fell.

"I rather doubt that." Robin said, leading me back to the log. I saw Jude smiling at me when I sat down. "So, what are we going to do today?" Robin asked cheerfully, repeating what I had asked earlier, clasping his hands together. I was about to open my mouth when Jude spoke;

"I want to see Maria's house." She cried. Robin raised an eyebrow at me as an unspoken question and I shrugged.

"Okay, let's go to my house." I turned over my shoulder. "It's that way." Jude jumped up then and began to run in the direction I meant. I laughed at her eagerness and picked up my book from the floor. Robin held out a hand for me, though I was more than capable to stand myself up. The mocking grin on his face told me he thought otherwise. I took his offered hand anyway, smiling up at him. Then we followed Jude towards Merryweather Manor.

* * *

**(A/N) Don't shoot me please! I know I promised you long chapters and this one again is far too short! Please please forgive me, I will try my very hardest to get them back up to their normal length! Again apologises!**

**As for the title of this chapter, well I really couldn't think of anything so... that is what I came up with! **

**Thank you to everyone who have reviewed/favourited (is that a word?) my story. It means alot to me! And I love you all very much! :)**

**Please Review.**

**-jemlou-**


	9. Rosy Cheeks

_Chapter Nine ~ Rosy Cheeks_

Jude had a great fascination with the house. Her eyes ogled every room we went in, gazing around and expressing how 'pretty' everything was.

We soon met up with Uncle and Loveday and Jude introduced herself to a slightly confounded Uncle. When Marmaduke appeared, she seemed to fall in the same trance as she had done with the house itself. She giggled immensely when Marmaduke showed her his super speed. Wrolfe also made an appearance, much taller than the small girl, but seemed to have taken a shine to her, licking her face with his tongue and humming as she played with his fur.

Marmaduke offered to show her the kitchen, leaving Robin and I some peace, promising to look after the little girl.

"It's a wonder how someone so small can have so much energy." Robin muttered. We were strolling the gardens together. I linked my hand through Robin's arm and leaned carelessly against him.

"She's much like Marmaduke." I agreed, smiling up at him.

"Without the moustache." I giggled softly. We sat down on the swing bench and there was a brief silence. I turned to face Robin. He stared out across the gardens, his hands tucked into his trouser pockets. I studied his face. Dark rings were around his eyes and heavy bags underneath them. As if he hadn't been sleeping much. I frowned at this.

"How are things with your family?" I asked. Robin shrugged and turned to face me.

"They won't inform us when they'll be leaving." He muttered gravely. "Apparently Uncle George was under the impression they could stay for a few months." I widened my eyes at this.

"Why don't you just kick them out?" Robin laughed lightly this and shook his head.

"Father wants to be the 'bigger person'." He sighed. "He doesn't want to upset them." Robin scrunched up his face then turned away. "God I hate them."

"You don't mean that." I said quietly. Robin just snorted. There was silence and I rest my head on his shoulder. Immediately he seemed to relax with this gesture and leaned his head against mine. "If things get too bad up in De Noir kingdom, I'm here for you. You know that right?" Robin didn't answer. At first I thought he hadn't heard, so I pulled up to look at his face. He still stared across the grounds with a small smile on his face. His eyes flickered down to me. "You heard me, didn't you?" I asked, slightly worried for Robin's sanity as he just smiled down at me.

He brought a hand up to my face and stroked my cheek slowly with the back of it. He laughed softly and kissed my head.

"Thank you, princess." He whispered against my skin. I frowned.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked, slightly dazed. He chuckled again and leaned back to look at my face.

"I think my breakfast must have been off this morning." He replied. It was my turn to chuckle and I grinned at him.

"You must come for dinner again." I said suddenly. "You haven't eaten here for a while."

"If I came, that would probably mean Cousin Henry and Uncle George in tow." He sighed. "I'd rather save you the hassle if I'm honest, princess."

"Loveday said they're supposed to be visiting anyway." I replied.

"Yes but I've been giving them excuses not to." Robin admitted. "They would have been down sooner, but I keep distracting them so they won't come. Save Loveday the horror. She hates them the most, you see." I raised my eyebrows.

"I still don't see why you hate them so much." I muttered. It was the first time I had said this in front of any of the De Noir's. I didn't want to say it in front of Loveday as her angry outbursts about them had shown me it was not such a good idea.

"They're arrogant pigs, Maria." Robin replied.

"You were an arrogant pig when I first met you." I pointed out, grinning. Robin glared playfully at me and then sighed.

"They're very big-headed." Robin began. "When my mother died, Uncle George had a huge argument with Father. Blamed him for her death." I stared at him. Robin had never spoke about his mother before. She had been mentioned in passing conversation but nothing more than that. I didn't even know how she died.

"But that's not true." I said quietly.

"My mother died suddenly when I was no more then four years old." He rubbed his face with one of his hands. "Loveday told me all about what Uncle George had done when I was older."

"What had he done?"

"Made my father feel even more awful about Mother's death than he already did. The only reason Father won't kick them out is because he still feels bad." He sighed. "Bad being an under-statement of course." I felt sorry for Mr De Noir. To me, he just seemed to be the strong, powerful man he made himself out to be. I couldn't imagine him being upset, sobbing himself to sleep, needing a shoulder to cry on.

"I'm sorry." I said finally. Robin chuckled, facing me.

"For what?" He asked.

"For your mother." He studied me for a few seconds before taking my hand and entwining our fingers.

"Don't be sorry, Maria." He spoke softly. "It was no one's fault." He shrugged "It's just the way it is." A sad smile graced his face.

"Do you miss her?"

"I was four when she died. I don't think I can even remember much of her." His face fell with sadness. "What a great son I am." He muttered sarcastically.

"Don't be like that, Robin." I whispered. "Your mother would be proud of you if she could see you now." Robin chuckled again.

"I'm 19 years old nearly, still working for my father. No real goal to shrive to, no idea where my life will take me. Father keeps insisting I hurry up and find a wife so I can leave home and leave him in peace. I spend most of my time in that God forsaken forest and to be honest, my life seems to be heading down hill already. It's like what Father used to say to me; I'm a waste of space and completely useless." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure she would be proud, yes." I pulled my hand out of his and flicked him on the ear. "Oww!" He yelped.

"Stop it, Robin." I said firmly. I leaned away from him. "Why have you got to be so absurd?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, princess."

"Don't 'princess' me." I muttered, folding my arms across my chest.

"Am I annoying you?" Robin asked, amused. I shook me head. He prodded me in my side. "I am, aren't I?" He grinned and proceeded to prod me.

"Robin, stop it."

"You're a moody little princess." He prodded me again.

"ROBIN!" He stopped, his grin fading. He dropped his hands and leaned back and studied me with a peculiar look on his face. "What?" I demanded.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't like it when you talk about yourself like that." I admitted. A pause.

"I'm sorry." I shrugged. He reached out with both arms and detangled my own that were folded tightly still. I let him do so, watching him. Once he had done, he placed them by my sides and then reached up with one of his hands to stroke my face again. He ran his finger along my forehead, smoothing out the angry creases that were upon it. He then ran the finger down my nose and to my lips. With both hands he took either side of my mouth and pulled it up. He grinned. "There's that pretty little smile of yours."

"You can be extremely irritating, you know that?" I muttered. Robin only grinned, dropping his hands from my make-shift smile. He left one resting against my neck, his thumb rubbing circles onto my cheek. He had a habit for tracing shapes on me. It seemed to relax him, so I chose not to say anything. Also due to the fact I enjoyed it when he did it.

"You still angry with me?" He asked, his deep brown eyes boring into me with a familiar glint in them. He used them on me to get his own way. He seemed to realise I melted at his feet when he stared into my eyes with that look.

"No." I stuttered. He grinned.

"Good." I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"We should…" I swallowed hard, my thoughts jumbled. "We should go find Jude. She'll be wondering where we are." I went to move but with his free hand he grabbed my arm lightly.

"She'll be fine." He replied quietly.

"Well maybe we should go inside anyway." Why was I being so difficult?

"I like it out here." Robin said. "Don't you?"

"I like it." I nodded after a long pause. My sudden nervousness caused a grin to form on Robin's face. The hand resting on my neck moved up and rested on my cheek, I couldn't help but lean against it.

"Hmmm." Robin said after a while.

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. With a sigh he dropped his hand from my face all together. I frowned.

"I hate it when you do that." I muttered.

"Do what?" Robin asked innocently, a grin playing on his face.

"Don't give me that." I glared at him, shoving him. He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm.

"How is it that whenever I'm with you, you always seem to get angry someway or another?"

"Like I said, you're irritating."

"But you love me for it."

"If you say so."

"Oh, princess!" Robin feigned shock, clutching his chest and pretending to faint. He ended up in a fit of laughter and collapsed into a mist of chuckles.

"I'm glad you find my lack of love for you amusing." I muttered, trying to not smile. He looked up at me and leaned back against his elbows.

"I'm hurt, princess." He said. "I thought I meant something to you." It seemed that through his mocking tone, there was a sense of honesty. I pursed my lips together.

"You know you do." I said finally.

"Do what?" Now he was just teasing, eyebrows raised high. I sighed. I reached over and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to an upright position in front of me. Without a pause, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me, holding him tight.

"You know you mean a lot to me, you fool." I whispered into his ear. I felt him shake slightly as he chuckled.

"It's nice to hear you say it." I felt him press a kiss into my hair and murmur something I couldn't make out. His breath brushed against my ear as he pressed his lips against it. "Don't you ever leave me, Maria Merryweather." He whispered softly. "I mean it, princess. I don't want to lose you, I care about you too much." A pause. "Don't tell Loveday I said that or she'll never let me live it down." I giggled quietly and closed my eyes shut, taking in what he had just said to me.

_I don't want to lose you, I care about you too much. _

"Do my ears deceive me but is the great Robin De Noir scared of his older sister?" I teased. I felt his grip around me tighten slightly.

"You have no idea, princess." He muttered. I could sense a smile in his words. After a brief moment of silence I untangled myself from Robin and smiled up at him. He didn't say anything he just smiled back. I was then aware of how close we were. His face was so close I could feel his breath against my own. I inhaled his breath silently, it tasted odd against my tongue. Sweet almost. Robin tilted his head to one side, watching me in an odd way.

"What?" I demanded after a while. He shook his head, smiling. A beautiful dazzling smile, that made my heart jump and stomach squirm. Why was this happening to me?

"Master Robin!" A voice called from a distance, snapping me out of my trance and I looked away from Robin's stare. "Miss Maria!" It sounded distinctively like Jude.

I was right.

Jude came bounding around the corner. When she spotted us, her face scrunched up and she wrinkled her nose.

"Have you two been kissing?" She asked in disgust. I felt my face flush red and I heard Robin laugh next to me.

"No we haven't." I replied, moving away from Robin and standing up.

"That's good, because kissing is gross." Jude said, her face still showing the apparent disgust she felt for the act of kissing. My cheeks seemed to go hotter and I knew they had just gotten redder.

"Oh, I don't know." Robin said cheerfully, I saw him stand up and I looked up at him. He was grinning. "I think kissing's quite fun." He winked at me and then turned back to Jude.

"Yes but you're weird, Master Robin." Jude shot back. Robin raised his eyebrow.

"I think it's time I take you home, Jude." Robin began. "And on the way home we can discuss the pleasures of kissing."

"Eww!" Robin grinned. He turned to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"That's if you remember or don't have anything better to do." I muttered.

"I'm sure I can find time for you, princess." Before I could say anything, Robin leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Eww, that's gross!" I heard Jude protest. Though I kept my eyes on Robin as he pulled away. With one last smile he left, taking Jude's hand in his, and headed towards the forest. He glanced over his shoulder at me before he disappeared, a smile plastered on his face. He tipped his hat at me then I saw him haul Jude up and sat her on his shoulders. The pair of them vanished through the trees and I stood, slightly dumb-struck, my cheeks still as red as Loveday's roses.

* * *

**(A/N) Finally! Normal chapter length is restored! Took me a while though. I apologise for it! **

**Not much else to say really... :)**

**Please Review**

**-jemlou-**


	10. An Unforgettable Dream

_Chapter Ten ~ An Unforgettable Dream_

"_Maria." A mere whisper in the wind. I lay on my back on, what felt like, a slushy ground. I didn't know where I was as I kept my eyes firmly closed. I listened intently to the noises around me._

_The wind. It seemed to rustle against leaves, almost like whispers. Communicating amongst each other in blissful conversation. The trees were talking, so it seemed. Though I was certain someone had said my name. _

_A bitter cold seemed to tickle at my face. My nose felt numb and my lips were dry. I clenched my hands into fists, in doing so I seemed to grasp some of the slushy stuff that was on the ground beneath me. Whatever it was, it was cold. _

_Finally I opened my eyes. _

_Around me was a blanket of white. Snow had fallen upon Moonacre. Though I couldn't quite tell where I was. I was in the forest, as trees surrounded me. I knew that much. _

_I sat up and looked down at my hands. In them were clumps of white snow. I opened my fists up and let the slush fall back onto the ground. The world around me was beautiful, like a fairytale in a book. I adored snow and looked forward to the winter months when it was due to fall. _

_Winter must have come already. _

_But still this was all very confusing. One of the last things I remember doing was having dinner with Uncle, Loveday and Mrs Heliotrope then excusing myself to go bed. They thought I must have been ill as I wasn't talking much and the fact I desired to go to bed early. I wasn't ill though, I just had things on my mind. _

_Robin mostly. _

_I went to bed straight after I left the adults, and curled up beneath the blankets waiting for sleep to take over. I remember nothing of me leaving the manor and walking into the woods. _

_But how did I end up here? _

_I may have sleep walked, though I highly doubted it. _

_I stood up finally and looked around for the source of the whisper from before. Though no one was there. It would have been hard to hide within the trees as you would have stuck out in the white that coated the land. No movement. No noise. Nothing seemed to be there. But someone had said my name. _

"_Hello?" I finally called. My voice echoed into the wind. _

"_Maria?" The voice was much louder now. I spun around in every direction. It sounded too familiar to me. _

"_Who's there?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly. Though nothing spoke this time. I was beginning to get worried. I was alone in the forest with no idea where I was. Someone was out there, but they weren't showing themselves. Also it didn't help with what I was wearing. My night clothes clung to me as the wind brushed against my body. If someone came now, I would look a fool stood here in my night dress. _

"_Maria." There it was again. I swallowed hard. _

"_You don't scare me." I said, an attempt of bravery. It seemed to have done the trick as I heard footsteps coming closer. I spun around to face whoever it was, only for my heart to skip a beat because of the figure in front of me. _

"_Maria." Robin said softly. He stood only a few feet away and his eyes bore into me. His face was unreadable. _

"_You shouldn't creep up on me like that, Robin." I sighed in relief. "You scared me." A smile appeared on his lips. _

"_I'm sorry." A pause. There was something odd about the way he was looking at me. _

"_Where are we?" I asked finally. He shrugged. "I thought you were the forest freak?" I teased. "Don't you know you're way around?" _

"_I do." Silence again. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked, a little confused. _

"_I'm fine." He replied, his smile widening. He took a step towards me. When he did, I took an unintentional step back. The movement seemed to amuse him more as he took a few more steps towards me. I took the same amount of steps back. A few steps forward. A few steps back. A few steps forward. A few steps back. Suddenly I found myself pressed up against a tree. "Am I scaring you?" Robin asked finally, an eyebrow raised. _

"_No." I lied. He smiled. With a steady hand he reached out and touched my face. _

"_So beautiful." He murmured softly. My heart froze as he said it. He dropped his hand away from my face and placed both his hands either side of my head against the bark of the tree. Our bodies were so close, my heart beat was rapid and I felt as if it was going to jump from my chest._

"_Robin, maybe I should go home." I stuttered. "When they find my bed empty they'll probably throw a fit." I laughed nervously. _

"_They'll be fine." He reassured with a smile. Before I could speak he leaned forward and kissed my neck. I was certain now, heart stopped. His lips were soft against my skin as he trailed kisses up and down my collar bone to my cheek. Breathing was hard. I couldn't concentrate on anything with the jumble of thoughts in my head. _

"_We should…" I began. I swallowed hard. "I think…" No use. I heard Robin chuckle against my skin. He moved up so his lips were pressed against me ear. _

"_Don't fight it, princess." He whispered, ever so softly. Then he moved away from my ear and forced his lips upon mine. Any sane and responsible thought that was in my head vanished and I gave in, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Our lips seemed to move together and neither of us showed any sign of pulling away. His lips were soft as he kissed me passionately. _

_This wasn't happening. _

_A soft moan seemed to come out of my mouth and Robin chuckled against my lips. I had given in to Robin de Noir. But I didn't care. I didn't care one bit. _

"Maria!" Robin's lips vanished from mine and my eyes snapped open. Light filled them, blinding me for a few short moments. When they had focused, I sat up and looked around.

I was in my room.

No forest. No snow. No Robin. No kiss.

It was all a dream.

My bedroom door burst open and Mrs Heliotrope squeezed herself through my tiny door. I would have thought the scene was funny if I wasn't still in shock after the intense dream I had just had.

"Maria." She cried. "Maria, dear. It's time to wake up. You've missed breakfast." I just stared her. The feeling of Robin's lips against mine still lingered in my head.

But it was all just a dream.

"Are you okay, Maria?" Mrs Heliotrope rushed over and put a hand on my forehead. I pushed it away.

"I'm fine, Mrs Heliotrope." I reassured her, once I found my voice. "I just slept in, that's all." Mrs Heliotrope studied me in silence before nodding.

"Yes, of course." She stuttered. She glanced back at the door and then back at me. "I'll leave you to get ready in peace. Don't worry, Marmaduke will prepare you some food when you come down."

"I wasn't worried." I grinned. She smiled back then left, taking hesitant steps. Once the door was shut my room fell silence once more.

I had just dreamed of kissing Robin. Not just a simple kiss, but a very intense one. This was all very weird and wrong. Just remembering the dream seemed to send my heart into a spasm.

Why was this?

I swallowed hard and got out of bed. Then I began to get ready, the dream still fresh in my head.

When I finally headed downstairs, Loveday, Uncle and Mrs Heliotrope were all sat in the main sitting room, talking. They all looked up on my entrance and fell silent.

"Look who's emerged." Uncle grinned. "We were beginning to think you were lost." I gave him a small smile. "Marmaduke said he's make you something to eat."

"Okay, thank you Uncle." I nodded. "I'll go to the kitchens now." I turned and left the room, heading in the direction of the kitchens. I wasn't hungry but I knew they'd only worry if I didn't eat.

"Maria." A voice behind me. I turned and saw Loveday following. Her face seemed concerned. "Are you okay, my dear?"

"I'm fine." I reassured. "I just slept in." She studied me.

"You can tell me, Maria." She said quietly. "I will not speak a word to your uncle." I didn't reply for a few moments. Loveday always knew when something was wrong. She was also very persistent. Finally I sighed and made my way into the nearest room. It was my old lesson room. Loveday shut the door to behind her, seeming to realise I didn't want anyone else to interrupt us.

"It's nothing big." I began. "I had a dream."

"A nightmare?" Loveday asked, concerned. I shook my head and laughed nervously.

"Quite the opposite really." I muttered. I sat down on one of the chairs. Loveday joined me, perching on the another. "I'm just a little overwhelmed and slightly confused with it."

"What happened in your dream?" I paused before telling her.

"I was in the forest on my own and it had snowed." I began. "I heard someone call my name and Robin appeared." Her eyes seemed to light up at the mention of her little brother's name. As if she knew the ending. "And well, somehow, we ended up…" Loveday raised an eyebrow. "Kissing." A grin broke out across Loveday's beautiful face.

"Well that is something." She chuckled. "Was it just a simple peck or a passionate kiss?" I frowned at her.

"Why does that matter?" I cried.

"Come on, tell me Maria."

"The second one." I replied after hesitation. Loveday positively squealed with excitement.

"I told you, you like my brother." She said, prodding me in the shoulder. I rubbed where she had pocked me and glared at her. It didn't feign her.

"This doesn't prove anything."

"Of course it does!" She cried. "You can not deny you feel something for Robin."

"Don't be absurd." I muttered. "I don't know how I feel for him."

"Well, I have some good news for you." She began. "We're having dinner with them tonight."

"They're coming here?" I asked hopefully. Loveday's face dropped slightly.

"Sadly, no." She sighed. "We're going up there. Dinner with Uncle George and Cousin Henry." She rolled her eyes. "This should be fun."

"Is it just you and Uncle going?" I asked innocently. She flicked me around the ear lightly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She cried. "Not after what you've just told me. You're coming aswell. I wouldn't want to take any precious time with my brother away from you." She grinned down at me.

"And if I don't want to?"

"You have no choice."

"Is Mrs Heliotrope going too?"

"I believe so." She nodded. "Though she isn't very happy about it." Her grin appeared again. "You should tell him."

"Who?" I asked.

"Robin!"

"What am I telling him?"

"Don't play dumb, Maria. It's not becoming." She said. "Tell him about your dream."

"Why on earth would I do that?" I asked, astonished.

"Because then he'll have the guts to tell you how he feels back." She cried. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going through this again, Loveday." I replied. "Robin does not feel any way like that about me. And I'm not telling him. It would just make things awkward."

"Then I'll tell him." Loveday shrugged.

"You'll do no such thing." I frowned.

"Maria!" Loveday groaned. Just then the door to the room burst open. I practically fell out of my seat in shock. Mrs Heliotrope stood at the door, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry." She muttered quickly. She turned to me. "Maria, you're supposed to be getting some food from the kitchen." I stood up quickly, grateful that Mrs Heliotrope had provided some excuse for me to leave Loveday's persistence. I left in a hurry, leaving both the woman before either could say anything. I headed straight to the kitchen, suddenly feeling very hungry.

Digweed had prepared a carriage to take us to the De Noir's outside. Uncle and I stood by it, waiting for Loveday and Mrs Heliotrope to finished fussing inside the house.

"Will Wrolfe be coming with us?" I asked. Uncle shook his head.

"He'll be staying here." Uncle replied. "I think it would be slightly rude turning up to dinner with a huge black lion in tow." I laughed.

"I suppose you're right." I nodded. I stared at the carriage. It was the same one that transported Mrs Heliotrope and I to Moonacre after my father's death. I frowned at it. "Why don't we just walk to De Noir castle."

"Because, Maria dear." Loveday's voice said from behind me. I turned to the entrance of the house where both women had appeared. "That would be a foolish idea." Her and Uncle shared an odd look and nothing else was said on the matter. I stared in confusion. Was I missing something?

With all four of us inside the carriage, it seemed to of become smaller. I guessed it was the fact that there was an extra two people inside it since last time I was travelled in it.

The journey was long. It seemed extremely longer than when I walked to De Noir castle with Loveday.

Both Uncle and Loveday seemed quite tense aswell. Both looking and glancing out the window every so often. They shared the occasional glance with each, the same look on their faces from before. It all seemed very odd. I just assumed that they were both nervous about greeting Loveday's relatives and introducing Uncle to them. Whatever it was, something didn't feel right.

De Noir castle came into sight and soon enough, I could see the castle out of the windows in the carriage. We came to a halt and Digweed rushed to the door to open it for us. I climbed out first, standing aside for the others to follow.

Coeur de Noir stood, ready to greet us. Behind him stood Mr Cunningham, who's face was slightly tense as us Merryweathers climbed out the carriage, his son Henry stood by him, his face was unreadable. It seemed odd that Robin wasn't here to greet us but I assumed he must be inside.

"Maria, my dear." Mr De Noir greeted me. I smiled and held out my hand for him to kiss. "It's a pleasure to see you again and an honour to have you all dinning in our home this evening." I could only smile at this and Mr De Noir moved on to greet the rest of the Merryweather party. Once he had finished, Mr Cunningham stepped forward and stood by his brother-in-law.

"You must be my niece's new husband." He said to Uncle, his eyes narrow as he studied him. Uncle gave a wary glance at Loveday before he spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Uncle said pleasantly, holding out his hand for Mr Cunningham. He stared down at my uncle's hand for a few moments before he took it and shook.

"You aswell." He muttered. He waved a hand behind him. "This is my son, Henry. Loveday's cousin." Henry stepped forward then to shake greet Uncle.

"I hope you're looking after my cousin." Henry said sternly, his face hard. Uncle looked shocked and opened his mouth to speak, though no words came out. Then a grin broke out across Henry's face. "I'm just joking. Nice to meet you." It took a few moments for Uncle to recover and when he did he laughed nervously, shaking Henry's hand. Loveday rolled her eyes at me, causing me to smile.

"And if I remember rightly," Mr Cunningham spoke suddenly, his eyes now on me. "You're Maria, am I correct?" I nodded, smiling slightly. He held out his hand, which I thought he meant to shake, though he kissed it instead. "It's good to see you again, my dear."

"No point standing out here." Mr De Noir said. "Let's go inside."

* * *

**(A/N) Again, I don't think this is one of my best chapters, though I hope you'll forgive me for that! **

**Just incase you wanted to know, the rapid updates are because I've written quite a bit more of the story. I think I'm already on chapter 15 at the present moment in time. I've tried spreading them apart, so not to overwhelm you guys :D But I can't help myself! I'm sorry! :D**

**Oh and if you didn't already guess (and if you did, I don't mean to make you sound thick!) the dream at the beginning of this chapter is in italics. I just wanted to make sure it was clear enough for you all! **

**Anyway, your comments are very very appreciated. They keep me going!**

**Please Review. **

**-jemlou-**


	11. Rainy Days

_Chapter Eleven ~ Rainy Days_

Mr De Noir lead us inside the castle and I could see Uncle and Mrs Heliotrope gazing around it in wonder. They hadn't been to the castle at all. We headed into the great hall where changes had been made to the lay out and the furniture.

Instead of the long wooden table from before the dining table was large and round, taking up the centre of the room. It seemed that all the dark tapestries had been replaced with brighter ones, and most of the darker furniture around to room had been changed for a lighted edition. This all gave the room a much brighter feel, then the dark and mysterious feel as before.

"So you've finally decided to get rid of all the awful furniture in here, Father?" Loveday spoke, admiring the room with satisfaction. "It does look better, I must say." Mr De Noir seemed to grimace slightly and before he could answer, his brother-in-law did for him.

"The room was much to dark and dreary." Mr Cunningham nodded. "I thought some changes were in order and think I would gone insane if every room in this God forsaken place was like this." Loveday and Mr De Noir shared a look. "No wonder your children ended up like they did, William." Everyone in the room went silent as Mr De Noir turned to face Mr Cunningham.

"And what do you mean by that, George?" He challenged, his face hard. Though Mr Cunningham didn't seem to notice as he just walked past him and made himself comfy at the table.

"Well," He began. "Your daughter was a traitor, and don't tell me that was a misunderstanding, because I am not stupid. She fell in love with that Merryweather over there," He pointed a stubby finger at Uncle, who was positively shell-shocked, much like everyone else in the room. "And dishonoured our family." Loveday opened her mouth to say something though her father raised a hand to silence her.

"That issue was nothing to do with you, George." He spoke firmly. "What happened between my daughter and I is no concern of yours." Mr Cunningham didn't seem affected by any of it. "And she did not dishonour our family."

"Whatever you say, William." Mr Cunningham shrugged. He beckoned for his son Henry to sit down, who obliged happily. "But don't get me started on your son." He spoke suddenly. Mr De Noir's face seemed to turn to stone as the words came out Mr Cunningham's mouth.

"What's wrong with my brother?" Loveday asked for her father when he didn't seem as though he was going to speak.

"Do you want me to write you a list?" Mr Cunningham chuckled, nudging his son. The pair seemed to laugh at some private joke.

I defiantly had lost any respect I had for Mr Cunningham.

"I'm joking, William." Mr Cunningham said finally, when he recovered from laughing. "I apologise for my actions." From his face, I could tell he didn't mean it. "Come, let's eat. That's what we're here for aren't we?" Loveday turned to her father and raised an eyebrow, letting him make the decision.

"Of course." Mr De Noir nodded. Loveday's face showed that that was not what she wanted to hear. Her father ignored her and headed to the table. "Let's eat."

Dinner was an odd experience.

Loveday remained silent, a sour expression on her face, sitting as far away from her family as she could possibly get. Uncle and Mrs Heliotrope sat either side of her, both of which seemed shocked by the previous conversation still. Mr De Noir sat next to Mr Cunningham, his eyes were sad, and he picked carelessly at his food.

I guessed then why Mr De Noir had not stood up to his brother-in-law. Like Robin had told me, he felt guilty for his wife's death and felt like he had a duty to be civil with her brother. I could tell though, that what Mr Cunningham had said about his children had affected him. When Mr Cunningham said all the stuff about Loveday, his face was full of anger, as any parent would in that situation. But when Mr Cunningham spoke about Robin, Mr De Noir seemed to remember his guilt and did not say anything. This just added more to his guilt, not standing up for his son. His mood at dinner was because of it.

Though I wasn't sure if my thoughts on the interaction before were correct, I took them as the truth. I was usually right with things like that.

What confused me the most about dinner was Robin's absence. I was afraid to ask his father incase it made him feel even worse than he already did concerning his son. So I didn't say anything.

Though he seemed just as arrogant as his father, Henry tried his hardest to keep the mood around the table positive. He would ask people questions and show interests in what we said. Maybe my first impressions were wrong about him, though I wasn't going to make any rash judgement's just yet.

Henry was talking to Mrs Heliotrope about London when the doors to the great hall burst open.

"Father." Robin's voice rang out. He walked in, soaking wet, his 'gang' trailing after him. They were all equally as wet. He paused slightly once he realised there was a gathering.

"Robin?" Mr De Noir frowned at his son. "Why on earth are you wet?"

"Because I thought I'd bathe with all my clothes on." Robin shot back sarcastically. His friends sniggered. "Have you not seen the weather outside?" His father's frown seemed to deepen.

"It was fine when we were out before."

"Well, it isn't so fine anymore." He shivered slightly. Mr De Noir regarded him for a few moments before chuckling and turning back to his food. He scooped up a forkful before he spoke.

"You found anything when you were out on patrol?" He asked. Patrol. There it was again. I really needed to ask Robin what was going on.

"Maybe." Robin nodded. He turned to his friends and grabbed the arm of the blonde one, pulling him forward. "Luke thinks he saw something." Mr De Noir stopped eating and turned to face them.

"What did you see?" He asked the Luke boy. Luke glanced around the table at us all. A question in his eyes.

"Father, do you think it's best to speak in front of _everyone_." Robin spoke for him. Mr De Noir paused and murmured something to Robin before turning to face us all again.

"Loveday?" He asked his daughter. Loveday seemed to know what it meant.

"Maria, dear." She smiled at me. "Do you think you could show Mrs Heliotrope around a few of the rooms for me?" She glanced at Mrs Heliotrope and nodded once. I knew what she wanted. They didn't want me to hear what everyone was planning. I glared at her and stood up.

"Fine." I mumbled. I didn't want to make some big scene right know. I will wait till I get home. Mrs Heliotrope stood aswell and I marched out the room. Mrs Heliotrope scampering after me.

Instead of showing Mrs Heliotrope around, I decided to go check out the rain Robin had spoke of. We stood at the doors of the castle, completely dazed.

Before the sky's were dry and clear, now rain fell hard, drenching anyone who was unlucky enough to be caught standing outside in it.

I didn't speak or look at Mrs Heliotrope. I was too frustrated with being excluded from everyone. Though I may have not been the only one. Loveday may have wanted Mrs Heliotrope to leave for a reason too.

"Do you know what they're planning, Mrs Heliotrope?" I asked coldly. There was a short silence.

"Yes, my dear." Okay, so I was the only one. "But please, do not be angry. It is for your own good, I assure you."

"You sound like Robin." I muttered. Mrs Heliotrope sighed.

"If I could tell you, I would."

"Who said I can't know?" I demanded, turning to look at her. She didn't say anything and just pursed her lips. "Tell me."

"Young Robin may have said something about leaving you out of the know." She said so quietly I had to listen hard to hear her. But I did. I laughed without humour.

"I am going to kill him." I muttered gravely, grinding my teeth together.

"Do not think badly of the boy, Maria." Mrs Heliotrope said softly. "He is just looking out for you. He cares for you." I nodded.

"He just doesn't trust me enough to tell me thinks." I replied flatly. This wasn't the first thing Robin had been keeping from me. There had been Jude, his apparent piano skills and now this. Whatever it was.

"That is not true, Maria."

"That's what it looks like from here." I looked up at her and raised a challenging eyebrow. I shouldn't take it out on Mrs Heliotrope, but I just couldn't stop.

"I don't think I'm the best person you should talk to about this, Maria." She said quietly.

"No." I agreed. "But the only person who I should be talking to is planning and scheming without me."

"They're not scheming, Maria."

"What are they doing then?" Silence.

"Excuse me, Maria. I'm going to go find my husband. Keep him company while he waits with the carriage." She pulled out her umbrella and walked down the stone steps and out into the rain. Her umbrella didn't seem to work very well, but it was evident that she didn't care. She disappeared off in the direction of the stable. Sighing I sat down on the first step, so I was out of the rain.

I debated whether I should head home now, I didn't care much about getting wet. Though the rain seemed to fall harder and I decided it was not one of my best ideas.

Slow footsteps on the floor behind me. They stopped next to me and I heard someone sit down. I didn't look as I was too intrigued with the rain outside.

"You're mad, aren't you?" The voice seemed to rekindle my anger from before and I turned to the person next to me.

"Shouldn't you be planning without me?" I spat, allowing myself to glare at him.

"I told you, Maria." Robin began. "It's better if you don't know. Trust me, we're only trying to look out for you."

"Don't you mean _you _are?" I asked. "You're the one who doesn't want me to know, after all." Robin chuckled slowly and looked down at his feet.

"I knew you'd find out about that sooner or later."

"And when will I find out about all that?" I nodded in the direction of the great hall. "Sooner or later?"

"Please don't be angry with me, princess." He begged softly.

"Don't 'princess' me." I muttered, looking away. There was silence between us. Then I saw Robin reach out and grab my hand. I pulled it out his grip immediately.

"Don't do this, Maria." Robin said slowly. He knew now I was angry. Even when I had was angry with him before I would always allow him to hold my hand in a moment like this.

"Don't do what, Robin?" I demanded, turning to face him now. He watched me, warily. "I'm sick of this!" I didn't realise I was shouting until now. I never shouted. "I'm sick of you keeping things from me and going behind my back."

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are!" I cried. "I thought we were best friends?" Robin frowned.

"We are." He said quietly.

"Best friends don't keep secrets from each other." Neither of us said anything, we just stared at each other. Robin's face went hard for a few moments as he was thinking then it fell soft again. He turned towards the rain.

"There's something out there."

"What?" I asked, unsure if I had heard him. He exhaled deeply before speaking again.

"There is something in the forest." He said slowly.

* * *

**(A/N) Another chapter for you all to stick your teeth into! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Nothing much to say really... other than the usual. Keep those reviews coming! And I shall be back soon with the next chapter! :)**

**-jemlou- **


	12. Confessions

_Chapter Twelve ~ Confessions_

I stared at him, unable to say anything.

"What kind of thing?" I asked. He shrugged.

"We don't know, but it's been killing a lot of animals." He sighed. "That's why I've been patrolling. My friends and I have been searching through the forest, seeing if we can find anything. Though of course, we've found nothing apart from lots and lots of carcasses." My hand went over my mouth in shock.

"How long have you known?" I asked. He glanced at me before staring down at his feet.

"Remember that time you and Loveday came up to the castle and you interrupted us 'scheming'?" I only nodded once. "Well that's when we first realised that we were dealing with some kind of creature. But animal carcasses had been cropping up for at least a month before that." I stared at him, unable to say anything. I turned into the rain again, realising that there was some creature out there, killing.

"Has any human been killed?" I asked quietly, staring through the cracks of the trees, trying to see if I could find movement.

"Not yet." Robin muttered. "Though it's only a matter of time." I swallowed hard.

"Maybe it doesn't eat humans?" I tried. Robin snorted.

"I highly doubt that, princess." He sighed. "And now Luke's seen it, well…" He exhaled again before continuing. "It'll be easier for us to track it down. Now we know a basic idea of what we're looking for." My head shot towards him. The action seemed to make him look up at me, eyes wondering what I was going to say.

"You're going to try track it down?" I asked. He stared at me like I was mad.

"We can't leave it killing, princess." He said. I shook my head.

"I know that!" I frowned. "What I meant was, _you_ are going to track it?"

"I know the woods better than anyone." Robin said, his eyes narrowing slightly. He was still confused with what I was implying. He must have thought I was insulting his intelligence.

"But you could get hurt!" I cried. Robin's face softened and he smiled.

"A minute ago it seemed like you wanted me dead yourself." He grinned.

"I was angry." I said quietly. I reached out and took his hand. He stared down at our hands and back up at me. "Please don't do it." He breathed a laugh.

"I have to, Maria." He said, titling his head slightly. I shook my head slowly.

"Please." I tried again. He smiled again and kissed my hand that was in his.

"I can't." He said softly. I knew it was a lost hope. I stared at him, as well as holding back the tears that were building up.

"What did it look like?" I asked suddenly. He frowned before realising what I meant.

"I didn't see it." He began. "But from what Luke says, it is big and black. Almost like a lion." He stared at me with a funny look in his eye. I couldn't quite work out what it meant.

"So it's probably not a good idea to go looking for it at night then." I nodded, relived that Robin wouldn't be tracking this creature in the dark, where he would be vulnerable the most.

"You don't get it." He sighed. "Luke said it was big, black lion." I stared at him blankly. "Does that not sound familiar to you?" It only took me a few more moments to realise.

"You think Wrolfe is the creature?" I cried, pulling my hand away from him. Robin seemed speechless suddenly. "How could you? After everything he has done for us!" Robin reached out and grabbed my face with strong hands.

"Maria, calm down." He said. "I know Wrolfe isn't the creature."

"But you said…"

"I said, that's what _Luke_ saw." I suddenly began to realise and I nodded. Robin's hands dropped from my face. "I defiantly do not think Wrolfe has killed all those animals." He sighed. "That won't stop Father thinking otherwise though."

"But he hasn't… he wouldn't…" I didn't want to believed that Wrolfe, who had saved my life, was behind whatever seemed to be going on in the woods.

"I know." Robin nodded, smiling sadly. "Though I suppose there's an argument against it."

"What? You mean the fact he wouldn't harm a living thing?"

"Apart from a De Noir." Robin reminded me, grinning. "No, what I meant was, this creature hasn't left De Noir land. Or so we think." He looked back down at his feet again. "We haven't found any remains of animals that is remotely near your home in Moonacre." He looked back up at me again. "And I'm sure all you in Merryweather Manor would swear that Wrolfe hasn't left the house without you knowing." I nodded.

"He hasn't." I sighed, relieved that it didn't seem too likely that Wrolfe was the one behind it. "He's practically attached to our hips. Apart from Mrs Heliotrope's. She runs for the hills when he walks by." Robin chuckled at this. Thinking about it all, things seemed to make sense. Especially Uncle's and Loveday's hesitation when we were in the carriage on the way over here. It wasn't so confusing anymore. "But if you knew about this creature." I frowned. "Then how come you travelled all the way to my home with Jude the other day, through the forest?" I felt my cheeks going slightly red at the memories of that day.

Everything that Robin had said to me then just seemed to enlarge the embarrassment of the dream I had last night even more. It was only now I truly remembered the dream since we came to De Noir castle and it seemed that the embarrassment had been boiling within me, now clear on my cheeks.

"What you failed to see, princess." Robin began. "Was my friends all hidden in within the trees, watching so we didn't get hurt or attacked."

"Why didn't they just come out?"

"Jude doesn't like them very much." Robin explained. "And I promised that I would take her to see you again." He smiled at me. "So my friends and I worked out a compromise that benefited everyone."

"Was this also the reason why you didn't come see me for two weeks?" He nodded sadly.

"Trying to find this creature is much difficult than what my father makes it out to be." He sighed. "He made us track it all day and by the time we finished for the day, I was too exhausted." He coughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry." I laughed a little.

"I forgave you remember?"

"I know." He smiled. I stared back into the rain again. We sat in silence for a few minutes. The coldness from the outside seemed to creep in then and I shivered unintentionally. My teeth began to chatter slightly and I wrapped my arms around myself. There was the sound of rustling from Robin and when I glanced at him, I saw him shrugging off his jacket.

Did he not realise how cold it was?

Though I had interpreted his actions wrong, as he draped the jacket over my shoulders. I was taken back by the action.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked. He shrugged, smiling. I bit my lip for a second, in a very childish manner, then smiled back. I pulled the jacket around me tightly. It smelled like Robin. I thought about asking him if I could borrow it, so I could wear it when I missed him, though I strongly doubted he would let me lend it as it was one of the only things I would ever see him wear.

Robin shivered next to me, though I saw him try hide it. Guiltily I scooted over to him and leaned against him. It was my attempt to keep him warm considering what he had done for me. I felt an arm go around me and pull me closer.

We sat like that in silence. Watching the rain and the dark, grey grounds before us.

I felt at ease being so close to him. The same feeling I got whenever he would hold my hand or hug me or kiss my cheek washed over me again and I felt my stomach twinge slightly. Why did this keep happening to me?

It didn't help with the dream.

The dream only made me feel even more embarrassed and didn't help with my already blushing cheeks. I remembered what Loveday said to me. That I should tell him. The idea was tempting, but I kept convincing myself otherwise.

I wasn't stupid.

After what felt like ages, Robin sighed.

"I think we better head back in." He said softly.

"Hmm." Was my reply. Robin chuckled.

"Come on, you're missing your dinner anyway."

"Not hungry." I mumbled, almost like a child refusing to eat. I felt Robin take my chin in his free hand and lift it up so I could look at him.

"I will be forced to carry you." He warned, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." He raised an eyebrow and before I knew it was I was being hoisted in the air. "Robin!" I cried. He held me in his arms like I weighed nothing to him. It didn't nothing for the butterflies considering he was holding me in the bridal lift.

"I did warn you." He pointed out.

"You didn't give me enough time to do anything!" I cried, trying to wriggle out his grip, though that only made him hold me closer to his body.

"Settle down, princess." He grinned. I stopped struggling and glared up at him.

"You know I hate being carried." I almost growled. This just made him laugh and we began to head back down the corridor.

"Robin," I said, holding on to him for dear fear that he'd drop me.

"Yeah?"

"If I ask you nicely, will you let me down?"

"I don't know, try it."

"Robin, please will you let me down?"

"Hmm… I don't think that was nice enough." I glared at him. "Scowling isn't nice."

"Neither are you."

"You know, if you keep being horrible to me, I won't let you down."

"Okay, I'm very sorry, oh Great Robin. Now I ask you oh so nicely to let me down." This made Robin laugh.

"I'll consider it." He teased. He looked down at me, eyebrows raised.

"Oh Robin, you are so amazing." I tried. It seemed that flattering was the only was he was going to drop me.

"Nearly."

"The world would be a very sad place without you."

"You're getting close."

"Robin De Noir you are so handsome."

"Why thank you. Though I'm afraid it's still an almost." A large grin was plastered on his face. He was loving it a little bit too much. I had to think of a way to wipe it off his face.

"I had a dream that we kissed." That did it. Robin came to a sudden halt and his grin vanished from his face completely.

"Excuse me?" Before I could answer, Loveday appeared in front of us.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't interrupting something, was I?" She glanced between the two of us, trying to hide a smile.

And failing.

"Yeah Robin won't let me down." As if those were the magic words, the arm that was supporting my legs dropped and my feet landed on the floor. "Thanks for the warning there, Robin." I muttered, straightening out my dress.

"Where's Mrs Heliotrope?" Loveday asked.

"She went to see Digweed." I replied. Loveday frowned at this.

"In this weather?" She asked, astonished. "I better go see if she's alright." She rushed off quickly, leaving Robin and me alone again. I glanced up at him. He was watching me with narrowed eyes.

"So let's get back to dinner." I suggested light-heartedly, turning to head down the corridor. Robin grabbed my arm before I could take two steps.

"Don't count on it, princess." He muttered, turning me around to face him. "Care to explain?" I grinned at him.

"Not particularly." I turned to go again, but he held me there. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me." He warned, a mocking smile on his face. I sighed. I should have expected this when I go blurting things out.

"I had a dream that I kissed you. End of." I paused. "Actually," I paused for second. "No, you kissed me."

"And that's it?"

"That's it." He watched me, unconvinced. "No need to get your tail in a knot, bird-boy." He frowned and grimaced at the nickname I gave him.

"Don't call me that and I'm not 'getting my tail in a knot'." He muttered, dropping his hands from his hard grasp on my shoulders. He stared at me with an odd look in his eye.

"Shall we go back to dinner, or is there more you want to interrogate me about?"

"I think that's it." He muttered, eyes narrow.

"Good, well let's go then." I turned on my heels and headed back to the great hall, Robin catching up and walking next to me.

Loveday was wrong and I was right. I had told Robin about the dream and… Nothing. He did not feel anything for me. Just like I had thought. Loveday was wrong.

Sadly.

Loveday arrived in the dinner hall again a few minutes after Robin and I arrived. All the food had been cleared away and drinks, which I assumed to be alcohol, were set out on the table. Everyone around it seemed to be happy and getting along, laughing loudly when we entered. Loveday brought a very wet Mrs Heliotrope and Digweed with her. She poured them both some drink and Mr De Noir ordered for some blankets to be brought for them. Loveday told us that apparently the rain didn't look like it was going to be letting up any time soon.

"How are we going to get home?" Mrs Heliotrope asked, shivering.

"There is no way I will be able to take you back in the carriage, sir." Digweed said.

"You can always stay here the night?" Mr De Noir offered, downing the drink in his goblet in one. "We have more than enough rooms for all of you."

"Are you sure that wouldn't be a bother?" Uncle asked. Mr De Noir waved his comment away.

"Don't be absurd. It's perfectly alright." He grinned broadly. "All those old teaching rooms for Robin have been changed to bedrooms anyway. That's five rooms I believe."

"They're not classrooms anymore?" Loveday asked astonished.

"No." Mr De Noir shook his head. "Mr Gomez has told me he only requires one room now and I believe that is the music room. I don't know what he does in there. I mean, I don't think he's teaching him piano." He turned to Robin, who was sat next to him, and grinned. "My boy can play piano exceptionally well." He patted Robin hard on the back. Robin shuddered slightly at the touch.

"I think you're drunk, Father." Robin muttered.

"And what gave you that idea?" Mr Cunningham asked sarcastically before yawning. "I think it's time this old man went to bed. I trust I will be seeing you all in the morning." Everyone bided Mr Cunningham goodnight like the conversation before dinner had never happened and he left.

"Robin, be a good boy and show everyone their rooms." Mr De Noir slurred. I giggled at his voice. Robin rolled his eyes and stood up.

"You want help getting to bed?" Robin asked.

"I'll stay with him." Henry said. Robin snorted.

"Good luck with that." He muttered. Robin then gestured to the rest of us to follow him.

"I'll just stay here and catch up with my nephew." Mr De Noir's voice mumbled as we were leaving. "So, Henry… do tell me how your father is." We left the room and Mr De Noir in the capable hands of Henry.

* * *

**(A/N) Back again! Another chapter for you. **

**Right, a question for all my faithful readers...**

**The other day I decided to write up a whole plot summary for this story, _Guardian Angel,_ and I've come to conclusion that it's going to be very long. I just want to know whether 'long' is okay for you guys as I do not wish to bore you. If not, then I can try and shorten it, though I can not promise that it will be very good. Anyway please tell me if I should just stick to my original story line or try shorten it down. Just so I know how everyone feels. **

**Thank you **

**-jemlou-**


	13. Goodnight Kisses

_Chapter Thirteen ~ Goodnight Kisses_

Robin led us up the 'children's wing' as Loveday had called it on the previous visit. Loveday said that her and Uncle could share. It was only then I realised how late it had gotten. I glanced outside Loveday's window and saw that night had fallen.

"What about Marmaduke and Wrolfe, Uncle?" I asked.

"They'll be fine." Uncle reassured.

"I spoke to Marmaduke before we left, informing him that if the weather get's bad we may not return for the evening." Loveday smiled. "They will be fine for tonight." I nodded and said my goodnights to them both. Out in the hall, Mrs Heliotrope and Digweed were trying to decided what room they were wanting to sleep in. Robin had shown them every room and Mrs Heliotrope was trying to decide which one she liked the most.

"Yes but have you seen the bed in this room?" Mrs Heliotrope asked, poking her head inside the room next door to Robin's.

"What about this one?" Digweed suggested. He was standing by the door of the room opposite Robin's room. Mrs Heliotrope walked over and poked her head inside that one. Robin, who was leaning casually against the wall by his room, rolled his eyes at me. I grinned.

"Oh I say!" Mrs Heliotrope cried. "This room is perfect." Digweed's face lit up as he had chosen the perfect room for his wife. Mrs Heliotrope turned back to me. "Maria, dear. I shall see you in the morning. Remember, if you need anything I am just in this room." Digweed had already gone inside. Mrs Heliotrope took a few steps in before pausing and peeking her head back around the from to face me again. "Remember to knock first, though." I nodded and said goodnights. Mrs Heliotrope finally went inside and shut the door. Robin sighed.

"Well, that was hard work." He muttered. I grinned at him. "Now to sort you out." He glanced up and down the corridor. Four rooms left to choose from. He made his way towards the room opposite Loveday's, next to his, and opened it. I couldn't see into it as it was dark. Robin took a candle from one of the hanging lights and went inside. I stood by the door as he proceeded to light the candles in the room. Finally he had done and he blew out the candle in his hand.

The room was much smaller than his or Loveday's, though I didn't mind. The bed was huge, nether the less, but every bed in the castle seemed to be big. Tapestries hung down from the wall, pretty and light like Loveday's. Other than the bed, the only other furniture was a dressing table, a small chest and a chair in front of the dressing table.

"I didn't think you would want anything big and fancy." Robin shrugged. I smiled at him.

"I love it." I said. He seemed to relax a little. I paused for a moment. "Do you have anything I could sleep in?" He stared at me.

"Of course, I'll just go check my collection of night dresses." He muttered. I giggled.

"I don't have anything to wear though." I began. "Do you think Loveday will have anything?"

"I doubt it, when she stays here, she brings the clothes she needs." I sighed. Robin watched me for a few moments, eyebrows creased together. "You could wear some of my clothes?" I looked at him, up and down.

"I don't think leather would really suit me." I said, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"Come on." He sighed, heading out the room. I followed him to his room. When he went inside I was taken back.

"You tidied?" I cried, shocked. Robin walked over to a large chest.

"I decided to take your advice." He said. He opened the chest and began to rummage through it. I walked over and stood by him. He would pull something out, glance at me then put it back in again, shaking his head. Finally, he pulled out something and stood up, shoving it in my hand.

"What is it?" I asked, unfolding the black material. He shrugged.

"Just a shirt." He replied. "It'll probably be too big for you so you can wear it as a very short night dress." He paused. "If you want to." I looked up at him. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and watched me, with a nervous and embarrassed look on his face. I wasn't sure if it was very 'lady-like' to wear a man's shirt, though in the current situation and said 'man' being Robin, my mind was made up.

Whether Mrs Heliotrope would approve or not.

"Thank you Robin." I smiled, I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Robin looked slightly taken aback for a few moments before he recovered and grinned.

"I better go check on Father." He said. "See if Henry can manage to take him up to bed." I nodded. I kind of hoped that he would stay up with me, as I wasn't very tired.

"Will you come back up?" I asked as we stood outside his room, Robin preparing to head back down the castle and me into my new bedroom for the night.

"I will be doing." He nodded. "After I've put Father to bed." I nodded, smiling.

"Come say goodnight before you go to bed." I said, slowly backing down the hall, towards my room.

"Or I could just say it now?" Robin suggested. I just smiled and stopped as I had reached my door. I opened it.

"Don't forget." I reminded him. He watched me, slightly confused, before grinning.

"Don't go falling asleep then."

"I won't." I gave him one last smile before I slipped into my room.

Waiting for Robin was torture. He didn't half take his time.

I was currently laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Robin was right about the shirt. It was much too big, though that was obviously Robin's plan. It smelled much like his jacket.

Before putting it on, I couldn't help but inhale his scent. I knew that if anyone was watching, they would of thought I had gone completely mad. Though I didn't care too much.

With a sigh, I rolled over onto my side and pulled the blanket tightly around me. I had figured I had waited for Robin long enough. He would be turning up any second now anyway. So I let my eyes close. I was only going to rest them for a few minutes.

"Maria?" A soothing voice said. My eyes opened instantly. Robin was by my bed, sat in the only chair in my room. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Wake me?" I frowned, sitting up. I stretched and yawned when I didn this.

"You were asleep when I came in." Robin told me. But I was awake just a second ago? I must have drifted off. I didn't know I was that tired.

"I'm sorry Robin." I groaned.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, I thought you were awake because you…" He trailed off and stopped talking.

"What?" I asked. Robin looked slightly nervous.

"You were talking in your sleep."

"What did I say?" He hesitated before answering.

"My name." I froze for a second. I talked in my sleep? What did I say? Oh heck, it must have been something embarrassing! "You weren't dreaming of kissing me again, were you, princess?" Robin asked, grinning. I felt relieved that he had turned the situation around.

"You wish." I shot back. He didn't reply, he leaned back in the chair and lifted up his feet to rest on my bed. "Where was Mr Gomez at dinner?" I asked suddenly. I hadn't realised that I was curious about the whereabouts of Robin's tutor until now. Robin shrugged.

"Father let him have the day off today, so I expect he's probably getting drunk somewhere."

"I'm surprised you didn't join him." I muttered, I leaned back against the head board of my bed. He grinned.

"I have duties at the moment." He replied dryly. He looked away from my gaze and at a spot on the wall. I frowned at this.

"Is it your father who's making you track this creature?" I asked quietly. Robin's eyes glanced at me and back at the previous spot.

"I know the forest better than anyone." He sighed. "It's only right that I be a part of it." He hadn't answered my question.

"He can't make you do something that's dangerous." I cried. He smiled softly and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I'm offended that you think so little of my ability to stay alive." He muttered.

"I don't… you know that's not what I meant." Robin looked up at me. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." Robin didn't reply for a while. He just watched me.

"I won't get hurt." He said finally. I shook my head.

"You can't know that." I said quietly. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." He sighed. "I knew you'd worry. If I hadn't of told you today, you would have been no wiser. You would not of known I was the one tracking down the animal."

"Yes, but now you've told me, so I do know what's going on!" I glared at him. "Of course I'm going to worry, you're my best friend!" He chuckled.

"I'm glad you care." He nodded slowly, staring back down at his hands. I studied Robin. Beneath his soft brown eyes, he looked sad. Upset almost.

"Robin, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Yes there is." I sighed. "I can tell."

"How?"

"Your eyes." He looked up at me when I said that. His eyes staring into me.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confusion on his face.

"I've known you for over a year now, spending pretty much every day with you." I began. "I've learnt that though you're good at hiding what you're feeling with your body language and what you say, your eyes are a different story." He didn't say anything. "You keep things bottled up too much." After a long silence, Robin exhaled deeply and smiled.

"You're the complete opposite." He chuckled. "When you're happy, you're happy. When you're sad, you're sad. When you're angry, you're usually beating me with something." I laughed at this, though I hadn't failed to see Robin's attempt to change to subject. "This is the first time you've stayed here isn't it?" He asked suddenly, before I could restart the conversation.

"I've only been here twice before this, Robin." I nodded. "One of those times you threw me in a dungeon and called me a witch."

"You did kick me in the shin."

"Oh yes, defiantly the work of witchcraft there!" Robin laughed.

Robin stayed up with me for a while. I had only expected him to stay for a little while and then head off to bed but he remained sat in the chair, making no sign of departing.

We were in the middle of discussing whether we thought Mrs Heliotrope was older than Digweed when I yawned.

"Looks like someone's tired." Robin teased.

"I'm fine." I yawned again. "I promise." Robin chuckled and stood up. He walked around the room and blew out the candles. Finally they were all out apart from the one by my bed. He returned the chair back to it's normal place and sat down on the edge of my bed. "What are we doing tomorrow?" I was trying to keep conversation so he wouldn't leave. He must have known this as he chuckled and sighed.

"You need rest." He said quietly, reaching out and brushing some hair behind my ear. I stared at him blankly, waiting for an answer. "I'm busy tomorrow." He said finally.

"Doing what?"

"Father's sent me out on patrol." Robin sighed again.

"You're tracking." It wasn't a question though Robin nodded. "Can't you get out of it? Lie and say you're ill." He laughed again.

"I can't." He shook his head slowly. "The sooner we catch it then the sooner everything will go back to normal." He stroked my cheek. "I promise." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And in the process, you get yourself killed?" I raised an eyebrow. He grinned, leaned over and blew out the candle on my side table, plunging the room into black.

"Goodnight Maria." His voice said from within the darkness.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" I begged. He chuckled again.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly. With a hand still on my face, I felt him pull my head forward slightly.

"What are you…?" I didn't get any further. Before I could continue Robin pressed his lips to mine, sending shocks through my body. He ran a hand through my hair and drew me closer. This wasn't happening.

But it was. No dream this time.

Though this kiss wasn't as forceful as the dream, it was real and the touch of his lips made the butterflies within me flutter about uncontrollably.

This wasn't happening.

All too soon, Robin pulled away. I was glad it was too dark to see my face as it was probably pouting like a fish still. I heard Robin chuckle softly.

"Goodnight, Maria." He whispered, kissing my forehead. I felt the bed creak as he stood up. His footsteps seemed to echo through the room as he made his was to the door. Light poured into the room as he opened the door to leave. With one last glance at me, he left, shutting the door quietly behind me.

What was this boy doing to me?

* * *

**(A/N) Thank you all so so much for your feedback. I will stick to the original storyline I planned, though I will warn you again, it may be a little long. If at some point you think it's dragging out, please tell me and I will fix it. I don't want to be boring you all! :) **

**I know that I update quite quickly with this story, but I'm going to warn you in advance that chapter updates may not be as frequent, it being Christmas and everything. So I will apologise now and I promise you I will update when I can! I've only written abit more after this chapter, so the next update may be slightly less rapid as the usual. Though I hope this chapter will keep you going until I return! :D **

**Anyway, I shall leave you all now. Don't forget to review!**

**-jemlou-**


	14. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

_Chapter Fourteen ~ Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder_

I woke up the next morning, still dazed. At first I didn't recognise where I was then I remembered that we had stayed the night in De Noir castle. Last night's event hit me.

Robin had kissed me.

But how did I know I wasn't just dreaming again? I had dreamt of kissing him before, this may be the same situation.

But it seemed so real.

It had to be a dream. Why on earth would Robin kiss me? Maria Merryweather. Just a simple girl. Nothing special.

A tiny knock on the door startled me. I sat up. Was it him?

"Miss Maria?" A timid voice asked. Jude.

"Come in." I called. The door opened and Jude appeared in the doorway. She walked in and shut the door behind her. Skipping, she came over to the side of my bed.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Miss Maria." She said. "Master Robin told me you had stayed the night so I came to say good morning." I smiled at her.

"I was awake already." I reassured her. "Is everyone up?" She nodded.

"Everyone is down at breakfast." I had slept in. "Master Robin said not to bother you." She paused and grinned. "But I never listen to Master Robin very often." I laughed. My door opened again and Jude's mother came in.

"Jude." She sighed. "You were told to leave her be." She took her daughter's hand.

"It's fine, Mrs Harper. I needed to wake up anyway."

"Would you like help getting ready?"

"I'll be okay thank you." She nodded and began to pull her daughter from my room.

"Well, Lady Loveday has laid out a dress for you to wear." She nodded towards a red gown hung over the back of the chair.

"Thank you, Mrs Harper." I smiled.

"I'll come find you later, Miss Maria." Jude called.

"I'd like that." I replied. She grinned widely. Mrs Harper rolled her eyes and the pair of them left, leaving me to get up and ready.

I walked down the gloomy corridors of De Noir castle. My mind wandering a little too much. I was getting too caught up in all these dreams I was having. I couldn't talk to Loveday about this new dream, not after last time.

But it seemed so real.

I mustn't have been concentrating very well as I walked straight into someone. "I'm sorry." I muttered.

"That's fine, Maria." It was Mr Gomez. "How are you this morning anyway?"

"I'm okay thank you." I smiled.

"You're first night in De Noir castle, I take it?" He asked, smiling. His smile reminded me too much of Robin's. I nodded. "You'll get used to it, I assure you." I laughed slightly.

"You say that like I'll be around often." I muttered. He raised an eyebrow.

"I would assume you would be." He replied. "Especially due to current events, which I'm sure you know about?"

"Yeah I do." I nodded. He smiled.

"Well, I think I must be getting off." He sighed. "Things to do." I nodded.

"I'll see you around." With that we parted, and I headed off towards the great hall.

When I entered, everyone was already eating. I sat down in one of the few vacant chairs and everyone greeted me with 'good mornings'.

Thankfully, when I sat down, I saw Robin was not around the table. If he had been, I may have fell apart with embarrassment as last night's 'dream' was still fresh in my mind.

"The rain has passed." Mr Cunningham stated with a mouth full of food. I saw Mrs Heliotrope shudder slightly at the chewed up mush within his teeth was visible as he spoke.

"Yes, it looks like you will have no problems on your journey home." Mr De Noir said, more gracefully than the previous speaker. He smiled at his daughter.

"Thank you for you hospitality, Father." She began. "Though I do believe we are over doing our welcome." Mr De Noir snorted and shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous, dear Daughter." He said. "You are welcome to spend the month here if you wish."

"Though that's a tempting offer," Uncle laughed. "Marmaduke and Wrolfe can't be trusted with the house for many days longer. They will have turned the place upside down." Mr De Noir laughed aswell.

"I can imagine." He nodded.

"Where's Robin?" I blurted out unintentionally. Mr De Noir and Loveday glanced at each other.

"He's out in the forest, I believe." Robin's father said finally. I froze.

"He's already gone?" I asked. Mr De Noir looked slightly confused. "He's already hunting for the creature?" Everyone looked positively shell-shocked.

"How do you…?"

"Robin told me last night." I cut Mr De Noir off. He recovered quickly and gave me a small smile.

"Well, I suppose that would make things easier." He nodded. "Yes Robin is tracking today."

"But it's dangerous!" I cried.

"My son will be fine, Maria." He said. "I assure you."

"You can assure his safety?" His eyes burned into me. I could tell my questions were starting to annoy him.

"He knows what he's doing, Maria." He said finally. "He is a big boy now." I glared at him.

"Come now, Maria." Mrs Heliotrope's timid voice spoke suddenly. "Eat up, we need to get going soon." I glanced at her and back at Robin's father. I then began to shovel food into my mouth in an irritable fashion.

I was aware of Mr De Noir's eyes still watching me. And I knew he wasn't happy.

Digweed brought the carriage out front of De Noir castle. The ground was still wet from last night's weather and puddles were dotted everywhere.

I stood by the carriage, waiting. My eyes were watching the forest. I couldn't leave now. Not when I knew Robin could be in danger. I glanced around for Loveday. She was walking towards the carriage with Mrs Heliotrope. I ran towards them.

"Loveday!" I said. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Mrs Heliotrope smiled and left us be.

"What is it, my dear?" She asked, concerned.

"I don't want to leave." She smiled knowingly.

"It's because of Robin, isn't it?" She asked. I nodded.

"I can't leave now. Not until I know he's okay." I replied. Loveday nodded.

"I understand, I would feel the same if it was your uncle." She sighed and glanced around. "I'll tell Benjamin we wish to spend a few more days here."

"Wait. We?" I asked.

"Well, I can't very well leave you alone!" I grinned at her. "I'll go tell your Uncle now."

"Will your father mind?" I asked warily, remembering breakfast and Mr De Noir's irritation towards me.

"Of course not. You heard him, we could stay for a month if we wished." She paused. "Don't get any ideas!" She grinned at me then headed off towards Uncle. I watched her go.

That was so easy.

Uncle said it was fine for us to stay a little longer, though Mrs Heliotrope was a little wary. She argued that I would be missing out on vital lessons. Loveday found an argument for this and said Mr Gomez would be more than happy to teach me if we stayed longer than expected. After some hesitation she gave in. I could tell she didn't like it, but Loveday cheered her up by saying this would give her more time to spend with her husband. It did brighten her mood and she got on the carriage with a large smile on her face.

It was arranged that Loveday would go back with them to collect some clothes for us then return later that evening. I would be alone at De Noir castle for the day. Loveday seemed a little anxious to leave me, but I reassured her it would be fine and that I'd go find Jude and spend the day with her.

So it was all decided and the carriage trudged away without me. I stood watching it go until it vanished from view. I suddenly felt lost.

"I think you may have missed your ride." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Henry walking towards me.

"Loveday and I are staying a little longer." I explained. He glanced around.

"Where's Loveday then?"

"She's gone home to get our things." He nodded and smiled.

"Well it's a pleasure that you will be staying here a little longer." I felt obliged to smile back.

"I think this place is growing on me." I glanced behind me up at the enormous castle. It seemed to grow bigger as I stared at it. It looked so intimidating on the outside.

"Do you have any plans for this fine day?" Henry asked me suddenly. I remembered telling Loveday I would find Jude some point today. Though I had no idea where to look for the little girl.

"No I don't." I replied finally. His smile seemed to grow.

"Perhaps you'd like to accompany me on a walk around the grounds?" He asked politely, extending an arm for me to take. I stared down at it, slightly wary. "You don't have it if you don't want to." He reassured me. Maybe my first impressions of him were wrong. He seemed quite sweet and polite at the moment. Robin was gone for the day so there was no reason not to accompany him. I smiled up at.

"I'd love to." I took his arm and he grinned.

We then set off around the grounds, arm in arm.

The walk wasn't as bad as I assumed it would be. Henry continued to be polite and friendly as we wandered aimlessly. Showing an interest in what I was saying, much like he had done at dinner last night.

The ground was still moist from the previous rainy night, but surprisingly it was quite warm. The sky was brightening up and the sun was shining upon us and was joined by a beautiful crystal blue sky.

We were stood on the wall surrounding the De Noir grounds, looking out across the forest.

Robin was out there somewhere. He could be in danger. He could even be dead. I didn't want to think about it.

But I couldn't help myself.

Images of Robin's mangled, ripped body flashed in my head. Blood drenching his leather clothes and making a pool around him. His eyes open wide, never seeing again.

I was nearly sick.

"Are you okay?" A voice knocked me back to reality and I looked up at Henry. He was staring down at me, his face confused. I nodded.

"I'm just worried about Robin." I admitted, turning back to the forest.

"My cousin will be fine." Henry said. "It's just some rogue beast. Cousin Robin's fought worse." I glanced up at him. He too was staring out at the forest, his forehead creased as he seemed in deep thought.

"Like what?" I inquired. His lips turned up in amusement.

"You're quite fond of my cousin, aren't you?" He asked. I frowned as he turned to look at me.

"He's my friend." I told him. He nodded, obviously not convinced. "What's it to you anyway?"

"He's my cousin."

"And you just said, he can look after himself." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That is true." He nodded. "But enough of Cousin Robin, tell me more about yourself."

The day carried on like that. Henry and I shared stories of our childhood and exchanged information about each other. It was a pleasant day.

When we returned back to the grounds, Loveday arrived with our things. Henry offered to help carry our luggage up, Loveday agreeing instantly as she said she was 'too tired'. The three of us headed up to the Children's Wing and Henry gave Loveday her luggage.

"Thank you, Henry." Loveday said. "I suppose I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yes, Cousin." He nodded. Loveday smiled and disappeared into her room to unpack. Henry carried my bags into my room and put them on the bed. He groaned and stretched his arms. "What do you have in there? Bodies?" I giggled at that. The sound made me feel sick. I was too giddy when I should be worrying about Robin's welfare.

I felt guilty for some reason.

"Thank you Henry for today." I began. "But if you excuse me, I'd like to unpack and rest before dinner this evening." Henry nodded and left, telling me we should carry on our day's conversations later on. Once Henry had gone, I proceeded to unpack in a hurried fashion.

I wanted to see Robin.

I was unpacked in no time and I practically ran down the castle, looking for the Bird-boy. There was no sign of him or his friends.

"Mr Gomez, is Robin back yet?" I asked Robin's tutor when I found him wandering the corridors.

"I do not think so, Maria." Mr Gomez sighed, his face tense. "I have a right mind to give that boy a slap though. I told him we had lessons today after he had finished parading around." He grumbled something then continued. "If you see him, tell him to come find me and remind him of our plans, please." I laughed slightly.

"I will do." We parted and I carried on until I was out in the grounds. I found my way until I was just outside the gates of the De Noir castle grounds, stood by a lone tree. I leant back against it and watched the tree line, waiting for the group of boys to appear.

I didn't know what I was going to do when Robin did appear. He would probably tell me off for worrying over nothing.

What did the boy expect when he went gallivanting after some mysterious, apparently dangerous creature?

Last night's 'events' were still firm in my mind. I was still confused whether I had been dreaming or not. I knew it was highly likely that I was, it seemed too real for me to of dreamed up.

Though why would Robin want to kiss me?

I shouldn't pity myself. It's unhealthy and pathetic.

A hand touching my arm caused me to jump slightly. I spun around to face the source of the touch, ready to shout or attack. Jude stood next to me.

"Sorry to scare you, Miss Maria." She smiled up at me. Under her arm was a basket full of, what looked like to be, rags and clothes.

"Not to worry, Jude." I assured her. "I was miles away."

"Are you waiting for Master Robin?" She asked. I nodded. "I am too. He promised my brother and I he'd play with us today." I laughed slightly.

"Apparently he's promised Mr Gomez that he'd go back for lessons today." Jude frowned at this.

"Has he promised you anything, Miss Maria?" That he would look after himself.

"No, Jude." I sighed. "I was just worried about him." I sat down on the floor at the root of the tree. After a short while Jude sat down with me.

"I saw you with Master Henry before." She spoke softly. I glanced down at her. She was picking at a daisy she had just picked from the grass. "Is he a nice man?" I shrugged.

"I don't really know him, if I'm honest." I replied. "He seemed alright today."

"How long will they be staying for?"

"Robin has told me they do not know yet." Jude frowned in thought.

"I don't like Mr Cunningham that much." She admitted. "He isn't very nice." I laughed breathlessly then turned back towards the forest. No change.

"He doesn't seem like a nice man, no." I agreed.

"My brother's scared of him." Jude said suddenly. "But my brother's just a pathetic little worm." I had heard Jude and Robin talk about Jude's brother, but I had never seen him. I didn't even know his name or how old he was. I opened my mouth to ask her, though Jude spoke suddenly. "How long are you staying here for, Miss Maria?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet." I replied. "Loveday and I have not decided." She smiled up at me.

"I think you should move here and live with us, Miss Maria." I laughed at this.

"I have a home remember, Jude." I replied, grinning.

"I like it when you're around though."

"Thank you Jude." I said. "I like being here too." Jude continued shooting questions at me, most random and had no particular importance. Though I didn't mind.

It kept myself from worrying too much.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, I know I told you that updates won't be as frequent but I finished this chapter earlier for you all and couldn't help myself and put it up. :) **

**And I apologise if you think Robin and Maria's relationship moving 'too slowly'. That's just how it's going at the moment. I did warn you this story would be long!**

**Probably the longest and oddest chapter name so far. But I thought it was appropriate! :D **

**Please Review, I'd love to know what you all think of the story or the recent chapter.**

**-jemlou-**


	15. And So The Bird Boy Blushes

_Chapter Fifteen ~ And So The Bird Boy Blushes_

Soon, Jude's mother came and told her to come inside as she still had work to do. Jude bid me goodbye and skipped away. Mrs Harper apologised for her daughter, though I laughed and assured her it was fine.

I was alone again and left to worry on my own. My eyes never moved from the tree line.

When I was about to give in and go inside to question Robin's father why they were not back yet, I saw movement between the trees. First one figure appeared and then another four followed. I recognised Robin immediately, his outfit a giveaway.

I rose to my feet and I felt a feeling of relief wash over me.

He was alive.

The group made their way towards the castle, all looking completely exhausted. All covered in dirt and their clothes ragged.

Robin's face was unreadable as they came within distance for me to see their faces properly. His eyes were on me and though I was usually good at telling what he was feeling, his eyes told me nothing.

If anything he looked slightly angry.

His friends passed by without a second glance or a look my way and continued up to the castle. Robin stopped a few feet away from where I was leaning back against the tree.

Neither of us said anything.

"Did you find anything?" I asked, making conversation. After a few moments of silence he shook his head.

"No." He replied, his voice flat. "Why are you here?" I frowned at his rudeness.

"Waiting for you." I said slowly. His face tensed slightly but otherwise there was no reaction from him. "But maybe that was a bad idea."

"Why do you say that?" He said in the same tone from before.

"I can leave if you want?" I suggested. I picked up the bottom of my dress and prepared to leave. Robin grabbed my arm before I could.

"Don't go." He said quietly. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. I watched him for a few moments as he seemed to be trying to calm himself down. Finally he opened his eyes and released my arm. "I've had a bad day." He sighed. "I shouldn't take it out on you."

"No you shouldn't." I agreed, nodding. He studied my face than laughed quietly. He took off his hat and ran a hand through his brown curls. "You want to talk about it?"

"It's been a long, hard day." He said, looking down at his bowler hat in his hands. I looked down at it aswell, then noticed his hands. They looked battered and dirty. I could even make out some dried blood on them. "We've been at each other's throats all day." I glanced up away from his hat. He must be talking about him and his friends.

"You had a bad argument?" I guessed. He smiled sadly and met my eyes with his.

"The worst we've ever had, I'd say." He muttered.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." There was a long silence between us.

"What was it about?" I asked finally, though I was worried that it was none of my business and I was just being rude. "If you don't mind me asking." I added quickly.

"I don't mind." He sighed. "You."

"What?"

"The argument was about you." I didn't say anything. I just watched him stare at me.

"What have I done?" I asked, confused. He laughed.

"You haven't done anything, princess." Robin reassured, though his smile vanished slowly. "It's them who have a problem." He glanced up at the castle behind me with a hard look. No doubt it was directed at his friends. "They don't like me spending time with you. They believe that I'm abandoning them and 'choosing' you." He shook his head and glared down at his hat. "Idiots." I watched him in silence. Behind the hard face Robin had on, I could tell the argument he had just had with his friends had upset him.

Hurt him even.

"You don't have to spend time with me if it means your friends get angry." I said finally. His eyes shot up and stared into me.

"I'm not going to just stop seeing you, Maria, just because my friends are a bunch of over-reacting girls."

"If it means loosing them, then I think you should." I replied. "They were your friends before I was." He laughed.

"That doesn't make a difference!" He cried. "I'm not going to do it."

"Then I'll decide for you." I turned to leave again but Robin grabbed me. This time though I tripped and fell back against the tree, bringing Robin with me. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, trying to look anywhere but where Robin's face. I could feel my cheeks reddening already.

"That's fine." Robin laughed, straightening himself out. There was silence again and I made sure my eyes stayed firmly on the ground. I felt a hand on my chin and Robin pulled my face up so I had no choice but to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"This reminds me too much of my dream." I admitted. Robin thought for a second then grinned. A mocking grin. I glared at him though it only made him laugh. After Robin had recovered, he stared at me for a few moments before placing his hat on the top of my head. He tilted his head to one side and then his grin reappeared again.

"Beautiful." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't expect this back." I warned. Robin raised his eyebrow.

"Whatever you say, princess." He grinned. I glared at him one more time and then we headed back up to the castle.

Robin's hat still on my head.

I informed Robin on both Jude's and Mr Gomez's promises he had made to them and that they were expecting his presence when he got back from patrol. He seemed irriated with himself at first then sighed, agreeing to go find them. After I had to persuade him to not go up to his room to rest. When we went to see Mr Gomez, he told him that he could have the day off today, though tomorrow they would have to work.

"But Father's got me tracking tomorrow." Robin sighed. Mr Gomez shook his head.

"Your father is making you work too much." He grumbled. "If he wants this beast found, he should go find it himself!"

"You tell him that and he'll probably have you shot." Robin laughed. I watched the two men and their exchange from the door of the room we were in. Robin told me it was his father's interpretation of a library. It was quite large but it was dark and dreary, much like the rest of the castle. Books and parchments lay about the room, some on shelves, some on the floor. This may have been a lovely library at one point, but at the moment the room looked a state. Robin told me that it was because his father had let it rot when Loveday left. Much like the music room.

"When is good for your father then?" Mr Gomez asked, clearly annoyed. Robin shrugged.

"I think he's got me patrolling every day now until the creature is dead."

"Has the man gone mad?"

"Probably."

"Hmm." I watched as Mr Gomez picked a book up from the floor and began flicking through the pages. He seemed deep in thought for a moment. "I'll talk to him." He sighed finally. "Get the old toad to slacken up your 'duties'." Robin grinned.

"Much obliged." He said. Mr Gomez regarded him in a disapproving way and then waved his arm at him.

"Run along, I'm getting sick of your face." Mr Gomez said, though a glint in his eye showed that he was obviously joking. Robin nodded, still smiling himself. He tipped his hat, which he had managed to gain back off me somehow, in his tutor's direction and headed towards the door. He shooed me out the way and shut the door behind him. We headed down the corridor.

"Now you need to go see Jude." I reminded him. He thought for a while then nodded.

"Suppose I do." He glanced down at me. "You're coming with me though." He knocked me with his shoulder and grinned. I didn't argue with him.

As we walked to find Jude, something was bugging me.

I still wasn't sure about what really happened last night and the not knowing annoyed me. The kiss was probably a dream, but I needed to know for a sure. Though if I asked Robin, then he'd find out I dreamed about him again and probably tease me about it.

Not that that was unusual.

"Robin." I began.

"Maria." He said mockingly. I shoved him lightly.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Ask me whatever you want, princess."

"Promise me, you'll refrain from teasing me though." A grin formed on his face.

"Is it that bad?"

"No, I just know you'll do that." I replied.

"I won't tease you." Robin promised, grinning. I paused before asking.

"Last night," I tried to work out how I was going to ask it in my head quickly. "I was probably dreaming but I just wanted to ask so I knew for sure." Robin nodded once, waiting for me to continue. "Did you kiss me?" There was a pause from Robin before a smile broke out across his face. I must have been dreaming; Robin was smiling, trying not to tease me. Though what he said next completely baffled me;

"You weren't dreaming." I stopped walking. Robin stopped aswell and turned to face me. The smile was still on his face.

"What?" I asked finally.

"You were not dreaming." He repeated again, though slower, as if he was talking to a child. I glared at him.

"Don't patronise me." I muttered. He grinned. "Why?" He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why did you kiss me?" His face seemed to fall as the words left my mouth. He mustn't have been expecting that question. Robin went tense suddenly. He shoved his hands in his pocket, an action he only seemed to do when he was nervous. It may have just been my imagination, but it seemed that his cheeks reddened in colour.

As if he was blushing.

Finally he shrugged and gave me his nervous smile.

"If you can't kiss your best friend, who can you kiss?" Robin replied. His answer hit me hard for some reason. My stomach felt weird, but not like I had butterflies in there. Just weird.

"Yeah." I said quietly, nodding slowly. Robin's smile vanished. "I suppose you're right." I attempted a laugh but it didn't come out right. Robin studied me with a sad look on his face. "I just wanted to know, that's all." I tried to resume normal conversation, and failing. "So I know I'm wasn't going crazy." I stared down at my feet for a few moments then back up at him. "We better go find Jude then." He seemed to be like some odd sad statue. Not moving, just watching me with the same expression.

"Maria," He began, quietly. His voice seemed strained. "I…" He stopped talking and glanced at something over my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. Henry stood there.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" He asked, glancing from the pair of us. I answered for Robin, as he seemed too caught up to speak.

"No you weren't." I shook my head, smiling at him. Henry smiled back and then turned to Robin.

"How did the patrol go?" He asked politely. Robin didn't answer for a few moments.

"We didn't find anything." Robin sighed finally. "We'll continue looking tomorrow."

"I'd love to come help you, but I just think I'd get in the way."

"It's fine." Robin strained a smile at his cousin. "It's early days at the moment. We'll hopefully catch it soon though."

"I hope so." Henry agreed, nodding. "Are you two coming to dinner?"

"It's dinner already?" I asked, astonished. Henry nodded. I hadn't realised it was so late. "We better get going."

"I think I'll pass on dinner." Robin said. I turned to him. "I need to go find Jude. I promised I'd see her."

"I'm sure the girl will be fine for an hour or two." Henry said.

"I'm not really hungry either, if I'm honest."

"Well if you're sure. I'll tell the others where you are." Henry nodded. He then turned to me an extended an arm. "Shall I escort you to dinner?" I paused before talking his arm. "See you later, Cousin." He nodded in Robin's direction and then began to lead me away. I glanced over my shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Robin." I called. He only nodded at me. His face was even more strained than it was before.

His eyes sadder than I had ever seen them.

Henry and I turned the corner and Robin vanished from view. A deep feeling of regret feel on me.

I felt guilty again.

* * *

**(A/N) This whole 'I probably won't update for a while' isn't really happening is it? I just seem to have more time than I expected, so I can update for you all quicker. The lack of updating may apply soon, though, with Christmas fast approaching! Don't worry though, I'd have updated alot before the 25th. I'm not going to go on strike or something and not update until Christmas is over. I will try for you all! I'm just warning you in advance. **

**I know I update a lot and due to this you may think it's not neccessary to review, but please please please do so anyway! Your reviews tell me that people are interested and motivate me to continue writing. I'm one of those sad people who get depressed when they don't get alot of reviews for their stories. I just love to know what people think of my writing and that I'm interesting people with it. **

**Again with the random chapter title name. I think I'm going slightly and slowly insane. I'm dreading what I'll come up with next! Be prepared people!**

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling now and say goodbye. Until next time my faithful readers! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**-jemlou-**


	16. Afraid Of The Dark

_Chapter Sixteen ~ Afraid Of The Dark_

The days I spent at De Noir castle seemed to pass by quickly. I wasn't sure how long Loveday and I had planned to stay there, but we didn't seem to be making any longing to leave just yet.

Every day I spent there, Robin was out on patrol for his father, so I rarely saw him. And even when I did see him, conversation would be short and, oddly, awkward. Ever since the night I asked Robin why he had kissed me, we didn't seem to see each other very often.

It was like he was avoiding me.

I thought about confronting him about it, but I decided it was just best to leave him as he would come to me when he had sorted out whatever was going on in that arrogant brain of his.

Now Robin was occupied, I was left without a friend to spend all my time with. Though soon after Robin became too busy with his duties, it seemed that Henry was more than happy to fill his shoes very quickly. The Cunningham boy would find me somehow whenever I was wandering the castle and offer to join me, so I wasn't lonely. At first, Henry was more of a distraction from Robin's absence, now though he was a pleasant company to have during the day.

My first impressions of him seemed to be wrong.

Loveday didn't like my new friendship in her cousin. She would constantly warn me about him, telling me Henry was a bad influence and I should stay away from him. I would have to tell her not to worry about me, I could look after myself. I couldn't see what the big hype about the Cunningham's was anyway. Other than the rudeness of Henry's father, they weren't that bad.

"Miss Maria?" Jude's voice knocked me back to reality. At the present moment I was sat in the grounds of De Noir castle with Jude and Mrs Harper.

Now winter was here, the days were cold and bitter but today we were having a rare sunny day and Mrs Harper said it was stupid to waste it. She and Jude had brought out some blankets and clothing to be stitched so they could work as they sat outside in the lovely weather. I had convinced Mrs Harper to let me help as I didn't like just sitting there looking useless. She needed a lot of convincing though. Mrs Harper said I was not to bother with servant work. I dismissed this immediately and she gave in to me, handing over on old shirt of Robin's that needed stitching.

"I was just dreaming." I had a habit of day dreaming recently. Thankfully the people I was around, had grown used to it and would nudge me whenever I looked 'distant' so I wouldn't day dream for too long.

"It's a wonder how you have stuff left to dream about when you sleep." Mrs Harper chuckled. Mrs Harper was like Mrs Heliotrope, but probably more stern. I suppose you would have to be living in a house with the De Noir's. She was one of the two servants I had seen in the castle that was allowed to scold Robin. The other being Mr Gomez, who would occasionally use a hand or a book to slap Robin over the head with whenever he was in need of a telling off.

"Do you know whether they're any nearer to catching the creature?" I asked. Whenever I asked Loveday about the 'creature' she would tell me not to worry and ignore the question. So I had to rely on Mrs Harper to fill me in with what was going on.

Now that I never saw Robin either.

"I believe Master Robin has found more carcasses." Mrs Harper sighed. She stared over towards the forest. "Promise me you won't go running in there on your own." She said firmly. "The both of you." She turned back to Jude and I with a hard look on her face. We both promised her we wouldn't.

"Have they found any human bodies yet?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Thankfully not." There was a short silence. "Mr De Noir is getting more agitated. Everyone is dependant that they'll catch it, though it doesn't seem that Mr De Noir and Master Robin are any closer catching it than they were before."

"Has there been any more sightings?" I pressed.

"Master Robin has reported that he's seen it now." Mrs Harper put down her stitching and ran a hand over her face. She shook her head. "If Mr De Noir carries on like this he's going to get his son killed."

"What do you mean?"

"Sending him out on patrol every day! I don't think I've seen that boy out of the forest since they found the first dead animal." She stared down at her daughter, who was busy stitching, not listening to our exchange. "If that was my child, I wouldn't let them within spitting distance of that forest." I nodded in agreement. I hated that Robin was in danger daily and I couldn't do anything about it. Whenever I told Mr De Noir about my worries he would just wave my comment away and insist his son was fine.

"Do you see Master Robin anymore, Miss Maria?" Jude asked suddenly. I paused before replying.

"Robin has a lot of work to do at the moment, Jude." I sighed. I could see Mrs Harper watching me.

"He does not have time for you?" Jude pressed.

"It seems not."

"I ought to give that boy a good thrashing." Mrs Harper muttered. "You've been so good to that boy and now he just ignores you like you're nothing." I shrugged indifferently, trying to hide any form of emoticon.

"Robin has work to do." I began. "He's busy most of the time and when he's not he's too tired. Which is understandable." Mrs Harper shook her head slowly.

"That's not the point, Miss Maria." She said smiled at me sadly.

We headed inside when we had finished all the stitching and Mrs Harper and Jude left, telling me they were going to the servant's quarters to rest a little. We parted ways and I headed into the Great hall, for no particular reason.

Inside the grand room was a small gathering of people by the table. What confused me was seeing Robin stood with them. Shouldn't he be out in the forest? Then I saw Mr De Noir and realised that this must have been a meeting to discuss everything.

The gathering was made up of the usual crowd; Mr De Noir, Robin, Robin's friends, Mr Gomez, Mr Cunningham, Henry and surprisingly Loveday. She smiled at me when she saw me enter and gestured for me to come stand with her. There was no secrecy from me anymore and I didn't have to leave whenever they were talking about plans and things to do with the events in the present.

"…so we need to widen our area." Mr De Noir said, pacing back and forth. "What if it's slipped out of our boundaries and you've just missed it?" He sent an accusing look at his son and then continued pacing.

"We're doing the best we can, Father." Robin said firmly, scowling at Mr De Noir.

"Well, your best isn't good enough." Mr De Noir snarled.

"Father!" Loveday cried.

"I don't see you going out there and tracking it!" Robin shouted, seemingly ignoring the looks he got from his father.

"You are the one that's supposed to know the forest best." Mr De Noir retorted. "I thought you knew what you were doing."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." Robin said, his voice angry. "But like I said, we're doing the best we can, _father._"

"And like I said, _son_, you're just going to have to work harder!"

"We've not had one days rest. We're out in that God forsaken place day by day doing your bidding and we get nothing! You have the nerve to criticize us when all you do is sit on your backside in here, lounging around and getting fat!" Mr De Noir made an advance towards his son that may have been to hit him, though Loveday grabbed her father's arm to stop him and Mr Gomez pulled Robin back a few steps, as if to protect him.

"You're out there to stop it." Mr De Noir began, his voice steady. "That thing is killing and soon enough it will kill a human. I will not let that happen."

"Then go out there and hunt it yourself!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, boy!"

"Father, please, calm down." Loveday begged. Both the De Noir men glared at each other in silence until finally Mr De Noir turned away from his son towards his daughter.

"I apologise greatly, dear Daughter." He said calmly, giving Loveday a small smile. His whole demeanour seemed to have changed as he looked upon his daughter. Mr De Noir's face relaxed from the glare he had been sending his son and his hands unclenched from the hard fists they were in before. His eyes then flickered to me. "I apologise to you aswell, Maria. Loveday is used to this whereas you are not. I apologise that you had to witness me at my worst." He almost bowed towards me. I couldn't answer so I just settled for a smile.

"Can't you men talk without breaking out into argument?" Loveday muttered. Mr De Noir regarded his daughter then turned back to the men.

"Tomorrow patrolling will continue as usual." He said. I saw Robin's face drop and go hard. That wasn't the answer he wanted.

"I'm sorry, William," Mr Gomez began, stepping into the small circle. It was weird to hear Mr De Noir being addressed as William. But I then remembered Mr Cunningham would call him that all the time. It must have been Mr Gomez calling him it that was odd to me. "But Robin hasn't had a day of tutoring for a long time now. I think maybe a few days off from patrolling may be needed for him." Mr De Noir watched Mr Gomez for a few moments then his eyes turning to Robin.

"You will continue patrolling until the end of the week." He said. "Then you may have a few days off for lessons. While you're away, Henry can fill in for you." Robin's face turned up into a smirk as he glanced at his cousin.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Uncle?" Henry asked, disbelieved.

"Whilst you stay in my house, you will help with our duties. So that means you will fill in for Robin's absence on patrols." Mr De Noir said. His tone was final and so Henry did not argue.

"He doesn't know what to do, William." Mr Cunningham said, speaking for his son.

"Then he will go with Robin tomorrow to learn what needs to be done." Mr De Noir shrugged. "So that is final then." Everyone nodded, though it wasn't a question, and Mr De Noir said everyone was free to leave. Loveday and I left together.

"We will be leaving soon, Maria." She said suddenly, as we were walking out the main doors and outside.

"When?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Tomorrow evening." She sighed. "Digweed will be coming to pick us up." She looked down at me. "So tonight will be our last night." I nodded. I knew leaving was inevitable. "I cannot wait to see Benjamin again." I watched as her face brightened at the mention of Uncle's name. I smiled to myself. Loveday's and Uncle's love was a refreshing sight to see. I, myself, couldn't wait to see Uncle again. Aswell as Mrs Heliotrope, Marmaduke, Wrolfe and even Digweed. Though I liked staying at De Noir castle, I missed home immensely.

Dinner was over quite quickly and night time fell over De Noir castle. One by one we resided to our beds, bidding the rest goodnight. I headed up with Loveday and we parted to go into our opposite bedrooms.

Once I was inside, I felt lonely.

I leant back against the door and stared around the room. I hadn't bothered to light the candles so it was dark. Though the small window was letting in some of the moonlight, which lit up the room slightly.

With a sigh, I got ready for bed.

_I heard them behind me. _

_Slowly but surely they're catching up. I smelt their rank horrid breaths as they moved in, their snarls becoming more than just a distant noise now. I had no recollection of where I was, I had no time to stop or take it in. Otherwise, they'd be down on me and ripping my flesh from my bones. Thankfully I outran them easily. _

_I had speed on my side. _

_But I was getting tired now. My sides hurt and my legs ached. My head was spinning and throbbing uncontrollably, nearly making me lose my balance. _

_Then, I tripped. _

_Face first onto the hard ground. Everything seemed to stop. I prepared myself for the pain, for their claws and teeth to rip at me, but nothing came. _

_Just silence. _

_Then I heard breathing. But it isn't ragged and growling, just simple in and out breaths. I braved a look. I immediately recognised where I was. I was in the forest somewhere. It was night time, darkness overshadowing the trees. The moon high in the sky overlooking me. __But there's no sign of anyone else. _

_Just me. _

_I stood up slowly, carefully, on guard for something to jump at me. Then a figure appeared from behind a tree. I couldn't see their face, as a shadow covered it from view. I stepped back warily. _

"_Who… who are you?" I asked huskily. My voice__ was on the verge __of breaking. Silence. I glanced around, looking out for the tell tale monstrous shapes that could have jumped out at me any second. _

_Suddenly, a deep and croaky laugh broke the silence, causing me to flinch. I looked back to the figure, who has crossed their arms across their chest. They looked up out the shadows, revealing their face. It was a man, though their face is barely recognisable. It was mutated and deformed far behind reconfiguration. He gave me a slimy grin, revealing rotting and mangy teeth. _

"_Why, I'm your worst nightmare." He mocked. Before I could react, the monsters, I had feared, jumped out from behind him and towards me. They set their fangs and claws into me before I had chance to scream. _

I sat up, gasping for air, my throat suddenly feeling strained and tight. It was just a nightmare, I told myself, nothing to worry about. An immense feeling of sickness washed over me and I felt as though I was going to throw up.

It was just a nightmare.

But it seemed so real. The man's face still stuck in my mind. The creatures as the jumped at me and chased me through the forest.

I didn't make the connection with the creatures in my dream with the creature in reality until after a few moments of sitting, thinking. It explained why I had dreamt of creatures chasing me with my fear of the creature in the forest at the moment.

Though I prayed that the monster in reality was nothing like the monsters in my dream.

I sat in the dark for a few moments before deciding I needed to get up. I climbed out of bed and headed for the door. Robin and Loveday were asleep in their rooms so I had to be quiet.

Before I knew it, I was heading upstairs to the music room. I gazed around it. The room had been cleaned.

No more dust or cobwebs inhabited the room anymore. The walls were visible and the floor seem to shine. All the instruments had been arranged around the edge of the room as if to show them off, though the piano remained in the same place. A couple of chairs were now in the room aswell as a table. Books were stacked on the table. I walked over to examine them.

I then remembered that this was Robin's tutoring room now. That explained the new additions to the room.

I had to agree with Loveday, the room looked beautiful. It reminded me a lot like the piano room back in Moonacre. I couldn't wait to get home and see the room again.

After a few more moments gazing, I headed over to the piano and sat down. I began to play, my fingers working on their own. It seemed that as soon as I touched the piano with my fingers they would work alone, having a mind of their own.

Playing the piano calmed me down. I was no longer shaking from the dream I had just had. The music was soothing to my ears.

I was so caught up with playing that I failed to hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

* * *

**(A/N) Apologises for the lame chapter ending. I thought the chapter was going on a little long so I cut it short a little. **

**As for the dark dream, I didn't know where that came from! Kind of just something random though I don't know if it was suitable for the story. Apologises if you don't like it, but there's not real going back now! Tell me what you think of it.**

**Thank you all SO much for the reviews so far. You are all truely amazing! I'm glad you are enjoying what I write. **

******Anyway, until next time my faithful readers! **

**-jemlou-**


	17. Returning Home

_Chapter Seventeen ~ Returning Home_

Simple notes came out the piano as my fingers worked effortlessly. The tune was something Mrs Heliotrope taught me when I was younger. It was one of the first things I learnt to play. Memories came back to me; sitting in my old home back in London with Mrs Heliotrope, playing the piano whilst Father was out. Outside on the street was the busy London day, something that seemed so unusual now I thought of it.

"You're good." I jumped back away from the piano, knocking the bench I was sat on over. I spun around to face the intruder. I froze when I saw Robin stood in front of me, a small smirk on his face. His eyes flickered down to the chair and back up to my face. "What did the chair ever do to you?" He asked innocently, the old Robin I used to spend all my time with coming through. His eyes showed me, though, that he was still wary.

"You scared me." I managed to get out. Robin chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, I guessed that." He bent down and picked up the bench. It was the first time I had been alone with him since that night he stopped talking to me all those weeks ago.

Judging by what he was wearing, I had woken him up. He was wearing night wear and was missing his hat. His brown curls were stuck up on end. I would have laughed at him if I wasn't slightly nervous.

The shirt he was wearing was only half buttoned up, revealing his chest. Thankfully Robin wasn't looking at me, so he didn't notice me staring. A blush crept onto my face, as it usually would when I was around Robin, and I composed myself when he looked up.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, trying to be light-hearted. "Did I wake you?" I felt slightly guilty that I hadn't thought about how the music I was playing would affect Robin and Loveday downstairs.

"No, don't worry you didn't." Robin shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair, brushing it from his face. "I couldn't sleep and I was going for a walk to the kitchens when I heard someone playing up here." He gave me a grin before tilting his head slightly. "Why are you up here anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep either." I admitted, sitting down on the bench. I looked down at my hands in my lap. "I had a nightmare." I heard Robin come over towards me. His face came into view as he sat down, crossed legged, in front of me.

"You alright?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It was just a dream." I met his eyes. All the wariness from before had gone and they were back to normal.

My Robin was back.

"You should have come knocked for me." Robin muttered. "I have some stuff Mrs Harper gives me when I have a bad nightmare. Calms me down."

"I didn't want to disturb you." I said, trying to keep my voice from an accusing tone. "I mean I haven't spoken to you properly in ages and I didn't think you'd want me knocking on your door in the middle of the night." I watched as his face hardened slightly and his eyes narrow. Finally he sighed and his face softened.

"I wouldn't have minded."

"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me."

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?" It was my turn to narrow my eyes at him now.

"You've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't."

"Don't lie to me, Robin."

"I'm not lying to you, princess." It felt like ages since he called me that. It probably was. "I've just been really busy. You know why." I watched him for a few moments. Then I prodded him in the shoulder with my toe.

"A simple hello would suffice." I muttered, smiling. He grinned back at me and grabbed my foot. Before I could say anything his kissed it. "What are you doing?" I cried, pulling my foot away from him and standing up. He only grinned at me and shrugged. "You just kissed my foot!"

"Very well observant, princess." He mocked, leaning back on his hands, staring up at me.

"But you just…" I frowned at him, as he just watched me with a amused look on his face. "You just kissed _my _foot."

"Well I didn't kiss my father's foot, did I?" I shook my head and made to leave. I heard a sound behind me and then felt Robin put his arms around my waist, pulling me away from the stairs.

"Get off…!" Robin put a hand over my mouth before I could say anything else.

"Carry on and you'll wake the whole castle." He whispered softly into my ear, chuckling. His breath tickled me.

"Robin." I mumbled against his hand. It didn't come out very audible but Robin seemed to understand what I meant.

"Yes?" He asked, an amused tone in his voice.

"Get off me." It came out much the same as the last thing I tried to say. My voice was muffled against his hand, which he refused to take away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Robin teased. I groaned mentally. He was in one of his stubborn, mocking moods. Then an idea came to me. I licked his hand and he immediately pulled away. "Princess!"

"I'd quiet down Robin, you'll wake the whole castle." I grinned, turning to face him. He was wiping his hand on his trousers.

"You licked my hand."

"You kissed my foot." We stared at each other for a while before Robin grinned.

"So we're even." He offered. I shrugged and grinned back. It felt like old times.

"I've missed this." I said finally. Robin frowned.

"I don't think we've ever done this!" He cried. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No I mean, us spending time with each other." I watched his reaction. He looked up at me and kept eye contact for a few short moments before looking away.

"Well, I've been extremely busy." He shrugged. His face fell suddenly hard. "And I've heard you've been spending a lot of time with Cousin Henry anyway."

"Who did you hear that off?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"So it's true?"

"Why does it matter to you? You've been extremely busy."

"I just don't think it's a very good idea." He muttered.

"What isn't?"

"You spending time with Henry." I stared at him. His face had softened, though there was an odd glint in his eyes that I couldn't make out.

"Are you jealous?" I asked. The question took his aback. "You are, aren't you! You're jealous of Henry."

"I'm not jealous of anyone." Robin denied, frowning. "I'm just warning you that my cousin isn't very trustworthy."

"You sound like Loveday." I muttered, folding my arms across my chest.

"Maybe you should listen to us then." He said through gritted teeth.

"I don't see what your problem is. Henry is fine."

"He isn't a nice person, Maria." Robin sighed, running a hand through his hair. I stared at him for a few moments.

"I think he is." I said finally.

"Yes, well, like I've said before, you have a habit of liking the wrong people." He said, in an accusing tone.

"Well, you're too busy at the moment so I don't see why it's any concern of yours." I hated the tone I was using. I shouldn't be arguing with Robin, when this was the first time I had seen him in ages.

"Your safety is my concern." Robin said softly, his eyes burning into me. If he had said it any other time, that sentence would have sent my butterflies into spasm. However I seemed too angry to let it take effect.

"My safety?" I cried. "He won't kill me! Heck, Robin! You're the one risking your life every day and you're concerned for my safety?" He gave me a small smile and shrugged.

"Please trust me, princess." He said quietly. I stared at him for a few moments before shaking my head slowly.

"He's my friend, Robin." I said slowly. "I'm not just going to abandon him like that. And anyway, Loveday and I are returning home tomorrow so I won't have to see him anymore."

"You're leaving?" Robin frowned. I nodded. "What time tomorrow?"

"In the evening."

"At least I'll get to say goodbye." He said quietly. "But in all seriousness, Maria. I don't think you should be…" I held out a hand to stop him.

"I'm tired, Robin. Please don't argue about Henry anymore." I begged. He nodded and opened his arms out.

"What about a hug?" He asked. I smiled and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him and laying my head against his bare chest. I felt him press his face against my hair. "I'm really sorry, Maria." I heard him whisper.

"For what?" He didn't answer me.

After a while, we broke apart and Robin said it was time we went back to bed. He made sure I was in bed before he headed back to his own room, kissing my forehead before he left.

I then feel asleep carelessly. No nightmares. No monsters.

The day seemed to pass by effortlessly and soon evening came and it was time for Loveday and I to head home. I couldn't wait to see everyone again.

Everyone had gathered to send us on our way, including Jude. She told me her mother had permitted her to say goodbye then she had to return to work immediately. I told her I'd keep her goodbye for last.

Seeing Digweed made me happy. When I saw him, I couldn't help myself I had gave him a big hug, taking him by surprise. He was blushing when I pulled away.

"Thank you very much Father for the stay." Loveday said as she finished hugging Mr De Noir. "We can't thank you enough."

"It was nothing, my dear." He beamed. I said my goodbyes and thank you to Mr De Noir and kissed him on the cheek. Mr Cunningham told me 'farewell' and 'keep safe' then excused himself as he was feeling thirsty. Mrs Harper came out then and told Jude that she was needed so I had to say my goodbye to Jude, giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She skipped away happily.

Henry was next. He smiled down at me before he kissed me on the cheek.

"Your company has been most enjoyable, Maria." He said politely. "I hope we will see each other soon. Perhaps I could come down and visit some time?"

"Of course, that would be lovely." I smiled. Robin was last, he always seemed to be. He regarded Henry with a hard look before turning to me.

"I won't say anything, don't worry." He promised, seemingly noticing the look I was giving him due to his previous glare to his cousin. "I'll see you soon?"

"I highly doubt that." I muttered before hugging him. Thankfully I was safe from any embarrassing blushing as he wasn't revealing his entire torso today.

With one last wave, Loveday and I climbed into the carriage and Digweed set off. I glanced one last time at the De Noir lot before settling back and sighing.

"I can't wait to get home, Maria." Loveday said brightly.

"Me neither." I agreed. For the rest of the journey, I stared out the window, watching the world go blissfully by.

Though at one point, I could of sworn I saw a black shape darting through the trees beside the carriage.

A big, black animal-like shape.

I didn't inform Loveday of what I thought I saw.

Returning home was an amazing feeling. Seeing the Manor appear before us out the window of the carriage caused a large grin to appear on my face. When we pulled up through the gates I saw four figures stood by the main door. Digweed stopped the carriage in front of Uncle, Mrs Heliotrope, Marmaduke and Wrolfe. Loveday climbed out first and practically fell into Uncle's arms. When I exited the carriage, I was bombarded with hugs from Mrs Heliotrope.

"Oh, Maria!" She cried. "We've all missed you so much!" I grinned.

"I've missed you too, Mrs Heliotrope."

Marmaduke had prepared an extravagant dinner for Loveday and I. The table was full of a range of food with so much to choose from. We were made to fill everyone in on what we had been up to in our stay at De Noir castle. Mrs Heliotrope demanded every bit of detail and by the time I had finished talking, I could of sworn I had nearly lost my voice.

"It seems like you had a nice time." Uncle commented. Loveday caught my eye and gave me a hard look.

"Indeed we did." She nodded, her eyes still on me. I looked away and pre-occupied myself with taking a drink.

"Maria, dear." Mrs Heliotrope began. "Whilst you were away, your Uncle and I were discussing your birthday and what you would like to do." I stared at her.

"My birthday is not for another few weeks yet." I pointed out.

"Yes but we need get everything ready." Mrs Heliotrope argued. "How many people would you like to invite?"

"Can't I just have everyone in the room and be done with it?"

"What about Robin and everyone up at the De Noir's?" Uncle asked.

"Fine everyone here and all the De Noirs. I don't want anything big!"

"How about a big party?" Loveday asked, her eyes glinting with excitement.

"Did you not hear what I said?" I asked.

"But a big lovely party would be great." Loveday pressed. "It could be like a ball!" I could see she was loving this. "We could invite people from the village and some of your old friends. We could turn the main sitting room into an amazing dinning room for the evening. Oh please, Maria!"

"Loveday!" I groaned. I could see her eyes pleading with me.

"You're only 15 once, Maria." She reminded me. I shook my head.

"Give me some time to think about it." She jumped in her seat, a large grin on her face.

"Thank you, Maria!"

"I didn't say yes yet!"

"Not _yet._"

I headed up to bed, completely exhausted. As soon as I walked through my tiny bedroom door a feeling of warmness washed over me. I was back home and back to sleeping in my room again.

I rushed to get ready for bed and scrambled into bed, smiling at the feeling I got being back in my bed. I lay back and stared up at the ceiling. Familiar stars glistened and I drifted off to sleep, peacefully.

* * *

**(A/N) Another chapter for you all. I hope you like it. **

**Please bare with me with the progress of Robin and Maria's relationship. It will get better, I promise. I did tell you this story would be long!**

**Anyway, see you next time everyone! Don't forget to review.**

**-jemlou-**


	18. Snow Is Falling

_Chapter Eighteen ~ Snow Is Falling_

Being home again after such a long time was weird. The first full day back I spent the day wandering the house, getting used to it all again.

Loveday didn't stop pestering me about my birthday. She dragged me into the main sitting room the next day and told me everything she had planned for the party I may or may not be having.

I still hadn't decided yet.

She seemed more hyped up about my birthday than I was.

"You know a lot of people in the village, don't you?" She pressed. "You could invite a few of them. What about some of your old friends from London? You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Loveday, I haven't agreed to anything yet." I sighed. I stared longingly out the window. I wanted nothing more than to go outside and explore the grounds again.

"I'm thinking in advance, Maria. If you do decide tp have a party then we need to be ready."

"You said I could think about it."

"Yes I did. Though we'll need to tell your friends in advance if you want them to come." I only shrugged and let her continue planning. It was going to be like last year all over again.

But worse.

The first snow this winter fell later that week.

I woke up one morning and carried on about my normal daily routine when I caught a glimpse of the world outside my window. Snow had coated the ground over night and sent the world into a beautiful white.

I ran downstairs in my night dress, grabbing a robe before I left. I pulled it on in a hurried fashion as I skipped down the stairs. When I past the breakfast room, Wrolfe leapt after me and followed me as I ran for the entrance. I opened the two large wooden doors and took in the new snow.

It had been untouched so it was a perfect blanket of snow. The trees looked like something out of a fairytale with their snow covered branches. New snow flakes were still falling and I stared up a the white sky as it fell.

It was all so beautiful.

Wrolfe jumped past me and dived into the snow, seemingly wanting to be the first to walk in it. He ran around in the same manner of a dog, the old side of him coming through his lion exterior. I grinned and joined him.

Mrs Heliotrope came out after Wrolfe and I had played in the snow for most of the morning, with a worried look on her face. She told me to come in as she didn't want me to fall over and hurt myself. I could see her eyes watching Wrolfe with suspicion. This was nothing new, Mrs Heliotrope had always feared Wrolfe.

I followed her inside and was made to go upstairs and change out of my night dress, which was now ruined from falling in the snow, making snow angels.

"I hate the stuff." Mrs Heliotrope complained, staring out the window. We were sat in the smaller sitting room with Loveday. Uncle was down in the village with Digweed for the day so it was just us women in the house. Apart from Marmaduke of course.

"I love snow." Loveday disagreed. "I think it's beautiful." I agreed with Loveday. "I wish it would of snowed on Benjamin's and my wedding. It would of made the day even more perfect than it already was." She smiled to herself.

"Well, I'm quite glad it didn't snow on mine." Mrs Heliotrope shook her head and then grimaced at the thought. "Weddings should be confined to summer, where the weather is warmer and less snowy." Loveday and I shared a look and grinned. I added snow to the mental list I had of things Mrs Heliotrope hated.

"I think a winter wedding would be beautiful." I began. "All the snow would be amazing."

"We know when to set your wedding date for then." Loveday pointed out, her grin widening.

"Yes but that will all depend on who I marry." I began. "I mean, what if I marry someone who does not like snow? Like Mrs Heliotrope."

"I'm already married, my dear, but thank you for the offer." Mrs Heliotrope said. We all laughed.

"Well, as far as I know." Loveday began once we had recovered laughing. "My brother doesn't have a problem with snow." It took me a while to realise what she meant. When I did, I threw a cushion at her. It didn't phase her and she continued to tease me. "Just think, if you had this big party, I can make sure my baby brother gets so drunk and confesses his love for you. Then you can realise what a fool you're being." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Isn't getting Robin drunk taking advantage of him?" I asked. She shrugged.

"He would thank me for it the next day." She simply said. I aimed another cushion at her and it hit her head.

"Can we move on?" I asked. Loveday and Mrs Heliotrope shared a look and the conversation on Robin ended.

Though Loveday didn't stop with the hints.

Whilst Loveday and Mrs Heliotrope were discussing their husbands, I made a swift getaway and headed out into the snow. Wrolfe was already outside, rolling around on the ground and having the time of his life.

"You're a true dog at heart, aren't you Wrolfe?" I laughed, patting his head.

"Is that a lion?" A voice cried from behind me. I spun around and saw Henry standing a few feet away, staring down at Wrolfe with a completely baffled expression on his face. I frowned at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Wrolfe stood up and growled at Henry, who took a few steps back. I patted the lion's head to tell him it was fine.

"You said I could visit." Henry replied, eyes still on Wrolfe.

"He won't hurt you." I explained. His eyes flickered up to mine but then back to the lion next to me. "Unless you hurt me." Henry chuckled slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

"I should hope not." I narrowed my eyes. "How did you get here?"

"I flew." He grinned. "I walked." He told me when he saw my expression.

"You walked?" I cried. He nodded. "You walked all the way here?" He nodded again, an amused look on his face. "On your own?" He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "How do you know where I live and why on earth did you walk here when you knew that there's a creature out in that forest, killing?"

"Cousin Robin showed me the way." He said. I looked around for Robin.

"Where is he then?"

"Tracking. He and his friends 'escorted' me here then continued tracking the creature." I found it hard to believe that Robin would show Henry the way to my house when days ago he had shown his dislike towards Henry spending time with me. "Robin didn't want to do it at first, but Father and Uncle William convinced him to do." That explained a lot.

"Oh." I nodded.

"I can tell my presence is unwelcome." He said slowly, looking slightly embarrassed.

"No you're very welcome to be here. I'm sorry." I said quickly, attempting to smile at him. "Would you like me to show you around the house?"

"I would love that." He grinned. He then held out a hand, which I guessed he wanted me to take.

I hesitated before taking it.

I showed Henry around the house. He seemed extremely fascinated with it and expressed that he'd much rather stay in Merryweather Manor than the De Noir castle which he was staying in at the moment.

When we met up with Mrs Heliotrope and Loveday, Henry explained to them both what he had told me. Mrs Heliotrope welcomed him with open arms, where Loveday regarded him with irritable eyes. I guessed she didn't appreciate her cousin being in her home.

"Henry, this is Marmaduke." I introduced him to the tiny chef, who beamed up at him. Henry stared at him with reluctance then shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr Henry." Marmaduke said, shaking Henry's hand so much I though his arm was going to fall off. When Marmaduke released his hand, Henry cradled his hand.

"Marmaduke is the best chef in Moonacre." I said. "And by far makes the best food I've ever tasted." Marmaduke smiled, proudly.

"Well, looks like I'll have to taste some and see for myself." Henry laughed. Marmaduke stared at him with a grin. A challenging look in his eyes.

We spent a considerable amount of time in the kitchen, trying whatever Marmaduke conjured up for us. I had already tasted his food, but I didn't deny a chance to feast down some of Marmaduke's amazing cuisine.

Henry was impressed. Eating up everything Marmaduke put in front of him.

"I must admit," Henry began. "You are an exceptionally good cook!" Marmaduke bowed.

"Thank you, Mr Henry."

Next on the tour around Merryweather Manor was my study room. I showed him inside and he seemed very interested in the piano.

"Do you play?" I asked. He didn't answer, he just walked over and sat down on the bench. The noise he produced from the piano was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I couldn't deny he was the best pianist I had ever listened to.

It seemed like everyone could play piano.

"I wrote this song myself." He said, almost arrogantly. I ignored his tone as what he was playing had completely stunned me. He was amazing. I sat down on the bench next to him and watched him play. "It's a love song." It took me a while to realise he was staring at me. When I did, I gave him a small smile.

Why was he looking at me in such an odd way?

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Maria?" He asked. I shook my head slowly.

"No I don't." I remembered the time I sat in the forest reading _Romeo and Juliet. _I debated in my head about love at first sight then. "I don't see how you can fall in love with someone just by looking at them. Falling in love takes time. So you truly understand the person and feel comfortable around them." Henry nodded slowly.

"Interesting logic." He agreed. "Though I think that you can fall in love with a look. You could feel completely comfortable around them straight away. Understanding them can be found along the way." He grinned at me.

"I still think it's ridiculous." I shrugged.

"I suppose that's where we differ than." Henry nodded. "Have you ever been in love, Maria?" The question took me completely by surprise. I stared at him for a few silent moments.

Have I ever been in love? I was only 14 years of age. Surely I couldn't be capable of love yet. I wasn't sure how to work out if I was in love anyway. I guessed it was a different kind of love that you have for family, but I didn't know how I could tell the difference between that kind of love and being in love when it came to it.

"I don't think so." I answered honestly. "Have you?" I regretted asking the question as he gave me a look that made me uncomfortable.

"Yes I have." He said, his eyes burning into me. Suddenly there was echoing cough and we both looked around. Robin stood by the entrance of the room, leaning casually against the wall. His face was unreadable as he watched us.

"Sorry, I wasn't interrupting you both, was I?" Robin asked, flatly. I heard Henry chuckle.

"I was just showing Maria the song I wrote for her." My eyes widened.

This song was for me? But he said it was a love song.

"I can see." Robin said slowly, regarding his cousin darkly.

"How long have you been stood there?" Henry asked. Robin's eyes met mine and didn't look away.

"Long enough." Why was he looking at me so accusingly? "We need to get going, cousin." He said, bluntly, releasing the hold he had on me and looking up at Henry. I heard Henry stand up and make his way around the bench. He stopped in front of me. I felt obliged to stand up

"Thank you so much for today, Maria." He smiled. "It has been truly enjoyable." Without warning he kissed my cheek. With one last smile at me, he headed over Robin, who was now glaring at us both. "Where are your friends?" Henry asked his cousin, brightly.

"Outside." Robin replied, not even glancing at Henry. He was staring at me again.

"I'll go say goodbye to Loveday and meet you out there." Henry nodded. He grinned over his shoulder at me then left. His leaving footsteps felt extremely loud in the agonising silence between Robin and I.

"I better leave you to your thoughts." Robin muttered finally. I hurried over to him as he turned to leave.

"Robin, don't go." I grabbed his arm. He wrenched it out my grip immediately. The action hurt me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Robin asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't know, but you're mad at me so I thought…" I was cut off by Robin laughing humourlessly.

"You know what," He began. "I don't care anymore. You can go ahead and be all lovey-dovey with Henry because I can tell my warnings have been completely discarded. Go ahead and spend all the time you want with him, because I'm through with caring." He turned to leave. His words had confused me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, standing in front of him so he couldn't leave.

"Don't play dumb, princess, it's not becoming." The way he said 'princess' was so arrogant and mocking that I stepped back a few steps.

"What on earth have I done to anger you so much?" He glared at me before shaking his head slowly.

"Forget it, Maria, just forget it." He pushed pass me and I heard him leaving. I spun around and stared at his retreating figure.

"Please don't go, Robin." I called. He stopped but didn't turn around. Finally he glanced over his shoulder at me, his face wasn't glaring, it was soft. He shook his head and then left without another word. I could have run to catch him, but I didn't. I was rooted to the spot.

What on earth had just happened?

I didn't realise I was crying until I felt salty tears on my tongue.

* * *

**(A/N) Chapter eighteen is up and I hope you all liked it! **

**Again, not much to say so I'll leave you and hopefully see you next chapter. :)**

**-jemlou-**


	19. A Failure In Communication

_Chapter Nineteen ~ A Failure In Communication_

It was a couple days after the argument with Robin that I agreed to let Loveday plan my birthday. It seemed that Robin's words had affected me so much that I was using them myself.

I didn't care anymore.

I didn't care what I did to celebrate my birthday, so I might aswell let Loveday have her fun. She seemed to need it at the moment with her irritation towards her Uncle and Cousin increasing rapidly.

Whilst Loveday worked viciously to prepare everything for my party, I would isolate myself from everyone, telling them I had a headache coming on. Though I was actually busy remembering what Robin had said to me and replaying it in my head.

I hadn't seen either Robin or Henry since that day. Infact I hadn't seen anyone from the De Noir clan. I felt a strange feeling of loneliness in their absence.

"Which of your London friends would you like to invite?" Loveday asked, looking up from the list she was writing. It had everything she needed to do for my birthday party. I shrugged. "Come on, Maria, help me out!"

"Fine! Let me think." I thought back to all that time ago when I lived in London. I remembered the friends I had promised to stay in touch with. The truth was I had failed to keep that promise to all my friends. I only kept it to my two best friends, Claire and Georgina, and even then I only wrote to them every one or two months.

Maybe they had forgotten about me? They may not even want to come. Seeing them though could help and I could ask them about the confusion I was feeling at the moment towards Robin and Henry.

Well, I could ask Georgina. She was probably the better listener out of my two friends. She was defiantly the nicest. Claire was more self-absorbed, though she was a lot of fun. I didn't think asking Claire would be a good idea as she would probably laugh and that would be no help at all.

"Claire and Georgina." I answered finally. I saw Loveday scribble it down onto the piece of paper before her.

"Now what about any distant relatives you want to invite?"

I could tell this would take a while. I was regretting it already.

Mrs Heliotrope saved me from Loveday and her questions as she told me it was time we carried on with some lessons. Loveday left reluctantly and said we could continue planning later.

I dreaded when later would come.

The snow outside was something that was normal now. It had snowed every day now and we were all growing use to it. Even Mrs Heliotrope was beginning to love it. To Wrolfe, every moment spent in the snow was the best day of his life. He couldn't get enough of the stuff. He would spend all day out in it and come inside only when it was time for dinner. A snow routine was soon established for the large black lion.

Once lessons were finished for the day I headed up to my room so I wouldn't run into Loveday again. I was in no mood to hear anymore about parties or guest invites.

"I'm so tired, Serena." I moaned, collapsing onto the bed. The large hare scooted over to me and nudged me with her nose. I stared up at the ceiling and saw night time was nearly coming. I sighed. "What have I done to him, Serena?" I was talking about Robin. I must have hurt him so much as he had reacted so angrily towards me. He hadn't even come down to visit me. Though that may be due to his father and the whole creature issue. He was probably too busy tracking to care. But I wanted to see him again.

I needed to see him again.

I needed to ask him what I had done wrong and not drop it until the bird-boy would tell me. I was going to have to go up to the De Noir castle again.

At dinner I asked Loveday about visiting her family again. She seemed hesitant.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea, Maria." She began. "Especially with current situation. They're no way near catching the creature since we left."

"I need to talk to Robin." I blurted out. She stopped mid-chew.

"May I ask what about?" She pressed, the familiar glint in her eye she always got whenever the conversation of her brother and I together came up.

"I had an argument with him and I want to sort it all out." The glint left her. That wasn't what she was expecting obviously.

"Oh." She nodded slowly. "Was it a bad argument?"

"Yes."

"I see." She stared down at her food. "I suppose a day trip to De Noir castle will be fine. Would that be alright with you Benjamin?" She turned to Uncle who was watching our exchange silently. He nodded.

"Of course. I'll tell Digweed to prepare a carriage for the both of you tomorrow."

So it was settled. I was going to see Robin again and confront him. I didn't know what I was going to say. I would probably just make it up as I went along.

I lay in bed thinking about it the whole night. I barely got any sleep at all as I was too busy trying to work out what I would say to him. Though I was failing. I wasn't sure whether I should be angry or apologetic. Sympathetic or upset. Heartless or caring. I just couldn't think.

Mrs Heliotrope had to wake me the next morning as I had slept in over breakfast. I didn't mind too much that I had missed breakfast as I didn't have the appetite that morning.

True to his word, Uncle had gotten Digweed to prepare a carriage for Loveday and I. When we went outside, Digweed was attempting to sweep the ground of snow by the gates of the manor. I wasn't sure how affective it would be, but I decided against asking him.

We bided goodbye to Uncle and Mrs Heliotrope and set off on the long journey to De Noir castle where Robin was and where I was going to confront him, face to face. Which wasn't something I was particularly looking forward to.

"What was the argument about?" Loveday asked suddenly. I turned to her. She was staring out the window at the passing trees. Her eyes darting about effortlessly. I knew she was looking out for the creature that lurked within the forest. She turned to face me when I didn't answer and gave me a small smile. I finally shrugged at her.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure." I admitted. I frowned slightly. "One minute Henry was playing a song to me the next Robin was shouting at me." Loveday nodded.

"My brother's probably just over-reacted." She sighed. "He's prone to that." I agreed and we both laughed a little.

De Noir castle came into sight and soon enough we had pulled up into the grounds. We climbed out and Digweed took the carriage to the stable area to get the horses settled. We were about to head inside when both Mr De Noir and Mr Cunningham came out through the main doors. They paused when they saw us.

"Maria? Loveday?" Mr De Noir asked astonished of our appearance.

"Is something the matter, Father?" Loveday asked, studying her father's face. He sent a glare towards his brother-in-law before answering.

"I'm afraid so." He sighed. "Henry took the tracking party into the forest without warning." He grumbled. "We don't know where they are or when they're back. Robin's left his lessons with Mr Gomez to go looking for them." He turned to Mr Cunningham. "Henry has been told to report to me before going into the forest. He knows that." Mr De Noir practically growled at him.

"If I knew what my son was doing, I would have stopped him." Mr Cunningham cried. "I thought he had already spoken to you when I saw him leaving."

"Well you thought wrong." Mr De Noir spat. With that he marched past us and I saw him walking down the hill towards the edge of the forest. Mr Cunningham scurried after him and after a moment's glance at each other, Loveday and I followed too.

Mr De Noir stopped a bit away from the edge of the forest, staring into it. Mr Cunningham stood by him, also staring into the forest, though his face was more worried. I heard the sound of crunching snow behind us and I turned to see Mr Gomez and Mrs Harper running towards us.

"Do you want me to go in and find Robin, William?" Mr Gomez asked. I was slightly confused why he would only go and find Robin, though I didn't voice my wonder.

The current situation hit me then. The danger of tracking the creature had increased now and Robin and Henry were both vulnerable. I came to confront Robin and now I was waiting anxiously for his safe return. My past fears for Robin's safety were all coming back to me now.

"Leave it for a bit, Mr Gomez." Mr De Noir sighed. "I trust my son to look after himself." Mrs Harper came and stood by me. She was holding a small bag in her hands. I was about to ask her what was in it when I saw it was full of bandages and little bottles of oddly coloured liquid. She was here incase someone got hurt. Her eyes met mine and she gave me a sad look.

I couldn't understand why we were just stood here.

It felt like forever of silence when a deafening sound echoed through the skies, alerting us all that something was wrong.

A gun shot.

I jolted at the sound and I saw Mr Gomez's head whip to Mr De Noir's direction and he made a move towards the forest. Mr De Noir grabbed his arm before he got too far and I saw both the men share a look before Mr Gomez retreated back a few steps.

More gun shots. Then a shout. It sounded close.

Suddenly I saw movement between the trees and I saw three figures emerging. Two of the figures were supporting, practically carrying, the third. Someone was hurt. The three figures came closer and I recognised the injured one to be one of Robin's friends, his whole right side was ripped and he was covered in blood. I froze at the sight of him. Mrs Harper rushed forward instantly and I saw her get to work on the injured boy. I then realised Henry was one of the people supporting him, the other was another of Robin's friends, both of which seemed completely fine. Though their clothes were soaked in blood, which I guessed to be the injured man.

Mr De Noir grabbed Henry's shirt and pulled him over to him.

"What the heck were you thinking, you stupid fool!" He snarled into his nephew's ear.

"I don't… I didn't… I'm so sorry." Henry could only stutter. Mr De Noir growled at him then pushed him back, causing Henry to fall onto his back. His father rushed to his side.

"Where's Robin?" Loveday's voice rang out. I looked around frantically for him but he didn't emerge between the trees.

Where was he?

"Where is my son?" Mr De Noir asked Henry, who was still on the floor.

"He ran after the creature." The other boy, who wasn't injured, answered for Henry. I saw a hand shoot up to Loveday's mouth as she stared in shock. "We were ambushed by the creature. It attacked Danny." He nodded to where Mrs Harper was kneeling next to a very injured boy. "Robin shot at it but it ran away. He chased after it, trying to shoot it." That explained all the gun shots. "Luke's gone after him. Luke told us to bring Danny back here, otherwise I would have gone after him, sir, I would have!" Mr De Noir nodded slowly.

"You are not to blame, Michael." He said quietly. He then turned to Henry and glared darkly at him. "I will hold you responsible for anything that happens to my son."

"Mr De Noir!" Mrs Harper's voice cried. "I need to take this boy inside now!" Michael rushed to her side and the pair of them pulled Danny to his feet.

"I'll go with them." Mr Cunningham offered, hurrying after where Mrs Harper and Robin's friends were heading inside. Leaving Henry to stand alone. I watched Mr De Noir's face as his eyes burned into his nephew. I had never seen him so angry.

Now all the havoc had died down slightly, my head began to spin. I wouldn't forgive myself if Robin got killed now. I had upset him, I didn't know why, but I had. I hated myself all too much right then.

I felt Loveday put an arm around me and hold me close to her. This action seemed to trigger the tears.

There was another gun shot. It was much further away this time though. Then there was another and another.

I saw Mr De Noir nod once at Mr Gomez, who then broke out into a run into the forest. I watched him go, completely baffled. What was he doing?

"Father?" Loveday's voice asked. He didn't answer her. More shouts. Only closer now.

Then there was a long moment of silence.

The four of us stood waiting. Waiting to see what would happen. When I looked up at Henry, he was watching me. He smiled at me, but I ignored him. I held him equally as responsible as myself for what was going on.

My worst nightmare came true when I saw the figures emerging. It was a scene much the same as the last. Three figures, two supporting the third. The third injured and covered in blood.

Though this time the injured third was Robin.

* * *

**(A/N) Dun dun dunnnn...!**

**That's kind of all I have to say. Shortest Author Note so far! Woo!**

**-jemlou-**


	20. A Birds Eye View

_Chapter Twenty ~ A Birds Eye View_

_ROBIN'S POV _

Mr Gomez didn't half go on.

We were outside for today's lesson. Mr Gomez was teaching me some sword fighting techniques.

"One day, these skills will save that pretty boy face of yours, I promise you that!" Mr Gomez cried as he was getting his gear together. I rolled my eyes and leant back against the tree we were stood by.

"Remind me again who beat you four times in a row last time we did one of these sword fights?" I mocked, grinning. I narrowly dodged a snowball Mr Gomez threw in my direction. A movement to my right caught my eye.

I saw Cousin Henry aswell as Luke, Danny and Michael walking down towards the forest. They were tracking today. Henry was taking my place as I had a day off. A day off to have sword skills taught to me with a crazed European with a moustache.

Ever the beneficial.

I couldn't help but glare as I stared at Cousin Henry. He had already taken Maria from me and now he was well on the way of taking my friends. Just when I had made up with them aswell.

I was arguing quite a lot with my friends lately. First there was Luke, Danny and Michael about Maria, then there was Maria about Henry. All of which had happened since Cousin Henry's stay.

I couldn't wait for him to leave. Then maybe things would go back how they were.

Though maybe not with Maria. My bad temper when I last saw her may have completely destroyed my friendship with her. Why was I such an idiot?

A snowball hit my face.

"Stop your dreaming!" Mr Gomez's voice said. I turned to him. "There's plenty of time to think about Miss Merryweather later, now we must learn." I scowled at him.

"I wasn't thinking about her." I muttered, picking up my stuff.

"Lies." With one last scowl in Mr Gomez's direction, we got to work.

Mr Gomez was a considerably better fighter than I was, though I was stubborn. I also tended to cheat a lot. Especially with the current weather conditions. I would use the snow to my advantage, which annoyed Mr Gomez. In the end he gave in and well and truly thrashed me in a snow ball fight. Though I wouldn't give into him as I did not want to lose to an old man. Saying this to him annoyed him more.

Annoying Mr Gomez was always an enjoyment.

I had just launched a successful snow ball into Mr Gomez's face when Mrs Harper came running towards us.

"Have you seen Master Henry?" She asked frantically. "He's not in his bed."

"Yeah, he and the tracking party have set off into the forest already." I said. Her face seemed to pale.

"They've already gone in?" She asked. I nodded. "But they have not informed your father!"

"What?"

"Mr De Noir does not know where they are going." She cried. "Oh this is very dangerous!" How can Henry be such an fool?

"Go tell my father where they've gone." I ordered her. She rushed away quickly. I picked up my pistol, which I had discarded before my lesson had started, and began to head down the hill. An arm grabbed me.

"What are you doing?" Mr Gomez spun me around.

"I need to go find them!" I said. I tried to go, but he pulled me back.

"I can't let you go in there, it's too dangerous!"

"I know the forest better than anyone! I can track them down." I went to go again but Mr Gomez still held me there. "Let me go."

"You can't go in there alone."

"Go tell my father about when we saw them. I didn't tell Mrs Harper." He stared at me before letting go of my arm and running quickly towards the castle. I watched him go and then made my way towards the forest. Once I got to the edge, I turned back and looked up at the castle. A carriage entering the gates caught my eye.

It was Maria's carriage. Why was she here?

I remembered I needed to apologise to her and I stepped unintentionally back towards the castle, but then stopped myself.

I needed to find Henry and the others.

With a pause, I turned on my heels and ran into the forest, holding my pistol at the ready.

Judging by their tracks, they had already covered quite a bit of the first head of the forest. It was hard to tell where they went after a while, though a shout caught my attention. I ran in the direction I heard it and came out into a clearing. I froze at what I saw.

Danny was pinned to the floor by a great black creature, something between a lion and a mystical animal from a fairytale. My first thoughts were of Wrolfe but this creature was far too big and bulkier to be Wrolfe. It's claws and teeth were huge and it's eyes were a deep red colour.

Blood almost.

The other three were stood back, Michael on the floor scrambling for a weapon, Luke doing the same and Henry stood in shock against a tree, watching as the creature mauled at Danny.

I didn't waste any more time and I lifted up my pistol and took a shot at the animal. It hit it's side. The impact jolted the creature off of Danny and it stumbled back. It met my eyes with it's red ones then charged off into the trees. Something wasn't quite right when I stared into the creature's eyes. But I didn't spend time over thinking it.

Danny groaned in pain and the other three gawped at me. I rushed over to Danny's side and stared down at him. His whole side was torn and ravished where the creature had ripped at him. Blood oozed out.

Without warning, I broke out into a run towards the direction the creature had gone. An intention of killing it, in my mind.

The other's shouted me, but I ignored them. The image of Danny's body firmly in my head as I ran.

Then I spotted it within the trees and took shots at it. I groaned to myself when I saw it missed.

"Robin!" A familiar shout from behind me. They had followed me. Idiots! Why weren't the taking care of Danny? He needed it most.

I came out into another clearing and stopped in my tracks. Someone ran into me and I turned around to face them. Luke stood there.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. "You're supposed to be looking after Danny!"

"Michael and Henry are taking him back to the castle." Luke said defensively. "Come on, we need to go!"

"Did you not see what that thing did to Danny?"

"Yeah and we'll end up the same if we don't hurry up and get out of here, now go!" He grabbed my shirt and pushed me in the direction of the castle. Together we began to run back.

It was all too soon when the chaser became the chased.

Bounding steps behind us told me that we were now the ones being hunted. An instant feeling of regret washed over me and I speeded up. But then, Luke tripped. I stopped and turned to him, only to see the black creature about to dive onto him, ready to rip him to bits.

Everything happened so slowly then.

I raised my gun and took a shot at him. I was shaking so much, I missed but it got it's attention. The creature looked up at me and before I knew it, I was the one it dived on. I took two more shots then realised I had run out of bullets. A sharp pain ran across my stomach and I collapsed back against a tree, holding where it hurt.

The sound of my heart beating filled my ears and I looked down at where my arm was across my stomach.

Blood. A lot of blood.

Luke's face came into view.

"Robin! Oh heck, I'm so sorry." He cried, his eyes on the blood. He glanced around and I saw a bloody knife in his hand.

"You stabbed me." I managed. It hurt to talk.

"No!" Luke denied. "I stabbed the creature. It was that what did this to you." He stared down at my stomach before putting an arm around me and pulling me away from the tree and helping me to walk. "We need to go, now." I didn't argue. The pain was increasing immensely.

Another figure came into view and I saw Mr Gomez running towards us.

"What happened?" He demanded, his eyes were also on the blood.

"It attacked us." Luke's voice came out as sobs. There was a brief pause as I saw Mr Gomez examine my wounds.

"We need to get him out of here." Another arm slipped around me and they both supported me as we staggered together.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" I stuttered finally.

"Don't be ridiculous." Mr Gomez said. "You're not going to die."

"How bad is it?" There was long pause. "Please tell me."

"Pretty bad." My tutor answered me finally. "Forget it, Robin. We're going to get out of here and Mrs Harper is going to take such good care of you. And guess who's waiting for you? Maria."

"Maria?" I closed my eyes, I felt too weak now. Maria's name came out as barely a whisper.

"Yeah, so we better hurry up as it's rude to keep your lady waiting." I chuckled weakly. "Robin!" Mr Gomez's cry came out worried. "Robin, stay awake. Stay awake for me, lad!" I tried to do as he asked. I opened my eyes a fraction and I saw we were coming out of the forest now. He was right. Maria stood waiting for me, clutching Loveday tightly. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

Where those for me?

Father's face came in and out of my vision and the sound of voices echoed loudly.

"Maria." I tried looking for her, but I was too weak to turn my head.

Finally it was all too much for me and I collapsed onto the floor. The world around me began to spin slightly then everything was drowned out.

The echoes were drowned out by the silence.

The faces were drowned out by the darkness.

* * *

**(A/N) I felt the need to add in Robin's POV for this part. This is so you know what happened in the forest. It's not really neccessary, but I wanted to add it in. I don't know if I'll do another Robin's POV chapter, probably not. Depends on if I need to or not. So Maria's POV will continue in the next chapter and then carry on as normal! **

**Apologises for the slightly cheesy chapter title, I couldn't think of anything and it's sort of appropriate.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review and tell me what you think! **

**Until next time.**

**-jemlou-**


	21. The Injured Third

_Chapter Twenty One ~ The Injured Third_

Robin passed out shortly after they carried him from the forest. He was rushed inside and his father called for healers to aid him.

I was in fits of sobs all the way up to the castle and hadn't stopped even now when I was sat in the room I stayed in on the last visit with Loveday. She thought it was best we kept out the healers way and we were confined to a room, where Loveday let me cry into her shoulder as she held me. Next door Robin lay in his bed, probably bleeding to death, with healers working frantically to keep him alive. His friend, Danny had been taken to one of the other rooms in this part of the castle so Mrs Harper could jump between the two.

I realised then that Mrs Harper must have been the castle's resident nurse.

Out of the two, Danny was defiantly more injured, though Robin's state stuck in my mind the longest.

When they carried him out, all I could see was blood staining both Mr Gomez's and Luke's clothes. As Robin's clothes were black, the blood wasn't as visible. Though up close the damage could be seen. He had three long scratches along his lower torso, like a claw mark. Luke confirmed this and told us that Robin was trying to save him from being attacked and the creature took a swipe at him. The gauge it had left was pretty deep and the blood was just gushing out.

I felt sick just thinking about it.

What sickened me more was seeing Robin's face. His eyes met mine for a short moment before he collapsed. I saw what could be described as nothingness in them. His eyes were emotionless. Almost as if he have given in.

I could never forgive myself in Robin died now.

I felt a hand brush across my cheek as Loveday wiped away the tears I had produced. When I looked at her I saw tears on her own cheeks. She attempted to smile at me.

"It's all going to be fine, Maria." She said, her voice shaky. "Robin's a stubborn fool. He won't let some creature defeat him. He'll be up in no time, you'll see." Her talking helped but we both knew that her words were empty. Neither of us could be sure of what fate was held for Robin.

"What if he dies?" I asked quietly, fresh tears falling as the words came out my mouth. "There's so much I need to tell him." Loveday hugged me hard and I heard her sobbing quietly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, startling us both. Henry came inside.

"Get out." Loveday snarled. Henry shook his head slowly.

"Please listen to me." He begged. Loveday stood up.

"How dare you." She said, darkly. "How dare you show you face after what you've caused. Get out and leave us alone."

"Cousin, please. I didn't know what was going to happen. It isn't my fault." There was a deafening crack in the room as Loveday's hand collided with Henry's cheek. Henry stared in shock at his cousin. The slap had completely phased him.

"If my brother dies, I will make it my personal duty to kill you." It scared me slightly to hear Loveday talk like that. "Now, get out of my sight before I do something I regret."

"Loveday wait." I stood up. "He didn't know what was going to happen to Robin, if he would then he probably would have done things differently."

"I would." Henry nodded, his face pleading with Loveday. Loveday turned to me and stared at my face.

"I'm not going to even consider forgiving you until my brother is safe." Loveday said, speaking to Henry. She walked past me and sat down on the bed again, holding her head in her hands. Henry stared at me.

"Thank you."

"This doesn't mean I forgive you either." I said, glaring at him. He nodded. "I think it's best if you stay out our way until Robin gets better." He nodded again then left. I joined Loveday on the bed and put my head on her shoulder. We then sat in silence.

Waiting to hear the verdict.

It was a good hour later when a cry was heard from next door. We both jumped to our feet and headed to the source.

Inside Robin's room was quite a commotion. Robin lay on the bed whilst Mr Gomez and Mr De Noir pinned both his arms to the bed. Robin's shirt was removed and his scars were on show, his torso completely covered in blood. Mrs Harper stood by the bed with an unusual gooey liquid in a bowl, I could see she was trying to apply it. It was only then when I realised Robin was awake.

"Robin we need to put this on your wounds." Mr De Noir said, staring down at his son. Robin cried out again.

"It… hurts." He sobbed. I saw tears running down his face.

"I know, I know it does, son." Mr De Noir said softly. "But it's what you need." He nodded once at Mrs Harper, who then proceeded to apply the medicine. On touch, Robin cried again and thrashed about slightly. Though Mr De Noir and Mr Gomez held onto him tightly so he didn't lash out too much, injuring someone. I felt Loveday put an arm around me and pull me closer. Mrs Harper had applied the medicine to one of Robin's gashes when Mr De Noir told her to stop.

"Is it… over?" Robin stuttered.

"No, son. But you're doing so well." Mr De Noir, brushed some of Robin's sweat soaked hair away from his son's face and then nodded at Mrs Harper.

The screaming came again.

Loveday tried to pull me from the room, but I couldn't move. I stared as Robin screamed out in pain. Every scream, sent shivers down me and tears streamed down my face.

If I could, I would have happily taken Robin's pain from him.

Finally Mrs Harper stood back and Robin ceased screaming. She put the bowl on one of the tables and began to prepare some more medicine.

"It's over now, Robin." Mr De Noir reassured his son. Robin only nodded, his whole body shaking. Finally Mr De Noir noticed our presence and smiled sadly at us both.

"He's gone through the worse of the pain now, I should think." Mrs Harper began. "Though this next bit will hurt aswell."

"What do you need to do?" Loveday asked.

"I need to clean his wounds and sew them up. Though judging by the size of the scars, that will hurt him a lot and it will take some time." Mrs Harper brought over another bowl and cloth and set it down on the bed. She then prepared a needle and set it down on the side, ready for use later. In the bowl was what looked to be water, though it was probably some sort of medicine.

"How long?" Robin's voice asked quietly.

"How long what, my dear?" Mrs Harper asked softly. She smiled at him, but he didn't see as he was staring up at the ceiling.

"How long will the pain last?"

"It will be over before you know it." Mrs Harper promised, though I saw her face reluctant to tell him that. "Maybe it's best if you talk to him whilst I do this, keep him distracted if that's possible." She spoke more to Mr De Noir than anyone else. Mr De Noir stared speechless, his face slightly worried. I guessed he probably didn't know what to say to his son to calm him down. Loveday's arm dropped from around my shoulders and she walked over to her brother's side. She said something to Mr Gomez, who let go of Robin's arm he was pinning to the bed. She took Robin's hand in her own and held it close to her chest.

"Robin, look at me." She said softly. Her brother turned to her, slowly. Loveday nodded once at Mrs Harper, who then prepared the bowl.

"When did you get here?" Robin asked weakly. He winced as Mrs Harper began to clean his wounds.

"We've been waiting next door to see how you were." Loveday began. "Of course your constant screams were giving me such a headache I came over here to tell you to shut up." Robin winced a chuckle. "Always the attention seeker. Couldn't resist getting yourself into this state, eh?"

"Where's Henry?" It came out more of a grumble.

"Somewhere else, thankfully." Robin cried out suddenly so Loveday quickly carried on, trying to keep her brother distracted. "Too bad he wasn't the one hurt instead. Save us all the worry."

"That's an awful thing to say." Robin muttered.

"It's true though." Loveday smiled. I saw Robin smile back weakly, though his smile was obviously pained. Mr Gomez walk over to me and took my hand. Slowly he lead me to the end of Robin's bed.

"He doesn't know you're here." Mrs Gomez whispered. "Silly fool isn't paying much attention." I breathed a chuckle. Loveday continued talking to her brother until Mrs Harper had finished cleaning his wounds. Mr De Noir let go of his son's arm and stood back watching both his children.

"Is he going to be alright?" He asked Mrs Harper. She studied Robin before sighing.

"I can't be sure." She said. "We will have to see how he manages over the next day or so. I'll have to wait until I see signs of recovery before I can give you a certain answer. If he does start recovering then, it will be painful, but I expect him to be up and walking in a few days time. He's very lucky." I saw both Mr De Noir and Loveday nod, their faces whitening by the second.

"Thank you so much." Loveday said. There was a sudden cry from outside and Luke appeared at the door of Robin's room.

"We need help!" He said frantically. "Danny… I don't…" He stuttered off. Mrs Harper gathered some of her things.

"I will be back in a bit to sew him up. He should be fine for now." She said. Mr De Noir nodded and she rushed off, following Luke out the room.

"What's happening?" Robin asked, taking his eyes from his sister and looking down towards the door. He saw me standing at the end of his bed and didn't say anything. He finally knew I was there. He didn't say anything he just watched me, an odd look on his face.

"Nothing to worry about, son." Mr De Noir began. "It's just Danny needs Mrs Harper at the moment." He and Mr Gomez shared a look. "I think I need to go find that nuisance of a brother-in-law and shout violent things at him and his sorry excuse for a son."

"Can you kick him in the head from me?" Robin asked weakly, turning to his father, who chuckled.

"I'll give him a few from you." He promised. "Tell me if anything happens." He said to Loveday, who nodded. He then left the room, with a blazed look on his face. I felt sorry for the Cunningham's who were going to have to be on the other end of that.

"I think I may have to follow him." Mr Gomez sighed, staring at the door. "I don't want him doing anything he'll regret." He left also, leaving me with the De Noir siblings. There was a moment's silence in the room before Robin broke it.

"How bad is Danny?" He asked, trying to sit up. Loveday pushed him back down gently.

"Don't strain yourself, brother." She warned. "And I don't know. We haven't seen him since they carried him out the forest." Robin nodded then moaned slightly, his hand going to where the scars were. He flinched when he touched them. "You want me to get Mrs Harper?"

"Danny needs her more than I do." He shook his head, closing his eyes. Loveday stood up.

"I'll go get another healer." She told him. "Maria, look after him whilst I'm gone." With that she left, leaving me with Robin. I stood, wordlessly, at the end of Robin's bed. I was unsure what I could do. Just seeing Robin in the state he was in, completely demolished every logical thought in my head.

I walked slowly around the bed and pulled a chair to sit on. I placed it by the edge of the bed and sat down. Robin's eyes remained closed, though they flinched slightly when I sat down.

"Can I get you something?" I asked, timidly.

"Water." Robin grumbled, weakly. I looked around frantically and spotted a jug on the side. I rushed to it and poured the liquid, which I made sure was water, into a cup. When I went back to the bed, Robin's eyes were open and watching me. He struggled slightly as he tried to sit up. He settled for leaning on his elbows and I handed him the cup. He took it with shaky hands. Once he had finished the cup, I took it off him and he collapsed back onto the pillow, the whole exercise of sitting up must have tired him out. "Thank you." He breathed, closing his eyes.

I took the moment to stare at his wounds. They weren't as bad as they looked before, Mrs Harper having cleaning them up. I watched as his chest raised then fell, the whole movement caused Robin to wince again. My eyes shot up to his face when he did this. His eyes still remained closed, though his face was turned up in a strained expression.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. "Sorry, I know that's a stupid question." He chuckled weakly and I saw him swallow.

"I thought I was going to die." He said.

"What happened?" I wanted to keep him talking, so I could soak up everything I could of him incase the worst happened. I didn't want to think of that happening though. The idea of it made fresh tears fall down my cheeks.

"We were being chased by it. Luke fell and when I turned around the thing was going to kill Luke. I tried to shoot it but I ran out of bullets." He didn't carry on, but I didn't need him to elaborate. I already guessed the ending.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled again and did a movement I guessed was a shrug.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" He frowned. "For the moment that is."

"You won't die." I said quietly, shaking my head quickly. He didn't say anything. There was a long moment's silence between us both.

"Do you hate me." He asked, so quietly I could of pretended I didn't hear him.

"I could never hate you, Robin." I answered honestly. I reached out and took his hand in mine. He flinched but didn't pull it away. His hand felt clammy in mine, but I just held it tighter.

"Even after how I acted?" His tone was almost angry. I wasn't sure if it was directed at me or himself.

"I forgive you for that." I said slowly. "I suppose it all depends if you forgive me." Robin opened his eyes and turned his head towards me. His eyes stared into me, filled with wonder.

"What have you done that needs forgiving?" He asked.

"You were angry with me, there's got to be a reason for it." He didn't say anything for a few moments and then he smiled slightly. Robin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a knock at the door. We both turned in the direction it came from and saw Henry standing there. Robin tried to sit up but I pushed him back down, careful not to hurt him.

"Let me up so I can punch that good for nothing face of his." He growled before moaning slightly, the pain obviously hitting him.

"I thought I told you to leave us alone?" I demanded, glaring at Henry.

"I came to see how my cousin was." He answered.

"He's fine, no thanks to you." I cried.

"Robin, I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry?" I laughed humourlessly. "After all this and all you can say is sorry?"

"What else can I say?"

"I don't know, but here's a thing you can do; go away." I heard a weak chuckle from Robin. Henry stared at me for a few moments, completely baffled. He nodded slowly.

"I'll come back when you're feeling better." He said, leaving before I had chance to say something again. I shook my head in disbelief and turned back to Robin. He was grinning at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"You sure told him." He said.

"He has the nerve to show his face." I muttered. Robin chuckled weakly again.

"Remind me to stay on the good side of you."

"I highly doubt you'd last very long though." I smiled back. "Let's forget him now, we need to concentrate on you getting better." Robin shifted position and laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Wake me up when Mrs Harper comes back." He mumbled. "I don't want her touching me when I'm not conscious." I breathed a chuckle.

"I will, don't worry."

"Don't leave me either." I watched his face. So content and peaceful. I gave his hand a squeeze.

"I'm not going anywhere." He gave me a hum of satisfaction and not another word was said between us. I leant back in the chair and watched him sleep. His chest still raised and fell in a strained fashion, though he seemed to fall asleep blissfully.

The only thing I could do now was pray to God that he would wake up again.

* * *

**(A/N) Ahh the drama!**

**Just so you know this is Maria's POV. Just incase I didn't make it obvious enough. **

**I hope you don't feel as though this chapter was rushed. I kind of felt it was when I re-read it. Please tell me if you think so. **

**Anyway, that's all I got to say I guess. See you next chapter! :)**

**Don't forget to review. **

**-jemlou-**


	22. Fresh Fallen Tears

_Chapter Twenty Two ~ Fresh Fallen Tears_

True to my word, I stayed by Robin's side whilst he slept. I watched him, it seemed to calm me down. He had stopped shaking now, though he still looked strained as he breathed in and out.

What worried me was the fact Loveday hadn't come back yet with a healer to sew up his wounds. I would have gone to look for her, but I didn't want to leave Robin. I didn't think it should take too long to go get a healer and bring them back to the room. I mean, the castle was big but not that big!

When Loveday did return, I knew something was instantly wrong.

She walked in, her cheeks soaked with tears. I could see they were fresh. I sat up immediately, but didn't let go of Robin's hand. Thankfully Robin remained asleep and I turned to face Loveday.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"Danny's dead." She said flatly, her eyes on her brother. I stared wordlessly at her. I didn't know Danny, and though I felt sad for his death, I wasn't feeling tears coming on. Loveday, however, was a De Noir and of course she must have known Danny reasonably well. What then hit me was Robin. I turned to him, he was sleeping peacefully like before. "He's going to be crushed." Loveday said, voicing what I was thinking. "Crushed being the wrong word." She walked over and sat on the other side of Robin's bed. "One of his best friends, dead because of Henry's stupid mistake." She grinded her teeth together. "He'll blame himself."

"It wasn't his fault." I said quietly, though I knew what she was saying was true. No matter what, Robin will blame himself when he finds out. "When are you going to tell him?" Loveday shook her head slowly.

"I don't know." She replied. "He doesn't need the stress when he's in this condition. But I can't not tell him. He'll hate me if I don't." She wiped her cheeks and sighed.

We sat in silence until Robin finally stirred and opened his eyes. He glanced around and smiled when he saw me still by his side.

"You didn't leave then." He said, groggily. I gave him a small smile.

"I told you I wouldn't." He turned his head and met eyes with Loveday. I saw a frown form on his face when he saw her tears.

"What's happened?" He asked. She stared at him for a long time before shaking her head slowly.

"Robin, I'm so sorry." She managed.

"Loveday, tell me what's happened." Robin demanded in a strained tone.

"It's Danny." Robin's face hardened slightly.

"What about him?" He asked, almost worried.

"Danny is…" She swallowed hard. "Danny is dead, Robin." He stared at her before turning to me. I nodded to confirm what she had said.

"You're lying."

"I'm so sorry, brother." He watched her for a few moments before the first tear fell.

"No… He can't be." Robin tried to sit up. Loveday and I both acted immediately, pushing him back down. "Get off me! I need to see him!" Loveday grabbed his shoulders with firm hands.

"Robin, please this is not good for your health." She cried.

"I don't care!" He shouted, he then groaned slightly and doubled over in pain. It was after a few seconds I saw he was crying fully now. Loveday wrapped her arms around him. "He can't be dead. Please tell me he's not dead." He sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, brother." She said again. Robin sobbed harder, his whole body shaking again.

"I'm going to kill him!" I guessed he meant Henry. Loveday didn't speak, she just held him, trying to calm him down. Though Robin continued to sob.

Danny's death hit Robin hard.

When Mrs Harper came to sew him up, at first he shouted at her, demanding why she didn't save him. Mrs Harper reacted calmly and told him she did all she could to help Danny. When Robin had calmed down, he apologised to her but then fell into a distant silence, not talking to anyone. Even whilst Mrs Harper sewed him up, he didn't make a sound. He would occasionally grimace slightly or pull a face that showed it hurt him, but otherwise not a sound was heard from the De Noir boy.

Loveday took me out the room soon after Mrs Harper had finished. She told me I needed rest and that Robin would be fine until morning. A messenger had been sent back to Merryweather manor to inform Uncle what had happened and why would not be returning for the night. So it was set for Loveday and I to spend another unintentional night at De Noir castle.

I lay in bed, unable to sleep. How could I? Not when Robin lay next door in pain or sobbing because of the death of one of his friends.

Whilst I lay there, I heard talking outside my door. I decided to go investigate and climbed out of bed and walked quietly to the door. Mrs Heliotrope always told me eavesdropping was bad, but in the present situation, I couldn't care less about wrong or right. I pressed my ear to the door and listened to the muffled chatter. It was Loveday and her father.

"Are you going to tell Danny's parents?" Loveday's voice asked. There was a low sigh.

"Danny's father died a few months back and no one knows where his mother has gone. Some say she's fled the country to deal with the grief of her husband's death. The boy has been living here ever since she left." Mr De Noir's voice was sad. I felt a sudden sadness come over me. I always thought Robin's friends were just a group of arrogant oafs, much like Robin had been when I first met him. I never thought of them in this kind of way. I felt sorry for them. I even felt sorry for Danny's mother, who had nothing to do with me at all. She had lost her husband and now her son.

The loss must be unbearable.

"Where are you going to bury him?" Loveday asked softly.

"I think that's up to Robin, Michael and Luke." Mr De Noir replied. "Though all three of them are too caught up about his death at the moment. I don't want to ask them until at least Robin's better. So not to overwhelm them." He sighed again. "They are still children after all."

"Young men, more like." Loveday pointed out.

"Children at heart." He corrected her. There was a brief silence.

"Have you spoken to _them._" Loveday asked, her voice full of resentment. I didn't need three guesses to work out who she was talking about.

"Oh yes." Mr De Noir replied. "Henry says he 'ever so sorry' and 'he blames himself for everything that's happened'."

"That's because everything is his fault." Loveday growled. "When are they leaving?"

"Well George says that he wants to stay until his nephew gets better." Another sigh.

"Which could be weeks." Loveday cried. "Just kick them out already!"

"I can't, dear daughter." A pause. "They can stay until Robin is well enough. Then I will sort out when they'll be leaving."

"Fine." There was the sound of a door opening and then a brief silence. "I forgot to mention, it's Maria's birthday in a few weeks. I'm organising a party for her, she wants me to invite you all."

"_You all _being?"

"Well, you and Robin obviously. I'll ask her about Michael and Luke, though I'm sure it would be fine for them to come. She'll probably like Mr Gomez and Mrs Harper to be there aswell. Also Mrs Harper's kids; she's quite close to Jude."

"So basically the entire castle?" Mr De Noir chuckled. "You're having a big party, I take it?"

"Well, Maria says she only wants it to be small, but she'll come around on the day." Another chuckle from Mr De Noir.

"What about your Uncle George and Henry?" Silence. "They'll probably still be here by then." Loveday groaned.

"I'll have to confide with Maria, but I'll try my damn hardest to make sure they do _not _come."

"You know what your Uncle George is like." Loveday made a noise that must have been an agreement. "Anyway, I will let you rest, my dear daughter. I will watch over Robin for the night."

"Call me if anything happens." Loveday said. There was the sound of a door shutting, which must have meant she had gone into her room. Heavy footsteps walked away and down the corridor and another door shut. Everything went silent again.

I headed back to bed, finished with eavesdropping, and curled up under the blanket. It was only a matter of time until I drifted off to sleep, completely exhausted with the day's events.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, I know this chapter is a little short, but I felt the need to do so. I will make it up to you all in the next update! :)**

**Your thoughts are appreciated, good or bad.**

**-jemlou-**


	23. A Blushing Farewell

_Chapter Twenty Three ~ A Blushing Farewell_

I didn't want to, but Loveday insisted we had to go home the next day as De Noir castle wasn't a nice environment to be in with the death of Danny and Robin's injured state. I argued that I wanted to stay with Robin until he got better, but it was no use. Loveday's mind set was final and we would be returning home.

Though I was allowed to say my goodbyes to Robin privately.

Loveday had made sure her father and all healers had left the room so I could say goodbye in peace without having people staring.

I walked through the door. It was exactly the same as I had seen it last night. What did I expect? Robin lay in his bed, eyes closed. They opened with the sound of the door opening. He gave me a weak smile. I shut the door quietly behind me and made my way to sit by his bed.

"How are you doing?" I asked. He thought before answering.

"I've been better." He grumbled, a hand running across his sewn up scars. I stared down at them. They looked a lot better than they had done when he first appeared out of the forest. No more blood thankfully.

"You want me to get you a healer?" I asked, scared he was in pain. He smiled and shook his head.

"You're an awful one for worrying." He muttered. There was a short pause.

"I'm really sorry to hear about Danny." I said quietly. He breathed a chuckle.

"You've been apologising a lot recently." Robin pointed out, turning his head towards me. I shrugged.

"I suppose I have some silly thought in my head that if I keep apologising that you'll get better."

"Ever the logical, aren't you?" Robin teased, laughing.

"At least you're going to be alright." I took his hand and turned it over so his palm faced up. Without thinking I began to trace circles into it.

"It's early days yet, princess." I looked up at him. He was staring at our hands but looked up to meet my eyes.

"You shouldn't think so negative." I told him quietly. He breathed out through his nose before nodding.

"I'm sorry." We sat in silence for a few moments. "You're leaving, aren't you?" I nodded in answer to his question. "When?"

"As soon as I've said goodbye to you." Robin chuckled.

"I take it that's why Loveday came and evacuated the room so quickly?" He guessed.

"She knows I don't like people hovering." I said. He smiled.

"When will I see you again?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "Judging by what Loveday tells me, I'm going to busy for the next few weeks."

"Why?"

"Planning for my birthday." Robin closed his eyes and sighed.

"I forgot it was your birthday." He moaned.

"Don't worry about it. You have better things to worry about at the moment." I reassured. He opened his eyes.

"What are you doing for your birthday?" He asked. I sighed.

"Loveday's planning a party." Robin grinned. "Which should be fun. She's inviting everyone we know."

"Am I invited?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Of course you are!" His grin widened, then it flattered slightly and he grimaced in pain. I was immediately on alert. "You want me to get you something? Water? You want me to call a healer?"

"It's a good thing you are going home, save me from all this worrying you keep doing." Robin muttered, smiling.

"Is my worrying a bad thing?"

"No, it's just unnecessary." I raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Because I will get better, Maria."

"Just a moment ago you were thinking of the worse outcome." I pointed out. He smiled.

"Yes but now I have a reason to get better." He told me. "I mean, who else are you going to dance with at your party?" The prospect of my birthday party seemed to be warming on me suddenly.

"You think you'll be well enough to dance?" I asked, eyeing up his scars.

"I will be, I'll make sure of it." He said, grinning.

"So, the Great Robin De Noir dances?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I have many skills, princess." I giggled softly and leant back in the chair. I knew Loveday would be getting impatient if I stayed too long. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Oh Robin, you don't have to get me anything." I said quietly. He shrugged, or attempted to.

"I can't not get you something." He closed his eyes for a few moments then opened them again, glancing down at his scars.

"Just concentrate on being there, okay?" I offered. "That can be your present to me." He smiled.

"That's a rubbish present."

"I don't think so." I disagreed.

"You have simple tastes though." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If you weren't injured then I hit you." Robin chuckled.

"I can see all this becoming quite beneficial." He muttered. I glanced at the door and then back at Robin. "You need to go, don't you?"

"Loveday is expecting me to meet her by the carriage. She says we need to hurry back." I sighed. "I'd rather stay here though."

"Hmm." I raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm?" He shrugged and smiled. Robin then struggled to sit up. I tried to push him back down but he took my hands in his and pushed them away gently. Finally he managed to sit up and groaned slightly.

"Didn't hurt as much as I expected." He muttered to himself.

"Please don't strain yourself, Robin." I begged. He rolled his eyes and held out his arm towards me. I got up off the chair and perched on the end of his bed. I wrapped my arms around him carefully, though he held me closely to him.

"I know a plus to this whole accident." He said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't have to worry about what you and Henry are getting up to anymore." I pulled back to look at his face.

"You _were _jealous." I said quietly, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. He chuckled and pulled me back into a hug. "I didn't know Robin De Noir was capable of jealousy." I felt him kiss my head. "Or is this one of your many skills?"

"Something like that." Robin murmured. I bit my lip in an attempt to stop myself from smiling and we were silent for a few moments. Finally we pulled apart and just stared at each other. I reached out finally and brushed some hair away from his eyes. His head looked strangely lonely without the company of his hat, though now I could run my runs through his curls without an obstacle.

"Don't ever cut your hair." I said suddenly. He gave me one of his lob-sided smiles.

"My father's been going on at me for ages to cut my hair." He began. "He says that I look too much like a girl. Silly old fool obviously hasn't looked in a mirror lately." I giggled and rest my head on his bare shoulder. It had struck me as odd that Robin was sat in front of me, half naked and I didn't feel my face reddening which I may have done a week or so ago.

Maybe I was learning to control my blushing.

"I better go." I said, standing up unintentionally. Judging by Robin's face, the action had either hurt him or he was in pain. "I'll try come back, but I can't promise anything." Robin nodded.

"Well, let's just say I won't see you until your birthday." He began, a mischievous smile forming on his face. "Do I get a kiss goodbye?" A blush crept onto my face and I realised that my control had gone out the window. Robin raised an eyebrow when I didn't answer. Deciding to give him a simple peck on the cheek, I leant back down and pressed my lips to his awaiting cheek.

Robin seemed to have other ideas though.

When I pulled away, before I could react he took hold of my face and pulled me back towards him. Even if I wanted to pull away, I couldn't as his hands held my face with a strong grip.

Robin's lips were about to touch mine when he froze. The hand that held my face so close to his vanished and he sat back quickly. Robin watched me with wide eyes, his face unreadable.

My head seemed to be spinning. Just seconds ago I was about to kiss Robin and my heart was beating rapidly at the thought of it. Now, he moved away from me like I was some sort of bad smell.

It was like he had rejected me.

"What's the matter?" I asked, cautiously. He shook his head slowly.

"My friend has just died and all I can think about is kissing you." He said, angrily. I didn't say anything. I was lost for words. Then he ran both his hands into his hair and grabbed fistfuls of his curly locks. He doubled over and I saw him shake as he began to sob. I quickly pulled him into a hug, careful not to hurt him.

"Robin, please don't cry." I tried. It didn't seem to work. "We'll just forget it ever happened."

"What kind of friend, am I?" He cried.

"A very good friend." I said as I rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. I heard him snort. "Please Robin." I begged. "I can't leave you like this."

"Then don't go." I paused before answering.

"Don't tempt me." I sighed. I unravelled his hands from the fists attached to his hair and lifted up his eyes to meet mine. I carefully wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I don't deserve this." He said slowly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" I said, a half-hearted attempt of humour. He just stared at me. "Come on. Just think of how Danny would react if he saw you like this." I tried to joke. I felt slightly guilty for talking about Robin's dead friend when I didn't know him, but I had to do something to put a smile on his face. It did the trick.

"He'd think I'm an idiot." He nodded slowly.

"Exactly." I laughed slightly and Robin gave me a small smile. "Please don't think of yourself badly. You tried to kill the creature after it hurt Danny. You showed how much of a good friend you were." I paused and then added. "Even if it cost you dearly." My eyes wandered to his scars and back to his face. "They'll be a constant reminder of what you did for him."

"They'll also be a constant reminder of how I didn't manage to kill it and how he died because of it." I froze at Robin's voice. I didn't know what to say. A sad smile formed on his face. "I'm sorry. I told you I'd stop being so negative." He tried to laugh but only winced in pain.

"Don't hurt yourself." I begged. He grinned at me. I glanced at the door and back at Robin.

"You need to go, I know." He said before I could open my mouth. I smiled and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek before standing up. Robin collapsed back onto the pillow and I heard him sigh in relief. The length of time he had been sitting up for must have pained him a lot.

"Remember, forget everything else and just concentrate on getting better." I said, heading for the door. He smiled. "You said you'll be dancing with me at my party and you better not go back on that promise!"

"Your wish is my command, princess." He said, weakly. I took one last look at his injured, smiling state and I left, shutting his door quietly behind me. A part of me wanted to go back in and curl up in bed with him. But an image of Loveday's face came into my head and I knew she wouldn't be best pleased if I was any later than I already was.

With a sigh, I left. Leaving with the thought that we could of kissed just now.

* * *

**(A/N) I'm ever so cruel... :D **

**The next chapter will be much longer, I promise you that! **

**Nothing else to say really other than Please Review and I will see you soon (tomorrow most likely!) :)**

**-jemlou-**


	24. Arrival Of Old Faces

_Chapter Twenty Four ~ Arrival Of Old Faces_

With my birthday fast approaching, I barely had any time to think. Loveday kept me busy non-stop and would constantly bombard me with questions. I had tried many times to escape her clutches by hiding in the grounds or in the kitchen with Marmaduke, but when she found me she would give me double the amount of work to do. I wasn't sure why one party needed so much work done for it, but I didn't want to ask Loveday incase she gave me more work to do. I dreaded my 16th birthday and vowed to myself _not _to let Loveday plan it.

A simple dinner would suffice.

We were given updates from De Noir castle of Robin's condition frequently. He was apparently getting better and Mrs Harper had said that it was likely that he would be up by my birthday. Though until then, she thought it was best he didn't have any visitors. So I wasn't allowed to see him until my party.

My feeling for my birthday were mixed. I was looking forward to it as I would get to see Robin, though there was the concept of the party in general. I wasn't very good when it came to big crowds. The reason why I only wanted a small dinner.

Loveday had arranged for Georgina and Claire to arrive a few days early so I could catch up with them in advance. I was grateful for this as I had not seen my two best friends in so long.

On the morning they were coming, I hurried to get dressed and headed outside to meet them. A carriage, much grander than Digweed's, pulled into the grounds. I felt myself grin as I waited for the carriage to stop and my friends to jump out. The carriage stopped in front of me and the driver rushed to open it. Claire was the first to get out. She grinned at me and embraced me into a large bear hug.

Claire was the figure of perfection, as Georgina and I would say. She was the taller of our trio and had matured much quicker than both of us, though now Georgina and I had caught up. Her hair was a beautiful shade of blonde that glowed in the sun. At the moment she had it arrayed in a high bun, but when it was down, it flowed right down her back and around her waist. She vowed to us that she would never cut it as it was her protest to her parents. I could never quite work out how it would work, but I never bothered to ask her.

"Maria!" She cried, holding me at arms length and looking at me. "It's been so long!" Did I mention she was beautiful aswell? Her features all perfect and to die for. I felt puny next to her. I only smiled at my blonde friend. Georgina stepped in, shoving Claire out the way and hugging me hard.

Georgina, the listener. She was only a few inches taller than I was, but looked a considerable amount older. Her hair was darker than both Claire's and mine and a shade between dark brunette and auburn. It was shorter than last time I saw her, cut just above her shoulders.

When she released me, she gave me her unforgetting familiar smile. I've always liked Georgina's smile, as it made me feel better when I was sad. A smile that was friendly and welcoming. I also teased her about her having dimples when she did it.

After a extravagant greeting, I took my two friends inside and found Loveday waiting for us.

"You must be Georgina and Claire." Loveday smiled, holding out a hand for Georgina to shake. When Georgina shook it, Loveday offered her hand to Claire, who did the same. "I'm Loveday, Maria's aunt." It felt weird Loveday introducing herself as my aunt. I had never heard her say it before. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us." Georgina replied pleasantly. She was always big on manners. I saw Claire gazing around the house with awe. Everyone seemed amazed when they came to the house.

"I'll show you up to your rooms." Loveday said before turning around and heading up the stairs. She took us down the same corridor where Mrs Heliotrope's room was situated and lead us to two doors which stood next to each other. She opened the both and stood back. "You may choose which room you would like. Maria can show you around the house and if you excuse me I have work to do." She gave us one last smile and left after Georgina and Claire both said their thanks.

On the tour around the manor we ran into Mrs Heliotrope, who bombarded Georgina and Claire with happy greetings and expressed how good it was to see them.

"You've both grown too!" Mrs Heliotrope cried. "But still equally as pretty." I rolled my eyes, Mrs Heliotrope had always liked my two friends.

After I had finished the tour, we found ourselves sat in the smaller sitting room. Marmaduke had left some cakes and drinks for us to eat and conversations and catch ups began.

"How is London?" I asked, sipping at my drink.

"Incredibly boring." Claire sighed. "I'm moving as soon as I turn 18."

"And where will you live?" I asked, slightly amused with Claire's plan.

"France, I think." She said, matter-of-factly. "I've always wanted to see Paris. It is the capital of love after all."

"So you have no plans for university?" I asked. She shrugged.

"An artist does not need to go to university." I had forgotten how narrow minded Claire was. Though it was kind of nice to see she still wanted to become an artist. I couldn't deny that Claire was very good when it came to art and painting. Plus she had always dreamed of becoming one, even when Georgina and I didn't see the likely hood of it happening. She was very determined. Even when her ideas were slightly outrageous.

"What about you, Georgina?" I asked. Georgina was the opposite to Claire. Her mind always changed when it came to her future. One minute she wanted to be in politics, the next she wanted to travel the world. She vowed that when it came to the time to choose, she'll know exactly what she wanted to do.

"I want to become a doctor." Georgina replied. This was a new one and probably one of her more likely ideas.

"Since when?" She shrugged.

"I like the whole concept of saving people's lives." She smiled at me. "What are your plans, Maria?" I sighed.

"I haven't even thought past my 15th birthday, let alone what I want to become." I replied, honestly.

"Do you think you'll move back to London when you're old enough?" Georgina asked, her eyes seemed to plead with me slightly. I shook my head.

"I don't think so, I like Moonacre." I answered. They shared a look with each other.

"You hated it at the start." Claire reminded me. "You would write how much you wanted to come back in all your letters." Georgina nodded in agreement.

"Yes but if you had read my other letters, then you'll see I've written how wrong I was about this place. I love it here."

"We did read your letters." Georgina nodded. "Though we were slightly baffled why all of a sudden you loved this place." Her eyes wandered around the room. "I mean, it is beautiful, but it's in the country!" I laughed. They reminded me of myself when I first moved here. I despised the country with so much passion, longing for life back in the busy city of London.

"It's grown on me." I replied.

"It's the boy, isn't it?" Claire asked. I turned to her, confused. "The boy you write about in your letters." She explained. I had forgotten I had told Georgina and Claire about Robin. "Where is he anyway? Or did you make him up to impress us?" I sent her a glare. I didn't appreciate being accused of lying.

"He doesn't live here. He lives up in De Noir castle." They both stared at me blankly. "He's a De Noir."

"As in, the De Noirs from that story you told us about in your letters?" Georgina asked. Again, I had forgotten I had told them about that aswell.

"Yes. He's Loveday's brother."

"I thought the Merryweathers and the De Noirs were supposed to hate each other?" Claire asked, raising an eyebrow. I sighed and proceeded to tell them both the Moon princess story and why our families used to hated each other. After, I told them briefly about what happened when I first arrived here and how I saved Moonacre and became a Moon princess. I tried my hardest not to sound boastful or like I was bragging. We had enough of that from Claire.

"But now everything is fine?" Georgina asked. I nodded.

"Uncle Benjamin's and Loveday's marriage brought our families together." I explained.

"And when do we get to meet your friend, the De Noir, then?" Claire asked.

"His name is Robin and not until my birthday." I sighed, remembering Robin's injured self back in De Noir castle. "He's not well at the moment." I saw them share a look. I could tell they were both hesitant to believe in Robin, but I didn't care. They would see soon enough that I wasn't making Robin up.

The day with Claire and Georgina was spent talking and catching up on all the time we had missed apart. Which was a lot. At dinner, I introduced them both to Uncle, who greeted them warmly.

I walked them up to their rooms when we headed up to bed. I gave them hugs and they both retreated into their separate rooms, bidding me goodnight. With a sigh, I headed up to my bedroom in the tower. The days events had left me exhausted for some reason and I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep instantly as my head touched the pillow.

The next day was even more exhausting than the last. It was a day before my birthday and Loveday seemed to be stressing out about it all.

"Loveday, calm down." I sighed. "It's just a birthday party, it's not like it's my wedding or anything." Georgina, Claire and I were helping set up the large hall which was to be in use tomorrow.

On the guest list was the De Noir clan, the ones I knew. I had told Loveday it was fine for Robin's friends to come, deciding that they were probably decent people after all. Aswell as them, Loveday had invited a lot of people from the village. I had spent a lot of time in the village over the year I had spent in Moonacre and had bonded with a lot of the villagers. Loveday told me they were more than happy to come. She had also, some how, managed to track down some of my relatives, despite both Uncle's and my complaints.

"They'd want to see you." Loveday would argue. "They haven't see you since you came to Moonacre." Thankfully though only my Aunt Sylvia and Cousin Barney could come on such short notice. The prospect of my Cousin Barney coming, seemed to lighten Claire's mood even more. She had a thing for my cousin, who was a considerable amount older than she was. It was quite amusing to see her flirt with him as it was clearly a lost hope. Though maybe now Claire had matured more, Cousin Barney may see her in a different way.

Time could only tell.

"Are you sure it's safe for all these people to be travelling here when there's that thing in the forest?" I asked Loveday in a hushed tone so Georgina and Claire didn't hear. They were both unaware of the beast in the forest. Though Uncle had expressed how they were forbidden from the forest. Unlike me when I first came here, they listened to my Uncle's words.

"The villagers and the De Noir's already know about the beast and are on full alert." Loveday explained. "So the only people who do not know are your aunt and cousin. Benjamin has sent for Digweed to collect them and a few of my father's men are to go with him, just incase. We have thought about this, Maria."

"I was just making sure." I sighed, glancing at my two friends. When we were allowed a break, I headed outside into the snow with Georgina and Claire.

Another thing to be thankful for was that it would be snowing on my birthday. It had snowed non-stop in Moonacre over the past few weeks and I couldn't even remember now what the ground looked like without the white stuff coating it.

"So you've never thought about moving back to London?" Georgina asked. We were sat on one of the swing benches. I shook my head.

"I did at first, but now I'm glad that I'm here." I replied. They both looked slightly confused. "It grows on you, trust me."

"I don't think I'll stick around to find out." Claire muttered, kicking up some snow. Just then Wrolfe bounded around the corner and towards us. A high-pitched scream rang out across the grounds and Claire and Georgina jumped to their feet. I rolled my eyes. They were as bad as Mrs Heliotrope.

I had to explain to them both that Wrolfe would not harm them and that he was our pet. Both of them just stared at me like I had completely lost my mind.

"You have a lion as a pet?" Claire cried. I shrugged.

"He used to be a dog." Claire's face scrunched up with confusion.

"What?" I didn't elaborate. Georgina was the first to brave a touch of Wrolfe. Though it was quite timid. She patted the lion's mane and jumped back as he turned his head towards her. I reassured her that he wouldn't bite and petted Wrolfe myself, though more forceful than she did. Neither of them were convinced.

When we had finished preparing the house, Loveday finally relaxed. Georgina and Claire had made themselves comfortably at home and, though they were still wary of Wrolfe, seemed to be enjoying time in Moonacre.

Aunt Sylvia and Cousin Barney arrived late in the evening. It was odd to see them both again. Aunt Sylvia was my mother's sister. Back when I lived in London, Aunt Sylvia would always be in and out of the house, visiting us. Though she had taken a fancy in travelling so her visits became less and less frequent.

She didn't even make it to my father's funeral.

Cousin Barney was her son. I had always got on with him, but we also grew apart due to the travelling he did with his mother. Claire's face lit up when they walked through the main doors, her eyes firmly set on Cousin Barney.

"Maria!" Aunt Sylvia cried, pulling me into a big hug. She had always been the touchy-feely kind of aunt. "It's not even your birthday and you've turned into a young lady already!" I smiled and returned her hug.

At dinner, Aunt Sylvia informed us all of where she had visited. All her tales completely enticed me and I listened intently. Mrs Heliotrope, who had greeted her with open arms, also seemed to be completely overwhelmed by what stories Aunt Sylvia was telling us.

Most people around the table were.

The only two who were not were Claire and Cousin Barney. I was correct to think that now Claire had matured rapidly, Cousin Barney would become interested in her. It didn't help either with Claire's constant flirting and affection. It seemed that my birthday had become useful for something and had become a somewhat 'matchmaker'.

Loveday seemed to be pleased with her work and sent me a 'I told you so' smile across the table. I rolled my eyes and continued to listen to Aunt Sylvia's stories.

After dinner, I headed up to bed with Georgina, Claire staying downstairs with Cousin Barney.

"You excited for tomorrow?" Georgina asked as we headed up the steps. I shrugged.

"I'm not looking forward to all the hassle." I admitted.

"Just think of all the presents you'll get."

"It's not all just about presents though, Georgina." One present came to mind. Robin's promised appearance. I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow, and prayed to God he would be well enough.

"We also get to meet this mystery friend of yours." Georgina pointed out, as if she was reading my mind. I glanced at her to see her grinning.

"I'm not making him up." I said, as she seemed to be staring at me in an odd way.

"I don't think you are." Georgina denied.

"Good." I nodded. "Because you would look pretty foolish tomorrow when you do meet him and realise that I wasn't lying to you." She smiled and we stopped outside her room.

"Goodnight, Maria." She said, hugging me. "Get some sleep, it's your birthday tomorrow."

"How could I forget?" I muttered, smiling. She went inside her room and I headed up to bed.

I was dreading tomorrow. Why did Loveday have to make such a big event about it? Why did I have to agree to let her do it? I would surely have to get her back some day. Though this would be a lesson to _not _let Loveday in charge of occasions like birthdays. I couldn't imagine what she would be like for my wedding. I couldn't very well say I wanted a 'simple dinner' for my wedding day.

She would probably slaughter me.

Though on the plus side, I would be able to see all my friends and even some of my family. Though Aunt Sylvia and Cousin Barney were the only family, beside Uncle and Loveday, that would be here it was still nice to know that they came. There was also Georgina and Claire. Though they annoyed me greatly, I loved them very much and was very glad to have them here.

Then there was Robin.

I couldn't count how many times over the past week or so I had expressed my excitement to see him again. Especially when I knew he was alright after the attack in the forest. I couldn't wait to introduce him to Claire and Georgina.

Georgina. I had forgotten to ask my brunette friend about the feelings I was having at the moment for the injured bird-boy. I debated whether or not I should go wake her and ask her, but decided against it. I would wait until tomorrow, after she had met him. Then I can confide in her and ask her what was happening to me whenever Robin was around.

The events of tomorrow were drawing nearer and nearer by the second and somewhere during the rants I was having in my head, I drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**(A/N) Apologises for all the new characters in this chapter. I had to add them in due to the whole 'birthday party' idea. **

**I'm trying to update as frequently as I can before Christmas, hence the double update in a day. **

**Please review. **

**-jemlou-**


	25. Birthday Celebrations

_Chapter Twenty Five ~ Birthday Celebrations_

Marmaduke was the first to give me a birthday presents.

In the early hours of the morning I felt someone shaking me lightly. At first I didn't respond as I guessed I was probably just dreaming but as it continued I realised it wasn't. Half awake, half asleep, I opened my eyes and set them on the smiling chef. He was stood by my bed with a box in his hands.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Maria." He beamed. I yawned and sat up. As I did this, he placed the box on my lap. The box was a bright pink colour with a dark ribbon keeping it closed.

"Marmaduke, you didn't have to get me anything." I said, looking up from the box and at the chef. He shrugged.

"It's nothing special." He promised. "I didn't know what to get you so I did what I do best." I pulled lightly at the ribbon and undid the tiny knot. After I had taken the ribbon off, I put it aside and took off the lid of the box. "Chocolates for the princess. I made them yesterday. Not usually m usual recipe, I must say, but I think they turned out alright." I stared down at the tiny chocolates, each of them a different shape. One was a rabbit, another a tiny bird, a unicorn, all different shapes and sizes. "Come along then, Miss Maria. Try one." Marmaduke urged. I did as he asked and picked up the tiny heart and ate it.

The taste was indescribable.

"Marmaduke, you've succeeded again." I sighed. Marmaduke beamed with satisfaction and I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "What time is it?" I asked.

"I do not know exactly, but I would guess around seven o'clock." He replied. "That is when I would usually lay out biscuits and milk for you." I took in this knowledge and smiled at him. "I must leave you now. I have an exquisite feast to prepare for you." I groaned as I remembered what was in store for me.

"I think I may just remain in bed all day." I sighed. Marmaduke chuckled and headed back to the kitchens. He left through the secret passage way that Loveday had used all that time back when I first arrived here. I frowned in thought. I had never asked where it led to. After today, I would ask Loveday to show me down it.

I ate another of Marmaduke's chocolates and then set the box on my dressing table. I was up now so I decided to get myself ready for the day ahead of me.

Whilst I was brushing my hair, there was a knock at my bedroom door. Before I could answer it Georgina and Claire let themselves in, both holding boxes under their arms and already dressed for the day before us.

"Dear me, Maria," Claire groaned. "You couldn't have chosen a smaller door!" I laughed and the two sat themselves down on my bed.

"Happy Birthday!" They chorused. I rolled my eyes as they held out their presents towards me and argued about who's present was to be opened first.

In the end I chose to open Claire's first, save myself more argument. Hers was a large box and I could tell by the box itself that the whatever was inside was expensive. I was correct. Upon opening the lid of the box, I set eyes on a pair of glistening silver shoes. I had to agree, they were beautiful. They were a simple silver colour, that practically glowed in the light, and had a small flowered strap across the top of the shoe. The heels on them were diabolical and I pictured myself falling over in them a lot. I thanked Claire for them and told her that they were beautiful. She squealed with delight.

Georgina's was a smaller box, tiny compared to the previous presents I had received. I opened it carefully, scared to break it and saw, inside, was a bracelet. I lifted it out, just as carefully I had done with the lid, and examined it. It was quite detailed and complicated, I must admit, with various charms and crystals hanging off it. The bracelet itself seemed too out of place in the room I was in, too majestic for a simple girl like me. I thanked Georgina, as I had done with Claire, and she gave me her friendly, familiar smile.

Both presents had left me speechless. I could tell they must have cost a lot of money, though both my friends didn't seem to care. I hadn't seen either of them in a year and yet they still bought me such amazing gifts. Though I did remember how incredibly rich both their families were, buying the gifts probably wasn't a bother to them.

I left Georgina's and Claire's presents in my room, promising them that I would wear them at the party in the evening, and we left to go downstairs for breakfast. What surprised me more was seeing everyone else up and sat around the dinning table already. Upon entrance, everyone bided me 'Happy Birthday' and I was handed presents across the table.

Mrs Heliotrope gave me books, knowing that I loved to read, which she promised I would enjoy. She also promised me that they would have none of the Love at first sight 'nonsense' and I was grateful for them. On the label it read 'From Mrs Heliotrope _and _Digweed', so when my tutor's husband entered the room I stood up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek to say my thanks to him. He was left wordless and slightly awestruck when he exited the room.

From my Aunt and Cousin, I was given a collection of gifts which Aunt Sylvia told me she had picked up on their travels for me. In the selection were tiny shrunken heads, voodoo dolls and even some small figurines that Cousin Barney told me were supposed to bring me luck. I was completely baffled by the gifts I had received from them and gave them a breathless thank you.

After breakfast, Loveday told me to come with her to get my present from her and Uncle. We headed up the manor and came to the bedroom Loveday and Uncle shared. I had rarely been inside their room, the only times I had been inside was for both Loveday's and Mrs Heliotrope's wedding days when I was to help get them both ready.

Loveday hurried over to a cupboard on the far side of the room and pulled out a large box, which she then placed on the large four-post bed. I stared, wide-eyed, at it.

"What on earth did you get me?" I cried. "A lion?" She laughed. I walked over and stood by the edge of the bed.

"Open it and you will find out." She said. Warily, I did as she said. When I did manage to open the box, I was slightly confused by what it was but then Loveday reached inside and pulled out the contents and I then realised it to be a dress.

The dress was long and flowing and feathered out at the skirt. It was a simple white or cream colour and had tiny blue flowers scattered around variously. Around the waist was a blue ribbon, much like the ones I possessed, and I could see it was satin.

Loveday took my hand and pulled me over to the mirror in the corner. She stood me in front of it then held the dress in front of me. I gazed into the mirror at the dress and tried to imagine myself in it. But I couldn't. It seemed too extravagant for me to picture myself wearing.

"You can wear it tonight, if you like." Loveday said, breaking my wonder. She placed the dress carefully on the bed and I hugged her, thanking her for it. "You must remember to thank your Uncle also. Though he doesn't actually know what he's got you, so remember to mention it when you do." I laughed.

After we had gone back downstairs and I had thanked a completely confounded Uncle, Loveday went back into panic mode again and rushed about the manor, making sure preparations for tonight were perfect.

I spent most the day, trying to stay out of her way and attempting to read a book Mrs Heliotrope had got me and examining the various presents I had received from Aunt Sylvia and Cousin Barney. Georgina kept me company as Claire was too busy fraternising with my cousin. It was then I decided I would ask Georgina for the well needed advice. Though I had originally decided to ask her after she had met Robin, I thought against it as this may be one of the rare moments I would spend alone with her today.

"Georgina." I said, putting down my book. She looked up from the voodoo doll she was examining and smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." She put down the doll and sat, ready to listen. I wasn't quite sure where I should to start.

"I kind of need your advice on something. I didn't want to ask you before because Claire was around and you know what she's like."

"Understandable." Georgina agreed, grinning. "What do you want to ask me? Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing bad!" I said quickly. "It's just," I paused for a few moments. "Recently, I've been having these strange feelings," I began, trying to work out how to arrange the words I was going to say. "Whenever I'm around Robin." Her smile grew slightly.

"As in, Robin your De Noir friend?" She asked. I nodded. "What kind if feelings?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm confused about." I sighed. "I just have a weird feeling in my stomach whenever he's around and I just don't know what it is."

"You mean, like having butterflies in your stomach?" Georgina asked, her smile turning into a knowing, excited one. The phrase she said was one I had used to describe the feelings I was having for quite some time now. It was good to know I was not the only one.

"Yes." I nodded slowly.

"You do know what that implies, don't you?" She asked, grinning now. I nodded again. "It just means you like him." She said it like it was nothing. But to me it wasn't. Robin was my best friend. I had always knew I felt something other than just friendship for him, but I just thought it was a usual feeling when it came to having best friends from the opposite gender.

"I suppose that would explain a lot." I said, finally.

"It's nothing to ashamed of." Georgina said, taking my silence the wrong way.

"I'm not ashamed. It's just," I sighed. "He's my best friend." Another pause. "Other than you and Claire of course." I added quickly. It made Georgina smile. "I didn't ever think that I could like him other than that. I mean, he's an arrogant fool!" Georgina laughed.

"I can't wait to meet him." She said. Georgina paused. "You should tell him."

"Why on earth would I do that?" I asked. She sounded much like Loveday. Loveday. She was right all along. I did feel something for her brother. She isn't going to let me live it down once I tell her.

"Incase he feels the same." She was practically Loveday's twin. Very persistence and full of outrageous and stupid ideas.

"And if he doesn't and I've just made the biggest fool out of myself?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow at my friend. She shrugged.

"Give me one reason why he wouldn't like you?" I opened my mouth to give her a full list when Loveday burst into the room.

"Maria, we must get you ready." She said, panting like she had been running. "Come on, guests will be arriving very soon." I sighed and followed her up to hers and Uncle's bedroom.

Georgina helped Loveday with getting me into the dress then headed off to get herself ready and to find Claire. After I had been put into the dress, Loveday sat me down by her dressing table and began to do my hair. She took it out the plait I had put it in this morning and let it fall around my shoulders. She then began to arrange tiny flowers in it, that matched the dress perfectly. A thin silver headband was placed in my hair and Loveday stepped back to examine her work.

"You look stunning." She declared after some time. Claire's and Georgina's present were brought from my room and Loveday told me that they would go wonderfully with my dress. I put the bracelet on without any unease and they turned to the shoes.

"I can see myself falling over a lot tonight." I muttered, slipping on shoe on.

"If you do not wear them, then Claire will be very hurt." Loveday reminded me. She was just about finished getting herself ready and brushing her hair as I struggled into the shoes. Finally I put them both on and braved myself to stand up. They took some getting used to, but they seemed to grow on me. They also weren't a big as I thought they were. My dress hid them from view and I was still a considerable amount shorter than Loveday.

"Am I done?" I asked. Loveday smiled and nodded.

"By the way, I forgot to mention." She began. "A lot of your Uncle's 'friends' will be coming tonight. It seems Benjamin had a mix up with the invites and told them to come today instead of when he had originally planned. I hope that's not a bother?"

"It's fine." I reassured her. The more the merrier.

And the more to see me fall on my face.

Things seemed to happen quickly once we left the security of Loveday's bedroom. Guests began to arrive and I was busy greeting and thanking people, too busy to even remember their names. The main hall was full with happy people. Marmaduke had set out his grand feast, which satisfied everyone's appetites. A few women from the village had expressed an interest in the piano, that Loveday had had moved from my study room into the grand hall, and had began playing and singing loudly, providing entertainment for everyone.

People were dancing and eating and seemed to be having a good time. I saw Claire firmly attached to Cousin Barney and I quickly showed her that I was wearing the shoes she had given me. She seemed very happy and gave me a big hug to thank me.

Georgina remained close to me and would constantly be asking which one of the guests were Robin. The De Noir party had not arrived yet and I could see Loveday getting anxious.

"They're probably on their way now." I said to Loveday. "It's a long trek from De Noir castle to here." I reminded her.

"Yes, through the forest." Loveday sighed. I didn't say anything. She was thinking the worse as I had been trying not to. All the other guests had arrived through the forest safely, though the De Noir's had an infinitely longer journey to make. They were the only guests that hadn't arrived yet.

I was about to say something else when I felt someone grab my arm and I turned to see Claire, without Cousin Barney, pulling me towards the dance floor. I could see her other hand was pulling Georgina towards it aswell.

"Dance with me!" She cried. It was a difficult task, trying to dance all together, we ending up doing variously odd dance moves, which I'm sure confused everyone around us.

I was having fun, though. Besides my complaints and dread for this evening, I was having fun. It was unexpected, I had to admit.

When I had pulled myself away from Georgina and Claire I headed towards where the food was situated. I hadn't had a drink all evening, so as the oddly tasting drink, which I guessed to be punch, touched my lips it felt so good. I ended up finished the cup in one and quickly got myself another one. I turned back to the dance floor just as a slower song came on. I watched as couples took the floor and slow danced together. The couple that stood out most to me was Mrs Heliotrope and Digweed. They moved somewhat awkwardly at first but soon got into it and danced gracefully.

I watched Mrs Heliotrope's face and how happy it was. I realised then that she had defiantly made the right choice in marrying Digweed, as they looked so much in love as the danced and swayed slowly together. Just watching them made me smile.

Loveday caught my eye as I saw her exit the room quickly. I thought about following her but some children from the village came up to me to wish me 'Happy Birthday'.

"So where's this friend of yours, Maria?" Claire asked. Her and Georgina had joined me once the children skipped away onto the dance floor. Georgina caught my eye and grinned at me. Thankfully Claire missed it. I was about to tell her that the De Noir's had not arrived yet when something behind them made me stop and look.

Coeur De Noir entered the room, in his usual black robes. It seemed like ages since I had seen him. He looked much the same, though on his face was a large grin as he gazed around the crowded room. Mr Gomez stood by him, equally as perplexed by everything. When gazing around, Mr De Noir found me and I saw him and Mr Gomez make their way towards me.

"Maria, my dear!" Mr De Noir beamed, his arms open for a hug. I gave him one immediately. "Happy Birthday and I must apologise for out lateness."

"It's quite alright, Mr De Noir." I reassured him. Mr Gomez stepped forward and took my hand to kiss it.

"You don't know how grateful I am to see you again, Miss Maria." He began. "Robin has been utter torture with your absence. Constant moaning and whining, it's been unbelievable!" I grinned. I saw Georgina and Claire share a look, all thoughts of me lying to them, clearly out the window now. What stood before them was clear evidence that the De Noir's existed.

"And here is your present, Maria." Mr De Noir handed me a box, which I did not know he was holding. "It's nothing too fancy, I'm sorry. Though my son didn't think it was wise to tell me what you could possibly want, so I had to work it out by myself." A cough was heard from Mr Gomez. "Alright, _we _had to work it out by ourselves."

I opened the box and stared inside. Situated inside was something I recognised immediately. The pearl box in which the Moon pearls were placed in by the original Moon Princess. I took it out and opened it. Inside sat the key. I looked up at the De Noir men.

"We have no use for it." Mr De Noir shrugged. "Though that may seem like we are dumping it on you, we're not. You are the rightful owner of them, after all." He smiled at me.

"And if you do not like it, blame Robin." Mr Gomez added making me laugh. I thanked them both.

"I must apologise to you again, Maria." Mr De Noir began, sighing. "We seemed to have picked up an unwanted annoyance. I tried to get rid of them, but it seemed that my brother-in-law and his slimy toad can't take 'no' for an answer." This information downed my mood slightly. I had hoped that the Cunningham's weren't going to come, but it seemed that I would have to face them. Claire coughed quietly, suddenly.

"Mr De Noir, Mr Gomez, these are my friends from London, Georgina and Claire." I introduced, nodding to my friends in turn. Both men turned and greeted them.

"A pleasure to meet you, my dears." Mr De Noir said pleasantly. He turned back to me, but something behind me caught his eye. I guessed it was the feast. "It's a good job we have not had dinner." He grinned. "If you excuse me, ladies." He walked past me and headed for the table of food. Mr Gomez rolled his eyes.

"I simply cannot take him anywhere." He sighed, before tipping his head at the three of us and following Mr De Noir. I turned to my two friends.

"So they're the infamous De Noirs." Claire said, eyes on the present I had just received.

"They are Robin's father and tutor." I corrected her.

"But no sign of the boy himself, so to speak." Claire said, a smile playing on her perfect lips. I frowned at her. I opened my mouth to say something when a cheerful Loveday appeared.

"What did my father get you then?" She asked. I lifted up the box in my hands. Her eyes widened. "Well that is something." She smiled. Before I could say anything, she took the box from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'll take this up to your room to put with the rest of your presents." She explained. She then paused for a few moments. "There's also some that you need to open." I stared at her.

"What?"

"You can do it later." She reassured me. "Now you have better things to do." A small smile fell onto her lips. I knew it all too well. A knowing, mischievous smile. "There's someone here who I think you'd like to see."

"Who?" She didn't say anything, she just turned and left. I was about to call after her when I saw who she meant. Walking towards me, a large grin on his face and his bowler hat back in it's rightful place, was Robin De Noir. He stopped in front of me.

"Happy Birthday, princess."

* * *

**(A/N) Wow that took me long to write! **

**This is my last chapter to now for a while. I will be extremely busy over Christmas and I will not be able to write anymore. So this chapter will have to do for now. This is my Christmas present to you all! :)**

**Please tell me what you think, your reviews are loved very much! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **

**-jemlou-**


	26. Guardian Angel

_Chapter Twenty Six ~ Guardian Angel_

I stared at him, completely speechless. Robin was stood in front of me, not laid in a bed too injured to stand or walk. It was like the attack never happened. Though when I looked at Robin's face I could still see the attack had taken effect on the De Noir boy.

His eyes.

They were sad. Sad for the friend they had lost due to the attack in the forest. Sad because they still believed it was their fault their friend was dead. Sad because they hated themselves for not doing more than they did.

"Robin!" I cried, flinging my eyes around his neck and hugging him. I had completely forgotten his injury. Robin hugged me back like the attack had never happened, holding me tight and practically lifting me off my feet. Though when we let go of each other, I saw him run a hand along his stomach. He attempted to make the action subtle, but I still noticed it. "I'm sorry." I said quickly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Remember what I said about that worrying issue of yours?" Robin laughed. The sound was music to my ears. I heard someone cough and I remembered that there was more people in the room besides Robin and I.

"Robin, these are my friends from London." I said quickly. "Claire and Georgina." I gestured to them both in turn. "Guys this is Robin De Noir." Both Claire and Georgina seemed to be wordless as Robin kissed both their hands. The action alone tinged something inside of me, which I recognised to be jealousy.

It seemed that I had fallen for the Bird boy bad.

"Maria has told us so much about you." Claire said, her eyes staring defiantly into Robin. I watched her intently. I felt a feeling of dread inside me. I had just and so realised my true feelings for Robin and now he was going to be swept away by Claire, the figure of perfection. To my surprise, Robin seemed to be unfeigned by Claire's affectionate stare, unlike my cousin, and just simply smiled at her.

"All good stuff, I hope." Robin said.

"Oh yes." Georgina said suddenly. Claire and Robin gave her a look of confusion where I just glared at her. She didn't seem to care. "Come on, Claire. I do believe your knight in shiny armour is around here somewhere." She took the blonde's hand and dragged her away before Claire could say another word. I was instantly thankful for their departure.

"Your friends are…" Robin paused. "Interesting." He said finally, smiling. I raised an eyebrow.

"If you describe interesting as enticing your cousin and batting their eye lids at every man in the room, then yes, yes they are." I sighed. Robin frowned.

"Your cousin?" I explained briefly on Aunt Sylvia's and Cousin Barney's visit and about them and their travels. "I think I prefer your family to my own, if I'm honest." Robin laughed.

"My family is your family." I blurted out unintentionally. Robin stared at me, confused. "I mean, Uncle and Loveday and Mrs Heliotrope. We spend so much time with each other that we're all practically family already." Robin nodded slowly and gave me a confused smile. "How are you feeling anyway?" I asked quickly.

"Better." Robin sighed. "It's been incredibly boring being in the same room for the amount of time I have." I laughed.

"Mr Gomez tells me you've been causing trouble."

"Wouldn't you?" I nodded in agreement and took a sip from the drink I forgot I had. Robin gazed around the room at everyone whilst I stared at him. Now that I knew my feelings it was hard not to. It wasn't until now I realised how handsome Robin was. He was more suited with a girl like Claire than someone like me.

Just a plain, simple girl.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked suddenly. He turned back to me, his eyes lingering on the drink in my hand.

"What is it?" He asked warily. I held out my cup to him, offering him to try some. He took the cup from me, his hand touching mine for longing than was necessary, but I didn't care. Look at me, I had turned into a completely love-struck fool!

_Love. _Oh dear God, what if I was in love with him?

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" I asked. Robin held out the cup for me to take back but I shook my head. "You can have it, I was feeling a little sick anyway."

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, concerned. I nodded.

"I'll be fine." I smiled. "I'm just going to go find Loveday." I rushed off before he could say another word.

Finding Loveday was difficult. It didn't help with the constant obstacles of people wishing me a 'Happy Birthday' as I walked by. I had to keep a smile on my face and by the time I did find Loveday, my cheeks ached.

"Maria!" She cried. "Have you seen Robin?" She asked. I nodded.

"I have." I replied. "Loveday I need to talk to you urgently." She studied my face before leading the way towards an empty room. When she shut the door the noise of the party seemed to be a distant echo. The room we were in was dark, Loveday hadn't lit any of the candles because she had been too busy with party preparations.

"What's the matter?" Loveday asked, concerned. I was going to dread even speaking to her, I could tell.

"Loveday, how did you know when you were in love with Uncle?" I asked quickly. A large grin broke out across Loveday's face when she processed what I had just told her.

"You're in love with my brother!" She cried. I shook my head and sighed.

"I don't know!" I told her. "I know I like him more than a friend but I don't know if I am inlove with him. That's why I need your help." Her grin widened in delight before she took my hands in hers.

"Love is a very beautiful thing, Maria." She began. "How do you know if you are in love? Well, that's a very good question." She sighed. "It's a very hard feeling to explain, my dear." She thought some more before continuing. "You enjoy spending time with my brother, right?"

"Yes." I replied without hesitation.

"Is he all you can think about?" I had to pause before answering that one.

"Yes."

"Could you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him?" I hadn't ever thought about it. I suppose it wasn't until now I realised what I felt for Robin, so I had never imagined growing old with him and having children together.

"I don't know." I admitted finally.

"Is he all that matters to you? Would you do anything and everything for him?" When I looked up at Loveday she seemed to be staring distantly off into nothing. When I didn't answer, she looked down and met my eyes. A small encouraging smile fell on her lips.

"I don't know." I whispered finally. She didn't speak for a few moments.

"Tell him" Loveday said. She raised a hand when I was about to speak. "Tell him how you fell and I guarantee that when you do, you'll understand whether you love him or not." I sighed.

"I do love him." I began. "I just don't know if I am _in _love with him." Loveday studied me for a few moments.

"Tell him. You'll know straight away." She promised.

"What if I just make a big fool out of myself and he doesn't feel the same?" I asked quietly.

"If he doesn't feel the same, _he_ is the fool. Not you." Before I could say anything else, she dragged me from the room and we headed back to the party.

Upon entering we ran into Uncle and he asked me to dance with him. I had to admit, I was slightly taken aback, but I accepted and followed him onto the dance floor. At first I thought it would be awkward dancing with Uncle but it wasn't at all. Though the height difference seemed to make things difficult, we didn't mind.

"Are you having a nice night?" Uncle asked. I shrugged.

"Better than what I expected." I admitted. He laughed.

"I'm sorry. I did try convince Loveday to tone down on everything." He sighed. "Though she did just bite my head off." I grinned.

"It's fine." I said. "I'm actually quite enjoying myself."

We continued to dance and talk until Loveday came and asked if she could 'take him off my hands'. I laughed and agreed and Loveday and Uncle proceeded to dance. Whilst on my way to get another drink, I ran into Georgina.

"You're welcome." She said. I frowned.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"I just saved your man from the clutches of Claire." She explained. "The girl is unbelievable, I must say." There it was again. Jealousy.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"With your cousin." Georgina sighed. "The good thing about Claire is though she's incredibly flirty, she's very polite. She couldn't very well say no to your cousin's affection."

"Georgina?" I asked, almost timidly. "You don't know where Robin is do you?" She gave me a knowing smile and nodded to a place behind me. I turned around and saw Robin stood by the open doors that lead out onto the garden with his father and Mr Gomez. Judging by his face, he was extremely bored. I turned back to Georgina but she wasn't there anymore. With a sigh, I made my way over to where the De Noir men were stood.

When he noticed me walking towards them, Robin gave me a smile.

"Father was just commenting on your garden." Robin explained once I got to them. I stared out across the garden. I had to admit, Loveday had done a fantastic job. The doors lead out into her rose garden and Loveday had arrayed a load of lit candles around to give the garden a somewhat romantic feel to it.

"How come we have nothing like that back at home?" Mr De Noir complained, almost like a child. I guessed he was drunk already. The man seriously didn't know how to handle his drink.

"Because you want the place to look dark and intimidating." Mr Gomez muttered, sipping at his drink. Mr Gomez had grown on me. At first he seemed quite polite and like any other gentleman. But now he was like Robin's older brother. He could say anything and everything he wanted to any of the De Noirs and not get a well deserved punch in the face. I suppose that was where Robin got his arrogance, having Mr Gomez as his tutor.

"Well, I want a change!" Mr De Noir demanded.

"Let's wait until we got home before you start making a scene." Mr Gomez sighed.

"I am not making a scene."

"You could of fooled me." I felt a hand take mine and I was being pulled away from the quarrelling pair. I looked up at Robin.

"I've had enough of that to last a life time." Robin sighed, grinning. "I don't know why they don't just marry and get it over with." I giggled softly. A sound that sounded to fake to my ears so I immediately shut my mouth and bit my lip. We stopped by the food table and Robin turned to me. Before I could say anything he took my drink from me and put it down on the table.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well," Robin began. "I did make you a promise." He took my hand again and led me towards the dance floor. My heart was jumping from my chest to my throat. We stopped in the middle of the crowd and Robin turned to face me. "I'll show you some of my dance skills." He placed a hand on my waist and took my hand to put it on his shoulder. With his free hand he entwined our fingers together.

"Robin, I can't dance." I stuttered. I couldn't even form a sentence. I was a quivering mess!

"Anyone can dance." Robin said, drawing me closer to him. Without thinking the hand I had on his shoulder moved to curl around his neck. The action seemed to cause his smile to grow. "I'll help you." We didn't seem to be dancing. It was more swaying. But when I glanced around that's what everyone else seemed to be doing aswell. The song that the village girls were playing was slow and probably some sort of love song. "This isn't so bad, is it?"

"No." I agreed. "Though I feel like everyone is watching me."

"I wouldn't blame them." Robin chuckled. "You look beautiful." The words sent me speechless and it didn't help when Robin was giving me that perfect dazzling smile. I wished I had never asked Georgina or Loveday for advice. I wouldn't be such an awkward, clumsy mess if I hadn't.

"The dress is a present from Loveday." I said finally.

"My sister always did have good tastes." Robin grinned. I could of sworn he drew me closer. "Have you gotten taller?" I pulled my fingers away from his and lifted up the bottom of my dress to reveal the killer shoes I was wearing. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"A present from Claire." I explained.

"And you haven't fallen yet?"

"Surprisingly not." Robin stared in disbelief. When I dropped the bottom of my skirt, my hand seemed to be like a magnet and jump straight back to Robin's, lacing my fingers with his. We danced in silence for a while. Just staring at each other. The silence helped. I could figure out my thoughts and sort them out. Though after a while I was lost again, his eyes too encapsulating for words.

"I have a present for you." Robin said suddenly.

"I told you not to get me anything." I said, raising an eyebrow at him. He just grinned and began to rummage in his leather jacket.

"It isn't much." Robin said. Everyone seemed to be saying that. He found what he was looking for and held it in his fist. He looked up at me, nervousness in his eyes. "It's not extravagant or fancy." He said slowly. "It's just something personal to me that I want you to have." With gentle hands, he turned me around so I had his back to him. I waited for a few moments then I saw Robin's hands appear in front of me as he put a small chain around my neck. I could feel his breath on my neck as he fumbled with the clasp. Once he had done, I felt him carefully untangle my hair from the chain and let it fall back around my shoulders. When his hands left me, I looked down at the chain that hung around my neck.

The chain was thin and silver, I felt as if it would break if I held it too tight. Hanging off the chain was a tiny charm. I examined it with detail. It was a small locket shaped charm with tiny red, what I guessed to be, rubies dotted the surface. I noticed a tiny latch on the side and I pressed it. The locket opened and I saw there was writing engraved. I had to look closely to read it;

'_Dear Angel ever at my side, _

_how lovely you must be- _

_To leave your home in heaven, _

_to guard a child like me._

_When I'm far away from home, _

_or maybe hard at play- _

_I know you will protect me, _

_from harm along the way. _

_Your beautiful and shining face, _

_I see not, though you're near. _

_The sweetness of your lovely voice, _

_I cannot really hear. _

_When I pray, you're praying too, _

_Your prayer is just for me. _

_But, when I sleep you never do, _

_You're watching over me.' _

When I looked up, I saw Robin standing in front of me. His face was unreadable.

"It was my mother's." He told me. The information told me how important the necklace was. I didn't feel privileged enough to wear it.

"Robin, I can't…" Robin cut me off.

"I want you to have it." He shrugged like it was no big deal. "I never did believe in all that 'guardian angels' nonsense anyway. And it sounds like something you would be into anyway." Behind Robin's nonchalance, I could see the grand gesture he was doing in giving me this necklace. I stared up at him and smiled.

"Thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. I heard him chuckle as he hugged me back.

When we let go of each other there was a large grin plastered on Robin's face.

"I almost forgot," He cried suddenly. "I have someone I'd like you to meet." He took my hand and we began to weaving through the crowd.

"Who?" I asked, laughing at his eagerness.

"Someone I should have introduced you to a long time a go." Robin told me.

"Who?" I urged.

"Jesse." The name hit me hard. Jesse? That was a girl's name. Robin had someone else. I knew it. I knew I could never be good enough for him. Loveday had been wrong. I could have made a complete fool out of myself if I had told him. Thank God I am safe from that embarrassment. But why? Why did he have to tell me now? Just when I had realised my feelings for him. On my birthday aswell!

Robin pulled me out of the crowd. I no longer cared to meet this 'Jesse'. Though I wanted to set eyes on the girl who had taken Robin away from me. She was probably wondrously beautiful and perfect in every way. I hated her already.

Robin came to halt in front of one of the tables situated around the room. Jude and Mrs Harper inhabitant the table. Though I noticed a third sat next to Mrs Harper, who was smiling fondly at us both.

"Maria, this is Jesse."

* * *

**(A/N) I'm back again! Wow it's only been a few days, but it feels like it's been ages! **

**I left it on another cliffy (sort of) for you all. And I have written more after this, so updates may resume normal flow again soon. **

**The title of this chapter, I thought it was appropriate because of the escription in the locket. And on the subject of the locket... Cheesy much? :D But then again there's no harm in a bit of cheesy romance! I'm not so happy with the locket discription. I think it sounds a little bit naff if I'm honest! The prayer in the locket, I do believe, is from the bible if anyone wanted to know.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I couldn't believe it when I looked in my inbox and saw that this story had reached 100 reviews! They are all very appreciated. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourited my story. It means alot!**

**Anyway until next time. **

**-jemlou-**


	27. Confessions From The Heart

_Chapter Twenty Seven ~ Confessions From The Heart_

I froze as I set eyes on Jesse. Robin dropped my hand and walked over to where Jesse was sat. "Jesse is Jude's brother." With one movement, Robin lifted the small boy into his arms. Jesse laughed at this.

"Down!" The boy demanded. He looked so much like his sister. His face was round and cheerful, a friendly smile on his tiny mouth. Though he had no hair, there was no argument that he was related to Jude and Mrs Harper.

"Jesse, be nice." Robin warned. The boy watched me in wonderment, biting his thumb with his tiny teeth. "This is Maria."

"Hello." I smiled. I couldn't deny I was thankful for the boy's existence. I was so glad he wasn't some pretty adoration of Robin's affection. I was also glad to have finally met him after so long.

"Jesse's been very ill." Robin said suddenly. "That's why you haven't met him yet."

"Robin, dear, put him down. You'll strain your stitches." Mrs Harper said softly, smiling at her son in Robin's arms.

"He's getting a bit heavy aswell." Robin said, pretending to groan in pain. Jesse stared at him with an open mouth.

"I no heavy!" He protested. Robin raised an eyebrow and grinned. He put the boy back on the ground and Jesse waddled back to his mother. Jude jumped off her chair and ran over to me.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Maria!" She cried, jumping up and down. I grinned and leant down to give the girl a hug. She held out her arms, which had an oddly coloured material in. "I made it myself." I took the object form her and unravelled it. I realised it was a multicoloured scarf. It was a little rough around the edges, but I didn't care. Jude had made it for me. I smiled and hugged her again.

"Thank you very much, Jude!" I wrapped the scarf around my neck, despite it not being cold, so to please the little girl.

We remained with them for a short while. Jesse seemed very curious with me and I would catch him watching me with wonder. Though when he saw me looking, he would look away or hide his face in Robin's chest, as he was sat on the De Noir's lap. I would grin at this and would continue watching him until he braved another look. He would then look away again and I saw him giggling to himself. The whole activity seemed to thrill the boy a lot.

I was interrupted though by someone tapping my shoulder lightly. I turned to look at who it was only to set my eyes on Henry Cunningham. I stared at him, opened mouthed. I had hoped not to see him for the whole the evening. My birthday wish had obviously not come true. Surely the boy was not stupid enough to realise I did not want to see him at all today after what he had done to his cousin and a very fond friend of mine.

"Happy Birthday, Maria." Henry said confidently. I was aware of the sour expression on Robin's face.

"Thanks Henry." I said finally, when I was out of shock. Henry glanced at everyone around the table, his eyes lingering on his cousin, before speaking again.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He asked. I didn't answer for a few moments. I caught Robin's eyes, though he looked away straight away.

"Fine." I nodded slowly. Henry grinned and I stood up. He led the way out the room. When I glanced back at the table I saw Robin watching me over his shoulder. He looked away once he saw me looking.

Henry headed through the manor, not saying a word to me. Finally he stopped and opened one of the rooms. He went inside and I followed. It was the sitting room. I turned to face Henry when he shut the door behind us.

"What do you want to say?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"You look amazing." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"And you took me away to tell me that?" I asked. I compared the two compliments I had gotten this evening. The one from Henry; Amazing. The one from Robin; Beautiful. It was easy to say which one I appreciated the most and which one sent my stomach into flutters.

"I took you away to talk to you." Henry said slowly. I stood, waiting for him to continue. He didn't.

"Go on then." I urged.

"I'm sorry." Henry blurted out.

"For what?"

"For what I did to my cousin." Henry began. "I know he's your friend and you had every right to hate me." He stared at me in an odd way. "But I don't want _you_ to hate me anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

"I like you, Maria." Henry said. "Really like you." I breathed a laugh.

"You hardly know me."

"I know you well enough to know my feelings for you." He stepped towards me.

"Henry, you're being absurd."

"I'm not, Maria." Henry shook his head slowly. "I think I'm in love with you." I stared at him. I had never been so baffled in my life.

"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous." I said, trying to leave. He grabbed my arm before I could and spun me to face him.

"I'm not." He shook his head. "All that time spent with you was unbelievable. I love you. I would do anything for you. Marry me." With his face so close to mine, I tasted the alcohol on my tongue.

"You're drunk." I cried.

"Drunk on love." I had never heard anything so pathetic and believably ridiculous in all my life. Before I could say anything, Henry forced his lips on mine. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. His hard lips crushed mine and he pried open my mouth with them. The taste of alcohol was disgusting. I managed to push him off me and I slapped him hard across the cheek. It made a very satisfying crack as they collided.

"Do not touch me again." I said firmly. He stared at me with hard eyes and I left the room, slamming the door as I went.

I felt sick after the encounter with Henry. I rubbed my lips furiously against the back of my hand to rid myself from that taste of his mouth. Loveday and Robin were right. He was just an arrogant pig. I couldn't wait to be rid of him for good. And his irritating father aswell.

I headed out into the hall again and back to the table in which I was sat at before. Though when I got there, I noticed Robin's absence. Mrs Harper held her son in her arms, rocking him slowly. Jude was playing absently with some sort of ragged doll.

"Where did Robin go?" I asked. Mrs Harper looked up and smiled at me.

"I do believe young Robin went outside into the gardens." She told me. I said my thanks and headed out to Loveday's rose gardens.

It wasn't snowing, surprisingly, anymore. Though the ground was still covered with the slushy white. The roses all looked beautiful in the flicker of the candle light and buzz from the party back in the house. As I made my way quite deep into the garden, the party became just a distant noise of music and laughter. I found the De Noir boy leaning carelessly against a tree, a red rose in his hands. He twirled it aimlessly, watching it.

"Robin?" I asked, warily. He glanced up at me and back down at the flower. I made my way slowly to where he stood and stopped just a few feet away. "Are you alright?"

"Shouldn't you be back at your party?" He asked, dryly.

"Shouldn't you?" I attempted to smile at him as he looked up at me, though he looked away again and ignored my smile.

"You shouldn't answer a question with a question." He told me, almost like a teacher to a student.

"I didn't realise there were rules in the way we speak." He didn't say anything or look at me.

"Aren't you going to head back inside?" Robin asked finally.

"I will after you tell me what's wrong." He looked up at me again but this time held my eyes. He dropped the flower on the floor.

"How's Henry?" He asked, like it was an accusation.

"I don't know, I didn't ask him." I said, remembering what had just happened. The sickness came back and I unintentionally rubbed my mouth again.

"Too busy with _other _things, eh?" I stared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. He didn't say anything, he just watched me. Finally he pushed himself away from the tree and walked towards me. I didn't move. Probably because I was too intimidated by him. Even with the shoes on, he seemed to tower over me.

"What do you feel for my cousin?" He asked slowly.

"Nothing." He raised an eyebrow.

"You could have fooled me." He said. "You like him don't you?"

"No." I shook my head. Robin just stared at me, unconvinced.

"You're telling me, that you haven't fallen for his good looks and his charm and all his love songs that he's wrote for you?"

"I can't be won over just by looks and charm, Robin." I said, glaring at him. "And I didn't even know he had wrote any songs for me."

"Maybe you should go ask him to play you some then you can run away and be happy together. Maybe you should get married." The boy was unbelievable.

"Robin. I do not feel anything for Henry!" He laughed without humour. "If you don't believe me, go ask him yourself. He's just made the mistake in thinking I have some sort of romantic feelings towards him aswell."

"What do you mean?" Robin's hard demeanour softened slightly.

"He kissed me." I told him. "So I slapped him." There was a long pause before a large grin broke out across Robin's face and he started to laugh. I watched as Robin's 'hard look' evaporated and he laughed.

"You slapped him?" Robin asked, when he had recovered.

"Is that so hard for you believe?" I asked. He started to laugh again.

"Why wasn't I there to witness that?" He said between laughs. I was taken back by Robin's sudden change in attitude.

"Probably because you were too busy accusing people of false presumptions." I said, folding my arms across my chest, much like I had done back in the room with Henry. I raised an eyebrow at Robin, who looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." He said finally.

"It's alright." I shrugged. "Though there's no need to be jealous anymore because Henry won't be bothering me again. If he had any sense."

"I'm not jealous." Robin denied. I just stared at him, baffled. He still denied it after all this time. I will repeat it again, the boy is unbelievable. "So, after all this time you've never…" He paused, probably trying to work out what he was going to say would anger me or not. "You've never felt anything for Henry." I shook my head.

"No." I told him. "It's all been in your head." Robin nodded slowly.

"That's good to know." He said, laughing slightly. His eyes went sad again and he bit his lip in thought. "You don't have to stay out here with me, it is your birthday. You should go and enjoy it." I turned back to the house. Everyone still seemed like they were having a good time in there, without me. It would probably be a while before anyone realised I was gone. I turned back to Robin, who was watching me.

"I was never good with crowds." I said, shrugging. I walked past Robin and knelt down to pick up the rose he had dropped on the floor. As I did I felt the chain around my neck swing forward and back again. I examined the locket again between my fingers and then reread the prayer on the inside.

"My mother told me that whenever I was sad or lonely that I should just say the prayer and I would feel better." Robin's voice said. "She told me that she would be my guardian angel when she passed on." I looked up at him, he was watching me with a unreadable expression.

"She knew she was going to die." I guessed. Robin nodded slowly.

"And she didn't tell anyone but me." He sighed. "A small four year old boy that didn't know any wiser. She gave me the locket the night before she died. The last time I ever saw her." A single tear streamed down Robin's face and he wiped it away quickly. "You've seen me cry too much over these past few weeks." Robin said, trying to laugh. "It's unhealthy." I stood up.

"Robin, if this necklace means so much to you then I…" Robin cut me off.

"I want you to have it, Maria." He said firmly. "Besides, I know the prayer off by heart anyway." I let the locket fall back around my neck.

"I'm not a De Noir though." I said. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't feel as if I should be wearing this locket." He smiled slightly.

"My family is your family." He said. "We are practically family, due to all time we spend together." I felt myself blushing as Robin repeated the embarrassing conversation we had had previously this evening.

"Won't your father be angry?" I asked.

"Why should he be?"

"Because you have given this locket it to me." Robin rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. I saw him lean back against the bark of the tree in a casual manner.

"Stop your worrying, princess." He muttered, a small mocking grin on his face.

"So, I'm not allowed to worry about a sentimental gift, whereas you're allowed to worry about some absurd fantasy that involves your cousin and I?" Robin narrowed his eyes.

"You do realise he won't give up on you just because you rejected him once?" He said slowly. I shrugged. "He'll shower you with gifts and affection."

"And like I've told you, gifts and affection do not work on me." I said, laughing at Robin's persistence of the subject.

"What does work on you then?" Robin asked, almost carefully. He titled his head up slightly as his eyes watched me intently. I pondered the question for a few moments.

"I do not know." I sighed. "I am just a simple teenaged girl. I daresay Henry's apparent love for me is all new stuff in my eyes."

"A simple teenaged girl?" Robin repeated, smiling. "You don't see yourself correctly, do you?" I made a gesture of confusion so he continued. "Simple? Why, you saved Moonacre a year ago and became a true moon princess. Hardly simple if you think about it, my princess." I didn't fail to notice the _my _in front of princess. The butterflies of mine were becoming such a nuisance. "How many girls can say they achieved that before they're 16th birthday?"

"Other than that though," I began. "I don't have much going for me." Robin watched me for a few moments before shaking his head slowly.

"I wasn't lying before when I said you looked beautiful." He said finally. "Though you look beautiful everyday, I just think it would be slightly odd of me to tell you daily." I giggled softly and began to play with the locket, fiddling with it between my fingers.

"You're my best friend." I began. "You're supposed to say things like that. It just proves you're a good friend." Robin laughed in disbelief.

"Fine, I may be your friend so my opinion may be somewhat biased." Robin agreed, nodding slowly. Then he met my eyes with a unreadable look. "But I am still of the male gender." He raised an eyebrow. I could feel my cheeks hot up a lot. "I know beauty when I see it." I stared at him for a few moments before looking away. My face was well and truly red. Just like the red roses surrounding us. "I'm making you embarrassed now, aren't I?" Robin's voice asked, slightly amused.

"Like I said," I nodded. "I'm new to this kind of…" I paused. "Stuff." I met Robin's eyes again. He hadn't moved a muscle, his eyes still watching me. He then frowned suddenly.

"What did you mean before about Henry's love for you?" He asked. I laughed, remembering the arrogance of the Cunningham boy.

"He confessed his love me." I said. Robin's face creased with shock. "Right before he kissed me."

"Do you love him back?" I laughed again.

"How many times do I have to tell you this?" I asked. "I do _not _love Henry Cunningham!" Robin smiled in amusement then paused.

"Yes, but when you were with my cousin, you told him you did not know what it felt to be in love." Robin said, slowly. I remembered that day. The day Robin and I argued. It wasn't one of our best memories. "So how do you not know that you are in love with Henry and you just don't know it?" Candle flicker rippled on the side of Robin's face, lighting up half of it and making his eyes glisten as he watched me, waiting for an answer. Beautiful may not be the best word to describe him, but it was what came to mind as I stared back at Robin.

"I know I'm not in love with Henry." I said, quietly. My heart was racing now at the prospect of what I was about to do. I felt queasy slightly, though it must have just been the nerves.

"How do you know though?" Robin pressed. "You said you did not know what it was like to love."

"I didn't then." I nodded. "But I do now." Robin stared in confusion, then he grasped the words I was saying. His face fell from wonder and slight amusement to a look of sheer shock. I could of sworn he looked a little hurt.

"You're in love?" He asked, just merely above a whisper.

"I think so." I nodded in confirmation. For the first time during the conversation, Robin broke eye contact with me and looked towards the party and then at the ground. He was averting looking at me. Did he know what I was about to say? Was he embarrassed that someone like me was in love with him?

I was in love with him.

I had admitted it. Of course it may not have been out loud, but it still counted for something. I more than just smitten for him, I had fallen completely for the De Noir boy. Loveday was right. Now I had just admitted it to myself, I understood my true feelings. Why didn't I just think of it before and saved myself from the awkward and troubled situation I was in?

But maybe telling Robin wasn't such a bad idea. It could help me. When Robin told me he didn't feel the same way, I could try get over him. Work out a way to fall out of love with him. I guessed it would be difficult, but I could make it work. I could make it work for the sake of our relationship.

Our friendship.

I cared far him too much to lose him. Even if it meant to rid my true feelings, I would. I just couldn't lose him. I was dependant of him now. What Loveday had asked me before seemed to apply to what I was thinking right now.

_Is he all that matters to you? Would you do anything and everything for him?_

I knew the answer to that now. The answer was that he is and I would. It all seemed so simple to me now.

I loved him.

"I love you." The words seemed to tumble out my mouth before I could stop myself.

* * *

**(A/N) I feel well and truely evil leaving the story at this! :D And the worst part is, I may not get to update tomorrow as I'm out for the day. So you all may have to wait to hear the next part of the story! :D **

**Again, thank you for all your reviews and please keep them coming! I appreciate them all, bad and good. **

**-jemlou-**


	28. Trouble In Paradise

_Chapter Twenty Eight ~ Trouble In Paradise_

Robin's deep brown eyes met mine and neither of us spoke for a few moments. Those 'few moments' of silence felt like forever. His eyes were piercing into me, probably trying to fathom what on earth I had just told him. The way he was watching me made me feel self conscious and I felt the need to look away and avoid his eyes, though I stood ground and held his eyes with an attempt of casualness. As if the words I had just spoke were just simple and 'casual'. But they weren't. Those three words meant so much and Robin's reaction was going to either destroy me or send my heart into complete decomposition as it was already beating rapidly within my chest. Surely he could hear it? The beating was booming in my ears. He only stood a few feet away.

Surely he could hear it beat for him?

"What?" Robin's voice came out strained and wary. The sound made me jump slightly as it broke the content silence between us. I let out a nervous laugh.

"You're going to make me say it again?" I asked. "I thought I had made it quite simple." He frowned slightly and opened his mouth to speak but was only silenced by a distant shout.

"Maria?" It sounded unmistakably like Mrs Heliotrope. They had obviously realised I had gone missing and had sent my slightly batty tutor to come retrieve me. Though I defiantly wasn't ready to go back inside. Especially when I was in the middle of confessing my feelings for my best friend, who had turned away from me and in the direction of Mrs Heliotrope's shout.

"And so the cavalry comes." I heard Robin mutter, to himself I presumed. In an instinctual reaction, I rushed towards Robin, grabbed his hand and began to drag him further into the garden. Robin didn't protest and let me pull him in no particular direction, as long as it was away from Mrs Heliotrope and whoever else had come to 'collect' me.

"Maria, are you out here?" Mrs Heliotrope's became a distant shout now. Unintentionally, I headed into the forest. That's when Robin spoke.

"Maria, stop." He said quietly. I carried on into the forest. "Maria." Robin stopped in his tracks and tugged me to a stand still aswell. I turned to face him. He was glancing around us anxiously. "We shouldn't be here." He muttered, his hand turning tense in mine. He glanced between the trees, his eyes moving aimlessly.

"Robin." I said softly. He shook his head once and carried on staring between the trees.

"We need to go." Robin said, his voice sounding distant. I assumed he was more talking to himself than me.

"Robin." I tried again, my eyes pleading with his face. I wanted him to look at me, but he refused. His eyes were still fixed on the world around us. I saw him tense his jaw as he turned back over his shoulder in the direction of the manor. I could still see the glow between the trees.

"We need to go." He repeated. With my free hand, I reached out and carefully touched his cheek. Robin's head snapped towards me without a second's pause. His once nervous eyes now stared down at me with the familiar glint I had grown to know and unquestionably love.

"Robin." I whispered, smiling to myself. My finger ran across his cheek and traced under his eyes. As if on command, Robin closed his eyes and I lightly ran my finger over his eyes lids. His eyes remained closed as I ran my finger down his nose and to his lips. I saw them turned up in a small smile. Robin's lips parted slightly as I felt his warm breath tickle my skin. It was a pleasant feeling. I saw Robin's free hand move up out the corner of my eye and he gently took the wrist of my hand that I was using to trace his face. He held my hand by his mouth and he kissed my palm lightly. I saw his eyes open and I looked up to meet them.

The silence between us was comforting though it was also full of questions. Now as Robin stared at me, I could see he was thinking intently on what I had previously told him. He seemed troubled in a way and I could tell he was now having doubts on whether what I had told him was true. His eyes told me he was uncertain.

Deciding I would probably either regret it or be overjoyed with, I let my hand rest on his cheek again and pulled my hand out of his hand to the do the same on his other cheek. I held his face there, trying to be confident but it seemed to be evaporating as Robin's eyes watched me waiting to see what I was going to do next.

"Robin." I said, softly.

"Princess." Robin whispered, his lips smiling in amusement. I giggled then bit my lip. I couldn't have him distracting me from what I needed to say. Even though it was hard.

"Robin." I said again.

"That's five times you've said my name and yet you don't seem to be getting to the point." Robin said mockingly. I glared at him.

"If you be quiet then I may get somewhere." I told him. He bit his lips to show he wouldn't say another word. So I continued. "You're probably going to think I'm a complete fool, but I don't think there's any going back now. I need to tell you how I feel." I paused. "Even if it may ruin us." I closed my eyes and didn't say anything for a few moments, before opening my eyes and looking up at Robin again. "I love you. I have for a long time, I just didn't know it. You've been my friend ever since I came to Moonacre, forgetting the bad start." Robin smiled at the memories of when I first arrived to Moonacre. When he kidnapped me, when he locked me away in a dungeon. Those memories always seemed to both amuse and embarrass Robin whenever we talked about it. "I can't imagine life without you anymore. That probably sounds incredibly dull but it's true. I know I'm just a irritating little girl and I know probably have girls much older and much more suitable for you falling for you, I just think you should know how I feel." Robin's smile grew.

"I thought I was supposed to be the irritating one?" He asked, innocently.

"Even when I'm trying to be serious you feel the need to make jokes?" I asked, astounded. His face softened.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I shrugged and let my hands drop from his face. I rested them on his chest and played absently with his feathered scarf thing he had around his neck. I was unsure of what to do next. Should I leave or stay? Should I continue to pour my heart out or keep my mouth shut. I looked up to meet Robin's gaze and my mind suddenly seemed clear.

I curled a hand around Robin's neck and pulled him towards me. I pressed my mouth against his before he could say a word. My lips seemed to have a mind of their own as I kissed him gently. To my surprise, instead of pushing me away, Robin's hands rested on my waist and pulled me close to him. I also found myself wrapping both my arms around Robin's neck and drawing him even more closer to me than he already was. I felt Robin part my lips carefully with his, though unlike when Henry kissed me early, I allowed him and we deepened our kiss.

My mind was racing with unspoken questions. I had confessed my feelings to Robin but he had not told me anything. And yet here he was kissing me back with as much force as I was. Surely he must feel something for me. Why else would he kiss me like this?

Stop it, Maria. You mustn't let yourself be caught up in fantasies. I would only be hurt when it came to reality.

A shout nearby acted like some sort of force and we jumped out of our embrace. I stepped a few feet away from Robin, trying to rearrange any sane thought in my head. Mrs Heliotrope appeared from between the trees and sighed in relief as she spotted me.

"Maria!" She exclaimed, picking up the bottom of her dress and walking towards me. I risked a glance at Robin. He had his head titled back and hands shoved into his pockets. His eyes watched me and he smiled when he saw me looking at him. I couldn't help but smile back regardless of the embarrassment I may have just made just now. "Where have you been, my dear?" Mrs Heliotrope asked.

"Right here." I replied. My voice seemed quite calm considering I was a wreck inside my head.

"Did you not hear me calling?" I shook my head slowly.

"No I didn't." I saw her look around, her eyes lingering on Robin, then she turned back to me.

"Maria, my dear, this isn't a very good place to be." She stuttered. "You know what terrible creature is out here. You should know better than to wander off like this."

"I'm fine, Mrs Heliotrope." I reassured her. "I'm still here, aren't I?" Mrs Heliotrope gave me a disapproving look and took my hand.

"Come back inside before more people notice your absence. It is _your_ birthday party after all." She began to tug me back in the direction of the house. Then she stopped and turned to Robin. "Are you coming back inside, Robin?" I turned back to the De Noir boy. He shook his head.

"I think I'll stay out here for a while." He replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mrs Heliotrope asked.

"I'll come inside in a bit." Robin promised, smiling at Mrs Heliotrope. She gave in and tugged me back towards the manor. Robin titled his head at me as I was dragged away, a small sorrowful smile on his face. I frowned in confusion but I was dragged out of sight by Mrs Heliotrope before I could do or say anything.

"I can't take my eyes off you for one moment and you're running riot around the place." Mrs Heliotrope muttered as we headed back into the garden. I didn't say anything. My head was completely baffled for the events that had just happened. As we headed through the garden, we ran straight into someone who I then recognised to be Mr Gomez.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"It's quite alright." Mrs Heliotrope smiled. "What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be inside looking after Mr De Noir?" Mr Gomez's mouth turned up with a smile.

"I've left him in the capable hands of his daughter." Mr Gomez replied. His eyes flickered to me and narrowed slightly. "At the moment I have to deal with the other De Noir I have been assigned to look after." He stared at me with what looked to accusation. Did he know what had just happened between Robin and I?

"Come on, come back inside." Mrs Heliotrope pressed, oblivious to the looks Mr Gomez was giving me. "You'll freeze out here." Without letting him say another word, she grabbed hold of Mr Gomez's arm and she pulled us both back towards the house. I wasn't aware that Mrs Heliotrope was so strong. I could see Mr Gomez's hesitation in his face. Something wasn't right. Judging by his face, he was baffled by Mrs Heliotrope's reluctance but also worried. He catch my eye for a few short moments and then looked away.

His eyes told me a lot though. His eyes were much like Robin's, therefore quite easy for me to read. He was worried about something. Something unbeknown to myself and Mrs Heliotrope. It also seemed that Mr Gomez wasn't all that I had thought he was.

He seemed to be hiding something.

We made it to the manor and were pulled inside and into the crowds of people expressing a 'happy birthday' and asking if I had had a nice day. I wanted to be back with Robin. Back outside in the cold forest air and staring up into Robin's warm eyes. I wanted to be back in his arms and feel the closeness as our bodies were pressed together.

What was going through Robin's mind when I told him how I felt? What did he feel? Why didn't he tell me how he felt when I had told him? Him kissing me back had just confused me even more. When I saw him again I was going to have to confront and demand he tell me and I would not leave until he did.

"Are you enjoying your night, Maria?" Someone asked me. I could tell the rest of the night was going to be long.

I woke up the next morning in a dizzy state. At first I had completely forgotten the events of the previous evening but when they did, they hit me with some force.

So much had happened in just one evening. I had met Jesse, Jude's younger brother. I had gone from a friend relationship with Henry Cunningham to more of a 'I never want to see you again' relationship. I had realised my true feelings for my best friend. I had told said friend these feelings and ended up in a passionate embrace. Then there was the mystery of De Noir's tutor and what he seemed to be hiding to top the evening off.

No wonder I was feeling dizzy.

I sat up in my bed and stared around the room at all the gifts I had received. I saw the shoes Claire had bought me on the floor by the door, where I had quickly taken them off once I had gotten into the safety of my room. Loveday's dress was hung carefully over the back on the chair so not to damage it. On the dressing table was the pearl box from the De Noir's and next to it was the bracelet Georgina had gotten me.

I glanced down at my bedside table and noticed a locket. I picked it up with gentle fingers and let it rest on my palm. I carefully opened it and reread the prayer inside that I had read to myself too many times now. This was the gift from Robin.

Robin De Noir. The boy I had unintentionally fallen in love with. The boy I had confessed to last night with the trees of the forest as witnesses. Now when I thought about it, Robin was the first ever boy to kiss me. All that time back in my bedroom back in De Noir castle.

He was my first kiss and first love.

What I did not understand though was why on earth did Robin kiss me back? He did not tell or say anything after I had told him how I felt, except a few jokes which I had discarded. If he felt the same, why didn't he just tell me? Unless he didn't and I had taken him completely by surprise when I kissed him? But then why did he continue? I didn't see him for the rest of the evening, last night. I didn't see him come back inside and if he had done I didn't see him. Was he avoiding me?

All this was giving me such a headache.

With a groan, I fell back onto the pillow. I put the locket back on the side table and threw my blankets over my head to hide my face from the world. Why couldn't things be simple? Boy meets girl. Boy and girl fall in love. Boy and girl get married. Boy and girl have a family. Boy and girl live happily ever after. Who was I kidding?

Nothing was ever that easy.

The next few days passed by quickly. Aunt Sylvia and Cousin Barney left a few days after the party and continued their travels around the world. Georgina and Claire also left, promising to write and visit me soon. I gave them both back the same promise and they headed off in their carriage back to their normal London lives.

Normal life inside Merryweather Manor resumed quite quickly. Loveday had calmed down a great deal after the place was cleaned and a few days passed. Everything went back to normal again.

Everything apart from my friendship with Robin.

I hadn't seen him at all since the party. We hadn't seen any of the De Noir's. They left some time in the evening without saying goodbye and no word has been heard from them since. If I wasn't so caught up with Robin, I would be suspicious of the situation.

Thankfully though, Loveday was around to worry about her family. She did enough worrying for the both of us.

"I can't imagine why they haven't even sent a messenger down." Loveday said, during dinner time one evening.

"They have got a great deal going on at the moment though remember." Mrs Heliotrope said. In this debate, I agreed with Loveday.

"Maybe we should go visit?" Loveday pondered, completely ignoring Mrs Heliotrope's comment.

"I'm sure they get sick of us trailing up and down all the time, my dear." Uncle said.

"They're my family, Benjamin! I need to know what's going on!" Loveday cried. There was a deafening silence in the room.

"They probably haven't been in contact because of the snow." Uncle suggested after a while. "It's getting quite thick now."

"It's never stopped them before." Loveday muttered, tucking viciously into her food. Everyone around the table could see her irritation and anxiousness. Uncle quickly changed the subject before his wife could resume it.

After dinner I made my way up to bed, claiming to be too tired, though I really just wanted to curl up in a ball all night. As I climbed the stairs, I heard someone shout my name from behind me. When I turned around I saw Loveday skipping up the stairs towards me.

"I'll walk you up to your room." She told me when she reached me. She smiled and we began to head up, slowly. "I haven't had chance to talk to you much since the party either."

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"There's something troubling you, Maria." She said. I could see her watching me from the corner of my eye.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"You know you can tell me anything." She told me. I nodded.

"I know." I could tell I wasn't fooling her. Loveday had always been very persistent and I knew she would get it out of me sooner or later. Why did I bother hiding it? I sighed. "It's Robin." I admitted.

"Trouble in paradise?" Loveday asked in a teasing way. She clearly hadn't grasped my tone.

"What paradise?" I grunted. That's when she got it.

"Tell me what's happened." So I did. I told her everything that had happened the night of the party from when I met Jesse to when I was dragged inside by Mrs Heliotrope. Our pace had slowed down a considerable amount and I had finished telling Loveday all my concerns and questions when we reached my room in the tower.

"I swear that when I see my brother next, I will beat that curly covered head of his so hard." Loveday muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not his fault that he doesn't feel the same." I sighed.

"He shouldn't have lead you on by kissing you back!" Loveday cried. She then sighed. "Anyway, you shouldn't be so certain that he doesn't feel the same. He may have just not known how to tell you or he chickened out or was just completely love-struck all he could do was make inappropriate jokes instead of telling you how he really feels."

"Or he just doesn't feel the same." I muttered. She poked me hard in the shoulder.

"We can visit De Noir castle tomorrow. No matter what Benjamin says." Loveday told me. "I can confront my father and demand why he hasn't contacted us since the party and you can confront my brother and ask him why he's being such a moron." I giggled and grinned at Loveday.

"What if Uncle says no?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Your uncle is powerless when I have my say." She grinned then hugged me. "Get some sleep. You'll have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." I nodded and said my goodnight, then I headed inside through the tiny bedroom door. I got myself ready for bed and climbed under the blankets.

My head whirled with thoughts of what I was going to say to Robin. Somewhere during my well-planned out arguments I feel asleep.

* * *

**(A/N) Wow, even I'm getting annoyed with Robin and I'm the one writing! I know you're all going to get annoyed with this chapter but trust me, things will come clear in time. I promise!**

**I didn't mean to cut Georgina, Claire, Cousin Barney and Aunt Sylvia out so sudden, but I know it's all dragging on too much now so I wanted to quicken things up. Plus I've still got quite a bit more to go, and you're all probably there infront of you screens like ''ARGH hurry up and get to the point!'' but I'm following the original plot I had planned out, which was quite long. I do apologise for it all though. **

**On another note, I know I told you last chapter that I wouldn't be able to update today due to the fact I was busy but I was wrong. It turns out I got the dates wrong so I'll be busy tomorrow. So if there is a lack of updates for this story, then you all know the reason why. **

**Thank you (yet again) for your reviews! I really can't express how I felt when I saw I had gotten all those reviews for the last chapter. You all rock, seriously! If I could hug you, I would. **

**Wow this must be one of the longest Author's note I've written. And I'm making it much longer by writing that it's long... :)**

**Anyway, until next time my fellow fanficers!**

**-jemlou-**


	29. The Missing De Noir

_Chapter Twenty Nine ~ The Missing De Noir_

"We spend so much time up there, we might aswell just get it over with and move in." Uncle muttered. Loveday had managed to convince him to let us all take a trip up to De Noir castle. We were stood outside, preparing to climb into the carriage, whilst inside Loveday was fussing over the house.

"Are we all going?" I asked, watching as Mrs Heliotrope along with Wrolfe filled out the house after Loveday.

"That's not everyone." Uncle told me, sighing. Scurrying out the doors after the procession was Marmaduke Scarlett, who was dressed smartly instead of his usual chef whites.

"Marmaduke, you're coming too?" I asked, beaming down at the chef.

"Mistress Loveday thinks I should get out the house." Marmaduke smiled. "So yes, I will be accompanying you on your trip up to De Noir castle."

"Wrolfe's coming aswell." Uncle said, sighing again. "The carriage will be full."

"Stop your whining, Benjamin." Loveday tutted. "Mrs Heliotrope wants to ride up with Digweed and Marmaduke and Maria hardly take up much room."

"I wasn't worried about Marmaduke and Maria." Uncle's eyes lingered on the black lion, who stood by me waiting to climb aboard. "Your father won't be pleased with us bringing Wrolfe."

"If my father doesn't have the common decency to contact then he can just very well deal with Wrolfe. He's not going to bite." Loveday told him, patting the lion's head. I heard a tiny yelp from Mrs Heliotrope and I looked at her to see her staring at the lion with fear in her eyes. I realised then why Mrs Heliotrope wanted to ride up with Digweed. So she could be away from Wrolfe.

We all climbed aboard the carriage, Wrolfe being a struggle as he took up a lot of room inside. I offered to sit by him so he could rest his giant head on my lap. The fact a huge black lion was lying next to me, didn't bother me at all. I could see Uncle's eyes watching Wrolfe with some suspicion. He wasn't scared of him, he was just annoyed that the lion was taking up most of the room. Loveday was blissfully unbothered by Wrolfe's company and stared out the window in wonder. Marmaduke was sat in between Uncle and Loveday, the three of them looking a comical picture. The chef was grinning constantly, excited for his journey out as this was the first time in a long he had left the safety of the house.

I ended up watching the world pass by. It hadn't snowed in a while but there was still some leftovers of snow dotted around the forest. I would miss the snow when it left. I hoped that it would snow again before winter was out.

Movement in the trees caught my eyes. A figure, what looked to be a man, was running somewhere in the forest. It was gone in an instant as the carriage moved out of sight. I leaned forward, trying to get a glint of it again, but there was no movement in between the trees. Had I made it up? I must have been seeing things.

"Everything alright, Maria?" Loveday asked. I turned to her and smiled.

"Yes." I nodded. "I was just trying to see if we were there yet." Loveday smiled, convinced with my lie and told me we would be there soon.

Loveday was right. Soon enough we were pulling into the De Noir gates and into the grounds. When the carriage came to a halt, we all climbed out. Digweed left to put the horses in the stables, Mrs Heliotrope in tow, and the five of us, including Wrolfe, stood clueless in front of the castle. Around Wrolfe's neck, Uncle had tied a rope in an act of a lease. I held onto the end tightly, patting his head lightly.

"We better go in then." Uncle sighed. He and Loveday led the way followed by Marmaduke and I, Wrolfe securely by my side. We headed through the castle, not seeing a single person walk by, which was odd. I saw Marmaduke staring around the place in wonder. I grinned and caught his eyes.

"I've no match to home, but it is very grand." He remarked. When we entered the great hall, that's when we saw the inhabitants of De Noir castle. The room was crowded with, what I guessed to be, most members of the De Noir clan. Mr De Noir sat in his usual spot at the table but, when I looked around, his son was no where to be seen. The room fell silent at our entrance. Which was very unnerving

"Daughter?" Mr De Noir's voice asked. It sounded strained for some reason.

"You weren't expecting us, Father?" Loveday asked, her tone high. Mr De Noir stood up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Can't I visit my dear father and brother?" Loveday asked innocently. "Why haven't we seen or heard from you since the party, Father?" I watched Mr De Noir's face crumble slightly and he shook his head very slowly.

"I didn't want to tell you, Loveday." He said carefully. "I had hoped to resolve this issue before you could find out." I stepped up beside Loveday, frowning at what Mr De Noir was saying. I looked up at Loveday and saw her face was confused.

"What issue, Father?" She asked. Mr De Noir swallowed hard and then continued.

"Robin's gone missing." I didn't think I had heard him right at first. "None of us have seen him since the party."

"That was five days ago!" Loveday cried. A hand shot up to her mouth.

"We don't know where he's gone. The last time anyone saw him was at the party."

"He was in the forest with me." I spoke up suddenly. I felt all eyes fall on me. "I didn't see him come in after I left him."

"Are you sure?" Mr De Noir pressed. His eyes seemed to be pleading with me. I nodded.

"I'm definitely sure." I told him. "Mrs Heliotrope can tell you also."

"Well that confirms what we already thought." Mr De Noir sighed. "We've sent out search groups into the forest, though we still haven't heard anything."

"But, Father, the forest…" Loveday didn't continue. I knew what she was implying. I think we all did. If Robin was in the forest then he was in terrible danger due to the creature that was lurking in there.

"I know, Loveday." Mr De Noir nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Loveday cried suddenly. "That's my brother, didn't you think I had the right to know?"

"I thought I would find him before you could find out." Mr De Noir admitted.

"What if he's dead? What if we hadn't of come and you found his body?" I felt sick at the thought of Robin's dead body. "Would you have kept it from me then?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"You're the one who's being ridiculous!" Mr De Noir pushed his chair away and scooted us out the room. He lead us all outside until we stood in the grounds again. He proceeded to tell us what they had been doing over the past few days and what they had been doing to find Robin. Search parties had been sent out to scope the area. They had searched the castle, including all the hidden passages, but found nothing. They had sent spies down to Merryweather Manor to see if Robin had been staying with us, but when that was concluded as a no, the spies were withdrawn and were sent on search parties with everyone else.

"We haven't found any bodies on the searches." Mr De Noir told us.

"So?" Loveday asked.

"So, that could mean the creature has been flushed out of the forest. Meaning that Robin is safe."

"If the creature isn't in there anymore then explain Robin's disappearance." I asked. Mr De Noir studied me with an odd expression.

"He could have just gone off to clear his head or maybe he's just doing it to make a point."

"And what point would that be exactly?" Loveday demanded.

"I don't know!" Mr De Noir shouted. "I'm doing the best we can!"

"Then how come you haven't found him yet?" Loveday shouted back. She then collapsed into tears and Uncle comforted her.

For some reason, I couldn't get myself to cry.

Robin was out in the forest somewhere, missing, and yet I wasn't crying. Was something wrong with me? There was a few possibilities to his absence. The one I hoped it would be was that he had gone to clear his head. It would make sense due to the fact I had gone and confessed my feelings for him. But surely it shouldn't take five days? The one most likely though, and the one Robin's Father thought it to be, was that he had been taken by the creature. Which meant he was dead. On Mr De Noir's face was evident tears. He had already wept for his lost son. He had sent the search parties out to find a body not his boy.

But I was unwilling to believe that.

Any moment we would see Robin walking through the trees and up towards the forest, as right as rain, and telling us all he had merely gone for a walk. I would sit and watch the tree line waiting for Robin to appear. Though he never did.

Never once did I see his familiar shape, his hat firmly on his head, immerge from the forest. Once when I thought I did, it just turned out to be the search party returning back from the days outing. Empty handed of course.

Mr Gomez returned back with a search party in an odd manner. He seemed completely exhausted, a great deal more than the rest of his group. His clothes were torn and hung off him quite a bit. His hands and feet were dirtied up. None of the rest of his group were like this. This just made me even more suspicious of the tutor than I already was. I thought about telling Loveday of my suspicions, but she was too caught up with her brother's disappearance to talk.

Why wasn't I? It all seemed too strange to me that I was sat beside Loveday, weeping with her. Maybe I had got it wrong. Maybe I wasn't in love with Robin and I had just made a mistake. I might have just confused my feelings. I didn't know what it was like to love before, maybe I had got it wrong this time. If so I had made a terrible mistake that could have cost Robin's life.

I hated myself so much.

When night fell and all the search parties came back, us Merryweathers were given rooms to stay in for the night. All of which were in the Children's Wing, where we stayed in last time.

Once everyone else had gone to bed, I crept out my room and into the empty one next door. Robin's room seemed awfully strange empty. The only times I had been in it, the De Noir was with me, either lying on the bed injured or rummaging through his chest for respectable clothes for me to sleep in.

I walked over to the chest and knelt down. I opened it and saw all Robin's clothes inside, screwed up and creased. Smiling slightly, I rummaged through, pulling out some clothes and then folding them carefully and putting them back in. I stopped when I found something familiar. It was the shirt Robin had given to me the first night I stayed here. I remember giving it back to him the next day, he looked slightly bashful taking it back from me, his cheeks going slightly red when he studied the shirt before returning back into his room to put it away.

I shut the chest, Robin's shirt in hand and began to change out of my night dress and into Robin's shirt. I kept a robe on as Robin's room was incredibly cold and threw the dress over the back of him chair. With a pause, I walked over and climbed onto his bed. I saw crossed-legged in the middle of it, staring around the room, playing absently with the ends of the shirt I was wearing.

It was then the first tears fell.

I felt them streaking down my face and then they wouldn't stop. It seemed that all the tears I had built up over the day had come to me now. I held my head in my hands and sobbed in the silence of Robin's room.

"I'm so sorry, Robin." I said between tears, a silent hope that he would come back if I did. Though nothing happened. I expected this much. I felt something cold touch my skin for a few moments and I looked down, instantly setting eyes on Robin's locket that hung around my neck. I took it in my palm and held it tight. I closed my eyes and re-said the prayer on the inside.

I had been remembering it over the past few days, so I knew it off my heart, therefore I could give it back to Robin as I thought he should have it back.

After I had said the prayer, I sat in silence with my eyes closed for a few moments. I opened them slowly, hoping that I would see Robin stood at the end of the bed, smiling down at me. Nothing was there. Just the darkness of the room. I let the locket drop and I crawled under the blankets, that hadn't been slept in for so long. I could still smell Robin as I pulled the blankets up over me.

This pained me.

I curled up in a tight ball and closed my eyes. I sat, crying silently, re-saying the prayer over and over again in my head, in a bid to bring Robin back.

A sound in the room startled me. I had been lying in Robin's room for a long time now and I still hadn't managed to fall asleep, though I had stopped crying. I didn't open my eyes, I just lay there listening. It sounded like the door opening and then footsteps. I guessed then it must be Mrs Harper. She had probably gone to check all the rooms and found me absent in mine. She must have guessed where I would be.

Comforted with the thought that it was Mrs Harper, I relaxed. The footsteps came over to the bed and then stopped. Though when I thought about it, the footsteps seemed too heavy to be Mrs Harper. She was only a small woman, these steps seemed more fit for someone much bigger or wearing strong boots.

Before I could react, hands grabbed me and pulled me from Robin's bed.

* * *

**(A/N) Quite a short chapter, I know. But I'm trying to quicken things up because of the length the stories is getting to. Like I said, I don't want to drag it on too much. **

**Apologises for the disappointment of the last chapter, I know it wasn't the best. Please bare with me though. **

**Reviews are welcomed. **

**-jemlou-**


	30. Intruders

_Chapter Thirty ~ Intruders _

I felt disorientated for a few moments. I was being dragged out the safety of Robin's room and down the corridor of the Children's Wing. I tripped and scuffed my legs on the stone stairs, the person holding me not waiting for me to pick myself up. I realised in an instant that whoever the person was, was definitely not taking me anywhere nice.

I was in big trouble.

"Get off me!" I cried when I finally regained some strength in my voice. I heard a heavy, choky laugh from my captor. Though they didn't say anything. I had gathered that whoever it was, was a man, due to their deep, masculine laugh and the roughness in the way they dragged me through De Noir castle. When I tried to look up at him, I tripped over my feet and had to hurry to pick myself up so I didn't have to withstand too much injury. "If you're planning to get out of the castle, then forget it. You won't get very far with all the guards around." It was my attempt of confidence. It didn't work very well as I heard the man laugh again.

"Well, it's a good job I don't want to leave the castle then." He sniggered. Before I could say anything, we came to a halt. When I looked up, I realised we were in front of the great hall doors. I looked up at the man, finally been given the chance to.

He was dirty. Incredibly dirty. He had long shaggy, thin hair that hung down to his shoulders, bits of dust and mud lingering between the strands. His clothes were torn and hung off his body, like they were too big for him. He was quite a stumpy man, only a little bit taller than I was, but much broader. His finger nails were incredibly long and dug into my skin as he held my arm tight so I didn't run away.

"Shall we go in?" He asked, grinning down at me, revealing mangy, rotten teeth. I was being dragged forward again as he walked towards and pushed open the huge heavy doors of the great hall with one hand. The scene inside took me by surprise.

All furniture had been pushed to one side of the room in a clumsy fashion. On the tops of the tables were smashed plates and piles of rubbish. I could even see some sort of dead animal in the middle. On the opposite side of the room stood Loveday, Uncle, Mrs Heliotrope, Digweed, Marmaduke, Mr De Noir, Mr Gomez, Mr Cunningham, Henry and Robin's two friends. They stood in a line, all dressed in night clothes, obviously been awoken from their beds like I was. Around them stood a few of the De Noir guards, their faces blank as if they were in a trance.

"Maria!" Loveday cried. She tried to rush towards me, but was stopped by one of the guards, holding his sword at her throat. Uncle pulled her back towards him and held her close to him. The shaggy man pulled me forward and stopped when we were quite close to the others. He then shoved me hard towards them and I fell into Mrs Heliotrope, who held me with shaking arms.

"I demand to know why you are in my home." Mr De Noir said, harshly. He glared towards the shaggy man. I then saw another man appear, much taller than the shaggy one. His face was hard and clenched. He wasn't as dirty than the shorter man, though his clothes hung off him and were slightly muddy. The likeness between both the men was scary. Despite the height difference there was no doubting they were related in some way.

"What have you done to the guards?" Loveday asked, her eyes lingering on the guard that had just threatened her. The two men only sniggered. They reminded me a lot like Robin's friends, who were stood, just as confused as we were, next to me. Just then the doors opened again and we all turned to look.

A woman, much older than both the men, walked in with her eyes on us all, a small smile on her face. She was unnervingly beautiful with long wavy hair that seemed to glow. Though her face was beautiful, her features seemed strained slightly, as if old age was taking it's toll on her. She wore a glistening lilac gown that trailed behind her, reflecting the light from the candle flicker and giving the dress a metallic look to it.

Questions filled my completely confused mind. What on earth was going on? Why were these people here? What were they going to do to us?

"Ahh, more guests." Mr De Noir's voice boomed. "Of course, just come into my home, drag me from my bed and make yourself comfortable." I had to admire his confidence. Mine had crumbled completely. The woman's eyes stopped on Mr De Noir and narrowed slightly.

"Coeur De Noir." She spoke, addressing Mr De Noir. Her voice made me jump slightly. It sounded so elegant and formal. "Thank you so much for welcoming my sons and I into your gentle home." She gestured to where to two men stood. That explained the likeness between them. Mr De Noir laughed without humour.

"I don't remembering welcoming you into my home at all, actually." He said. The woman simply smiled and walked over to where Mr De Noir's chair had been placed in the centre of the room, almost like a throne. She sat down on it, sweeping her gown aside, then faced us all again.

"My name is Cassandra." She told us.

"Well that's nice and everything, but that's really not the point." Mr De Noir said through gritted teeth. "Now, I will ask again. What are you doing here?" The woman, who revealed herself to be Cassandra, turned towards where the table had been moved to and raised her hand. With one flick, a cup rose from the table top and floated over to where Cassandra was sat, though it fell to the floor and smashed before it reached her.

"My powers are not as strong as they used to be." She sighed. "It seems as though our so called immortality is coming to an end." I was completely baffled by the floating cup when I realised that Cassandra must have been a witch or something of the sort. She seemed to be able to do magic. Though the whole idea seemed completely ridiculous and only fit for fairy tale purposes that are read to small children.

"You're a witch?" Uncle asked, in a slightly quiet voice. A thin grin appeared on Cassandra's face as she turned to face him.

"Well observed, handsome." She said. I saw Uncle's face clench slightly.

"That still does not explain why you are here and why my guards have suddenly turned against me." Mr De Noir spat. Cassandra's eyes wandered to the guards.

"A simple spell." She shrugged. "Allows me to command them for a little while, though it should wear off in a few hours. But by then, we shall have got what we want."

"And what's that?" Mr De Noir asked. The witch's piercing eyes wandered over everyone until they finally rested on me. A small, gut-wrenching smile appeared on her features. Before I knew it, I was being dragged forward again by 'shaggy', who seemingly appeared from no where. He pulled me so I was in front of where Cassandra sat on her 'throne' and forced me to kneel in front of his mother.

"If you touch her, I will kill you." Loveday warned her, though Cassandra just ignored her threat and continued to stare at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, my tone more confident than I thought it would be.

"You." Cassandra answered simply. She sighed and then leaned back in her 'throne', crossing her arms across her chest. "You see, we're losing power, Maria." I flinched at the fact she knew my name. "We've lived for so long and used so much power that our supply is fading and disappearing from our bodies. Magic for us is becoming difficult, simple spells turning into hard tasks. Soon we won't be able to perform magic and will die pretty soon after." She grinned, slyly at me. "And we don't want that."

"What's that got to do with me?" I asked.

"A little birdie tells us that you're a Moon Princess." 'Shaggy' sniggered from behind me somewhere.

"So?"

"So, we need your power." His mother told me. I stared at her, completely baffled.

"I don't have any powers." I said, frowning.

"Don't play dumb with me, girl." She said, laughing. "We know the whole story, right from the very start. You're a Moon Princess, therefore you should inherit the power's the first princess had. Which we want." They wanted my 'powers'. The powers I didn't have. It was true, the first Moon Princess had, what Cassandra would call, powers but I didn't. I couldn't help them.

"She doesn't have any!" Loveday's voice cried. Cassandra ignored her again.

"Even if I did have any, how would I give them to you?" I asked.

"We need the pearls." 'Shaggy' told me. I groaned mentally. Those pearls were the cause of so much trouble. It seemed that they had now created another problem for us.

"I don't have the pearls." I said.

"Stop lying to us." Cassandra said, almost like a snarl.

"I'm not!" I cried. "We don't have them, I threw…"

"Don't tell them where you hid them, Maria." Mr Gomez's voice cut me off. I frowned, and turned to look at him. His eyes were staring into me. What was he on about? I was about to tell Cassandra and her filthy sons that I had thrown them into the ocean, when I saw something in Mr Gomez's eyes. He shook his head once, as if he knew what I was going to do. He didn't want me to tell Cassandra where the pearls were for some reason.

"Finish what you were going to say, girl." Cassandra demanded. I watched Mr Gomez for a few moments. Should I trust him? I knew he had something to hide so should I go along with what he was planning. "Tell me!" I turned back to the witch on her 'throne'.

"I won't tell you where I hid them." I told her, with a firm voice. Her face scrunched up with anger and she snarled slightly. I jumped back. The snarl seemed too animal like.

"I will give you one chance, Maria." She said slowly. "To tell us where you hid them or I will show you what I can do." I swallowed hard as she glowered down at me with so much hatred. I turned to where the others were stood and met all their eyes for a few seconds. I rested on Mr Gomez. He smiled slightly and shook his head. I turned back to Cassandra.

"I won't tell you." I said again. There was a few moments of silence from the witch before she grinded her teeth together. She looked up to a place behind me, which must have been where her sons were stood.

"Fetch him in, Melvin." She said, her voice above a whisper. I heard the sound of running feet and Cassandra looked down to meet my eyes again. "You'll see now, little girl, that you have just made one big mistake." She nodded once to the place behind me and I was being pulled to my feet again. I looked up to see 'shaggy' again, realising that Melvin must have been his taller brother. 'Shaggy' brought me around so I stood opposite where the others were stood, to Cassandra's right. I had expected her to use her powers against me, to hurt me in some way. Seemingly not.

It seemed like forever until Cassandra's son came back. Though he was not alone. He was pulling someone by a rope that was tied around their neck, like a dog on a lease. I couldn't see their face as their head was covered by some sort of sack. The person's hands were tied behind their back and I could see that their clothes were torn and bloodied. Their shirt was ripped open, revealing scars and bruises on their bare chest. They had been beaten quite hard.

There seemed to be something painfully familiar about this helpless person.

Melvin pulled the person forward then shoved them to their knees in front of his mother, so they were in view for us all to see. Melvin then grabbed hold of the top of the sack on the person's head and looked up towards his mother, obviously waiting for orders to reveal the identity of the person underneath the sack.

"I would introduce you all to our new guest, but I hear you know each other already." Cassandra said in a high voice, nodding once at her son.

I knew who it was before Melvin took the sack off.

He pulled the sack off in a rough manner, discarding it to one side. Underneath it, face battered and bloody, was the boy who everyone had been looking for over the past five days straight.

Robin De Noir

* * *

**(A/N) I know I kind of thrust this whole new idea onto you (Cassandra and her need for magic), but it's the only way really and I don't want to drag this story out any longer than I have (I tell you this constantly, I know). So please tell me what you think, I know this chapter isn't very good but feel free to tell me that. **

**Sorry for the lack of updates yesterday, I was unexpectedly busy so I couldn't have chance to write any more. I will try my hardest to have an update ready for you all tomorrow.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **

**-jemlou-**


	31. The Fallen Bird

_Chapter Thirty One ~ The Fallen Bird_

I felt my body go weak at the sight of the beaten Robin. I could see it coming, though I couldn't prepare myself for when I actually saw the reality. Robin was kneeling before us all, beaten and bloody, his face looking completely drained from any cheerful, arrogant thought that was usually layered on the face of the De Noir boy.

He looked completely destroyed.

All this time, I was too busy complaining about how I didn't get my own way when it came to how Robin felt for me whilst he was undergoing something horrible with this witch and her vile sons.

I wanted to hit them. Hurt them for what they had done to him and yet I couldn't move. Even if 'Shaggy' wasn't there holding my arm tightly so I couldn't run to Robin's side to comfort him, I was rooted to the spot with sheer shock.

Robin blinked a lot when the bag was removed, then he looked up and around at everyone, who were all equally as shocked as I was. His eyes rested on me and saddened slightly. His cheeks were soaked in, what looked to be, a mixture of dirt, tears and blood. His lips looked swelled and his eyes red. I felt tears spring to my eyes at the sight of him like this.

How could someone do this? How could _they _do this?

Robin tried to stand, but was only tugged hard by Melvin with the rope around his neck. He cried out and collapsed back to his knees again, panting heavily. The whole action seemed have weakened him more than he already was. Robin dipped his head and looked up at Cassandra through strands of his hair.

"We found him alone in the forest by your home, Maria." Cassandra spoke. "A bit of a stupid place to be really, giving the current situation." I broke me eyes away from Robin to look at the witch. She was grinning widely up at me. I heard her two sons snigger. What did they know about the creature? And how did they know where I lived?

"You better let my son go or I will do something I regret." Mr De Noir snarled between gritted teeth. Cassandra chuckled.

"I think we both know, that you are powerless at the moment." She taunted.

"As are you." Loveday spat. I saw Cassandra's head move to meet Loveday's glaring gaze. There was silence between the two women and then Loveday screamed out. She fell to the floor and twisted with pain. Her screams filled the room, echoing off the dark walls. I stood, completely wordless.

"Stop it." Robin's voice came out more of a groan, but it seemed to do the trick. Loveday stopped screaming and Uncle knelt down by her to cradle her against him. I heard a sickening chuckle from Cassandra.

"Useless wench." Cassandra muttered. Uncle glared at her, his eyes dark with hatred. "And I think you'll find, Loveday my dear, that I am still powerful. So I would keep that mouth of yours shut if you don't want another repeat of my curse." Loveday looked up from where Uncle held her close to him and sent a glare Cassandra's way, though she had turned back to where Robin was knelt to notice. Robin stared back, though his face looked pained. I felt my heart beating rapidly, scared that she would do the same to Robin that she had just done to his sister. Though Robin seemed unaffected.

"Cassandra, I beg of you not to harm either of my children again." Mr De Noir's voice was quiet. I looked up to see him stood by his daughter. Loveday had stood up now, though she leaned against Uncle for support. Mr De Noir stared at the witch, his eyes almost pleading with her.

I had never seen Mr De Noir so afraid as what he looked now. I suppose, a Father's worst fear was to see their children hurt.

Cassandra stood up from her 'throne' and made her way over to where Robin was knelt. He flinched back as she approached him. She bent down and took hold of his chin with her thin fingers. She turned his face from side to side, examining him. Finally she hummed and stood up, patting Robin's head like a dog. He moved away from her hand immediately, though grimaced in pain.

"Your son has made a good pet over these past few days," Cassandra cooed softly, circling Robin. She took the rope that was tied around his neck from her son and stood behind him. I saw Robin bit his lip hard and close his eyes as he awaited to see what Cassandra would do. I was unable to move. "It's a pity we're going to have to kill him." Out of nowhere a knife appeared in Cassandra's hand. All in a second, she had pulled back Robin head and put the blade to his throat.

"No!" I screamed. 'Shaggy' gripped me tight, so I couldn't move, and Cassandra looked up away from Robin, still holding the knife to his throat. Robin opened his eyes and met mine with his sad brown ones. "Don't hurt him." It came out like a quiet sob. I could feel my eyes swelling up with tears.

"If you cooperate with us then we will not harm young Robin." Cassandra said with a high, luring voice. I could feel her eyes on me but I wasn't looking at her. My eyes remained on Robin. I was completely drained with any confidence in seeing the De Noir boy like this. Why couldn't I change places with him? He had been through so much already. It was all my fault.

"I can't help you." I told Cassandra, looking away from Robin and up at the witch. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't know where the pearls are." The words left my mouth before I could say something else. It seems that even with Robin's state in front of me, I was still staying true to whatever Mr Gomez wanted me to hide.

"You think I'm a fool?" Cassandra's accusing voice cried. I shook my head, the tears flowing freely now. "I will kill him!" I saw her grip on the knife tighten as she pushed it closer into Robin's throat. He flinched slightly, but otherwise he didn't react. He just remained staring at me.

"Please." I begged. "I can't help you. I don't have any powers and I don't know where the moon pearls are." I saw Cassandra's lip curl up in a snarl.

"Listen, girl." She hissed. Her scarily beautiful face was turned up in a hideous manner, twisting all her features and demolishing all her beauty. She looked terrifying. "Tell us or I will kill him." There was a long moment's silence as she stared at me, waiting for me to answer. "His life is in your hands!"

"I can't help you!" I cried. "Please, you've got to believe me. I'm not lying to you." The silence was deadly. Her eyes continued to pierce into me, trying to frighten me into helping her. The truth was, I wasn't scared of her. I was scared of what she was going to do with Robin.

Robin De Noir, who knelt in front of us all, his life in my hands. I was unable to help him. And because of that, I was going to have to watch him die.

Even when I tried to tell Cassandra that I had thrown the pearls into the ocean, the words didn't seem to come out of my mouth. Why was I continuing to stay true to Mr Gomez when telling Cassandra the truth could save Robin's life?

_Could. _The chances were that the witch wouldn't believe me. Robin was going to die and it was all my fault.

I saw Cassandra run her tongue slowly along her bottom lip as she continued to stare at me. Her eyes narrowed slightly and suddenly her faced softened from her demonic expression. I saw the knife she held to Robin's throat move away and he relaxed immediately. Cassandra turned to the others and stared at them all one by one before turning back to me.

"Well," She sighed. Her eyes glinting with dissatisfaction. "If you won't help us, then I don't see why there's any need for the boy anymore." Everything seemed to move slowly as Cassandra raised the knife back up to Robin's throat. I tried to move this time, though 'Shaggy' held me firmly where I stood. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to cry out to Cassandra to beg some more. Though it wasn't my voice that stopped her from slicing Robin's throat.

"I'll tell you where they are!" Mr Gomez's voice seemed to shock the witch from her plan to kill Robin. She looked up, refraining from cutting Robin's throat, and towards where the De Noir tutor was stood.

"Excuse me?" She hissed. Her tone was annoyed though I could sense the interest in her voice.

"I can show you where the pearls are." He told her. I watched him with confusion. I wasn't sure where I was stood with Robin's tutor now. First, it seemed he wanted me to lie for him, now he was telling the witch false things that could get Robin killed. He didn't know where the pearls were, that's because they were in the ocean. It also seemed that he knew that. But how? He wasn't there when I threw them into the ocean. Wasn't he?

"Continue." Cassandra urged.

"I know where you can find the pearls." Mr Gomez told her. "Though I will only take you there if you don't harm Robin." I saw Cassandra contemplate Mr Gomez's proposal for a few moments. Finally she removed the knife from Robin's throat. She handed it to her son, along with the rope and walked over to where Mr Gomez stood. I met Robin's eyes again. His face showed he had relaxed a great deal and he gave me a sad smile. The action shot through me.

I didn't deserve his smile. It was my fault he was in this state. It was my fault he had nearly been killed, just now.

"If you're lying to me, you will regret it." I heard Cassandra snarl at Mr Gomez. Though he only smiled.

"I do not lie, madam." He told her confidently. Another short moment's silence then Cassandra began to bark orders to the traced-fixed De Noir guards.

Mr Gomez, commanded by Cassandra, led the way to where ever Mr Gomez had planned to lead her. 'Shaggy' dragged me, hissing threats into my ear as we walked out the castle. His brother was a little behind us, pulling Robin along by the rope. The others trailed behind at the back, being ushered by the spell-bound guards.

We were lead through the forest. It was the first time I had been inside the forest properly since I was told about the creature. Everything looked so odd to me and unfamiliar. Thoughts of the creature filled my mind. Maybe it would jump out and attack Cassandra and her sons, giving us chance to escape. Though these were merely fantasy thoughts. The truth was, if the creatures attack, it would probably kill a few of us aswell, not just the witch and her boys.

When I glanced behind me, I saw everyone looking equally as worried as I was. They were glancing around them, looking out for the creature lurking within the trees. Though when I looked at two brothers, they seemed unfazed. Both of them remained calm and completely oblivious to the possible threat.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe they didn't know much about the creature in the forest.

After a long walk, we came to a place that completely shocked me. It was the cliffs edge where I had successfully gotten rid of the pearls a year back. Mr Gomez had led them to the place where the pearls were last seen. When we entered the stone theatre, I saw Cassandra look around in awe. We were all led in and ushered by our captors. We were all made to stand pretty close to the edge of the cliff, much closer than I would like to have been. The others were made to stand together again, the De Noir guards around them. Robin was closest to the edge, Melvin stood by his side, rope securely around his neck. I was stood with 'Shaggy', away from all the others. Cassandra stared at Mr Gomez, waiting for him to speak.

"Well?" She demanded after a while.

"Well what?" Mr Gomez asked. I saw Cassandra's lip turn up slightly with anger.

"Where are they?" She hissed.

"They?" A snarl came from Cassandra. I wasn't sure what Mr Gomez was supposed to be doing.

"The pearls." Cassandra said, more like a grumble.

"Oh, they're in the ocean." Mr Gomez told her casually. I saw Cassandra's eyes widen. "Yes, Maria threw them so she could save the valley." A saw the witch's body shake with anger.

"You lie."

"I'm not actually." Mr Gomez said, simply. "It was the only way to save Moonacre. If you had been listening to your 'little birdie', then you would have known this." Cassandra's head whipped towards where the group was all stood. I saw her send a glare their way. Confused, I looked towards the others, only to see Henry Cunningham shifting cowardly next to his father. It seemed the little love rat had betrayed me to the witch and her sons.

A loud snarl came from Cassandra and she marched over to the edge. She looked down at the ocean below and for a second I thought she was going to jump. Though I saw her whole body calm and she refrained from shaking. Slowly she turned back to us all.

"It seems that you have lied to me, Mr Gomez." She said. Her voice had resumed it luring, elegant tone. I saw Mr Gomez's face scrunch up with confusion.

"I told you I would show you where the pearls were." He said. "And this is where they are." A small smile appeared on Cassandra's lips. She walked a few steps towards us and stood next to Robin and her son. Her eyes wandered up and down the De Noir boy, her face unreadable. I could tell Robin knew what she was doing, though he remained looking forward. His eyes found mine again and his face turned up slightly in an expression I couldn't understand.

"I'm so very sorry, Maria." Cassandra's voice purred. I looked to her, to see her holding the rope that was tied around Robin's neck with her hand. With the other she had grabbed hold of his torn and ripped shirt. Before I could react, she pulled the De Noir back towards the edge of the cliff and let go of her hold on him. He tripped over his feet and fell over the edge, towards the thrashing waters below.

A cry came from his tutor and I saw Mr Gomez run forward and push his way through the witch and her son. Mr Gomez then, surprisingly me completely, threw himself over the edge after Robin. Towards his death.

All was silent.

Nothing could describe what I felt. Robin's face was firmly in my mind. The way he looked at me with unfathomable sadness just before he fell to his death.

Robin De Noir, the love of my life, was _gone._

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, this took a lot of effort to write and I don't think the ending came out as well as I hoped. Please tell me what you think. **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, I know I've probably said this loads of times before. But I was just so surprised when I looked in my inbox and saw all the reviews for the last chapter. I didn't think I would get that could of a reaction from it, because I didn't think it came out very good. But anyway, Thank you again!**

**Until next time, which I will try and make tomorrow, though I cannot promise anything. **

**-jemlou-**


	32. Mourning After

_Chapter Thirty Two ~ Mourning After_

There was a few short moment's silence before a crackling laughter broke it. I tore my eyes away from the spot Robin, along with Mr Gomez, had just fallen and up at the witch. Her eyes were set on me and she laughed uncontrollably.

I felt sick. Destroyed. Who knew that one person could affect me this much? I needed Robin and now he was gone.

Gone and it was all my fault.

"You witch." I said quietly. So quietly that no one heard me. "You witch!" I screamed louder. I launched forward, surprising 'Shaggy' so much that I was free from his grip easily. I ran at the witch and tried to force her over the edge, just as she had done with Robin. Though I was pulled away by her sons and they dragged me away from their mother.

"Get over yourself, Maria." Cassandra taunted. "He was nothing but a useless waste of space." She struck a nerve and I tried to lunge at her again. Though 'Shaggy' didn't fail to lose his grip on me this time and held me tight and away from his mother.

"How could you?" I cried. The tears began to pour and I collapsed onto my knees. 'Shaggy' let me but I saw him stand between his mother and myself, waiting to see if I would try and push her over again. I didn't care though. I began to shake uncontrollably with sobs.

Robin was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

I could hear the sound of crying somewhere to my right and I guessed that it was probably Loveday. Crying for the loss of her brother. I could only imagine Mr De Noir's face. Was he angry or upset? Ready to kill or ready to cry? I couldn't look up to tell. I cried hard for the loss of Robin.

"He was merely a tool in my plan." Cassandra's voice said. So much hatred built up inside of me at the sound of her voice. I wanted to hurt her. Hurt her just like she had done to me. Though what could a measly 15 year old girl do? A girl too love-struck and heart broken she couldn't even look up and glare at the one responsible for her pain. "And Mr Gomez made it all the easier for my sons and I by throwing himself over. It saved me the bother of doing it myself."

Mr Gomez. I was too grief stricken to remember that Robin's tutor had thrown himself over after Robin. I had never felt so much warmth for someone. He had thrown himself after Robin, even though he probably knew it was a lost cause. He remained true to Robin even in the very end.

All bad thoughts and suspicions for Mr Gomez had gone completely. I could only grieve for him and think of how much of a great man he had been.

"What do you plan to do now?" A voice asked. It surprised me as it seemed to be George Cunningham's voice. The man who I had grown to dislike. I looked up finally and through tears I saw the destruction Robin's death had done.

Uncle held Loveday close to him as she wept into his shoulder. Robin's two friends, who's names I remembered to be Luke and Michael, were crying aswell, a sight I did not expect to see. Digweed held his wife, much like Uncle was with Loveday, and they both seemed to be crying, Mrs Heliotrope's coming out as squeaky sobs. Marmaduke stood, completely frozen with shock, his eyes on the place where Robin had fallen. Henry stood frozen aswell, though I had no sympathy for him. Mr Cunningham stood by his son, though his eyes staring at Cassandra, waiting for an answer. The one person's reaction that struck me the most though was Mr De Noir's.

He stood, much like Marmaduke and Henry, frozen with his eyes remained on the place where his son had fallen. Single tear trails ran down his cheeks and his eyes glistened with more awaiting unshed ones. Behind the tears though I could see that Mr De Noir felt lost. He had just had to witness his son plunging to his death. His lip began to quiver as the sobs threatened to come. Completely demolished could be the words I would use to describe how Mr De Noir looked.

"We will continue what we set out to do." Cassandra's voice broke my thoughts and I stared up at her, my blood boiling within me. I swallowed down a sob, though the tears continued to run down my cheeks.

"Weren't you listening to what Mr Gomez had to say?" Mr Cunningham asked. I had to respect him for his new found confidence. Though I wanted nothing less for it to have been his son that had fallen, not Robin. "You can't have the pearls because they're gone. Lost." Just like Robin.

"Then we'll have to do without them." Cassandra hissed. I saw her son, Melvin, turn to her and stare with shock. I guessed her answer had surprised him.

"We can't do the ritual without them." He said in a deep voice. Ritual?

"We have to try." She snarled, turning to him. They both regarded each other in silence before Melvin nodded slowly and looked away from his mother's penetrating gaze.

"What ritual?" I asked once I had found my voice. Cassandra turned back to me and gave me a thin, sleazy smile that made my insides turn.

"The ritual that will take your Moon Princess powers from you and give them to us." It all sounded easy when she said it like that. Of course there had to be something else to it. "Let's get going." She said, to her sons. I was then pulled to my feet and we were all ushered out of the cliff's stone theatre.

I glanced back at the place Robin had fallen, hoping that he would be stood there smiling at me.

He wasn't.

We were made to walk back through the forest again. I was unsure where we were heading, but I didn't care too much. I remained in silence the entire journey, my mind too filled with sadness to even react to 'Shaggy's' threats this time. The sobs behind me continued. In hearing the sounds, just made it worse. I wanted to curl up in a ball on the ground and just cry, but given the current situation, I couldn't.

The main thought that dominated my head was that I hoped that whatever the ritual was, that it required myself to die or for something to go wrong so I endured pain and then death. I wanted to follow after Robin.

My suicidal bid just made me sadder and worse about myself. Even if I didn't know how Robin felt for me, I knew he wouldn't want me to just give up because of him. He would tell me I was just being ridiculous and to 'stop being a baby'. I almost laughed at the thought of Robin telling me that. The thought of his face scrunching up with confusion then arrogance, much like it usually did.

At least I still had the memories of Robin to keep me sane and alive.

But how long were they going to last?

We came into a place which I knew all too well. The sight of it sent my heart into spasm and not the was it would do whenever Robin used to pay me a compliment or tease me. It went into spasm in the wrong kind of way. The feeling of sickness came over me again.

We were at the waterfall. The place Robin had shown me all too long ago. It looked the same. What did I expect? The water gushed loudly, I was surprised I didn't hear it as we were walking. The pool below glistened in the light and glowed with a crystal blue colour. I remember spending the day here with Robin and Wrolfe.

Wrolfe. Where was the black lion? What had they done to him? Or had he escaped from their clutches and would bound in to save the day any second? I hadn't seen any lion-like shape between the trees as we walked. Maybe Cassandra and her sons had killed him already. My heart pained at this thought.

I wasn't ready to grieve over anyone else at the moment.

Cassandra interrupted my thoughts for Wrolfe as she clapped her hands with glee and turned to face us all.

"Put the others over there and make sure they do not escape." She told the tranced guards, nodding to the place she wanted them to usher the rest of them to be. The guards obeyed and the others were moved away. She then moved her eyes to me and smiled. There was a few short moments of silence before she looked up at her sons. "Prepare the ritual."

* * *

**(A/N) This is a VERY short chapter, I know. But I promise you that I will make up for it in the next update. It's already been written, so I can definitely promise you it's longer. And much better than this one and the one previous :D **

**Nothing much to say really, so I guess I will see you next time. **

**-jemlou-**


	33. The Truth

_Chapter Thirty Three ~ The Truth _

_ROBIN'S POV_

I wasn't ready to die.

There was so much I needed to do. There was so much I needed to put right.

I knew what was going to happen before it did. All the time I had spent with Cassandra and her minion sons, I knew how malicious she was. There was no way I was going to live when she had been lied to by Mr Gomez. Cassandra was just filled with pure hatred. I guessed now I knew how it felt for Maria when she sacrificed herself right where I had fallen.

Maria.

Why didn't I just tell her? Why didn't I just tell her at the party? She confessed to me that she loved me and yet I said nothing. Why was I such an idiot?

Did I love her? Of course I did. I had done for ages. And I will never get to tell her. Never get to tell her how I feel and how much I love her. Never hold her in my arms. Never get to kiss her.

_Maria, my dear, I love you. _

Her face was the last thing I saw before Cassandra pushed me over the edge. Her beautiful face twisted with horror as I tripped and plunged to my death.

Falling. Then blackness. That's what I felt. Was this what being dead felt like? Was I to be in eternal darkness forever? Tortured by my own thoughts. Thoughts of what I had failed to do. Thoughts of what I should have done. Thoughts of the world and the people I had left behind. Slowly, but surely, going insane.

If I was dead, how come I didn't feel it? Surely if I was dead, I would know it. But I didn't. But I had to be dead. I fell. I fell from the edge of the cliff and into the ocean below.

Maria had done the same and come out alive. But she had her trusty white horse to protect her. I don't see any sort of creature protecting me.

"Robin." I heard that. That was a voice. Was this just my mind playing tricks on me? It must be. "Robin." Louder this time. The darkness around me seemed to fade and light filled my vision, blinding me. What torture was I about to endure? "Robin, you silly fool, wake up!" Now that voice was familiar. I braved the light and opened my eyes. In my view was Mr Gomez, beaming down at me with a awe-struck expression on his face.

"Are you dead too?" I asked. Cassandra must have killed him after she got rid of me. Mr Gomez just grinned and rolled me onto my stomach. It hurt quite a bit with my injuries I had already gotten from the gruesome brothers. I couldn't protest as my hands were tied firmly behind me back, the rope digging into my wrists. I felt Mr Gomez tug and pull at it whilst I stared into the ground, getting sand in my mouth and cuts on my face. Finally I felt the rope drop and Mr Gomez rolled me back over and helped me to sit up. I rubbed my wrists, which were torn and bloody. I couldn't remember how long I had been tied in those bonds. It felt good to finally see my hands again.

When I stared around, I saw we were on some sort of beach. Everything seemed to be deserted and we were the only ones sat on the sands. The cliffs above us seemed faintly familiar though I didn't voice my confusion. I turned back to Mr Gomez, who seemed completely unfazed by our situation.

We were dead and he didn't care.

"Where are we?" I asked carefully. He looked around, his face deep in thought.

"If I am correct," He began. "A beach." I frowned. I could have guessed that, stupid old fool. Though I did glanced around again. Who'd of thought this was where you end up when you die. "How you feeling?" Mr Gomez asked. I turned back to him.

"Surprisingly alright, considering I've just died." I sighed. Mr Gomez let out a chuckle.

"You're not dead." He told me. I turned to him.

"Of course I am." I said. "I fell off the edge of a cliff."

"You mean that cliff?" Mr Gomez asked, eyes on something over my shoulder. I turned around and saw the stone theatre in the distance behind me. The fall was quite great. How on earth did Mr Gomez think I could believe I survived something like that? "I saved you before you drowned." I turned back to him.

"You saved me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded.

"I jumped after you." He told me.

"How did you manage to survive the fall to save me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"I just did." He said, his voice faint. I snorted. As if I believed that!

"You think I'm an idiot?" I asked. He just stared at me, not saying anything.

"We have better things to worry about than to argue about how I saved you." Mr Gomez said finally. I laughed.

"Like what?"

"Saving Miss Merryweather and the others." He got to his feet and walked away from me, his eyes on the cliffs. I stared at him, completely astonished. I clambered to my feet, wincing in pain, then followed him.

"We're dead, old man!" I shouted after him. "We can't save them!" Thoughts of what was going to happen to Maria struck through me. I wanted badly to be back on the edge of the cliff again, to see her again. To protect her.

But that was just a fool's wish.

"The sooner you just believe we're alive, the sooner we can work out a way to help them!" Mr Gomez called back. I groaned. Why wouldn't he listen? I kicked something with my foot and I looked down. A rock. I bent down and picked it up. I twisted it within my palm and looked back up at Mr Gomez's retreating figure. I launched the rock at him and it successfully hit his back. Mr Gomez stopped in his tracks and turned back to me, his eyes boring into me.

"How do you expect me to believe that nonsense story of your's when you're not giving me any answers?" I cried. I saw my tutor's chest rise as he inhaled deeply. His lip quivered in an odd fashion and he closed his eyes.

"You really want me to tell you?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"I want to know what the heck is going on!" I called. I could see him contemplating whether or not he should tell me. Finally I saw his chest rise with a sigh.

"Robin, there's something you have to know about me." He said, slowly. When he didn't reply, I made a gesture with my arms for him to continue.

"Go on." I urged. He sighed again then told me.

"When your father found me in the forest, just before your birth, he assigned me with the duty of protecting you." I frowned and thought a little.

"Well, no offence, but you're not doing such a good job. Look where we are now!" I said, an attempt of humour. It didn't work on him. He just sighed deeply.

"When you were attacked in the forest, I was trying to come find you." He said. "But your father did not want me to go in, until it was too late. I suppose it was his way of giving you 'independence'. Though it didn't work, so your father told me to keep an eye on you, double that I was before." I listened at this bit of information. I didn't know what to feel now I was being told that my entire life I had someone, in the background, protecting me.

Like a _Guardian Angel_, almost.

"Then there was when you went missing." Mr Gomez continued. "I was too busy trying to keep your father from getting too drunk that I didn't see you leave the party with Miss Merryweather."

"I didn't leave with Maria." I cut in quickly. "I left and she just followed." In remembering the night, I felt my cheeks hotting up slightly. Mr Gomez noticed and grinned.

"More to the point," He carried on. "When I did realise you were missing, I went to find you. Only to run into that batty tutor of Maria's. She had obviously gone to find Maria, as was I with you. Somehow the woman managed to drag me back inside, where your, very drunk, father appeared, throwing up his entire night's drink all over me. You were gone after I had cleaned myself up and left your father in the safe hands of his brother-in-law." I grinded my teeth together at the mention of my Uncle. Uncle George, an incredibly irritating man, though his actions I didn't take to heart.

It was his son, who I loathed. I had learnt during my time with Cassandra that Henry had informed her of Maria. Apparently he had wandered into the forest, completely drunk and angry after Maria had rejected him. Cassandra and her sons were going to kill him until he started muttering about a 'stupid Moon Princess'. They questioned him and he sang like a canary. Telling them everything and leading them to believe that Maria had powers that they could use.

That's where I came in.

They came to Merryweather Manor, planning to take Maria, only to find Maria and myself in the forest together. They overheard Maria confess to me and took this as an opportunity. When Maria was dragged back inside by Mrs Heliotrope, they acted quick and grabbed me.

Then came the days of questions and never ending beatings.

All of this was down to Henry. If I only I could have pulled him down with me when I fell from the cliff's edge.

"Alright." I nodded. "Let's say I believe that we're still alive. How did you managed to save me this time?" I saw Mr Gomez's face fall hard slightly then he sighed.

"Promise you will not judge me." He told me quietly. "You have no reason to be afraid." I frowned but nodded. He closed his eyes and held his arms apart. For a few moments I stared, wondering whether the fall had completely taken the man's sanity. It seemed my tutor had finally gone mad. Though I heard Mr Gomez groan and I stared in shock.

Mr Gomez's features began to twist and transform. His nose and mouth mingled together to create something a lot like a beak. His short black hair grew and turned a brown, cream colour, separating into large, long strands. I saw his hands shudder and form into long vicious claws. It seemed that his whole body expanded, tearing at his clothes. Soon though his red shirt and black trousers were merging into his on growing body and behind, what looked to be, feathers.

All too quickly, Mr Gomez wasn't standing before me anymore and in his place was a giant creature. A bird-like creature with an eagle's head, sharp, fearsome claws for it's front feet and large wings, bigger than it's body completely. It's body and back legs were, what looked to be, horse's.

I stared in complete shock. I couldn't move even if I tried. If I was correct, the mystic creature that stood before me was a Hippogriff, something that I believed was only true in fairy tales. It seemed not.

Suddenly, the hippogriff began to shrink in size and before I knew it Mr Gomez stood in it's place, looking pretty much the same, except his clothes hung off him quite a bit. He stared at me, waiting for me to react.

"So you're a bird." I said finally, swallowing hard. Mr Gomez chuckled and walked back towards me. He gestured for me to sit down on the sands again. I did and he sat in front of me. I waited for him to explain.

"I'm surprised you're not freaking out." He said, carefully watching me.

"I'm more bothered about the fact I could still be alive than the fact you're some freakish bird-horse." I told him. He smiled.

"I assure you, my boy, you are alive and well." Mr Gomez said. "I saved you by changing into the 'bird-horse' I have just shown you." I didn't say anything for a few moments.

"So you can turn into a hippogriff." I nodded slowly. "Care to elaborate before I faint with sheer shock?" Mr Gomez chuckled then explained.

"I suppose the names you could give me are 'Skin-walker' or 'Shape-shifter'." He sighed. "I can take the form of whatever animal I please." I stared at him, eyes wide.

"Any animal?" I asked. He nodded.

"Fairy tale or real. I suppose some would consider it a gift. Your father did." Not a word was said for a few moments. Mr Gomez was giving me time for the whole thing to sink in.

"That's the reason he told you to protect me." I said quietly. Mr Gomez nodded slowly.

"He said my gift was too hard to just 'throw away'." He told me. "So he put me to use within the castle. I was to look after his only son." He gave me a weak smile. "To look after you and protect you from danger. I was also enrolled as your full time tutor, giving me more time to teach you how to protect yourself so that, one day when I am not around, you can fend for yourself on your own."

"You're making me sound like a child." I muttered. Mr Gomez chuckled.

"You are definitely not a child, Robin." He told me. "It's just your father thinks too greatly of you and does not want any harm to be caused upon you." A thought occurred to me suddenly

"Are you the creature in the forest?" I asked before I could stop myself. I was a fool when it came to keeping my mouth shut. I was always in need of shutting up. And yet I can't tell a girl how I feel about her. Kind of pathetic really. Mr Gomez shook his head frantically.

"Of course not!" He cried. "I've been trying to find the beast, just like you!" He seemed hurt by my accusation.

"I'm sorry." I apologised quickly. "I just had to ask."

"I understand." Mr Gomez nodded finally. He then sighed. "You've met the creature, you know." I frowned.

"Yes, it did try and kill me."

"I didn't mean that." He sighed again. "Use that brain of yours that I have trained up for the past 19 years and think hard. You know who the creature is." I stared at him blankly. "The creature's a skin-walker like me, though it can only take one form." It took me a while to get my brain to think straight. I was too caught up with the realisation of what my tutor was and the fact I was still alive.

It seemed that I had finally believed my tutor. I was alive because of him. He had jumped after me and saved my life before it was taken by the violent waters of the ocean. I was alive to put things right. To tell Maria how I truly felt for her. Though first I was going to have to save her from the hands of Cassandra and her no good sons of hers.

Cassandra.

"Cassandra." I said. A large smile broke out across Mr Gomez's face. "Cassandra is the creature?" He nodded.

"As are her sons."

"There are three creatures?" I asked, astounded

"Yes but they cleverly made it look like there was only one." Mr Gomez said, grumbling. "Whilst you were trying to track them with your, umm, interesting methods, I used a more subtler approach." I frowned at his insult towards my ways, but let him continue. "Doing what I did best, I tracked the creature in animal form. I found clues that led me to realise that the creature was infact like me. At first I was against killing it. I wanted to help whoever they were and try persuade your father to give them a life he had given to me. They had only killed animals, so I didn't think they were a threat."

"This was before the attack on Danny and me, I take it?" I asked. He nodded.

"When you got hurt I realised I was wrong. When Danny died, I knew they were no good and were beyond help." He looked up and met my eyes. "My kind never kill humans. Any who do are considered evil."

"Just like Cassandra." I muttered. "When did you realise it was more than one?"

"I'm not sure." He shrugged. "Though I guessed I knew that the creature was like me all along, it just took a few nudges to get me thinking along the right lines."

"Why didn't you tell my father?" I questioned. Maybe if he had, then we would have had a better chance in catching them, stopping all this.

"I wanted to deal with them myself." He sighed. "They were incredibly clumsy considering there was three of them. I knew I out did them when it came to strength as I could change into any form. They had the disadvantage in only turning into the one." Memories of the day of the attack ran through my mind. Seeing Danny's ripped body and the creatures demon eyes staring into me right before it took a swipe. Which one of them was the creature that day? Which one of them killed Danny?

"What do they want with Maria?" I asked. Mr Gomez stared at me, his eyes confused for a few moments.

"Surely they told you?" He asked.

"They told me they need her for her power because they know she's a Moon Princess and believe she inherited some of the first Moon Princess's power. They need the pearls to complete the ritual to take them from her." I had remembered it well as it had been told to me many times over the past few days. They had used it for a way of taunting me before the beatings began. "But is that the real reason they need her?" Mr Gomez nodded sadly.

"I believe so." He sighed. "Like Cassandra has probably told you, their powers are draining and they believe Maria can help them."

"But she doesn't have any powers!"

"Cassandra chooses not to believe that." Mr Gomez told me. I looked up at the cliff's edge. Questions filled my mind. Were they still up there? Was Maria weeping over my death? Had Cassandra killed anyone else?

"What will they do now they know they can't use the pearls?" I asked, turning back to my tutor.

"I suppose they'll carry out the ritual without them." Mr Gomez shrugged.

"And what will happen to Maria when they do?" I asked, though I feared I already knew the answer. Mr Gomez met my eyes with troubled ones.

"She'll die." Everything went silent for a few moments. Even though I knew that Mr Gomez was going to say that, it still hit me hard. Why were we sat on a beach whilst Maria could be dying right now? I got to my feet.

"What's your plan then?" I demanded. Mr Gomez stood up aswell.

"I don't have one really." He admitted. "I guess we go find them and kill them before they kill Maria."

"You've not thought this through have you?"

"No." There was a pause. I grinned at my tutor, who grinned back.

"Do you know where they'll be?" I asked. He smiled, knowingly.

"I have an idea." He nodded. My grin widened and Mr Gomez held out his hand. I looked down at it and shook it. An odd gesture but I had grown used to my tutor's strange ways. "Now let's not stand around. I do believe you have a damsel in distress to save." I shoved him, though he only chuckled. "Stand back, otherwise you may get a wing in your face." I took a few steps back and watched as Mr Gomez transformed back into his hippogriff form. Now I was closer I could see the size of him more clearly. It was still very scary to be so close to such a magical creature, though I knew it was indeed my tutor.

The hippogriff turned it's head towards me and shrieked. I was stunned for a few moments before I gathered what it much have meant.

"I didn't realise I had to ride you." I muttered, staring at the giant wings. If the hippogriff could roll it's eyes then I guessed it would have right now. Hesitantly, I walked over and prepared myself to mount the hippogriff's back. With a deep breath and climbed onto it's back and sat myself between the wings. "This is so weird." I cried. The hippogriff ruffled it's feathers and shook slightly then broke out into a run. I gripped the feathers in it's neck hard, silently praying it wouldn't take off and fly.

I could only dream.

I felt the wings flap and soon enough the hippogriff's feet left the ground. We soared into the air and up towards the cliff. We flew higher until we were so high, we could see De Noir castle and even Merryweather Manor between the thick's of the trees in the forest.

I laughed breathlessly. Never in my life was I to dream I would ever fly. And yet here I was. The feeling was immense.

"Come on then, Mr Gomez." I called out, patting the hippogriff's neck. "Let's go find this damsel in distress you were talking about." The creature made a grumbling noise, which I guessed to be a chuckle and we dipped suddenly. The action took me by surprise and I jolted slightly with fear. Though when I recovered, I set my eyes to scan the forest, looking for Maria and the others.

Mr Gomez and I were going to find them.

* * *

**(A/N) How are you all feeling then? Confused? Happy? Did any of you guess Mr Gomez's secret? **

**I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing and filled with too information. This was kind of the ultimate chapter that answered most of the questions so I had to fit it all in some how. Please tell me how you think the chapter went. Like I said, it's one of the most important chapters so I want to know if I did it right. **

**I haven't wrote any more on the story yet, but I think that in the next few chapters I may have to skip from Maria's POV to Robin's POV. I will tell you clearly when I do, this is just a heads up. **

**Anyway, I will try and write an update for tomorrow, but I can't promise anything. I think I'll have to spend a lot of time trying to get the next few chapters right so I apologise if updates are a little on the slow side. **

**Until next time, my faithful readers!**

**-jemlou-**


	34. Reappearance Of The Black Lion

_Chapter Thirty Four ~ Reappearance Of The Black Lion_

Cassandra and Melvin worked viciously. Cassandra's other son, who I still hadn't learnt the name of so I must continue calling him 'Shaggy', held me so I didn't run. Not like I would have anyway. Where was I going to run anyway? Where ever I went they would surely find me. It was all just completely hopeless. I was stuck and that was that. The only thing I could do was hope that Wrolfe would jump in to save the day.

Though no matter how much I dreamed, the trusty black lion never came.

I watched as the witch prepared whatever ritual they were going to do on me. A range of materials had been produced and laid out on the ground. Melvin had gotten a fire going and was circling it now, muttering. I guessed it was some part of the ritual.

"Don't worry." 'Shaggy' hissed in my ear. "It won't hurt." A pause. "Too much." I felt queasy as his breath tickled against my neck. I could smell his vile and vulgar stench, though I really couldn't place what the smell was actually from. My best guess would be a rotting dead animal.

Cassandra had now joined her son in the chanting and circling the fire. The whole thing just looked rather odd to me, as I watched it. I would have laughed if I had any energy. An object was thrown onto the fire, sending the flames into a complete mist of crackles. They grew and flashed bright colours of pink and green the resumed normal size and shape.

"What are you going to do to me?" I stuttered, suddenly feeling completely terrified. Was I so eager to die now? Neither of the chanting pair acknowledged my question.

"What you refused to do." 'Shaggy' whispered. I didn't quite understand him.

"But… but you don't have the pearls." Cassandra threw another object into the fire, sending the flames into spasm again. "You can't do the ritual without the pearls."

"Hmm." The sound reminded me much of Robin. Pain shot through me and I closed my eyes tightly. "Looks like we're just going to have to do without." 'Shaggy' sniggered. I suppressed a whimper and opened my eyes.

_ROBIN'S POV _

"Where are we going?" I hissed. We were running aimlessly through the forest now. Mr Gomez landed in an empty clearing, demanded me off him then changed back to his human form. He told me then that we were going to have to do the rest of the journey on foot, in fear that Cassandra would spot us from the air. Though I thought that was the whole point.

"To save the others." Mr Gomez told me. Did he think I was thick? He gave me a look that concluded that answer. I grinded my teeth together. Just because he was some mystical shape-shifter that could change into a bird, didn't mean he could be all powerful and tell me what to do. He hadn't told me anything of what he planned for us to do. Not even where we were heading. After all, it was _him _that worked for _me. _Technically.

"Then where are they?" I asked, trying to be patient with the old man. Suddenly Mr Gomez came to a halt and caused me to nearly run into the back of him. I refrained and stood waiting to see if he would elaborate on why we had stopped. He was gazing around in all directions, a absent look on his face.

"We're lost." He admitted finally, groaning. I stared at him.

"Are you joking?" I cried. I waved me arms about in an impatient fashion. This was all too ridiculous. "Tell me where we're trying to get to and I'll work it out. I know the forest better." Mr Gomez opened his mouth to say something but froze at a noise behind us. We both spun around, simultaneously. Though nothing was behind us, that we could see, I knew something was there. I glanced at Mr Gomez, who turned to me. His chest began to rumble slightly and I guessed he was preparing to transform into whatever creature would be necessary.

Then there was a low growl from between the thick's of the trees, startling me. A deep rumble from some sort of creature. My first reaction was that it was Cassandra or her sons. They had found us.

But then the creature walked out from the shadows and into the light.

There was a great commotion from Mr Gomez and he twisted and transformed quickly into a large dog-like creature. A werewolf, I guessed. He was huge and dark, his claws and teeth sharp and long. I had to say, he looked terrifying. It was a completely different sight from his hippogriff form. He prepared to pounce.

Though when I glanced back to the creature before us, I realised that Mr Gomez was about to make a big mistake. Without a pause, I ran forward and in between both the terror some animals.

"Stop!" I cried, facing Mr Gomez. I saw his eyes scrunch up as he saw me and he let out a snarl and jolted his head to the side. A move that showed, he wanted me to get out the way. "He's not dangerous!" A shudder ran through the large form of my tutor and he retreated a few steps back. I turned towards the creature I had been protecting.

He looked just as beaten as I was. His normal silky black fur was dull and clotted with bits of dirt and what looked to be dried blood. Bald patches covered his body, showing scars of burning. On his face was a long scratch from just under his eyes and down across his snout. More dried blood covered his face.

I knelt down in front of him and reached up towards him to stroke up. He grumbled slightly but allowed me to touch him. His tense body seemed to relax upon contact. I stared into his dark eyes. They seemed so full of sadness. I sighed.

"What have they done to you, Wrolfe?" I whispered. Another low grumble from the huge lion and his large eyes closed.

"Cassandra and her sons must have done this." Mr Gomez's voice said from behind me. Slow, crunching footsteps came to a halt next to me. I glanced up at my tutor. He was admiring the lion with a sorrowful expression. "Poor thing." He muttered. With a light finger, I saw him run it carefully along one of the bald patches on Wrolfe's body. The lion whimpered. "I'm sorry, boy." Mr Gomez said quickly, retracting his hand.

"He's not a dog." I told him. It reminded me of all the times I had called Wrolfe a 'mutt' and Maria would scold me for it.

"He'll slow us down too much, if he comes with us." Mr Gomez said suddenly.

"Not that we're going anywhere." I raised an eyebrow up at him. "Wrolfe can keep up, don't worry." I patted the lion's mane again and he opened his eyes. "Alright, I may be sounding a bit foolish here, but Wrolfe can you help us find Maria?" His ears pricked up at the mention of Maria. He growled in response and struggled out my grip. He glanced around then headed off into a run between the trees. He stopped and turned to face us, then growled again.

"I guess he wants us to follow." Mr Gomez said. I stood up.

"Lucky I stood in between you both, otherwise we could be in such a mess at the moment." I raised an eyebrow at my tutor. He just rolled his eyes.

"What to you want? A pat on the back?" Before I could say anything, he broke out into a run and towards Wrolfe. The lion began to lead the way, now he knew he was being followed. With a sigh, I ran after them both.

_END ROBIN'S POV_

Chanting.

Fire.

I had been forced to kneel right by the fire. I guessed my part of the ritual had come.

"And now." Cassandra's voice exclaimed. "Our most noble gift. Blood from the Princess of the Moon." Again, a knife was produced from no where and my hand was held over the fire. I heard cries from the others, though they were held securely by the guards. 'Shaggy' held me from struggling. Cassandra sliced the knife across my palm and I flinched in pain. I watched as the blood trickled down and dripped into the flames. There was few short moments of nothing. Then the flames burst, burning my hand and startling everyone around it. I fell back, holding my injured hand close to me and trying to push myself away from the flames.

"What shall we do now, mother?" Melvin asked. "We do not have the pearls for this next part?" Cassandra paused for a few moments, staring down at the bloody knife in her hand. "Mother?"

"Let me think!" Cassandra snarled, silencing her son. It was then when I realised I was no longer held by 'Shaggy'. I quickly scrambled to my feet and made a run for it. "Quick, get her before she runs into the forest!" I heard Cassandra shout. I did make it into the forest but not very far. I felt arms wrap around my waist and drag me back towards the awaiting fate that was held for me.

"Get off me!" I screamed, trying to pull myself from 'Shaggy's grip. I successfully elbowed him in the face and quickly used his loose hold on me to escape again.

Though I headed the wrong way.

Instead of heading into the forest, I ran back into the clearing and towards the waterfall. Quick footsteps were behind me and I scrambled over the rocks and under the waterfall. Before I could make it out the other side though, I pulled back and thrown to the floor. Landing awkwardly on a rock, I cried out.

"Why don't you learn, girl?" 'Shaggy' purred, standing over me. I saw his slimy face staring down at me. I glanced around me and tried to crawl away from him. When a heavy foot pushed down on my back, I cried out again. Reacting quickly, I grabbed a loose rock from in front of me and turned over. I then threw it towards 'Shaggy's' face. It hit him between the eyes and he fell back, instantly blinded for a few moments.

I got up again and ran away from him before he regained focus and came back after me. He would be even more mad now. Though as I exited from under the waterfall, I was grabbed by 'Shaggy's' brother.

"Enough of these games!" Cassandra shouted. "Let's get on with it!" Melvin's grip was much tighter than his brother's.

I couldn't see myself getting away from him.

* * *

**(A/N) Oh dear! Guys, I'm so very sorry about the long wait! I've just been so busy and I haven't had time for any writing. Please forgive me! **

**More apologises, I don't think this chapter is very good. I may end up redoing this chapter if I don't like it. But I'll leave it for now and see how everyone reacts to it. **

**I hope I made the POV change simple for you all. Maria's is first, then Robin's, then Maria's again. **

**Anyway, thank you SO much for all you reviews. I can't believe it when I saw all the reviews for my story. It is all very appreciated. **

**Anyway, until next time. Which I will try make sure is very soon! **

**-jemlou-**


	35. The Tables Have Turned

_Chapter Thirty Five ~ The Tables Have Turned_

_ROBIN'S POV _

My injuries were starting to strain now. At first, they didn't bother me too much due to all the shock and adrenaline running through me. But now everything was starting to catch up on me. I ran at the back, barely being able to keep up. How was I going to be any help to Maria when I couldn't even keep up with Mr Gomez? I could only hope that the fight would be easy. I didn't have any weapons though. The gruesome brothers had taken them from me during my ordeal. This fight would be surely prove to be interesting.

Wrolfe's pace began to slow and soon the lion came to a halt. We stopped aswell and crouched down, either side of the creature.

"What are we doing?" I whispered. Wrolfe grumbled softly.

"Over there." Mr Gomez pointed somewhere between the trees. I had to squint to see the flicker of flames and the black shapes that were figures. "Good boy, Wrolfe." Mr Gomez murmured. I laughed breathlessly. I watched carefully to see a large group of figures gathered together then a few more around the fire.

"You thought of a plan yet?" I asked. I glanced at my tutor to see a blank expression.

"Not really." He sighed. "I was trying to work out which creature I would transform into to take them down." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't suppose it really matters."

"Well, I really can't see transforming into a pig being much help."

"Fair point." I nodded. "What are we going to do? Charge in and take them by surprise or sneak up on them and jump out?" Mr Gomez thought for a few moments.

"We need to get closer." He said finally. "Quietly, though." Slowly and with quiet steps, we crept through the trees towards the fire. When we got closer I heard the sound of rushing water. I then realised where we were.

The waterfall.

"Why do they need the waterfall for the ritual?" I asked. Mr Gomez shushed me and I realised I was a little loud. Though it didn't seem to be heard by the witch and her sons.

"The waterfall is a very sacred ground for us skin-walkers." Mr Gomez told me in a low voice, carefully shifted around a tree.

"Why?" I whispered. Mr Gomez glanced at me.

"Is this really the time to go into the history of my kind?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose not." I agreed. We stopped and crouched down again. Wrolfe came up behind us, moving slowing and quietly like us. The figures were more clear now. The larger group was made up of my family and the Merryweather lot, all circled by the De Noir guards which I guessed Cassandra had taken control of. Around the fire were Cassandra, her sons and Maria.

_Maria. _Her cheeks were soaked in fresh tears and her dress dirtied in mud. The larger of the sons, Melvin I think, held her close to the fire. She was wearing a long white night's robe, and underneath she wore something very familiar, which I hadn't noticed her wearing. It was the shirt I let her borrow the first night she stayed at De Noir castle. Blood dripped from her hand, staining her robes. I had the sudden urge to rush forward and save her, though I felt Mr Gomez grab my arm as if he had read my mind.

"Don't do anything rash, it could cost your lady's life." He hissed. I nodded once.

"Then hurry up and tell me what to do." I whispered harshly. "We're running out of time." Mr Gomez didn't say anything, he just stared. There was silence between us for a few moments. His face was caught with thought. My head whipped from Mr Gomez and back to Maria. Wrolfe remained silent, though I could see his eyes burning, waiting for the witch to harm his moon princess so he could then pounce and save her.

The lion and I were both thinking the same. Though it seemed we couldn't react until my tutor told us to. Why was I even waiting for his orders anyway?

"Right, I have a plan." Mr Gomez whispered suddenly. I turned in his direction, waiting to hear the old man's idea. "I'll go save the others whilst you and Wrolfe stay here."

"Excuse me?" I said, a little louder than I should. Mr Gomez grabbed my head and pulled me down to the ground, in fear they'd spot us. After a few moments, Mr Gomez released his grip on me and let me up. "You seriously expect me to stay here whilst Maria's in danger?" I asked, quieter this time.

"Robin, you are too injured." Mr Gomez whispered. "You will get hurt and I won't be able to protect you."

"I can protect myself."

"Boy, you couldn't even keep up with me as we ran here." It seemed that he had noticed my struggle before.

"I can't just sit back." I protested.

"I can deal with Cassandra and the others on my own. Like I've said, I'm much stronger than them. It will be easy." Mr Gomez told me, obviously trying to be reassuring.

"Why can't Wrolfe go with you?" I demanded, eyes on the black lion, who seemed to be listening to our exchange.

"He's just as beaten as you." Mr Gomez pointed out. "Just stay here and keep out of sight." I opened my mouth to say something when a shout caught our attention. We both turned back to the clearing and the gathering around the fire.

Cassandra held a knife in her hand and Loveday began to shout for her to stop. The others began to join in as the knife was brought slowly to Maria's throat. Maria closed her eyes, unable to move from the giant's grip on her.

My head shot to Mr Gomez, who turned to me aswell.

"Wait here." He told me. "You are too weak. Stay and I will save Maria, I promise. Wrolfe stay aswell." He scrambled to his feet.

"But…"

"Robin!" He hissed. "Do as you are told." His tone was final and I didn't say anything. Quickly, Mr Gomez ran out from the cover of the trees and into the view of everyone. I clenched my fists tightly and grinded my teeth together. Wrolfe whined quietly and took some steps forward. I quickly grabbed a fist full of his mane.

"We can't go, Wrolfe." I told him. "The old fool thinks we should stay out of the way." I turned to the lion, who stared back at me with his dark eyes. "But we can't just do nothing." Wrolfe grumbled in agreement. My eyes flickered back to the clearing. Everyone was caught up in Mr Gomez's reappearance, Cassandra had refrained from killing Maria and was questioning my tutor. Everyone stared at him in shock. "We need to do something, Wrolfe."

_END ROBIN'S POV_

I felt the blade pressed to my throat and I closed my eyes tight, praying it would be quick. The thought that ran through my mind was that I would be with Robin soon.

This gave me a slight comfort.

Suddenly though, the coldness of the knife was gone and I heard a snarl from Cassandra and shouts of disbelief. I opened my eyes and was breathless at the person stood before us all.

_Mr Gomez. _He was wearing the exact same clothes he was wearing before he fell, though they hung off him. He looked dirty and slightly damp but otherwise no different. His eyes were on me for a few short moments, smiling, then up at Cassandra. His eyes went hard.

"How?" Cassandra asked the question that was on everyone's minds. She pointed the knife in his direction and walked slowly away from me towards the man that had just appeared. "You're supposed to be dead!" After a few short moments, Mr Gomez shrugged.

"It seems that the odds are in my favour." He said simply, smiling. He was alive. I couldn't help but smile. And if he was alive, then that could mean Robin survived the fall aswell. But where was he?

"How did you survive the fall?" 'Shaggy' asked, his face just as baffled as everyone else's.

"I'm a very good swimmer." Mr Gomez told him. Movement between the trees caught my attention. I swore I saw a shape, but when I looked hard nothing seemed to be there. It must have just been my imagination.

"What about the boy?" Cassandra asked, breaking my thoughts away from what I thought I had seen. "Did the De Noir boy survive too?" That was the question that dominated my own mind. The only question that mattered to me at the moment. Mr Gomez didn't say anything for a few moments.

"I don't know." He said. His answer hit me hard. So that probably meant no. Robin was still dead and any hope that he could be alive was gone. My heart sank again and my smile faded.

"You're lying." Cassandra hissed. Mr Gomez just raised an eyebrow. "Search for him." She told her son 'Shaggy'. He muttered something under his breath and then ran off into the woods, his figure seemingly changing as he disappeared into the darkness, though I was probably mistaken. Mr Gomez's face looked slightly strained for a few moments as he watched the witch's son leave, then he turned back to Cassandra. "Is there a reason you grace us with your unwelcome presence? Because we have things to do."

"Yes, actually." Mr Gomez nodded. "I demand you let everyone go and leave Moonacre." There was a long moment's silence before the witch and her remaining son broke out in laughter. The rest of us watched in silence, slightly baffled by their outburst. Mr Gomez turned to where Mr De Noir stood, both men sharing an odd and unreadable look, before they turned back to Cassandra and Melvin.

"Mr Gomez, I think the fall has knocked some sense out of you." Cassandra purred after she had composed herself. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. Though I will give _you _the chance to leave and we will not hurt you. You can leave Moonacre and start a new life. Forgetting all this has happened. Forget the De Noir's, they were never that good to you anyway."

"Well, _I'm _afraid I cannot do that." Mr Gomez said, mockingly. He smiled. "I made a promise and I will not go back on my promises." I saw Cassandra raise an eyebrow.

"And what promise is that?" Cassandra asked.

"That I would save Miss Merryweather." It seemed that all eyes fell on me at that point. My stomach churned slightly. Cassandra breathed a quiet laugh.

"Who did you promise that to, may I ask?" At that precise moment there was a noise within the trees. A figure rushed out, completely stunning my body into a complete stand still.

_Robin De Noir. _My heart began to pain. Please Lord let this not be an illusion. But it couldn't be. He was alive and well, running too. Though he was beaten badly, he still remained just as he was before he fell. He was alive. The boy I was in love with was alive. Unless this was all my imagination. Please let this be real.

"Robin!" Loveday cried. She could see him too! Robin rushed to Mr Gomez, who looked positively angry.

"What are you doing?" Mr Gomez hissed. Robin shook his head once and panted. He tried to speak but words didn't seem to come out. He pointed frantically back into the forest, though Mr Gomez just stared at him. "Speak, boy!" A shape began to move within the trees and there was a lot of cracks and snaps. I watched as the dark shape began to materialise and come towards the light of the fire to reveal itself. There was a low growl and whatever the thing was seemed to be watching Robin and Mr Gomez.

"Monster!" Robin cried suddenly. Just as he did, the shape pounced out of the darkness and towards the two apparently dead men.

The creature was black and fearsome with long, shaggy fur. It had sharp claws and teeth much bigger than on any animal I had seen before. It's eyes burned bright and was the colour of blood.

Mr Gomez turned just in time to spot the oncoming creature, only to pull Robin out the way. The creature missed them and landed on the ground, snarling furiously. It turned back to face them, Mr Gomez moving himself in front of Robin.

"Ahh, Robin." Cassandra spoke suddenly. "So nice of you to join us. And there was me thinking you were dead." She seemed completely unfazed by creature standing next to her. "I would introduce you," She gestured to the dark, dog-like creature that was staring at Mr Gomez with a look to kill. "Though I do believe you've already met my son."

Her _son_?

"Oh believe me, I know him _very _well." Mr Gomez replied, his eyes watching the creature. Mr Gomez's body seemed to shake violently and his skin pulsed. Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked sceptically. Mr Gomez didn't say anything. He glanced up at her and held her eyes for a few moments before returning eye contact with the creature that was apparently the witch's son. "No matter." She waved a hand. "Don't worry, you'll be both dead this time, I'll make sure of it." A pause. "Kill them." The creature launched forward.

As did Mr Gomez.

_ROBIN'S POV_

I wasn't paying much attention to the clearing to notice one of Cassandra's sons coming towards where Wrolfe and I were situated. I was too busy planning a way for the lion and I to jump out and save the day. Though Wrolfe caught my attention by nudging me with his nose and I noticed the smaller of the sons running into the forest.

Under the cover of darkness his form changed into the black shape of the creature, that looked very familiar to the one that attacked me. His transformation was much like Mr Gomez's. If I hadn't seem my tutor change, the sight would have unnerved and completely stunned me. Though thankfully I had that reassurance.

Without thinking, I made a run for it, urging Wrolfe to follow me. I knew that was a bad idea straight away. I was spotted by the witch's son and he took chase. It would be over in a second, the creature beating me with it's speed.

I quickly changed direction, an attempt to trick the creature, though I was attacked from the side and pushed to the ground by it's weight launching into the right of me. It's face was in mine in an instant, snarling and biting as I held it away from me with strained arms.

Suddenly though, the creature whimpered and was pulled off me. I saw Wrolfe snarling and jumping on it, giving me time to get to my feet. I watched for a few moments as the two black creatures fought before Wrolfe was knocked aside by Cassandra's son. The black lion fell to the floor with a quiet whimper. He was already weak enough.

"Wrolfe!" I cried. Though when I did, I caught the son's attention and his large head faced me, his nostrils flaring. "Oh, that was a bad idea." I muttered. The beast snarled and jumped at me. I moved quickly though and began to run. I didn't realise I heading towards the waterfall again until I saw the figures between the trees.

I didn't care what Mr Gomez told me to do. I couldn't just stay hidden. I was probably going to be eaten in seconds anyway.

I jumped out of the security of the trees and towards my tutor. Surely he could just turn into some scary looking animal to kill the son, before it killed me. He was there to protect me, so he might aswell do his job.

As I did reveal myself, I heard gasps of shock and I remembered that no one knew of my survival apart from my tutor. I had more pressing matters at the moment though.

"What are you doing?" Mr Gomez hissed at me. I shook my head tried to tell him. Though I couldn't speak. My injuries were already straining me and now I had just ran, I was exhausted already. I tried to point back at the forest, trying to tell him without words, but it was no good. "Speak, boy!" Mr Gomez was a very impatient man. I could hear a growl from behind and I realised that the creature had caught up with me. I needed to hurry up and get the words out.

"Monster!" I cried. Of all the words I could think of, and I chose 'monster'. Just as I said that, I saw Mr Gomez's eyes flicker to something behind me then he pulled me out the way. The creature landed on the ground and face us again. Mr Gomez put himself in front of me, protecting me.

I then remembered the lion. I glanced around frantically looking for Wrolfe, then I remembered him collapsing to the floor once the witch's son had knocked him aside. Guilt ran over me. Why did I leave him? He had saved my life and I had just left him lying on the forest floor. He was already weak and injured and I wasn't sure how more of a beating the lion had taken from the fight he has just had. He was in much the same state as me.

Which was probably why Mr Gomez demanded for us to remain within the seclusion of the forest. I had a habit of not listening to my tutor though.

"Really?" Cassandra's voice broke me from my thoughts and I turned back to where the witch was stood. Her son, in creature form, stood by her side waiting for her orders to kill us. It was a wonder why two grown men were still taking orders from their mother. "No matter. Don't worry, you'll be both dead this time, I'll make sure of it." A pause. I knew exactly what she was going to say next. I had known it from the start. "Kill them." Her son launched forward then, towards us.

As he did, I saw Mr Gomez's figure begin to twist and transform, much quicker than the last two times I had seen him change. Before Cassandra's son even reached us, he had changed fully and Mr Gomez launched himself toward the incoming creature.

The two creatures began to fight.

I recognised Mr Gomez's new transformation to be the same wolf-like shape had had changed to when we first encountered Wrolfe in the forest. Big and ragged and werewolf like. I was hoping for him to change into something different, though given the circumstances, I didn't let it bother me too much.

I stepped back, watching as my tutor fought with Cassandra's son. The two of the fighting viciously and completely inhumanly. Claws and teeth were used. They ripped at each other, drawing blood. Cassandra herself watched on, horrified, though I saw the understanding in her face.

She understood what Mr Gomez was now.

Everyone else's face just stared, a mixture of confusion and sheer shock. I wondered to myself whether I looked like that when I first saw Mr Gomez's transformation.

The only one who was unscarred by what we were witnessing was my father, though he had seen it all before. He knew full well what the man he had hired to protect his son was. His eyes watched me in an unreadable way, though I was too weak to work it out. It was an odd look, which I hadn't seen before. I could have sworn his eyes glistened with tears. Though I was probably mistaken.

A loud whimper caught my attention and I turned to see Mr Gomez pinning Cassandra's son down to the ground with his abnormally large paws. The creature beneath him cried out, struggling, though it did no good.

Mr Gomez was right, he was much stronger than Cassandra's son.

"Stop!" Cassandra's high voice rang out, stopping Mr Gomez from coincidently killing her son. "Do not harm my son." She snarled, an animal like gesture. Signs of her other form was seeping through. Just looking at her son in creature form showed me that he was not the one that attacked me that day, killing Danny in the progress. I could rule out one of them. Leaving Cassandra and Melvin.

Now I was to wait to see what they looked like when the transformed. Maybe then I could do justice to Danny's death. I would kill whoever was responsible.

Mr Gomez's lip turned up in a snarl, revealing a set of razor sharp teeth. He didn't relax his hold on the squirming form of Cassandra's son. The creature withered and whimpered, probably crying out for help from his brother and mother. Though neither of them made any signs of moving to help him.

The tables had turned.

Mr Gomez turned his large head towards me and made a gesture with it towards Cassandra's direction. I didn't understand him before until he did it a third time. I turned in the direction he gestured and at the three around the fire, Cassandra, Melvin and Maria.

Maria was still in Melvin's grip, though she wasn't in as much danger. She no longer looked frightened as she watched Mr Gomez. For some reason her eyes didn't look troubled by the sight of the man she recognised in animal form. Surely she should? Her eyes then flickered to me, like she knew I was watching her. She held my eyes with hers for a few moments, softening them slightly. She seemed to regard me in an odd way, looking me up and down at me battered form. It was a wonder I was still standing with how I felt at the moment. I wanted to just lie down and curl up into a ball. Maria held my eyes again and didn't look away. A small smile fell on her lips. I returned it weakly and turned my gaze to Cassandra.

"He wants you to let them go." I said in a low voice, interpreting what Mr Gomez was gesturing. I guessed it was correct, as my tutor made a growl of approval. The witch's eyes moved to me and fell hard. They burned into me, as if to kill me on the spot. She probably could, unless all her powers had drained already. Her lip twitched slightly as she fought herself from snarling at me. She surely was a terrifying sight.

"Never." She growled quietly. There was a few moments silence. Cassandra's eyes still piercing into me and I refused to look away. It was like I was held by her over powering eyes. Also I knew exactly what Mr Gomez was about to do and wanted to see the witch's reaction when he did it. It would give me some small satisfaction and justice because of the destruction she and her beloved sons had caused to my family and people I cared about.

There was a deafening, and somewhat satisfying, crunch as Mr Gomez broke the neck of Cassandra's son with his almighty claws.

* * *

**(A/N) Not a very pleasant ending to the chapter, I know. But this chapter is much longer than the last so I hope that makes up for it! **

**Apologises on the wait, though it was only a few days this time. Not nearly a week like the last chapter! I'm quite shocked with myself for leaving this story for so long! **

**Again, I hope the POV change is alright. It's neccesary for what's going on. It would be difficult to write everything that was going on in just Maria's POV or just Robin's POV every chapter. The chapters would probably be really short aswell. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I can't believe this story has reached 200 reviews! If I could hug you all, I would! **

**Anyway, please tell me how you think this chapter went. Your thoughts and critisism are incredibly appreciated! :)**

**-jemlou-**


	36. Loose Rocks

_Chapter Thirty Six ~ Loose Rocks _

The silence was deafening. Everyone was in complete shock with what had happened. In such a brief period we had learnt so much. About the creature. About Cassandra and her sons. About Mr Gomez. It was so overwhelming.

I felt Melvin's grip slacken around my arm as he watched his brother's neck break and him whimper for one last time, before he fell limp at the monster's, that apparently was Mr Gomez, feet.

Suddenly there was a blood-curdling screech from Cassandra. I turned to the witch to see her chest heaving as she stared at her dead son. Her eyes bulged and her skin seemed to be pulsing. Her hands were clenched into fists so tight that veins were visible on her, now pale, skin. Cassandra's once beautiful face had turned up in a horrific expression. A snarl was visible on her mouth and her teeth grinded together.

The creature that had killed her son looked up at the witch and it's mouth curled up slightly, as if it was smiling. I saw Robin's eyes on Cassandra and he took a few cautious steps back. His eyes began to flick from Mr Gomez to Cassandra, his face unsure and tense.

Cassandra's face whipped suddenly towards her only remaining son, still furious and pulsing. Her skin seemed to ripple and looked like it was strained. Her veins were all visible and clear in her sheet like colour. She looked like something had sucked all the life out of her. She threw down the knife in her hand and it landed near where I was forced to kneel.

"Finish the ritual." Her voice was barely above a whisper. It was low and husky, sounding nothing like her own elegant, high tone that sent shivers up my spine. It sounded slightly demonic if anything.

She turned back to the De Noir tutor and let out a loud snarl. She shook violently then seemed to explode, her skin apparently over done by the strain. She twisted and grew, her bones and spine changing shape and breaking to make a new form. Hair grew, covering her body, giving her a rough, dirty coat. Her face elongated and formed a long snout, complete with fierce looking teeth.

Cassandra had changed into some horrifying creature, just like Mr Gomez had before. The witch's body no longer stood by the fire, instead was some monster that looked to be something from a nightmare. Come to think of it, this creature looked a lot like the creatures that chased me through the forest in my nightmare.

In a blink of an eye, the creature, or Cassandra, lunged for Mr Gomez. The attack took the large animal by surprise, but luckily he defended himself before the witch could rip out his throat. The two animals then engaged in a vicious battle, something that completely sent me speechless.

Melvin seemed to be in shock aswell, but then his grip on me became rough and harsh. He pushed me aside hard and I fell over, narrowly missing the fire. I saw him crouch down and pick up the knife his mother had dropped before. I then realised what he was going to do.

_Finish the ritual_

I tried to scramble to my feet and get away, but I felt a strong hand grab my leg to stop me. I attempted to kick Melvin to get loose but he was much stronger than his late brother. His grip suddenly disappeared from my ankle, but before I could react, Melvin grabbed my robes and pulled me into a kneeling position like before. He shoved me close to the fire and I heard him muttering.

I closed my eyes, feeling the tears pouring from my eyes. I couldn't die. I couldn't die now.

Suddenly, I was pushed to the floor again and Melvin's grip disappeared from me altogether. I half expected him to grab me again, but he didn't. I could hear the sound of struggling. I sat up and turned around just in time to see Robin punching Melvin square in the face. The giant staggered back a few steps. Blood began to drip from Melvin's nose, and he turned back to Robin, his face hard.

"Judging by your face," Robin said slowly, stepping back slightly. "I'd say that was a bad idea." Melvin's laugh boomed loudly.

"You guessed correctly." He said.

_ROBIN'S POV_

Melvin grabbed the front of my shirt and practically lifted me high of my feet. His grip hurt against the scars and bruises on my chest. I was then thrown aside and landed somewhere near the bank of the pool below the waterfall. I didn't have any chance to react as I was then hauled up by my shirt again. This time though, Melvin threw me into the pool.

I hadn't realised how deep parts of the pool actually was. I was submerged before I had chance to hold my breath. I quickly gathered my senses and kicked my way to the surface. Once I reached it, I took a big gulp of air. The whole action had weakened my body even more than it already was. I spotted Melvin stood on the bank, watching me with a hard expression.

"You'll stay in there, if you know what's good for you." He said. Behind him, I could see Maria being held by one of the guards, even further behind her was the others, still grouped together. Cassandra and Mr Gomez were no where to be seen. It seemed it was just Melvin and myself, no one to intervene.

I swam backwards to the opposite bank, my eyes still on Melvin. I could see everyone waiting to see what I would do. Once I reached the bank, I pulled myself up by my elbows, though I winced greatly. Finally, I made it out of the pool and staggered to my shaking feet. An arm shot instinctively around my lower torso, where the bulk of the pain was. A shape caught my eye. The limp, dead body of Melvin's brother in his creature form. My eyes flickered back to where Melvin stood, eyes narrow, watching me.

"I see your mother has left you." I called over to him. I saw Melvin's face strain slightly at the mention of his mother. "To baby-sit?" I let my mouth turn up into a smug smile.

"I have a job to do." Melvin called back. I raised an eyebrow.

"And what might that be?" I asked, feigning stupidity.

"To finish what we've started." He said through gritted teeth. "Get the powers from the Moon Princess to restore our powers." He paused. "Though it seems an arrogant boy who has a pathetic affection for the silly little girl is preventing me from doing that job." I grinned as his cold eyes stared me down. "So it looks I'm going to have to get rid of him. For good."

"Hmm." I nodded slowly, enjoying taunting the giant man. "You've tried to kill me once already." I pointed out. "Though, clearly, it didn't seem to work." A chest rumbling snarl came from the man.

"Well, we won't make the same mistake twice."

Before I could retort, Melvin transformed, much faster than any of the previous transformations I had seen. His creature form was only slightly smaller than Mr Gomez's current form, though infinitely more terrifying. The beast spread it's legs apart and let out a loud roar in my direction. I stood, motionless, just staring at it.

"Robin!" Maria's voice jolted me just in time, as the creature lunged across the large pool and onto the bank I was on. I moved out the way quickly before it landed on me, and turned to face my, now over-powering, opponent.

"Run, you idiot!" My sister screamed. The creature snarled again, then tried to lunge for me. I quickly came to my senses, jumped and ran. I headed for the waterfall, scrambling behind it. The creature followed me, seconds after. I grabbed a loose rock and threw it at the beast's large head. It screeched as the rock hit him in the snout, drawing blood. I grinned in victory but realised that was a mistake.

The creature took a swipe at me and hit me hard, knocking me off my feet. Soon the beast's large face was in mine, though it didn't kill me like I expected. Instead it just stared at me, seemingly taunting me before it got rid of me for good.

I could smell it's rank breath as it pressed it's face up close. I tried not to show any fear, though I knew I would be dead within seconds.

Right before it could rip me apart, a loud, spine-chilling screech was heard. The creature was stunned for a few seconds and raised it's head away from me.

The benefit of being underneath a waterfall was that there was plenty of loose rocks to hit your attacker with.

As the beast was distracted, I quickly grabbed a rock then hit it hard across the face again. Without pausing this time, I scrambled to my feet and ran.

When I exited the waterfall, I immediately ran into one of the castle guards. I recognised him straight away, seeing him around the castle grounds often. His eyes were blurred, obviously still under Cassandra's spell. Without warning, he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off the ground, cutting off my air supply.

There was another screech in echoed in the distance and this disorientated the guard trying to kill me. I took my chance quickly to punch him and he dropped me. Behind me I heard the sounds of the creature following after me, now regaining it's senses. It spotted me and lunged at me. At the last minute, I ducked and the creature collided with the trance-fixed guard.

A wash of pain came over me and I cried out. Everything just seemed to be catching up on me, and I knew that if Mrs Harper could see me, she'd probably banish me to my room for a week to rest.

Melvin finished off the guard, then realised that he had got the wrong target. It's large head whipped around and set eyes on me. I had to think fast otherwise I would be dead in an instant.

On the floor, I spotted the guard's gun that he had lost when Melvin attacked him.

"Oh, this is such a bad idea." I muttered. Before Melvin could jump at me, I rushed forward, grabbing the gun. I struggled quickly with shaking hands, trying to figure out how to aim, all knowledge having disappeared. Melvin jumped for me and I quickly raised the gun and took four shots in the attacking creature's direction.

_END ROBIN'S POV_

The shots echoed out through the air and I saw the creature, that was trying to attack Robin, fall to the floor in a heap. I saw it groan slightly then try get to it's feet again. Though it then collapsed back onto the ground again, falling limp.

Melvin was dead.

I stared in disbelief for a few moments. I was completely sure the creature would finish Robin off, unaware of the gun lying on the floor near Robin. I watched as Robin struggled into an upright position, still pointing the gun at the dead beast before him.

Just then, there was a loud sound of trees snapping. I turned in the direction of the noise to see another creature, either Cassandra or Mr Gomez, fly out from the cover of the forest and land on the floor. Yet another creature ran out after it, and prepared for another attack. Though it stopped when something caught it's eye.

It spotted the recently dead creature, just by where Robin stood. It's chest began to rumble and it's heaved a snarl. I then realised this creature was Cassandra. And she had just spotted her one remaining son, dead. Dead in front of a very guilty looking Robin, holding a gun and still pointing it at the dead beast. It was easy to work things out.

Completely forgetting about Mr Gomez, Cassandra turned and made slow, careful steps towards Robin. Robin raised the gun towards her. I saw it was shaking.

"Don't come any closer, Cassandra." He called out. The creature made no attempt of stopping. "I mean it." Nothing. I saw Robin pull the trigger, hesitantly.

_Click _

Robin's eyes widened as he stared down at the gun in his hands. There was a low growl from Cassandra, which seemed to come out like a chuckle.

It took me a few moments to realise what was wrong: the gun had ran out of bullets.

* * *

**(A/N) I really need to get back into the updating routine again! Sorry again for the long wait. **

**Sorry again, this chapter isn't that good. Don't worry I won't be dragging this part of the story out much longer. **

**Please tell me what you think because, again, I'm not sure if this chapter went aswell as I wanted it to.**

**-jemlou-**


	37. Wounds

_Chapter Thirty Seven ~ Wounds _

_ROBIN'S POV_

Why? Why did this have to happen to me? The gun would run out of bullets just when I needed it most. Maybe I was just destined to die today?

I discarded the gun, not having any purpose for it anymore, and took a few steps back. Cassandra still advanced forward, slowly. Tormenting and stalking me until she disposed of me in probably the most savage and painful way possible.

But surely it couldn't hurt as much as my body was hurting now?

Cassandra reached her dead son and nudged him lightly with her snout. She growled in defeat and set her piercing red eyes on me again. Carefully, she stepped over her precious son. She would devour me any second now.

Just then, I saw Mr Gomez's still shape stir and stand up. His dark eyes spotted me and Cassandra's advancing figure, and then lunged forward, attacking the witch from behind. Cassandra cried out in pain and attempted to snap at Mr Gomez with her colossal jaws, though Mr Gomez had clamped his down on her neck and wasn't budging. His motive was to rip out her throat, the thought making me feel sick.

I watched as Mr Gomez dug his claws deep into Cassandra's fur to secure his grip on her, though Cassandra made it hard for him to finish her off, thrashing about and trying to get him off her, by rolling onto her back.

Then, there was a low whelp and Mr Gomez was thrown off, rolling over a few times then landing in a lump. I watched as he staggered to his feet again, obviously in pain. Cassandra shook and then turned to him. Blood was visible where Mr Gomez had latched onto her, but she didn't show that it made any effect of her.

She circled Mr Gomez, taunting him like she had done with me, snarling and growling at him. She then lunged at him, knocking him straight off his feet and the pair rolled in a tussle.

I rushed forward, towards the pair.

"Mr Gomez!" I cried. I seemed to have disturbed Cassandra's attempt to kill Mr Gomez then and she turned in my direction. A large paw appeared out of no where and knocked me off my feet, ripping apart my lower torso. The pain was more intense than when I was attacked in the forest.

I landed on the ground and cried out, clutching my new scars. When I looked down at my arm, blood just drenched it. I looked down to see another three scars on top of the ones I already had. The force of Cassandra's attack had also ripped open my other scars and now blood just spilled out.

It didn't look good.

I looked up at my attacked. Familiar eyes stared at me. Cassandra was indeed the one that attacked me in the forest all that time back. Cassandra was the one who killed Danny. The hatred just boiled up inside of me.

I pulled myself onto my side, an attempt to get to my feet, but I ended up just collapsing onto my back again and crying out due to the pain.

And I thought the pain couldn't get any worse.

I heard Cassandra walk up to me and her large wolf-like shape appeared over me. Her eyes stared down at me, the red tint in them reminding me a lot like the blood that had covered my torso. If she was human, she would probably make some sort of remark before she killed me, though now her eyes said it all. Her lips were curled up, much like a smile, showing her razor sharp teeth.

"Just get it over with." I hissed.

_END ROBIN'S POV_

My heart beat rapidly as Cassandra approached Robin, who lay on his back on the ground, clutching his body in pain. Mr Gomez made now sign of moving, he could be dead for all I knew. Cassandra's body was huge compared to Robin's as she stood over him, shoving her dirty face in his.

The tears shed down from my eyes as I struggled in the guard's grip. The trance-fixed guard had a move secure hold over me than either brother. As though he was made out of stone.

I could only watch helplessly now as Cassandra prepared to rip Robin apart. Though, apparently it wasn't to be.

A shape jumped out from the forest, shuffling out of the darkness and into the light of the flames. The sight of him pained my heart. Wrolfe's body was battered and scarred, patches of shaved fur showing burn marks. He walked with a limp as he came towards us all and didn't seem to show any recognition of where he was.

"Wrolfe!" I cried out. The huge lion lifted his head towards me and stared at me with sad eyes. Then his eyes set onto the guard holding me and he opened his mouth in a snarl. Though just as he was about to jump to my rescue, Cassandra's growling caught his attention and he saw the witch stood over Robin's motionless form. The lion's head whipped from myself to where Robin and Cassandra were, caught up in a decision. I shook my head once, praying he would choose Robin.

The lion made up his mind and broke out into a run towards the witch. Though Wrolfe was a great deal smaller than Cassandra, he still lunged for her with so much force, it knocked her off her feet and away from Robin.

I didn't relax though. Now it seemed Wrolfe was going to get hurt. I struggled again and as I did, something shiny caught my eye. I looked down to see the knife, Melvin had dropped, just by my feet. I reached for it slowly, and held the blade between my fingers.

The thoughts of what I was going to do, made me feel odd and nervous. I had never used a knife to hurt someone before. But I had to get on with it and do it.

Without thinking too much, I held the blade's handle hard and stabbed it into the guard's arm. He cried out and let go of me and I quickly scrambled away from him. Though when I turned to face him, he stared up at me, with blurred eyes, and made an advance towards me again. I held out the knife as a threat but he didn't seem to care. When he was close enough, I took a swipe at him with the knife, cutting him across his chest. As he staggered back in pain, I kicked him hard. This caused him to fall over and I rushed forward.

I stood over, staring down at him. Though I knew he was under Cassandra's spell, I held him as much responsible for everything that had happened. A wash of anger and images of Robin's beaten body flashed in my head. When the sack was removed from his head, revealing his bruised and scarred self. When Cassandra pushed him off the cliff towards the icy waters below. When he jumped out from the security of the forest, sending hopes through me again as he seemed to be alive.

My grip on the knife tightened and nothing, apart from killing this man, ran through my mind. I had never killed anyone. I had never wanted to kill anyone. I didn't want to kill anyone. But right now, it seemed like that was the only logical thing for me to do with the knife in my hand.

I raised the knife above my head and brought it down.

A hand grabbed my hand with the knife in before the blade could pierce the guard's skin. I was then pulled away with strong, but shaking arms. When I turned around I saw it was Mr Gomez. Mr Gomez in human form, though it seemed the injuries he had sustained when he was an animal had come along with him as he transformed back into a human.

"Give me the knife, Maria." He said weakly, holding out his hand. I didn't make any attempt to give it to him and just shook my head once.

"I can't." I whispered. His eyes flickered to something behind me and back up to me.

"Please." He urged.

"But Robin…"

"He's going to be fine." He told me. "I promise." Hesitantly, I held out the knife to him and he took it quickly. Mr Gomez then rushed back to the side of the guard, who was trying to get up. Mr Gomez knocked him unconscious with one hard punch to the face, then threw the knife away. He then began to search the guard frantically, before pulling out a gun from the man's belt. He fiddled about with it then stood up.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked, slightly worried. He glanced at me once, then turned away from me. Mr Gomez quickly staggered towards where Robin lay. I followed him. When I reached Robin, I saw he wasn't awake.

"He's just unconscious." Mr Gomez reassured me. "Look after him." I bent down immediately next to Robin's body, staring at his wounds. It looked so much worse than when he was attacked in the forest. His head had rolled to one side and his skin a sickly white colour. An arm lay across his lower torso, across his bloody scars. He lay in an awkward position, but I was too scared to move him incase he disappeared when I touched him.

"What are you going to do?" I asked Mr Gomez. He didn't answer me. Though a sound made me realise.

Cassandra knocked Wrolfe off her and I watched as the lion rolled over and staggered to his feet again, clearly very weak. Cassandra snarled then took steps towards him. I saw Mr Gomez raise the gun in his hand and point it towards the witch. The gun shook as he prepared to fire it. Cassandra was unaware of the gun aimed at her and carried on advancing towards Wrolfe.

Just when she was about to attack, four gun shots echoed out through the sky.

There was a brief moment when I thought Mr Gomez had missed and Wrolfe's life would be over.

Though then Cassandra's body fell. Limp and dead.

* * *

**(A/N) _Ding Dong the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch_! I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself! I'm not even sure if that's the right lyrics either! :) **

**Sorry the chapter is a little short, but I'll try make it up to you all in the next chapter. Plus I updated quicker this time! **

**And just incase anyone was confused, all POV are in either Maria's or Robin's. I have tried to mark clearly when the POV changes. So Robin's POV will start when it says '_ROBIN'S POV' _and his POV will change to Maria's when it says '_END ROBIN'S POV'. _Just incase anyone was wondering or was confused. **

**And by the way, if there is anything in my story that I haven't made clearly can you tell me? Such as, if there are any questions I haven't answered or secrets I haven't 'uncovered'. Please let me know, so I can sort that out. **

**Thank you everyone. **

**-jemlou-**


	38. Road To Recovery

_Chapter Thirty Eight ~ Road To Recovery_

It seemed that as soon as Cassandra's body hit the ground, the spell over the guards vanished and I saw them all looking around, dazed and confused.

Mr De Noir went straight into an authoritive mode and plans were made. He demanded that the guards dispose of Cassandra's and her son's bodies quickly. Mr Gomez transformed into a flying horse, a Pegasus I think was it's official name, and carried an unconscious Robin back to the castle straight away, so Mrs Harper could tend to him. The rest of us headed back through the forest, no need to fear for the creature lurking inside anymore.

I can't quite remember but somehow from setting off from the waterfall back to De Noir castle, everything was blank. One minute I was huddled next to Loveday, watching Mr Gomez fly away with Robin, the next I was opening my eyes and lying in my room at De Noir castle.

At first I thought it all to be a dream, but when I sat up and glanced around the room I saw my blood stained robes hanging on the back of the chair. My eyes shot down to my hand to see it bandaged up. I removed it carefully to find a newly cut scar. Memories of Cassandra's ritual was firm in my mind and I realised that this was all not just a dream.

I fell back against my pillow. I didn't realise how exhausted I actually was. Though it was hardly surprising after the evening I had just had. My head ached with all the new knowledge I had found out over such a sort period of time. My heart ached with all the confusion with feelings and what was going on around me. I wasn't quite sure what I had witnessed today. Some of them seemed to bizarre and impossible to even be true.

Number One: Henry Cunningham was the 'Little Birdie' who's fault this all was. The boy was no good and I had no intentions of continuing any sort of relationship with him, friendship or more.

Number Two: Witches do exist and not just fictional characters from stories.

Number Three: I was the key to some sort of ritual that involved the exchange of powers. Though I was unaware of any sort of power that I had.

Number Four: Mr Gomez, Cassandra and her two sons possessed some sort of power to transform into mystical creatures. Which all seemed coincidental with the apparent creatures lurking within the forest.

Number Five: Mr Gomez had saved Robin De Noir's life, more times than once, risking his own in the progress. He was truly a great man and it seemed that Robin owed him a great deal.

Number Six: Robin was a magnet to danger and seemed to be constantly beaten, scarred and killed. Though, due to 'Number Five', he never was _actually _killed.

There was a quiet noise and I saw the door knob turn slightly. There was a streak of light as the door opened and Mrs Harper crept inside. She smiled when she saw me awake.

"I thought you were sleeping, my dear." She said softly, walking over to the side of my bed. I smiled weakly at her.

"I was." I nodded. Her eyes wandered to the bandage that I had taken off my hand and picked it up. She shook her head disapprovingly.

"You need to keep this on, Maria." She told me, carefully wrapping up my hand again with the bandage. "It'll be no good if you got dirt inside your scars."

"Where's everyone else?" I asked once she had finished.

"Resting." Mrs Harper replied, sighing. "Some of them took some persuading though. Mr De Noir refused to go to his own room, until I had finished with Master Robin. I have just and so convinced him that his son will last without him for the evening." There was a long pause.

"How is Robin?" I asked. Mrs Harper sighed again.

"The new scars had caused problems with his old scars, so he's done a great deal of bleeding. Though I have sorted him out and I believe he will be fine. He'll just need to rest for a few days and relax." I felt my body relax in relief. Though I saw Mrs Harper shift awkwardly. "That's why, Miss Maria I ask that Master Robin has no visitors until he is well, stress will just strain him and will cause more problems. What he needs right now is to focus on getting better."

I could see what she was meaning. She didn't want me to go and stress him out by giving him other things to worry about. But the only thing I wanted to do right now was to see him. I had had to come to turns with him dying then he reappeared, apparently fine. It all had just over-whelmed me and I had a hundred and one questions to ask him. Though if it benefited Robin, then I would just have to deal with it. Right now, my queries could wait.

"Alright, Mrs Harper." I nodded. A smile graced her face and she gave my hand a squeeze. "How is Wrolfe and Mr Gomez doing?"

"Well, I though Master Robin was stubborn." Mrs Harper laughed. "It seems the boy picked up those traits from Mr Gomez. It took me a while to convince him to let me look over him, he was more concerned for Master Robin's sake. Though I believe he will be fine." I let out a sigh of relief.

"And Wrolfe?"

"I'm not much of an expert on animal health, but I've looked over him and I think he'll be alright aswell." A full house. All three of them were going to be fine. I could rest contently now, no fears of how they were all doing.

"Thank you, Mrs Harper." I smiled.

"It's my job, Miss Maria." She shrugged. Mrs Harper then stood up and fiddled about with my bed sheets. "Now, come along. You need your rest. You must be exhausted." I didn't object and Mrs Harper left the room for me to sleep, shutting the door quietly as she left.

When I awoke next, a dress lay where my bloodied robe lay the previous night and I assumed Loveday was the one responsible. I dressed in a hurry, wanting to know answers to all my unanswered questions.

I paused as I passed Robin's room. I knew he was in there, and temptation told me to go in. But I didn't, remembering what Mrs Harper had told me, and carried on down the corridor and down the stone steps, in which I had been dragged down the night previous.

The day started like any other day, though then Loveday demanded answers from her father, answers that were on everyone's minds. Robin was not at the table that day, unsurprisingly, as wasn't Mr Gomez. Both of which, I guessed were resting. They did deserve it as they were the ones who had been through the most.

"What do you want to know?" Mr De Noir asked, giving in to his daughter's persistence.

"Well, for starters, you care to explain the whole Mr Gomez changing into animals?" Loveday asked. Mr De Noir sighed and told us all.

He told us that he had found Mr Gomez within the forest just after Robin's birth. He saw Mr Gomez transform from an eagle and demanded to know what he was. Mr Gomez told him that he was a 'Skin-walker' and could change into any creature he wished. He told Mr De Noir that he had fled from his country and his family was killed. Mr Gomez begged for Mr De Noir to take pity on him and that he would do anything he pleased, as long as Mr De Noir protected him from the beings that had destroyed his country, his home and his family. Mr De Noir agreed and told Mr Gomez that he was to guard his newly born son and look after him. It was from that day that Mr Gomez became Robin's guardian.

"I loved you both the same." Mr De Noir told his daughter. "Though when I held your brother for the first time, I felt something so indescribable. He seemed so special to me."

"Then why did you treat him so awfully?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Mr De Noir's eyes turned on me, though he didn't look angry.

"After my wife died, I guess I completely fell apart." Mr De Noir sighed. "Then I disowned my only daughter and Robin was all I had. I took my bottled up anger out on him, even though I knew it was wrong." He ran a hand through his hair. "The way I treated my son was inexcusable, though at the time my excuse was that no matter how much I hurt him that I would never go too far and mean to kill him. Even if I flipped, I had Mr Gomez as my back up. He was there to protect Robin and if I came close to snapping on my son, he would be there to stand in my way."

Listening to Mr De Noir confess how he would hurt Robin made me feel sick. When I first met Robin, I thought he was a arrogant so and so. I was unaware what went on behind the castle doors.

"Please, Father, tell me that that is all in the past." Loveday's voice was quiet.

"I haven't raised a hand to my son since Maria saved Moonacre." Mr De Noir confessed. A year seemed such a little amount of time now. One year to Robin's nineteen.

"Alright." Loveday nodded slowly. "Is Mr Gomez the creature in the forest?" Mr De Noir's head shook slowly.

"No." He told us. "I think it's safe to say that Cassandra and her sons were the creatures in the forest."

"And Mr Gomez had nothing to do with them?" Loveday pressed.

"Absolutely not." There was a moment's silence. "Though I think, just to be on the safe side, visits inside the forest should be done with caution for a few weeks. Just incase Cassandra is not it." Everyone agreed to this. I glanced around the table at everyone. They all seemed to be just as exhausted as I felt. The night's events ad proved very stressful and information filled. It was still quite hard to get my head around.

My eyes stopped at Henry. He sat awkwardly, staring down at his food, his face filled with guilt. I wasn't surprised, it was _his_ fault that last night happened. It was _his _fault that Robin and Mr Gomez had nearly died. At least he had the grace to feel bad about it.

Loveday then raised the question on how Cassandra and her sons knew about me which was then lead straight onto Henry's guilt.

He told us all that once I had rejected him at the party he left, drunk, and headed into the forest. He talked to himself in a drunken state, going on about me and somehow ended up saying stuff about 'Moon Princesses' and 'Moon pearls'. I remembered briefly telling Henry about what had happened on the cliff's edge a year or so ago. He seemed greatly fascinated by it. Henry continued to tell us that Cassandra and her sons must have overheard him as they then appeared and pushed him to tell them everything that he knew about me.

Thus leading to his betrayal.

"I'm sorry." Henry said once he had done confessing.

"You idiot." Mr Cunningham, his father, muttered, staring at his son with a face of dissatisfaction. Henry remained silent after that.

Throughout the day, most of my questions were answered thanks to the help of Mr De Noir. Everything seemed to become a lot clearer now, though it all was very confusing.

Plans were made for us Merryweather lot to remain within De Noir castle until things had gotten back to normal. We were to wait for Robin, Mr Gomez and Wrolfe to recover fully. Also Mr De Noir had to set about fixing up the castle again due to the damage Cassandra had caused. The great hall was where most of the damage was, though there was also an out building that the witch had set on fire, which I hadn't notice until I went for a walk around the grounds.

Other parts of the castle showed some damage due to the witch, though Mr De Noir set about quickly and gathered his men together to sort out their home. Mr De Noir said it would take at least a week for the castle to be back to normal again. Loveday then told her father that us Merryweathers would remain here until the repairs had all been made then we would see how the injuries of Robin, Mr Gomez and Wrolfe were. So it seemed De Noir castle would be my temporary home over the next week or so. Which, surprisingly, didn't faze me.

Evening fell over the castle. I was sat on the main steps, looking out across the grounds. My initial fears were that Cassandra and her boys would jump out and grab me, but the sky tonight had me so transfixed, I couldn't move even if I tried. The sky was a elegant shade of black with the stars glistening brightly. No clouds were there tonight and the moon overlooked the valley with a silver glaze.

I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, though I didn't turn to see who it was, my eyes still fixed on the sky.

"It's a beautiful evening, isn't it?" A familiar voice said. I looked up to see Mr Gomez, staring out across the grounds.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I asked. "Mrs Harper won't be too please if she finds out you're out of your room." He grinned and sat down next to me.

"I won't tell if you won't." He said, winking. I grinned and we sat comfortably in silence for a few moments, admiring the evening sky.

"How are you feeling?" I asked finally, turning to him. I noticed the various scars, bruises and bite marks all over his skin on show. All of which were sustained during the fight with Cassandra.

"Truthfully? Awful." Mr Gomez sighed. "Though I think I'll go mad if I stay in that room any longer."

"Mrs Harper won't be too please if she finds out you're out of your room." I reminded him, grinning. He snorted.

"That woman will be more than 'not too pleased'." He muttered. "Though, like I said, I couldn't stay another minute in that room again."

"Have you seen Robin?" I asked. If he said yes, then I would probably go and demand to Mrs Harper why I couldn't see him.

"No." Mr Gomez sighed. It looked like I wasn't going to be demanding anything any time soon. "I tried to earlier, though I was shooed away before I could even see him briefly. Mrs Harper has him room locked securely." He sighed again. "The last time I saw him was when the healers carried him up to his room last night after I brought him back here." I remembered Mr Gomez flying away with Robin on his back, taking him to De Noir castle to be treated. The memories then brought up all the questions that had been running through my minds all day.

"Mr Gomez?" I asked, timidly. He raised his head a fraction and gave me a generous smile. "Can I ask you something?" His smile widened.

"Let me guess." He began. "Would have anything to do with my 'gift'." I nodded, almost embarrass like. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, Mr De Noir has already told us all how you come to work for him." I said slowly, he nodded in encouragement. "I was just wondering what animals you can turn into?" I had to start somewhere.

"Any."

"Any?" I asked in disbelief. Mr Gomez laughed and nodded. I didn't say anything for a few moments, processing this bit of information. "Does it hurt?"

"The transformation?" Mr Gomez sighed. "Sometimes, depending on the animal and what condition I'm in." He ran a hand through his short black hair. "Transforming in general isn't a very pleasant experience. If I was asked to describe the feeling, I couldn't. The way your body acts on command, twisting and splitting and turning into something that you're not. When I'm in animal form, the sensation is split between a feeling of amazement and a feeling of not belonging." I watched as Mr Gomez's face twisted up in repulse as he tried to get the words out. "It isn't my body. If I could, I would have it so I was without this gift I possess. But I've just got to deal with it. Though I've been changing my whole life, I can honestly tell you that transforming still feels the same."

"Why don't you just not change?" I asked. Mr Gomez shrugged.

"If you possessed something so magical and different, you wouldn't just leave it aside and never use it would you?" He asked. "It comes in handy, I must say."

"Why didn't you tell us all from the start?" I asked. "We wouldn't have judged you." Mr Gomez paused then sighed.

"Things are complicated." He told me. "It didn't help with what was going on around the time I met you. And if you all knew, I didn't know how it would change how you all act around me. I can change into magical beasts for Christ's sake!"

"I wouldn't have done any different." I said quietly. He gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you, Miss Maria." I rolled my eyes.

"Can you please just call me Maria?" I begged. He chuckled and nodded.

"It wasn't you that I was worried about anyway." Mr Gomez began, straightening up. "Imagine what Robin will be like when he recovers! He'll try use me as his mode of transportation. Demanding that I change into an animal that suited his need. He'll have me running around after him."

"Yes, but you have more authority over Robin." I pointed out. He nodded and grinned.

"Which is what I love about this job." We laughed. There was a long content silence between us as we stared out across the grounds again.

I watched as the trees rattled as the cold breeze brushed through them. Bits of debris from the burnt down out house lay scattered across the grounds in large dark clumps. The out house itself was nothing more than a large black square that marked where it once stood. This was only part of the destruction Cassandra and her boys had done.

"Do you love him?" Mr Gomez's voice said suddenly. My head whipped to him. His face was hard and not looking at me. I watched him waiting to explain. He didn't.

"What?" I asked quietly. Mr Gomez then turned to me, his eyes lost their humour.

"Do you love him?" He asked again, slowly. As if he was talking to a small infant.

"Who?" I pressed.

"Is it really that hard to guess who I'm talking about?" He asked, raising any eyebrow. I didn't say anything. "Do you love Robin?" His eyes burned into me, waiting for my answer. I nodded finally. The action hardening his face even more than it was.

"Yes I do." I whispered. I saw Mr Gomez's eyes narrow slightly.

"Are you sure about that?" He urged. I frowned.

"Of course I'm sure."

"You don't want time to think about it?"

"No!" I cried. My face scrunched up in confusion. "I know how I feel about him." Mr Gomez watched me in silence before exhaling deeply.

"I don't want Robin to get hurt." He told me. "He's been through a lot, especially recently. I don't want him to suffer anymore and that's why I want you to think carefully before you answer my question again." I knew exactly why Mr Gomez was being like this. He cared for Robin. He had watched him grow up and had become protective over the bird-boy. I didn't hold anything against Mr Gomez for making sure my feeling were genuine. His persistence was understandable.

"I do love him, Mr Gomez." I told Robin's tutor. "I don't want to hurt him." Mr Gomez sighed again.

"I don't mean to be hard on you, Maria." He said. I nodded. "Does he know how you feel?" I nodded again.

"I told him at my birthday party."

"And what did he do?"

"Well he didn't tell me he loved me back, if that's what you're asking." Mr Gomez shook his head and let out a humourless chuckle.

"The boy was never good when it came to girls." He told me. "He's never had a true female influence in his life so he doesn't know how to talk to you ladies properly." I laughed.

"He's been fine with me up to my birthday." I pointed out. Mr Gomez grinned and nodded.

"Yes but he's useless when it comes to telling his feelings." This was true. Whenever Robin was sad or angry, I wouldn't find out because he would tell me. He was very good at bottling things up and I would usually notice what was wrong with him through his eyes.

"He kissed me." I admitted. Mr Gomez turned to me again.

"So the boy kissed you and didn't tell you he loved you back?" Mr Gomez asked, astounded. I nodded slowly. Mr Gomez's eyes widened. "When that boy gets better I'm going to be having words and probably give him a good clout across that thick head of his." I giggled. "You can't just kiss a lady and leave her hanging like that!" He shook his head. "I swear there's something wrong with him." I laughed again.

"Maybe I just took him by surprise." I tried. Mr Gomez looked sideways at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose we'll find out when we're allowed to see him." Mr Gomez grinned. There was a short moment's silence again before Mr Gomez sighed. "Would you do this man a favour and walk him back to his room? My body is aching slightly." I smiled and helped Mr Gomez up.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, this chapter isn't very exciting but it's necessary. And I know the whole thing may seem alittle rushed after the previous few chapters but, like I've said many times, I don't want to drag the story on any longer than necessary. **

**The chapter title hasn't really any meaning for this perticular chapter what so ever, but I really couldn't think of anything. **

**Thank you very much for your reviews.**

**-jemlou-**


	39. Passing The Time

_Chapter Thirty Nine ~ Passing The Time_

Days passed by and the events of that frightful evening was just a memory now. The repairs on the castle were coming along nicely and Mr De Noir seemed to be cheering up. Though the burnt down out house was far from any sort of management, he didn't seem to mind. I heard him speak of new plans to do with the space, such as to extend the stables or maybe a new little building for either Robin or Mr Gomez, so they could have some private space of their own.

I wasn't quite sure what the extent of Robin's injuries were now, as Mrs Harper's rule of privacy still applied. So I had to rely on word of mouth through the castle's resident nurse and Robin's father.

So whilst I waited for Robin to recover, I had to find other ways to occupy myself.

Some activities included helping Jesse, whom I had began a new friendship with, and Jude with some of their work chores which usually was sewing and cleaning.

Another was roaming the castle's library with Mrs Heliotrope, checking out the books they had on offer. Mrs Heliotrope would search the shelves for more romance novels, as she seemed to have a thing for them at the moment, then insist I read something, explain the plot to me then thrust the book into my arms. The truth was, after she had explained the plot briefly to me, the book didn't seem too interesting. I would claim to have read it then searched the castle trying to find someone who had actually read the novel in question to run over the rest of the plot with me so I could answer any questions my tutor would ask me about the book.

One of my more usual activities though, was wandering aimlessly around the castle grounds, usually after midday, admiring different parts of the De Noir property and getting to know the area more. This was where Robin had grew up, so it intrigued me to get to know the place more. Sometimes I would be accompanied by someone. The someone differed as days past. One day it would be Loveday, the next Jude, the next Mr Gomez, who had a habit of sneaking out his room without Mrs Harper knowing. One evening, Mr Cunningham offered to walk with me, which was unusual. It was awkward at first, but he seemed to be wanting to try make up for his son's wrong doings. Which I had to respect him for. Though his son was the only person who did _not_ accompany me on one of my walks around the grounds. Henry had asked, though I had declined.

Every time.

One week passed this that night and the inside of the castle had been completely repaired. The debris from the burnt down out house had been cleaned up and disposed of, though the plans for the space the out house once stood had been put on hold until Robin was fit enough to continue his jobs around the castle.

The weather around Moonacre had changed rapidly within a week. Snow had fallen again, covering the ground in white and coating the tops of trees and buildings. I had missed the snow and the sight reminded me of the winter that we were well and truly into. The snow came with a price though. The cold conditions were made much worse with living within the stone walls of the De Noir castle. Every inhabitant of De Noir castle would wear some sort of coat every moment of the day. Including when we rested.

"Miss Maria?" Jude's voice asked me. I was currently sitting outside underneath a large, snow covered, tree in the grounds with Jude and Jesse. The children didn't have to work today, so I was spending the day with them. To give their mother some peace, having had to look after them both and the injured De Noir men over the past week or so. I sat crossed-legged on the ground with Jesse sat on my lap, having warmed up to me instantly with all the time I had spent with him and his sister. Jude was making some sort of fort with the snow by clumping it all together, humming blissfully to herself.

"Yes Jude?" I asked, urging the little girl to continue.

"Are you getting married?" She asked, not looking up from her mound of snow. The question took me by surprise and I frowned in confusion. Jude didn't notice and hadn't realised how her innocent question had stunned me into ponder.

"No." I replied finally. "Where on earth did you hear that nonsense from?" Jude grinned and looked up at me.

"I heard Mummy and Lady Loveday and Lady Heliotrope talking about it." When Jude was first introduced to my tutor, Mrs Heliotrope, she made the mistake of giving her the title 'Lady', not knowing the difference from that and 'Mrs'. When Mrs Harper went to correct her, Mrs Heliotrope cut in and told Mrs Harper to forget it. We all knew she enjoyed the title of 'Lady Heliotrope' so we didn't correct Jude on her mistake.

"But Jude, I'm not getting married." I told her. "What were they saying?" Jude shrugged once.

"I can't remember all of it, all I remember is them all talking about you and how the next wedding bells they would be hearing would be your's and Master Robin's." Jude went back to her mound, scooping up a large clump of snow and dropping it onto of her snow shape. "Are you and Master Robin going to get married?" I had to say, Loveday, Mrs Heliotrope and Mrs Harper were just a gossiping bunch of women and that I regretted the day I ended up like them. It seemed they had nothing better to do other then talk about myself and a wedding that wasn't to happen.

"No, we're not Jude." I said softly. Jude pouted slightly.

"I think you should." She said suddenly. "Then I could be bridesmaid." She looked up and beamed at me. "I can be bridesmaid if you get married, can't I?" Her face was slightly wary, worried for what the answer was to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can be my bridesmaid." I laughed. The large grin appeared back on the little girl's face. I saw her eyes glance at her brother, who sat quietly still on my knee, and her grin turned mischievous.

"Jesse can be bridesmaid too." Jude announced. Her words seemed to knock Jesse out of his own little world and I saw him frown at Jude. "You have to wear a pretty little pink dress." I rolled my eyes as she teased Jesse.

"I no wear a dress!" Jesse cried. Jude shrugged.

"It's not your choice." She told him, sticking her tongue out. The action was so incredibly childish, though I then remembered that the little girl was only seven and Jesse much younger.

Jude continued to tease her little brother, I tried to stop her but she still carried on. Loveday appeared and told us all to come inside as it was too cold for us to stay outside for too long. She scooped Jesse up into her arms and we all walked back up to the castle. Though Jude was very reluctant to leave her snow mound. I reassured her it would be there tomorrow.

A healthy routine was adapted in the life at the De Noir castle. It would be weird when us Merryweathers returned back home. The only one of us though that seemed like they couldn't wait to be back was Marmaduke. He had been away from his beloved kitchen for too long now and hadn't quite gotten used to life with the De Noir's as we had. Mr De Noir though had allowed him to make himself home in the castle's kitchens, which the little chef had more than happily done. The food for dinner and breakfast after that improved greatly.

I lost track of time after the second week and I wasn't quite sure how long ago the night of the attack happened. My thoughts were mainly occupied by one person and one person alone. The only problem was everyone else in the castle seemed to know it to.

When I was unlucky enough to be alone with them, Loveday, Mrs Heliotrope and Mrs Harper would constantly interrogate me on my feelings for Robin.

I knew telling Loveday was a mistake.

I had decided to just be open with how I felt. Robin already knew so it couldn't do any harm. And I had also had to deal with the fact I thought he was dead. That had opened my eyes a lot and just being truthful about how I felt seemed to be the best way. This new rule of mine seemed to be a bad one when it came to the gossiping women though.

It seemed Jude was right about the whole 'wedding bells' thing. When I talked to them about it, I realised that the three of them had already began planning the wedding. A wedding that wasn't even going to happen. They were obsessed! It was unbelievable how myself and the De Noir boy could be the main topic of conversation within the De Noir walls. I had to say it wasn't a nice feeling to know I was constantly talked about. There was even a small amount of dread for when Robin did get better and for when I saw him for the first time. People would stare and listen in to our conversation. How could I possibly talk to him properly with everyone watching?

What I was going to say to him was another matter. What was I going to say to him? _Hello Robin, glad to see you better and not dead. _Not a very good opening sentence. The last time I had spoken to him was when I confessed I loved him. I was going to be completely useless when I saw him next. I would probably collapse into a bumbling mess and stutter and stir my words. Not an attractive look when you're trying to talk to the boy you love.

I could only wait for that day to come now. And pray that I wouldn't have to do it in front of any unwanted eyes.

Though what was I going to say to him? I hadn't thought about it very much. Things would be awkward and very hard to explain. He knew I loved him, unless he didn't believe me the first time round. If not then I would have to go through it all again. This time though face the rejection head on. If Robin didn't love me back he would have to tell me and I would have to move on a deal with it. This wasn't a feeling I was looking forward to.

The sound of cackling brought me back from my thoughts and I looked around at the gossiping women sat around me. It was a wonder how the three of them found the time to gather like this and just talk. Mrs Harper was the castle's nurse and had to look after Robin and Mr Gomez as they recovered, but yet she still seemed to have time to sit around with Mrs Heliotrope and Loveday to talk about completely pointless things.

I was having one of the few regretful moments when I was alone with the three of them, having been convinced and dragged into having tea with them in the great hall.

"What am I going to say to him?" I blurted out suddenly. The three ladies all looked up from their cups at me, silencing their conversation.

"What, what was that, dear?" Mrs Heliotrope stuttered. I sighed.

"What am I going to say to Robin when I see him?" I asked. I might aswell get some advice from the three master's of love themselves. They all shared knowing glances and smiled.

"Tell him how you feel, Maria." Loveday told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I have!" I cried. "I don't want to have to go through it all again." More knowing glances and sympathetic smiles.

"Maria, there is something you should know about my brother." Loveday began. "He's not very good when it comes to his feelings." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again. I already knew that. "So sometimes, telling him something twice is the only way to drum it into that thick skull of his." I paused.

"So you think I should just tell him again?" I pressed. They all nodded.

"The truth is the only way." Mrs Harper told me. I nodded once then stood up and left, not even bothering to make an excuse of my exit.

I ran down the corridors, aware the looks I was getting from people I passed. I didn't care and just continued running. A voice called my name. A voice that sounded very familiar but I continued running, not looking back to see who it was. I carried on out into the grounds and down towards the edge of the forest, though I stopped when I came to the large, lonely tree in which I spent most of my time with the De Noirs sat under. I leant against it to catch me breath.

Thoughts buzzed through me head. Everything Loveday had told me had pretty much just concluded what I already thought. Telling the truth was the best way to go around my issue, though I wasn't sure I was ready for the rejection. I couldn't bare to imagine of Robin's face when he told me he didn't love me.

Oh Lord, please tell me he isn't already in love with someone else!

I ran my back down the tree until I was sat down against it. I held my head in my hands as I tried to reason some sort of sane though in my mind.

Why couldn't things be simple? Why couldn't Robin have just told me when I had confessed to him? Save me all this wait for him to recover. Why must he torture me with this wait? Surely it wasn't fair? Mr Gomez was right, Robin was in need of a good smack around the head when he healed properly.

The sound of slow crunching footsteps in the snow came closer towards me though I didn't look up. My head was too heavy with thoughts to just simply take a look at who was approaching me. I clenched my fists tight together so my nails dug into my palms. The pain was numb instead of peircing.

If it was Loveday coming to give me another 'pep talk' then I wouldn't be happy and couldn't control my actions.

A voice spoke, causing me to flinch and my stomach churn.

"Didn't you hear me calling you, princess?"

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, I know you all expected Robin/Maria fluff in this chapter and I'm sorry that there is none. My original plans were to make this chapter longer by continuing after where I've left it, but I decided to split the chapter in two so the next chapter can be Robin/Maria orientated. If that makes sense. **

**Thank you for all your awesome reviews. You are all truely amazing!**

**This story will be coming to an end soon. I think one or two more chapters and then I'll leave it there. Please tell me if anyone has any ideas on how I should end it, that's the bit I'm really stuck on! :) **

**Anyway, thank you again and until next time. **

**-jemlou-**


	40. I Love You

_Chapter Forty ~ I Love You_

The voice pierced through me and the words echoed loudly in my ears. I knew exactly who that voice belonged to. Though I didn't look up. What if I had just imagined it? It seemed quite coincidental that I would be thinking of the bird boy and then he would just turn up in front of me.

It had to be my imagination, but I couldn't find the strength to look up and check. I would raise my head, see that no one was there and probably burst into tears. My emotions had been building up ever since that night and I would surely break when I realise I'm going mad.

I unclenched my fists slowly, allowing the blood to flow normally again and slowly raised my head, keeping my eyes firmly closed. I then counted to 10 and opened my eyes.

He stood over me, eyes watching me, half anxious, half amused. An arm lay across his lower torso, where the bulk of his injuries were. Though he stood, apparently in no pain, his skin was still the sickly colour of white and I saw him shake slightly. He wasn't wearing his usual leathers, instead he wore a white shirt, that was far too big for him, and trousers that seemed a lot like nightwear. A long black robe hung off him, wrapped carefully around his injured body and an attempt to keep him warm. His usual black hat was missing from the top of his curly hair. His hair itself was stuck up in a lot of different directions and it was an odd sight to see him without the usually company of his trusty bowler hat.

"Robin." My voice came out barely a murmur and seemed to get carried away in the slight breeze. Robin heard me though, as a smile immerged on his slightly battered face.

"The one and only." He said, slightly strained though still cheerfully, waving his unoccupied arm about in a odd fashion. I blinked rapidly, waiting for him to disappear before me, just an image of my imagination. Though he stayed firmly where he was, his smile turning mocking as he watched me blink and rub my eyes.

I groaned in frustration and held my head in my hands again. I counted to 10 once more and peeked up through my fingers. Still Robin stood there, his face now completely amused by what I was doing. Using the tree to help me, I got to my feet. Robin's eyes watched me still, waiting to see what odd movement I would do next.

I stayed leaning against the tree and stared intently at him, urging him to vanish. He still didn't. I flinched as Robin held out his free hand towards me. He held it palm up but it didn't seem to be an invitation for me to hold his hand. I then realised he was allowing me to touch him, to see if he was real. He must have caught on due to all my acts of trying to banish him from my mind.

Slowly, I reached towards his outstretched hand with my own. I glanced up at Robin's face to see him still watching me, though all traces of amusement were gone. I finally touched the tips of his fingers with my own and flinched back when I felt the warmness of his skin. I moved back again and composed myself not to pull away when I touched him again.

I ran a finger lightly across his own fingers, one by one. None of them disappeared on my touch. Though when I reached Robin's palm, he closed his hand quickly around mine, causing me to yelp slightly and pull away quickly. A chuckle came from Robin as he had amused himself with his trick. I sent a scowl his way. I was too jumpy, that was my problem.

"That wasn't funny." I muttered, taking his outstretched hand in both of mine. Robin chuckled.

"I thought it was." He objected.

I turned and twisted his hand in all sorts of direction, running my fingers along his skin, flicking it and pinching it to see if he would vanish if I did. I was so caught up with my investigations I was unaware I had moved away from the safety of my tree and stood much closer to Robin.

Slowly I held his hand up to my face, glancing at Robin to give him a look to tell him not to pull another trick on me as he had done before. His smile grew and I took it as a yes. I examined his hand closely with my eyes, scanning his finger nails, the markings against his skin. All of which seemed too real to have been thought up by me.

Without warning, Robin slowly twisted his hand in my grip and ran the back of his hand carefully across my cheek. The movement sent a shiver down my spine as his touch felt so real and warm against my skin. I carefully closed his hand in a fist and held it together with both of mine. I moved it away from my face and held it against my chest.

"Have you made up your mind whether I'm real or not yet?" Robin asked in a teasing tone. I shook my head once, staring up at him.

"You can't be real." I whispered. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He asked, no teasing this time. I shook my head again.

"I just… you can't…" I couldn't quite get the words out and Robin smiled at my struggle to find my voice. "You're supposed to be in bed, healing." I finished lamely. It wasn't quite the correct answer I was wondering, but it was all I could manage to say. Slowly, Robin uncurled his hand from a fist and rested his hand against my neck, tracing shapes lightly into my cheek, an action it seemed so long ago that he had done. My hands dropped to my sides, unsure of what to do with them anymore.

"Mrs Harper thinks I'm fit enough to leave my room now." Robin told me finally. "I was walking through the castle to find everyone," He paused. "Mainly you." He added, smiling warmly at me. This made me blush scarlet. "And I saw you running from the great hall, apparently distressed. I called your name but you didn't seem to hear me. So I came after you." His smile widened. "And here I am."

"Here you are." I repeated, nodding slowly. My eyes wandered from his face and down to where his arm lay across his lower torso, protectively. Memories flushed back to me. Memories of Robin running towards Cassandra and Mr Gomez, unaware of Cassandra's deathly claws that were about to take a swipe at him. Memories of him falling to the ground and Cassandra standing over him, about to devour him. Memories of his pale, lifeless body unconscious as Mr Gomez prepared to carry him back to the castle. And yet here he was, standing before me, like the night's events had never occurred.

Sure enough, when I met Robin's eyes again, he was watching me with a curious and still slightly amused expression.

"_It seems that you have lied to me, Mr Gomez." She said. Her voice had resumed it luring, elegant tone. I saw Mr Gomez's face scrunch up with confusion. _

"_I told you, I would show you where the pearls were." He said. "And this is where they are." A small smile appeared on Cassandra's lips. She walked a few steps towards us and stood next to Robin and her son. Her eyes wandered up and down the De Noir boy, her face unreadable. I could tell Robin knew what she was doing, though he remained looking forward. His eyes found mine again and his face turned up slightly in an expression I couldn't understand. _

"_I'm so very sorry, Maria." Cassandra's voice purred. I looked to her, to see her holding the rope that was tied around Robin's neck with her hand. With the other she grabbed hold of his torn and ripped shirt. Before I could react, she pulled the De Noir back towards the edge of the cliff and let go of her hold on him. _

_He tripped over his feet and fell over the edge and towards the thrashing waters below. _

"I thought you were dead." I said finally. I watched as Robin's eyes softened with understanding. He looked away for the first time and down towards his feet. He let out a short breathless chuckle.

"I thought so too." He admitted. His hand dropped from my face and he ran it briskly through his messy hair. "Mr Gomez had to convince me I hadn't gone mad and that we were still alive." He stared off at something over the top of my head. A small smile appeared on his face and his eyes flicked back to mine. "Do you know how utterly terrifying it is to fly on the back of a hippogriff, who is apparently your completely insane European tutor?" I couldn't help but giggle. There was silence between the pair of us. I continued to stare at him, wondering if he would disappear, though I had pretty much come to the conclusion that he was real.

"I've missed you." I whispered finally. Robin's smile twitched slightly and I carefully flung my arms around his neck, hugging him. There was a short pause from Robin and he put one of his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt his arm still held across his stomach and I was careful not to lean too close to him to pain him anymore than he probably was.

A slight moan from Robin, made me jump away from his quickly, terrified I had hurt him.

"I'm so sorry." I cried, my hands running carefully over him, to sooth him. Robin seemed perfectly fine, though he was bent over slightly and his face strained a grin. "I didn't mean to hurt you." I rushed, my hands cupping his face, urging him to look up at me.

"You worry far too much, princess." Robin said, weakly. "It's unhealthy."

"Where does it hurt?" I asked, trying to remember any medical tips Mrs Harper may have said.

"I'll give you three guesses." Robin muttered. He straightened out slowly and rubbed his stomach slowly.

"Maybe we should head back up to the castle?" I offered. "Mrs Harper may have something for you." Robin chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm fine, Maria." He told me. I stared at him, eyes pleading with him. Why must he be so stubborn. "I promise." He reached out and ran his hand across my cheek again. It was an attempt to sooth me, though his shaking hands pained me even more. I composed myself so I wouldn't cry in front of him. I couldn't let him see me cry.

"Robin, please." I begged, quietly. Robin laughed again.

"I need to talk to you, Maria." He said slowly, straightening himself up to his full height. I breathed a chuckle myself.

"That's funny, because I have something I want to talk to you about." I told him. He smiled.

"I have a feeling that both our things are related." He said carefully. "Or the same." I didn't say anything. Something over Robin's shoulder had caught my eye. Dark figures moved in the snow and stood in a group, seemingly watching us. Robin noticed my staring and glanced over his shoulder. The figures seemed very familiar and I groaned when I realised who it was. Robin turned back to me, questionably.

"Doesn't look like we're going to get a moment's peace." I told him. He raised an eyebrow. I sighed and turned him back to face the group watching us. I rested my head against his shoulder and pointed towards the group. "The three in dresses, I'm guessing they're Loveday, Mrs Heliotrope and Mrs Harper. I think that's your father stood there next to Mr Gomez and your uncle, and if I'm not mistaken that's Marmaduke with Jude and Jesse." I dropped my hand. "They've come to watch." Robin glanced down at me and back at them.

"Should we wave?" He asked. I laughed as he waved at them all with his free hand. I saw them wave back, awkwardly. I grabbed his hand quickly and pulled him towards the forest.

"Come on." I told him. He allowed me to lead him and we entered the forest and away from the unwanted eyes of the others. It was odd to be back in the forest again, with nothing to fear. It seemed like old times with Robin and I running through the forest together, climbing trees and other childish things.

"Maria." Robin laughed, his hand twitching in mine. I glanced back at him and grinned. I didn't know how long we were running for but I came to a halt when we came to a small river. I looked up at Robin, questions in my eyes. He nodded up stream. "If we follow it up there we should come up to the waterfall." He told me. I stared up in the direction he meant and then back at him. I nodded once and he grinned. Together we made our way up stream, towards the river, still holding hands.

The river began to widen and I recognised a familiar sight ahead of us.

The waterfall stood tall and gushed out the water into the large, clear pool. The clearing around still had traces of the night's events. There was a small dark patch in the grass where the fire had burned, some lighter patches of dark where the bodies of the fallen creatures, where their blood had spilled. I dropped Robin's hand and walked slowly into the clearing, staring at everything, the events replaying in my head.

"What did they do with the bodies?" I asked. I heard Robin's footsteps stop behind me. I turned slowly and saw him shrug.

"I'm not quite sure." He told me. "I overheard Father talking about them burning the bodies but he didn't specify where." I nodded.

"At least they're gone."

"At least they're gone." Robin agreed. "No let's just forget about them. They're long and forgotten." I nodded once and smiled.

"Things can go back to normal." I said. I punched him lightly in the shoulder. He grinned.

"I doubt things will go back to normal, princess." He said. "Though things will only get better." I nodded yet again and shifted awkwardly. Just tell him, Maria. Get it over with and be done with it. It can't be too hard, you have done it once before. I stared up at him, pleading that he would say something. Something to start our conversation off as I had no idea what to say. Though he didn't. Robin just continued staring at me, daring me to say something. It seemed like it was me who had to start first.

Ladies first.

"Robin," I began. I saw him resist the urge to mock me then by saying my name in the same, serious tone I had spoken him. He bit his lip and raised an eyebrow in a bid for me to continue. "I…" Just then, a loud shriek rang out across the sky and Robin's head whipped around. He grabbed my hand quickly.

"Come on." He cried. Before I could speak, he was dragging me towards the waterfall. "Hold your breath and don't let go of my hand." Robin told me. Just then he dived straight into the pool, taking me with him.

The cold water engulfed me and I thrashed about slightly. I opened my eyes and at first I couldn't see anything. Dark shapes and bubbles. Then suddenly, Robin's face appeared in front of me and he put a finger to his lips. I nodded once and continued holding my breath. The strain of the water was in my lungs straight away, the lack of air was heavy. Though I continued holding onto Robin's hand to keep me under the water and kept my mouth firmly shut, not allowing any water into my system.

My grip on Robin's hand tightened, a signal that I was about to run out of air and he began to swim, pulling me with him. Just then, we resurfaced and I began to cough and splutter, lapping up the welcome air. I felt Robin's arm around my waist as he pulled me from the water and onto the rocks next to him. I shook violently from the cold and rubbed my arms, an attempt to make myself warm.

"You know what would have been easier?" Robin said suddenly. I glanced at him. He lay on his back against the rocks, panting heavily and pushing his soaking wet hair away from his face. "I should have just headed under here instead of diving into the pool." I glanced around and noticed we were underneath the waterfall. It was then I burst out laughing and was unable to stop. The action of laughing seemed to warm me up and I finished rubbing myself for warmth and brushed my hair away from my eyes.

"What was that noise anyway?" I asked. Robin glanced at me and back at the ceiling.

"Mr Gomez." He told me. "Looking for us. Spying on us." I chuckled again. "I think he was some sort of bird this time. I'll ask him when we get back." I laughed again and stared down at my now soaking wet dress.

"Mrs Heliotrope's going to kill me." I muttered. I heard Robin breath a chuckle.

"It's just a bit of water." Robin said, bringing back memories to the first time he took me here. "I'll she'll be more concerned about the fact you've suddenly gone missing." I glanced at him. He still lay on his back, his chest heaving as he panted. An arm lay causally over his stomach though he didn't seem in any pain. When he saw me turn to look at him, he met my eyes with his and I shot him a look which made him grin. "I'll take that as a no then?" I smiled at him. There was a few short moments of silence as we just watched each other.

I was surprised I didn't feel uncomfortable having Robin watching me with eyes that seemed to be filled with questions and burn into me. What was he thinking? I wasn't sure whether I wanted to know the answer to that question. The De Noir's mind seemed to complex and down right weird for me to even fathom trying to read into it.

"What was it like?" I asked suddenly. I startled myself as I spoke the words I didn't realise I was saying. Robin's face creased slightly.

"What?" He asked.

"Dying." I said instantly. He grinned.

"You do realise, I didn't actually die." He raised an eyebrow. I didn't say anything and continued staring at him, waiting for an answer. I saw him swallow hard. "Incredibly lonely." Robin sighed finally. "You don't realise how I felt when I thought I would have to spend the rest of eternity with Mr Gomez." I giggled. "It wasn't a pleasant feeling."

"But you're alive now." I said. He nodded.

"I didn't actually died." Robin repeated, smiling. "Though the whole thing opened my eyes."

"Don't tell me, you're going to be a 'better person' from now on?" I teased. I prodded him lightly in the arm and he chuckled.

"Actually," Robin sighed. "I would say that pretty much sums it up." I frowned at him as he stared up into the air with wonder. I shook my head once and twisted around so I sat facing him. I took a hand and put a lock of my soaking wet hair behind my ear then gently took his hand. Robin glanced down at my hand in his and smiled.

"You don't have to change, Robin." I said quietly. His eyes looked up to meet mine.

"I've hurt people, Maria." Robin told me slowly. "You included." He sighed and ran his other hand through his hair. "You especially."

"You haven't." I said quietly. Robin chuckled once though his smile faded instantly. I shook my head again. "Please don't change who you are. I couldn't stand to have you any less annoying and arrogant than you already are." His smile appeared again.

"You being nice to me only makes this harder."

"Then do as I say."

"You don't understand, Maria." Robin sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Try me." I raised a challenging eyebrow at him. Robin stared at me in silence before pulling his hand from mine gently.

He raised himself up onto his elbows and I realised he was trying to sit up. I helped him, carefully, to a sitting position. He groaned, his hand shot to his lower torso and his face creased in pain. The act strained Robin greatly though he gave me the warmest of smiles and took my hand back in his.

"When I thought I had died, it made me realise all the things I had missed out." Robin began. "I've grown up as a bad person, Maria. Filled with hatred through my father's stories and ambitions. You're right about me bottling things up to often. I had to when it came to surviving as a De Noir." He glanced up and me and then back down at our hands. "I'm not going to make up some sob story about how hard my life has been, I don't want to waste your time, it's just I'm not used to how things are at the moment." Robin frowned and didn't continue. I took his as my turn to speak.

"What do you mean? 'How things are at the moment'?" I asked quietly. He exhaled deeply through his nose and then looked up and help my eyes.

"This past year has been the weirdest time of my life." Robin told me. "I've never been used to all this kindness and love I get from yourself and your family." I realised that this was the reason Robin had acted so odd when I told him I loved him. He hadn't been used to someone telling him that. For all I knew, that was the first time anyone had said that to him.

"I'm sorry." My voice was a whisper. Robin chuckled quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Robin said. "It's just how I've grown up." There was silence for a few moments.

"I don't think you're a bad person." I said finally. Robin didn't say anything. He just continued staring down at our hands. "You helped me save Moonacre though you knew it would go against your father's wishes." It seemed that I had said the wrong thing as Robin tensed up slightly.

"I betrayed my family." He hissed. I shook my head frantically.

"You did what you thought was right." I insisted. Robin didn't say anything. I stared sadly at him. He was older than me and yet he looked like helpless child as he sat in front of me. I lifted up my free hand and took Robin's chin, turning his head to face me. I hadn't realised how close our faces were, though I pushed my butterflies aside so I could try make Robin feel better.

"This is the part where you're going to start trying to make me feel better, ain't it?" He knew me so well. I laughed and ducked my head in slight shame.

"I was, though I'm not quite sure where to start." I admitted. All my ideas had gone flying when I looked into Robin's eyes. I was truly pathetic. Robin chuckled and grinned. We stared at each other for a few long moments before I sighed. "I won't bore you with the whole speech again, but I think I should probably remind you that," A pause. "I love you." My heart pounded rapidly as I repeated the same words I had done weeks ago. I braced myself for the rejection though I felt my heart stop as Robin smiled at me. My favourite smile. He took my face with both his hands and kissed me on the forehead.

"My beautiful princess." I heard him whisper. "I love you too." He said softly. I closed my eyes tightly, processing what he had just said. Surely I was dreaming? He was too perfect to love someone like me. My ears must have made a mistake.

Soft lips trailed down my face, kissing my skin lightly, before reaching my awaiting lips. I answered Robin's kiss instantly, kissing him back passionately. It was unlike our other kisses. Unlike the first kiss, not so brief. Unlike the second, not so forceful. It was perfect and we moved together, fitting perfectly.

I wrapped my arms around Robin's neck, drawing him closer to me. Robin placed one hand on my waist, though other probably lay across his stomach. He may have been in pain, though he didn't show it.

We pulled apart and rested our foreheads together. Robin was panting quite heavily and I took his as a result of the strain on his stomach. Though I saw his lips curled up in a large grin.

"I would have told you sooner." Robin whispered. "But I was too afraid."

"Afraid of what?" I asked softly, running my finger lightly across his lips.

"Losing you." My heart skipped a beat and I could feel myself blushing at Robin's words. Why must he make me feel like this?

I didn't have chance to say anything else as Robin was kissing me again. I kissed him back without a second thought. Kissing him felt so natural now. Though I couldn't ignore my insides doing summersaults at his touch.

Our moment was ruined though when I heard a voice over the roar of the waterfall and the thumping in my head.

"Am I interrupting something?" The voice sounded annoyingly familiar and I pulled away from Robin. I whipped my head around to see Mr Gomez stood, arms folded across his chest, at the entrance to the waterfall. There was a slightly smug smile on his face. I turned back to Robin, my face probably glowing red. The embarrassment was burning me up. Robin, however, seemed unfazed and just grinned down at me. I held my head in my hands and I felt Robin put an arm around me to pull me against his chest.

"Everything alright, Mr Gomez?" Robin's cheerful voice asked. I heard a low chuckle from Mr Gomez.

"Sorry to ruin your moment," Mr Gomez began. "But I think you should return back to the castle. Mrs Harper's getting paranoid." Robin's chest heaved with a sigh.

"We're on our way, birdie." Robin said, I could sense a smile in his voice. There was a short pause.

"You're one to talk." There was the muffled sounds of rocks falling and then I felt Robin lift up my chin to look at him. His kissed me again.

"He's gone, don't worry." His said against my lips. I pulled away and put my hands against my cheeks. Sure enough they were warm and no doubt bright red. Robin chuckled. "Come on before they throw some sort of fit." I helped him to his feet, careful not to hurt him.

"Well that's one thing to ruin a romantic moment." I sighed. Robin grinned and gave my hand a squeeze.

"And I'm sure we'll have plenty more for them to ruin." He said. I liked the prospect of what he was suggesting and I had to bite my lip to contain myself from grinning like a fool.

* * *

**(A/N) Gahh! Love at last! It didn't half take them long. :)**

**I hope I did Robin/Maria some justice with this chapter. This was one of the hardest ones to write! Please tell me how you all think it went because I'm not sure how I do at writing love fluff.**

**And again on the subject of ending this story, thank you to those who have suggested how I should end this story. I'll have to think long and hard about it! So not to ruin the rest of the story. If anyone else has any suggestions then please let me know. I would love to hear what everyone thinks. **

**Anyway, there will be another chapter after this one, whether it will be the last in the story, I do not know. Like I said, I will think about it and see what I come up with. **

**Thank you all. **

**-jemlou-**


	41. Goodbyes

_Chapter Forty One ~ Goodbyes_

The day the Cunninghams announced their departure was an odd day. When Mr Cunningham told everyone at dinner, we couldn't quite believe it. There had been endless weeks where Loveday was begging her father to kick them out their castle home and now they were leaving voluntarily.

I had to admit that I was more than happy for their departure. It would mean Henry was gone and I wasn't at risk of running into him and he apologising for all the damage he had caused to the family.

I didn't have the heart to be civil with him anymore.

The day the Cunninghams were leaving was the same day us Merryweather lot were returning back to Merryweather Manor. Robin, Mr Gomez and Wrolfe had all recovered physically from the attack from the witch and her sons so Loveday and Uncle thought it best we return home to Moonacre.

I packed slowly on the day. I didn't want to leave and Loveday knew it. Though she insisted it was time for us to head back as we were pushing her father's hospitality. She knew the only reason I didn't want to leave was because of a certain brother of hers.

Since the incident under the waterfall, I had been near inseparable from Robin. I was scared he would tire of me but he never did. Even though I had known him for the considerable amount of time I had, he still made my stomach feel weird and my heart race. I was just a love-struck foolish girl.

I had finished packing up all my stuff in a bag that Mrs Harper had leant me and I took a deep breath. I glanced around the room with an odd feeling. This had been my bedroom for so long, it was weird saying goodbye to the room after long weeks of living in it. I was so caught up I jumped when the door knocked. Loveday. Probably come to insist I hurry up and take my stuff to the carriage so we could get going. She was so bossy!

I scooped up my bag, took one last glance around the room and went to answer the door.

"I'm ready, Loveday, no need to…" I stopped when I yanked open the door and saw that it was not Loveday. Robin stood, casually leaning against the door frame, an eyebrow raised.

"Have I come at a bad time?" He asked, amused. I shook my head madly and this caused Robin's lips to turn up in a smile. His eyes lingered on the bag in my hand. "My sister sent me up to tell you to hurry up and get your backside down to the carriage." I should have guessed. I sighed and shooed Robin away from the door. With one glance back inside my room, I shut the door quietly behind me, not knowing when I would be staying in it again.

"I really do not want to leave." I admitted, turning to Robin. He smiled and took the bag I was holding from me. He slung it over his shoulder then with his free hand, entwined his fingers with mine.

"You better not be late." He told me. "Loveday will throw a fit."

As we walked down the castle, some of the servants bid their goodbyes to me. I was slightly taken back by this, as most of them hadn't shown any interest in me in all the time I had been here.

"Good bye, Miss Maria." A male servant said. I glanced over my shoulder and called my thanks and good bye, almost timidly. When I did, I caught Robin's ever amused face.

"What?" I questioned. I saw him glance side ways at me then he shrugged. "Why am I suddenly so popular with everyone?" I asked. His smile grew. Gently he lifted our entwined hands in front of my face. I raised an eyebrow, not quite getting what he was meaning. All I could see was Robin's and my hands, linked together in a way that made my stomach twinge.

"Because of me." Robin told me finally. I still didn't say anything. He sighed dramatically. "Most of these people have had to watch me grow up, deal with my arrogance and depression." He paused. "I was quite a miserable child." He mused. Robin turned to grin at me. "I suppose they're just thankful to see me happy for once in my life." I didn't say anything, processing his words.

"But I still don't get what that has to do with me." I frowned. We were coming to the entrance now and I saw figures gathered together by two grand carriages. I heard Robin's low chuckle as we exited the dark walls of the De Noir castle. Faces turned to us as we approached. Loveday's stuck out the most. She looked frustrated at first, but her features then softened to a smile. I guessed it had something to do with my escort.

The Cunninghams prepared to get into their respectable carriage. We were to wave them off then we were to set off back to Merryweather Manor. A lot of people had gathered in the De Noir grounds today.

Robin's hand disappeared from mine as he took my bag to the Merryweather carriage. I watched him leave me then I turned to Loveday, who smiled fondly at me. I gave her a look to tell her to not even bother saying anything then looked to where the Cunninghams were saying goodbye.

"It's been an…" Mr Cunningham paused. "Interesting stay, my brother." He addressed Mr De Noir, who looked slightly shocked by Mr Cunningham's use of 'brother'. "Though I thank you warmly for letting my son and I stay in your humble home." Mr De Noir smiled. A genuine smile.

"You are very welcome, George." He held out his hand and Mr Cunningham took it instantly. "I would say 'come again soon' though I think I need time with my son and daughter for a while." Mr Cunningham nodded.

"Of course." He agreed. "Next time, if there is a next time, I shall make sure I ask before I grace you with my irritating presence." Mr De Noir opened his mouth to say something, which I guessed to be him telling his dear brother-in-law that he was not indeed irritating, though he seem to decide against it and closed his mouth slowly. A smile formed across his face.

"Goodbye, dear brother." Mr De Noir said, his voice flattering slightly at the use of the word 'brother'. I had not expected him to call Mr Cunningham that, and I didn't think Mr De Noir had either. The two men embraced in an awkward formal hug then Loveday and Robin stepped forward to say good bye to their uncle.

Goodbyes were made. Mr Cunningham seemed to be forgiven for everything he had done and everyone treated him like a respectable guest. His son on the other hand was the complete opposite.

Mr De Noir shook Henry's hand awkwardly and gave him a look of dissatisfaction before walking away from him and standing beside his son and Mr Gomez. After Loveday had bid her uncle a safe journey, she hesitantly stood in front of her cousin. Henry gave her a small smile and I saw her return it with a forced and strained one. The hug between them was even more awkward than both their father's. Loveday, much like her father had done, retreated away from him and came back over to where Uncle and I were stood.

Awkward and hesitant exchanges were given to Henry until only Robin and myself remained, though I had no intention of saying my goodbyes to the Cunningham boy.

Robin strode towards his cousin, his hands buried deep into his pockets. He tipped his head back slightly and stared down his nose at his cousin.

"I suppose, I'm sorry is out of the question." Henry said finally. Robin chuckled and sighed.

"I forgive you Henry for everything that you've done." Robin began. He shrugged once. "Though I still don't like you very much, I'll be civil with you." Henry gave Robin a warm smile and held out his hand for Robin to shake. Robin stared down at it for a few short moments before sighing again and taking it in his own.

The cousins shook hands.

Robin made his way back to his father. I couldn't help but laugh at the looks both Mr Gomez and Mr De Noir were giving Robin. Mr Gomez was biting his lip, failing to hide a grin, and had his eyebrows raised high. Mr De Noir stared at his son in shock at the civil actions that had just been witnessed between his son and nephew. Mr Gomez muttered something and Robin shoved him hard.

I was too busy watching the men's exchange that I didn't realise Henry was watching me.

"Maria?" Henry asked, cautiously. When he did, the De Noir's actions stopped and the three of them feel serious. Robin glanced at me, meeting my eyes with him. Reluctantly, I turned to face Henry. His face seemed to be pleading with me so I sighed and walked towards him. I didn't want to make a scene. "I'm going to start off by saying, I'm sorry." I raised an eyebrow.

"I sort of gathered you were sorry. You have been telling me for weeks on end now." I told him, trying not to sound too frustrated. I didn't want to hear a sob story from him.

"Yes but you weren't listening properly then." Henry replied. I narrowed my eyes slightly and folded my arms carefully across my chest. I waited for the Cunningham boy to continue. "I'm sorry for my arrogant and rude behaviour throughout my stay here. I'm sorry for forcing myself upon you at your birthday, then, drunkenly, telling an evil witch and her sons stories that nearly got you killed." I let a smile grace my smile. Henry paused and glanced around before sighing. "And I'm sorry for coming in between you and my cousin." I couldn't help but glance sideways to where Robin stood.

He stood boldly with his hands held behind his back. His dark eyes watched Henry's and my exchange with his head tipped up slightly and his hat pulled down so you could just see his eyes glistening. His lips were turned up in one corner in a tell-tale smirk. Robin had never looked so dark and more intimidating than he did then. His demeanour softened slightly when he saw me looking at him.

"Maria, please forgive me." Henry's voice brought me from my staring at Robin and back to Henry's begging for forgiveness. I sighed.

"I doubt we're going to see each other for a while so I don't see why it matters." I shrugged once. His eyes burned into me in a very over powering way.

"You know, even though I was completely drunk that night, I meant what I said to you." He said. I saw him lean in slightly and I instinctively leant back. Someone coughed loudly to my right, which sounded a lot like Robin, and I saw Mr Cunningham shoot an arm out to grab his son. Realising his had stepped over a line, Henry straightened up and sighed. "I'm sorry." He muttered. I nodded once and held out my hand to him. He stared down at it cautiously.

"If Robin can be civil, then so can I." I told him. Henry finally took it and shook it, longer than was necessary of course. When I had finally pulled my hand from Henry's grip, I wished Mr Cunningham a safe journey and farewell then walked over to stand back between Loveday and her father. Loveday's eyebrows were raised up high.

"Told you he was no good." She muttered to me as her uncle and cousin boarded their carriage. I rolled my eyes at her.

The Cunningham's carriage left the grounds of De Noir castle a few moments later. Their departure unloaded a great wash of relief from me and I couldn't help but feel more relaxed. Though now it was us Merryweather's turn to say goodbye to everyone.

Goodbyes were rushed and cheerful. There was a lot of hugging and cheek kissing. I found myself saying good bye to Mr De Noir three times having getting confused with the order of things.

Jude and Jesse gave me hugs and told me that I was to visit them both soon. It would be weird not spending time with the children daily. I promised them I would then turned to their mother. Again, I promised Mrs Harper I would return her bag to her in good condition and that I would take care for it. She only smiled and hugged me tight. Mr Gomez expressed his worries for what my absence would do to Robin's behaviour and informed me that it was most likely that things would return to normal and Robin would continue annoying him, leading to Mr Gomez clipping Robin around the ear for it frequently. I laughed to this and told Mr Gomez that Robin probably would deserve it.

The truth was I was more than glad to hear that Robin hadn't changed at all because of recent events. After what he had told me under the waterfall I was worried that he would change and I would not love him anymore. I had fallen in love with what he was now, after all. I wasn't sure how I would feel for him if he changed and went 'good'. Though my fears were over nothing and Robin's behaviour and moods continued like the conversation we had never happened. Which I was more than pleased with.

Finally I found myself standing in front of Robin, who didn't look any where near as terrifying as he had done a few minutes ago. Instead he looked his normal, smiling, handsome self.

"How is it that you're always the last person I say goodbye to?" I mused. Robin grinned.

"Well, you know what they say, princess; 'save the best till last'." And he most certainly was. Before I could reply back, Robin pulled me into a hug. I rested my head against his chest and I felt Robin tuck my head under his chin. I closed my eyes and just remained there still, feeling the warmness of his body against mine. Why did I have to leave him now? "You know what's even better?" I heard Robin ask.

"Hmm?" Was my only reply.

"My irritating cousin is not here to ruin everything." I could sense the smile in his voice. When I pulled away from him, sure enough, a large grin was plastered on his face.

"I thought you weren't jealous?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Robin just rolled his eyes then pressed his lips firmly to mine. Of course it wasn't as forceful as I had hoped, though I did remember that our families stood around us, probably watching. When Robin pulled away, I smiled up at him and hugged him once more.

"I'll save you the embarrassment of saying this in front of my sister, so I'll say it now quickly." Robin whispered into my ear. His breath tickled. "I love you, Maria." I didn't even bother hiding the smile. No matter how many times Robin said it, I couldn't get over it. My stomach squirmed with delight as the butterflies inside fluttered uncontrollably.

"I love you too." I whispered back. When we finally pulled apart, I noticed everyone watching our exchange. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks burn as a blush flushed over them and I saw Robin's smile widen into a grin. He was immune to embarrassment, unlike myself.

We boarded the carriage. Mrs Heliotrope joined her husband, Digweed, up at the front of the carriage, refusing the ride inside with Wrolfe. Uncle climbed into the carriage first, followed shortly by Marmaduke, who had, much to Uncle's protests, insisted he sat in between Uncle and Loveday again. The chef admitted he didn't like sitting by the window as it made him feel queasy. Loveday found this amusing, whereas Uncle found it annoying, having wanted to sit beside his wife on the journey back. Though Marmaduke got his way once Loveday got involved. Uncle always gave into Loveday.

Wrolfe jumped in, startling Mrs Heliotrope by shaking the carriage, and took his place on the seat, lying down and waiting for me to climb in next to him so he could lay his large head on my lap. Loveday bid once last good bye to her family and climbed inside the carriage, placing herself next to Marmaduke and filling up their bench inside the carriage. Now it was only me to climb a board.

I took one glance at the De Noir castle and it's inhabitants. Though I knew I would return again some day soon, it was weird leaving this place as it had been my replacement home whilst Robin, Mr Gomez and Wrolfe had recovered. Though all of this meant that the troubles were over and life in Moonacre would be restored normally again. Well, almost normally.

I turned and prepared to climb inside when Robin's call of my name stopped me. I spun back around and saw Robin walking over to me.

"What are you doing tomorrow, princess?" Robin asked, stopping in front of me. He didn't seem to care that everyone was watching us again.

"I've not quite planned that far ahead. Why do you ask?" I replied, smiling up at him, trying not to grin and break my 'cool' composure.

"Well, I'm not doing anything either." He began, grinning. "So how about we nothing together?" His answer just broke my demeanour and I grinned up at him.

"Sure." I nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"Good. I'll meet you at the usual spot at 11." It was a wonder to me how the boy could even remember this exchange so perfectly from when we had had it all that time back when the De Noir's came over for dinner. Robin broke the perfect recital by taking my face in his gentle hands and kissing me again. I had completely forgotten about our audience.

When we broke apart, Robin gave me one last, special, smile before retreating back to his position next to his father and tutor, who greeted him with mirrored expressions. Eyebrows raised and amused smiles. I watched him leave then snapped out of my trance, remembering what I was about to do before Robin interrupted me.

I climbed a board the carriage and sat myself down beside Wrolfe, welcoming his head onto my lap. The three opposite all gave me faces that matched Mr De Noir's and Mr Gomez's, and Loveday even let out a tiny squeal before pulling me into a hug.

"I told you, did I not?" She beamed. I sighed and nodded, letting her have a moment of glory.

I felt the carriage sway slightly then the wheels began to turn. We waved good bye to the De Noir's as we exited the castle grounds. The last glimpse I saw of my beloved Robin was Mr Gomez putting an arm over his shoulders and taking his hat from him. I smiled then collapsed back against the seat.

Back home to Merryweather, we go. My stomach twisted with excitement with the thought of seeing the manor again. Soon enough we would be home again, no more fears of the forest and of the monsters lurking within. No more worry for whether Robin or Mr Gomez or Wrolfe were going to pull through their injuries or not. No more heart ache with the rejection from confessing my love to my best friend. Everything was going to be fine.

And I could now say with confidence and pride that, I, Maria Merryweather, was in love with my best friend, Robin De Noir, and for some strange and unfathomable reason that I could not seem to comprehend and understand, he loved me too.

_The course of true love never did run smooth - William Shakespeare _

_-_THE END-

* * *

**(A/N) And that is the end of Guardian Angel. Please continue reading before you shoot me!**

**I do realise that this ending isn't what everyone was expecting/wanted, though I tried to write a wedding ending but it didn't seem to work very well with the rest of the story. I did try, I apologise! So I came up with this ending! And again before you shoot me, continue reading!**

**I have three choices for you all...**

**REDO THIS CHAPTER ****- if people don't like this ending, then I will try to redo it and attempt something different, though I cannot promise it will be very good. **

**OR**

**SEQUEL ****- I can write a sequel to this story. This was my first idea. I do realise that this story is SUPER long but I would defiantly make sure that it wouldn't go even close to this length. I do have some ideas for a sequel (though if you do want a sequel I would love to hear some ideas), some that could possibly make a story, and of course it would most definatly be Robin/Maria central. **

**OR **

**LEAVE IT ****- if you think my ending is fine and don't want me to write a sequel, that's fine, I'll leave the story to rest.**

**I don't mean for this to sound all weird, I just want to know where you all should think I should go with this story as I am very hesitant with this ending. Please Please Please review and tell me what you suggest. **

**Anyway, thank you ALL so much for all your reviews in my story, I LOVE you all very very much and thank you for sticking with my very long story through it all! I had a lot of fun writing this story and I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy it too. :) **

**Again thank you and goodbye from me! (don't forget to review and tell me what you think I should do!)**

**-jemlou-**


	42. Author's Note

_Author's Note_

Don't get excited, it's not another chapter! Just the author rambling on a bit.

First thing, thank you all very much for your comments and views regarding the story ending confusion. I didn't expect to get all that positive feedback from that chapter as I didn't think it was the ending you all wanted and were expecting. Though it is all much appreciated very much.

After reading all your comments, I've started to write a sequel for this story. I've plotted it out, though when it comes to writing it, it will probably need some tweeking to fit around the story length I'm trying it get up to. I don't want it going on for too long, like I did with this story, and I guess you probably all don't want it to either. So I'll try and fix that for you and continue writing this sequel you all want! Keeping the Robin/Maria love alive!

I'm not sure when I will put up the first chapter to the sequel though as I do realise that in writing a sequel, I may ruin this story, so I want to try and get it all as perfect as I can. Though I don't think the storyline is as imaginitive as this one, I think you all may enjoy it. I'll have to see when I get round to posting it!

Anyway, I won't take up anymore of your time! As soon as I've posted this note, I'm going straight to the completed button and leaving this story to rest. I just wanted to inform you all in where I'm going with the ending of this story. Then I'll try and set all my heart and soul into this sequel (I know, that sounds odd).

Thank you all _again _(I know you probably tire of hearing this, but I have to say it) for all your reviews/favourites/alerts regarding this story. They all mean alot and I do love each and every one of you!

Keep an eye out for the sequel as I will be posting it ASAP!

Nothing much to say really, apart from goodbye and hopefully I'll see you in the sequel! :)

* * *

**(A/N) Don't worry, I won't ask you to review this chapter! :)**

**-jemlou-**


End file.
